


More Enjoyable Activities

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 137,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot collection of all the times Killian and Emma pursue the more enjoyable activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sixty-Nine

**Prompt:** _The 69, if you're okay writing it._

**This wasn't supposed to have this ending but it sneaked up on me. Sorry!**

* * *

His tongue was lapping over her, pushing in, circling her clit. She moaned around him, closing her mouth more firmly, licking over his tip.

She felt as if she was dripping, groaning again when his tongue went in as deep as he could get, plunging in and out of her, driving her mad with need.

His hips were bucking up, pushing deeper into her mouth and she tightened her hand around his balls, making him stiffen for a second before he delved back in, taking her hungrier, his mouth devouring her, eating her up.

She bopped her head more frantically, sucking and licking, up and down, closing one hand around him and pumping him hard, a rush of pure possessiveness coursing through her as he growled against her folds, his fingers almost bruising her as he slammed them into her.

God, she needed this. Needed to blow his mind, needed him to go down on her like that.

Fingers pumping, tongue pressing hard against her clit, flicking over it before his fingers were back in her, pushing her closer and closer. Their movements became erratic, teeth grazing over flesh, the frantic need almost propelling them over the line between pain and lust.

They needed to feel alive, they needed just for a second to pretend that the world around them wasn't falling apart. Just for one second they needed to forget.

She sucked him in as deep as she could, her walls tightening around his fingers as she came hard, his moan reverberating through the air as he jerked his hips up, coming in long, hot spurts into her mouth and she gulped his release down, a tear slipping down her cheek as his tongue was back, licking over her as the last quivers of her orgasm shook her body.

Letting him slip out of her mouth, she turned around and scrambled up, pressing herself against his body.

"Don't leave me." Emma whispered, burying her face into his chest, tightening her arm around his waist as if she could keep him in bed forever.

"Never." He breathed, pulling her even closer and for just a moment Emma let herself believe that they could live together forever. For one moment she believed that their love had a chance, that it was enough to keep them both alive.

For one night she would just pretend that she would never lose him.


	2. Mine

**I combined two prompts here:** _One asked me for possessive smut, the other for angry, angsty smut!_

**Set after the talk Killian had with Neal in 3x10 but without the new curse hitting Storybrooke.**

* * *

She had no right to feel jealous. But she couldn't keep the green monster in check as she watched them out of the corner of her eye, trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. She didn't want anyone to see how often her eyes kept coming back to the pirate.

Tink had flat-out denied it that there had happened anything between them, almost sounding shocked as Emma had uttered her suspicion but of course he had thrown her a cocky ' _Perhaps_ ', trying to get a rise out of her.

She hadn't taken the bait, just rolling her eyes and leaving them standing there as she walked into Granny's to get a cup of hot cocoa, ignoring the jealousy flaring up in her.

She knew while observing Tink's body language that she wasn't a thread. The thought making her shake her head inwardly. Because of course she didn't want anything from him. He could have fun with whoever he wanted. She didn't care.

She tried to tell herself that over and over again but no matter how often she repeated it in her head, it didn't work. Especially since he didn't use his charms only on Tink anymore. Every female person in the diner was getting one of his infamous smirks, even Granny was blushing when he gave her his full attention and who could blame her? He was one handsome devil.

She shouldn't feel jealously but he had promised her he would fight to win her heart. He had promised her fun. But apparently that had all been empty promises since he didn't even look at her anymore.

"Emma?" She jerked around, her eyes falling on Neal as he slipped beside her into the booth, his arm coming around her shoulders, his face crunched up in a worried expression as he spoke. "Everything alright?"

She almost laughed out loud because the whole situation was ridiculous and she wanted to tell him that nothing was alright, that everything was fucked up because she had fallen in love with a pirate who apparently didn't love her anymore. She could tell him that he wished said pirate would be sitting beside her right now and asking her about her well-being instead of her ex-boyfriend.

A laughter from the other side of the diner attracted her attention, her eyes falling on Hook pushing a strand of hair from Audrey's shoulder. She was married for God's sake. He couldn't even keep his hands off married women?

She stared at the smile grazing Hook's features and something inside her just snapped. What the hell? Who cared anymore? Fine, he did lie to her. A small voice in her head whispered that the bridge wouldn't have appeared if he had lied but she ignored it, grabbing Neal at the collar and yanking him forward, crushing her mouth on his. But the moment her lips met his she regretted to have acted on a childish impulse.

God, what was wrong with her? Using Neal to make him jealous? Hurting him back like he had hurt her by ignoring her? By not fighting for her?

She pushed Neal away, standing up and scrambling over the table, ignoring the curious looks as the ketchup bottle crashed down on the floor, splintering into a million pieces on the floor. She needed to get out of here, she needed to breathe.

~K&E~

She was kissing Neal? He inhaled a sharp breath, turning his head away, the pain slashing through his chest. He had known it was inevitable, that he would be forced to watch them being together if he decided to stay in Storybrooke after telling Neal that he would back away for the lad's sake.

But it hurt. The pain splintering his heart, breaking it apart.

A loud clanking sound making him jerk around, watching Emma's hasty retreat out of the diner, seeing the completely baffled expression on Neal's face and without questioning it, without giving himself time to talk himself out of it, he rushed to the door, following her out into the crisp night.

~K&E~

She could feel him before she even heard him, her heart leaping into her throat. She had wondered if he would follow her, a part of her had hoped he would follow her, his voice feeling like a soothing balm on her frazzled mind.

"Love?"

She stopped abruptly, almost letting out a sob as she realized how much she had missed his voice, how much she had missed his endearments but she couldn't let him see how much he affected her. He couldn't know.

"Leave me alone, Hook." She balled her hands into fists, turning around to him, needing every strength she could find inside of her to keep her voice calm. "Go back to the diner. I'm sure they are waiting for you to shower them with your affection."

"Jealous, love?" He asked, cocking his head, throwing her a smug grin.

"For God's sake no." She shot back, rolling her eyes, ignoring the pain in her chest. "You can fuck whoever you want."

She swirled around, intend on storming away, shocked that she had revealed so much of her feelings to him. She lifted her head, letting out a soft curse when she realized where her feet had carried her. The freaking pier. She was staring at his freaking ship. She clenched her eyes shut, fighting with her confusing feelings.

Anger, fear, hurt and an almost unbearable need to be in his arms. To just let herself fall, knowing that he would catch her.

She turned around slowly, locking eyes with him. Neither of them breaking the silence. Neither of them breaking the eye contact for several minutes until his chest expanded as he took in a deep breath and without saying anything he stepped forward, passing her without giving her another glance as he walked towards his ship.

Was he freaking kidding her? Not even now he would fight for her?

"No!" Her voice slashed through the silence, making him freeze. "You are not just walking away from me, pirate."

She rushed forward, grabbing his hand and yanking him towards the gangplank of his ship, the fury sizzling hot through her body.

"You promised me fun and I will not leave without having some."

She was so angry with him that she pushed him into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't even realize that it was freezing in the room, her breath forming white fog in front of her mouth. She was actually surprised that she wasn't literally fuming as she stalked over to him, pushing a finger against his chest, ignoring the jolt of electricity rushing up her arm and down into her stomach.

"You damn infuriating, pirate. Was this all a game to you? Well, we can play. I'm all for playing. How about you show me what your special attachment is able to do."

"Emma … love ..."

"Don't freaking call me love." She shouted, smacking her hand against his chest so hard that he stumbled back in surprise, his back hitting the wall with a resounding thud.

She stepped closer, her hands curling around the collar of his leather coat, reminding her of the last time she had felt the leather under her fingers, a hot surge of lust coursing through her as she remembered the kiss and a second later she pulled him forward, her mouth crashing against his, her tongue slipping into his mouth, kissing him with all the passion she had suppressed for weeks, finally letting it all out.

"You are mine." She hissed against his lips. "Mine."

Her hands snatched his shirt, ripping it apart, her fingers roaming over his chest, hot need sizzling through her as she felt his muscles flex.

"Mine." She fumbled with the laces of his pants, needed to feel him, needed to wrap her hand around him, groaning against his mouth as her fingers finally closed around him. "Mine."

His hand came around her neck, his mouth almost bruising her as he kissed her with unbridled passion, grinding into her hand, his hook pressing against the small of her back as he pulled her against his chest.

The next minutes were only a blur, frantic hands, desperate kisses, lips trailing over naked skin, clothes being discarded on the floor until they were finally both naked and she pushed him back to his bunk, her eyes flicking hungrily over his body as she took him in. Every inch of him. Her heart skipping a beat as her eyes fell on the scars covering his body, speaking of the hard life he had led the last three hundred years and the possessive feeling overwhelmed her again.

He was hers. Every single inch of him was hers. He belonged to her. Body and soul.

"Mine." She repeated again, slipping over him, letting out a harsh breath as his arm tightened around her and he flipped her around, pinning her against the mattress.

"I am, love. I was always yours." He rasped, the first words he had spoken since they had entered the cabin, his hand hovering over her nipple, lowering it slowly, his palm brushing over the sensitive peak and she arched her back, pushing into his touch, his hoarse voice shooting sparks over her skin. "Just as you were always mine since the moment we met."

She wanted to deny it, wanted to push him away as always but as she looked into his eyes and saw his love for her shining out of them she couldn't. Because this was what she always wanted, what she always craved for. A man who would love her unconditionally. A man she could love back. A man who she wouldn't fear sharing her worries, her doubts, with. A man who would never leave her. Who would always stand by her side. A man who she could trust with her heart.

"Yes." Her voice quivered as she finally accepted his love. "I belong to you as much as you belong to me. You are my pirate."

And then he pushed into her, making her finally completely his, her head falling back as he stretched her, a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye as he stilled, buried completely in her, the feeling of finally being able to surrender to him, of finally being able to let him completely in almost drowning her, enhancing every sensation running through her and as he slid in and out of her, making love to her, their moans and groans echoing through his cabin, she could just stare up at him, never letting her eyes fall shut, watching him, getting lost in the blue depths of his eyes as he pushed her closer and closer and as she exploded around him only one word slipped over her lips, a word that felt foreign and so familiar at the same time.

"Killian."

His name. Because he was hers. Forever.


	3. I've Got You

**Prompt** : First time saying 'I love you' smut!

* * *

It had been inevitable that it would come to this point. The point when she would just break down. Everything just being too much.

This was it. She had reached it now.

Her body began to shake as the sobs were rising up in her chest and she still tried to keep the tears down, still tried to put a lid on all the feelings she couldn't deal with without breaking down. She couldn't break down. She was the savior. She was supposed to be strong.

And she didn't know if she could ever stop crying if she let herself feel.

A rustling behind her made her startle, her eyes flitting to the person stepping out of the shadows, her shoulders sagging with relief as she recognized the only person she could bear having by her side right now. The only person who would understand without her needing to tell him anything.

"I'm here, love." He sat down beside her, his hand falling on her arm, his eyes full of sincerity and love as he said. "I've got you."

He pulled her onto his lap and smelling his unique scent, feeling his hair tickling her nose as she buried her face against his chest, feeling his hand trailing down her spine, his lips brushing over her forehead, she finally let herself break, knowing that he would keep her safe, that he wouldn't take advantage of seeing her this vulnerable, knowing that she could trust him completely.

He wasn't saying a word, just holding her in his arms as the sobs racked her body, as she cried for all the people they had lost during the war against the Wicked Witch. People she would never see again. People who were gone forever.

Grumpy, Devin (one of Robin's men), Granny and the loss that hurt the most. Neal.

The loss of her former love was ripping her heart apart. She couldn't even say goodbye. The wound one of the curses of the Wicked Witch had inflicted on him, letting him bleed out in seconds, her name the last word coming over his lips before his eyes had gone blind.

Her guilt over telling him in the Echo Caves that she had been hoping he was really dead because she wanted to leave the pain he had caused behind her, eating her up. She would give almost anything to have him back. To see him smiling at her with this crooked smile of his, to hear him laughing with Henry.

But she would never hear his laughter again, would never hear his voice again. He was gone.

She couldn't bring him back but she felt guilty. Guilty for being glad that the man who was holding her in his arms right now was still alive. That she hadn't lost him.

Now, as her walls were crumbling down, she could finally admit that she loved him. That she probably started to fall in love with him the moment she met him. That it had been probably love at first sight. Something she had never believed in. But she had felt the connection as they had been climbing the beanstalk together. He knew her. Saw her for who she really was without even trying. She couldn't hide her true self from him. He had always known the person she was behind all the walls, all the masks, and he had fallen in love with her true self and not the person she pretended to be, the person she thought she needed to be to protect the people she loved.

She didn't know how much time had passed before the sobs ceased, leaving her exhausted, almost unable to move one muscle. But he took care of her, pulling her up gently, supporting her with his arm as he led her to his horse, helping her up, climbing up behind her, his arm securing her against his chest as they were riding back to the castle.

Her knees almost gave out under her as she dropped to the ground in front of the stables but Killian was already by her side, holding her up, throwing the reins towards a stable boy, bellowing out a harsh command to take care of the horse while he accompanied the princess back into the castle.

Her mind was foggy, her mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as she heard him calling her princess. She had never felt less like a princess than right now. Her legs were finally giving out under her and she already expected to fall face first into the dirt as strong arms scooped her up and her head lolled against his shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

"Everything okay?" She heard David's frantic voice as they stepped into the hall but she just tilted her head further into Killian's chest, too weary to deal with her parents, leaving it up to Killian to come up with an explanation. "What happened?"

"Everything is alright, mate." Killian said firmly, his voice taking on an authoritative tone as he added. "I've got her."

He was carrying up to her room, lying her down carefully on her bed, turning around, intend to leave but she grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Don't go." Her voice was almost inaudible, scratchy from all the tears she had shed.

He hesitated only a second before he sat down beside her, reaching for his boots and pulling them off, joining her and she wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling against him, not caring how needy she was right now.

She needed him. Plain and simple. And she wouldn't deny herself the comfort of his presence. Not now.

She stayed in his arms for what seemed like an eternity before she registered the warmth of his skin, before her body came alive feeling his so close to hers.

"Hook?" She pulled back, looking up at his face, hoping he would read her like an open book like he always did. She couldn't say it out loud, she couldn't ask him for what he needed the most. She needed him to just know.

"Killian?" She raised her hand, cupping his face, her thumb stroking over his scruff and she saw his eyes soften, saw the exact moment he understood.

They undressed each other slowly, fingers ghosting over skin, hands trembling as they pulled clothes away.

"You are beautiful." He looked down at her, the admiration in his eyes taking her breath away, his hand trailing over her stomach, his mouth closing around one of her nipples, sucking it in gently, his tongue flicking over the puckered peak before he slipped higher, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his lips hovering over hers as he breathed. "I love you."

She had known it all along. Since his revelation in the Echo Caves. But actually hearing the words made her heart stumble in her chest.

He loved her. He was in love with her.

His mouth trailed along her jaw, his lips grazing her ear lobe, following the line of her neck and she arched into him. She had wanted to feel his hands on her for so long, had wanted to feel him move inside of her and finally she had it all. He was worshiping every inch of her body, his mouth and hands caressing her, arousing her, loving her, making her climax over and over again.

She was exhausted, everything felt sore but she didn't want him to leave her and as always he sensed what she needed, slipping in and out of her in an excruciatingly slow pace, making her feel every inch of him and she lifted her hand, placing her fingers directly over his heart, her eyes locking with his.

"I love you." He stiffened, his pace faltering and she clenched her walls around him, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, her other hand coming to rest against his waist as he thrusted into her, his mouth falling open on a silent groan as he climaxed, his body shivering under her hands, her voice a hoarse whisper as she breathed. "I love you."


	4. Aphrodisiac

**Thanks for the reviews and kudos!**

**Prompt:** _Now wouldn´t it be funny if Hook accidently ingested aphrodisiac meant for Charming (like at family dinner or something, lol) - it could be Snowing's anniversary dinner and maybe Snow had some very special potion prepared. Could be fun and smutty ;)_

* * *

Her back hit the wall hard, her breath hitching in her throat, her mind needing a second to catch up to what was happening, slight annoyance slithering down her spine as a certain pirate was stepping into her personal space.

"Hook, what the heck ..."

He didn't even let her finish the sentence as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over her neck, making her shiver.

"You smell so good, Swan." His voice was hoarse with lust, the lilting tone shooting sparks along her skin. "I want to taste you. I want to feel you. Touch you. Everywhere."

She groaned inwardly, her core clenching as images of him with his head between her legs popped up in her brain, her nipples tightened as he shifted and his scent suddenly invaded her nostrils. Sea, leather and this scent that was just uniquely his, all male and arousing, making her wonder how his skin would taste like.

She slipped her hands between their bodies, pushing him away, scowling at him as he wanted to close the gap again, his gaze so hungry and clouded with lust that she felt dizzy for a second.

"Stop it!" Emma slammed her hand against his chest to keep him away from her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, love. I just want you."

She threw him an incredulous look for stating the obvious, slipping out of under his arm and walking back into the living room, shaking her head in disbelief. He had never been that aggressive in pursuing her, she had even thought he was starting to lose interest since she had hardly seen him over the last few weeks. She had definitely seen no fight, not to mention that he hadn't shown her the promised fun. Not that she wanted to have fun with him. Having fun with him could only lead to disaster.

She strolled over to her mother, throwing a look over her shoulder, seeing him walking into the room with a saucy grin on his face.

"Something is wrong with Hook. I mean I know he loves to make sexual innuendos but normally it's just that. But today ..." Emma lifted her hand, pinching her nose, trying to forget what his hoarse whispered words, the nearness of his body, had done to her. "Something is off."

"Snow?" David stepped closer with a questioning look on his face. "Didn't you say you got me that special brownie from Granny's for my birthday?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge." Mary Margaret replied, walking into the kitchen to show him where she had put it. "It's right ..."

Emma frowned as she saw a shocked expression crossing her mother's face, wondering why her eyes suddenly flitted over the room, falling on Hook standing beside the door, leisurely leaning against the wall, his legs crossed, his eyes boring into hers, his gaze so heated that Emma felt as if she would burst into flames any second.

"Shit!" Mary Margaret growled, turning to her husband again, giving him an apologetic smile. "Someone else must have eaten it."

"Hm, then I just have to eat another piece of my delicious birthday cake." David replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his wife's cheek.

"What was that about?" Emma asked the moment David was out of earshot.

"What was what about?" Mary Margaret said, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably.

"What did you do with that brownie?"

"Nothing."

"You better tell me right now, Mary Margaret." Emma hissed, looking around to make sure nobody was overhearing them. "Because I have the suspicion Hook has eaten it and I want to know what I am dealing with."

Mary Margaret shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding Emma's gaze but Emma just waited patiently until her mother finally spoke again.

"You know, your father and I want to have another child and we are trying for months now and it is getting a little tiresome and I just wanted to make it easier for him so ..."

"What did you put in there?"

"An aphrodisiac."

"Jesus Christ, as if the pirate's libido needs any additional stimuli." Emma groaned, Hook's behavior making much more sense in light of this revelation, her eyes suddenly narrowing dangerously as she looked over to him, an idea forming in her head. "I wonder ..."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice turned scolding, her hand tightening around her upper arm. "You are not thinking about ..."

Emma turned her head, throwing her a mischievous grin. "It would be a shame if I would let it go to waste, wouldn't it?"

"You are ... you and the pirate ... you want ..." Mary Margaret stumbled over the words, her cheeks turning bright red. "With Hook?"

"It's not as if I hadn't thought about it before. I did kiss him." Emma replied. "And it was good. Very, very good."

"But ..." Mary Margaret started to speak, fumbling for words as she tried to come up with a reason why Emma couldn't jump into bed with the pirate.

"What but? Am I not allowed to have a little fun? After everything we've been through I think I have earned a few hours for myself, don't you?"

Emma knew it sounded a little harsh but it was just the truth. Everyone was looking at her for advice, because she was the savior or because they needed the sheriff to sort out some dispute and when she was at home almost all her time was spent with Henry, both of them needing to be together as much as possible after the close call they had in Neverland.

For once she just wanted to think of herself, for once she wanted to just stop thinking about the consequences, about the what if's, for once she just wanted to live.

"Good." Emma said, after a pregnant pause in which Mary Margaret didn't come up with any argument to talk her out of it. "Then I'll just go and have some fun."

She walked briskly towards him, ignoring his raised eyebrow as she grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door.

"Come on, pirate. We are gonna take care of the business."

"Pardon me, love?"

She leaned into him, pressing her hand against his chest, gripping his necklace and pulling him down to her until her lips brushed over his ear.

"Didn't you want to taste me?"

His eyes widened for a second in surprise before a grin split up his face, his hand settling at the small of her back as he bowed slightly.

"After you, milady."

~K&E~

She decided the Jolly Roger would be the best place. No one would interrupt them there since no one dared to set foot on it without the Captain's permission. And she definitely didn't want to be interrupted.

She closed the door of his cabin firmly behind them, turning the key, spinning around to face him.

"So, here is the thing. You ate a brownie that was reserved for David and my mother put some aphrodisiac in it. That's what is making you so horny. The question now is ... do you want me to take advantage of that or should I leave you alone and let you take care of it yourself?"

"It's not as if I didn't want to take you into bed before without additional stimuli." Killian replied cheekily, his eyes suddenly turning serious as he added. "But are you sure you want this?"

"I'm tired of fighting this. Fighting us." Emma told him, stepping closer. "I want you. I probably wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you for the first time."

She expected a sexual innuendo, something smug, from him but he just stared at her, her body growing warm under his gaze. God, she wanted him so much that the anticipation was making her nerve endings sizzle.

She kept eye contact with him, wondering who would break first but after a minute of absolute silence she just couldn't stay away any longer and with two quick steps she stood in front of him, grabbing the collar of his coat and yanking him forward, finally kissing him again.

The kiss was like the first one. Hot and passionate. But this time they didn't stop. This time neither of them pulled back. The aphrodisiac running through his veins made him impatient, his hand slipping into her pants, feeling the wetness, sliding lower, one finger pushing into her, his thumb drawing circles over her clit.

"Gods, Emma. I waited so long for this."

His finger picked up the pace, a second finger joining the first.

"Gods, I need to taste you, love. Please let me taste you."

He ripped at her pants, his fingers opening the button and lowering the zipper while her hands were yanking at his shirt, letting his coat slip over his shoulders to the ground. It only lasted seconds until they were both naked, falling on his bed together in an entangled mess. She wanted to never stop kissing him, she wanted him in her and she pushed her hands against his hips to pull him over her but he refused, slipping down her body, his lips leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses until he settled between her legs.

"Finally."

Her body was going up in flames as his hungry mouth devoured her. She had him always pegged as a considerate lover who would put her needs above his but the stimulant in his body was making him reckless, his fingers and tongue working her relentlessly, pushing, licking, sucking, leaving her a trembling mess, almost unable to open her eyes as she felt him pushing between her legs and then he was sliding into her, as thick and long as she had always imagined him to be, the breath hitching in her throat as he pushed deeper and deeper, stretching her, filling her.

"Look at me!" He rasped and her eyes fluttered open but all she could do was staring up at him in wonder.

He was gorgeous. Towering over her. His hair disheveled. His cheeks flushed. His eyes a stormy gray.

"Look down, love."

She turned her gaze down until her eyes fell on the point where they were joined. He was glistening with her wetness, the sight making her stomach coil in a hard ball of need as she watched his throbbing length disappearing inside of her again.

"You are a wanton woman, Emma. You denied yourself this for far too long."

"Yes, I have." Emma breathed, her fingers digging into his ass as he pulled back again, hovering at her entrance before he jerked his hips forward, burying himself deep in her. "Oh my God, yes."

It was even better than she could have ever imagined. He was taking her higher and higher, giving her one climax after the other, fulfilling all her desires before she could even utter them, sensing what she needed, what she craved. Not ceasing in his efforts to pleasure her over and over again, his stamina unbelievable, probably fueled by the aphrodisiac he'd ingested. She tumbled over again but this time he finally joined her, the expression on his face as his climax hit him almost making her come again.

She was lying in his arms afterwards, completely spent, her want sated, a small smile lifting the corner of her mouth as she asked him with a soft voice.

"And that's where the fun begins?"

He chuckled lowly, pulling her flush against his body.

"You've seen nothing yet, love."


	5. Campus

**Thanks for the reviews and kudos!**

**Prompt:** _I've got a need for some Professor!Killian smut._

* * *

It should be against the law to look that handsome. She didn't know how the female students could listen to anything he was saying. She couldn't even think straight when she was in his presence.

Everything had started when she had bumped into him on her first day, her papers and books scattering over the floor and he had crouched down beside her, helping her collecting her stuff. The moment she looked up and met his eyes she was doomed.

Blue eyes and dark hair and if this wasn't enough he was also wearing a scruff, a small scar marring his cheekbone and for a second she feared she could never breathe again.

They had stayed there, kneeling in front of each other for moments that felt like hours, ignoring the stream of students flowing around them, just staring at each other.

She had never felt something like this before. This immediate connection with a complete stranger. The feeling as if she knew him.

Afterwards she just scoffed about it. Love at first sight? Right. Something like this only existed in books and movies. It was just plain and simple lust. No woman on this planet wouldn't have dirty thoughts when she saw him. Just not possible. He was inhumanly handsome.

But fortunately she didn't take history but biology, so they didn't cross path anymore other than seeing each other in passing. But each and every time a jolt went through her when their eyes met, driving her slowly but surely insane.

~K&E~

She was a student. He shouldn't have these inappropriate thoughts about her. Shouldn't have these dreams about her in which she was riding him, breathing his name, her walls clenching him hard, her green eyes hooded with passion when she climaxed.

Emma Swan.

He had found out her name, his mind just too occupied with her to ignore her and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. He was just glad that she wasn't in his class. Seeing her every day would drive him insane.

He couldn't even put his finger on it why he was so drawn to her. She was almost ten years his junior and he liked his women experienced and he doubted she had much in bed. At least she didn't give the impression as if she would jump into bed with a lot of men. But still he longed for her, wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his waist, wanted to push deep and hard into her, wanted to make her scream.

It was just lust. He would get over it. Maybe he should call Milah tonight, arranging a meeting. Maybe he just needed to have a good fuck again. It had been months since he had last felt the tight sheath of a woman around his cock. He was sure fucking Milah all night would take care of that problem and would erase the blonde girl out of his mind.

~K&E~

He thought it had worked. The dreams had stopped after he had taken Milah into his bed regularly again. She was a passionate woman, giving him exactly what he needed, milking him dry every night he spent with her.

But one night he walked over the campus later than usual and suddenly heard muffled cries from behind the bushes, a harsh 'No' echoing through the air. He was running towards the shouts, his blood boiling as he saw three guys struggling with one woman, two of them trying to hold her down while the third was fumbling with his pants and his hand tightened around the collar of the boy's shirt, yanking him away from the woman, his voice ice cold as he bellowed.

"Let go of the woman right now."

The boys jerked back, almost stumbling over their own feet as they hastened away and Killian yelled after them that they wouldn't get away with it, promising them that he would find them.

The anger was still coursing hot through his veins and he swirled around, wanting to make sure the girl was okay, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes locked with green ones. Eyes he had seen countless times in his dreams.

"Ms. Swan?" He said softly, trying not to scare her more. "Are you alright?"

She didn't seem to be surprised that he knew her name, the fear still lingering in her eyes as she nodded, clearing her throat before she rasped. "I'm fine, Professor. Thank you."

~K&E~

Her heart was still galloping in her chest, her throat scratchy from all the screaming and her legs almost gave out under her as she truly realized how close she had come to being raped and hadn't Professor Jones crossed the campus at this late hour she probably wouldn't have stood a chance to escape them.

"Let me accompany you to your dorm."

He put his hand gently against the small of her back, the contact more soothing than anything he could have told her, his presence letting her feel safe and her heart rate slowed down considerably on their way to her dorm, the fear almost gone when they stopped in front of the door.

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan."

"Goodnight, Professor Jones. And thanks for the rescue again."

"It was my pleasure." He told her, giving her a soft smile before he turned around and walked away.

"Professor Jones?" She didn't know why she stopped him, she just knew she couldn't let him go.

"Aye?" He turned around, stepping closer again and her eyes flickered to his lips and back up to his eyes, her heart jumping into her throat as she saw his eyes fixated on her lips as well.

This was insane. He was a professor here. He wasn't allowed to have a dalliance with a student but damn it to hell she wanted to know how he kissed, her skin heating up with the thought of his scruff brushing over her most sensitive spots.

"Emma?" Her eyes shot back to his, a blush rising up in her cheeks. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't." She whispered

"Bloody hell." He growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her around the corner, smashing her against the wall behind the dumpster, his mouth shooting down on hers, not even giving her time to take in another breath before his tongue pushed into her.

"God, Emma." He groaned against her lips, his tongue flicking out and tracing her bottom lip. "I want you. I need you."

She was trembling, her whole body shaking and she slipped her hands around his neck, breathing against his mouth.

"I want you too."

He leaned back, his blue eyes boring into hers, apparently finding what he was searching for since he uttered another curse before he intertwined his fingers with hers and walked towards the parking lot, not even telling her where he was taking her.

But she knew and maybe the shock of her near rape was still sitting deeper than she thought because she didn't hesitate to follow him, didn't try to talk to him, to put a stop to it.

Because she wanted him.

She needed to feel his hands on her body. She needed him to erase the feeling of the other men's hand groping her. She needed him to take her. She needed to forget about the last minutes, needed to forget in his arms.

He opened the door to his car and she climbed in, her heart thudding against her rib cage as he rounded the hood and slipped into the driver's seat. She was eying him out of the corner of her eyes, couldn't quite believe it that she was really sitting beside him, minutes away from having sex with him.

He drove in silence, not even looking at her until he turned into his driveway and killed the engine.

"Listen, Emma." He said softly, finally looking at her. "I kind of took you by surprise back there. You don't have to feel obligated to me because I came to your rescue. I would have done it for any other woman too."

"I know."

"Should I drive you home?"

"No."

He let out a deep breath, his eyes searching her face for any hints of hesitation before he nodded slowly. "Then come in."

They only made it over the threshold before he pulled her into his arms, his mouth devouring hers, their teeth clashing together as they kissed each other hungrily. He pushed her towards the back of the house, his fingers working at her jacket, throwing it to the ground, his hands closing around her breasts, kneading them, twirling her nipples through her shirt and bra.

Her hand shot down, pressing hard against his arousal, rubbing up and down, a moan tumbling out of her mouth as she felt how long and thick he was, her core pulsating with hard throbs, pure need shooting straight between her legs. She wanted to feel him in her, wanted to be taken hard and fast.

He matched her impatience, almost ripping her clothes apart as he pulled them off her body. When they walked into his bedroom they were both already naked, her hand pumping him hard, his guttural growl shooting sparks through her.

He almost threw her on the bed, following immediately, his mouth closing around her nipple, sucking it in hard, his tongue flicking over it as his hand found its way down her stomach, finding her wet and ready and he pushed two fingers inside of her as deep as he could, setting a frantic rhythm.

"God, Killian." She moaned, her fingers tightening in his hair as she yanked him up. "I need you in me."

His fingers were still working her, his thumb rubbing over her clit and he just shook his head, his voice hoarse with lust as he rasped. "I need you to come first."

She wanted to yell at him to just fuck her already because she couldn't stand it any longer but he added a third finger, stretching her, his fingers pumping in and out of her, curling inside of her, hitting her at the exact right spot over and over again and she cried out, the climax hitting her hard, her walls gripping his fingers tightly as she arched into his hand.

He slipped his fingers out of her, lifting them to his mouth and licking them clean. "You taste so bloody good, love."

She still tried to catch her breath, expecting him to reach for a condom and finally getting in her but he slid down her body, settling between her legs, pushing them up, baring her to his hungry mouth and he shot her a heated gaze before he lowered his head, his lips brushing over her as he growled. "Again."

She couldn't even get out a word before his tongue slipped into her, pushing deep and it took only minutes until she came again under the frantic licks and sucks of his mouth.

He was covering her immediately, reaching for the drawer and pulling a condom out, rolling it down over his length while her body still quivered with the aftershocks of her second orgasm, her breath hitching in her throat as he aligned himself, slamming into her with a jerk of his hips.

"God, Emma. You are so bloody tight."

He yanked her legs up to hit her even deeper and she wrapped them around his waist, arching his hips into his thrusts as he took her exactly like she wanted him to, with deep and hard plunges, pushing in and out of her in a fast pace, her stomach coiling with her next orgasm only minutes later.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned, stars exploding behind her closed eye lids. "Killian."

She felt him stiffen, his mouth closing over hers as he pushed his hips forward one more time, finally following her over the edge.

They didn't say anything for quite some time, both lying on their backs beside each other, still panting and she wondered if he was asking himself the same questions she did.

How was it possible that they fit together so perfectly?

Had it been as amazing and mind-blowing for him as it had been for her?

She turned around slowly, waiting for him to tilt his head and face her before she started to speak.

"Do we need to talk about it?" Emma asked, holding her breath, fearing he would push her away.

"Let's just sleep, love. I think we had enough excitement for one night." He said sleepily, pulling her against his chest. "We will figure it out tomorrow."

He didn't throw her out, he didn't tell her that they couldn't see each other again and she snuggled contently against his side. No matter what would happen tomorrow, at least she knew they would face it together.


	6. Just Perfect

**Prompt:** _How about Emma getting a hickey from Hook while they are secretly dating (this would be the smutty part) and then trying to hide it from everyone but failing miserably as they start to ask questions (which would be a rather funny/fluffy part). I'd love to read that!_

* * *

"Not again." Emma whined, tilting her head to look at the bright red mark on her neck.

She didn't even know when he had made it, the previous night a blur of passion and frantic need in her mind.

"Unbelievable." She hissed, storming back into the bedroom, slamming the door against the wall.

"Killian Jones, I need to have a word with you." Emma said, putting as much annoyance into her words as she could muster up.

"Aye?" His raspy voice came from under the sheet, a moment later his head appeared as he propped himself up on one elbow and for a second the sight completely distracted her.

But who could blame her?

Sex hair, scruff, hooded eyes, his lilting voice still thick with sleep, his mouth turning up into a dazzling smile.

Really. Who could blame her for wanting to slip into bed with him again?

Images of the previous night flitted through her brain. His mouth closing around her nipple, his fingers pushing deep into her, the expression of pure ecstasy on his face as she had sucked him deep into her mouth, his body hovering over hers as he had pushed into her.

And sometime during the night he had marked her. Again.

"Look at that." Emma said, pulling his shirt down, pointing at the mark on her neck, not missing the possessive glint that crossed his eyes before he shot her a lopsided grin, making her roll her eyes. "We talked about this, pirate. No visible marks."

"I got carried away, love." Killian replied without showing any signs of remorse. "You want to tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

"That's not the point, Jones. I can't keep running around with scarves or turtlenecks. Maybe you haven't noticed but it's July. Not really the time for turtlenecks, is it?"

"Well, there is an easy solution for that." He said softly, lifting one eyebrow.

"Right." Emma replied, walking towards the bed and slipping under the sheet, snuggling against his chest, her voice sounding small as she whispered. "I'm still not ready to share you with other people."

"I know, love."

Everything was still so new. Somehow she still couldn't believe that they were actually dating. Secretly. But they were together. For real.

It started right after they had defeated the Wicked Witch, the victory party leaving her quite inebriated and unable to sleep. She had taken a walk, hoping the fresh air would help her relax but instead she had found herself standing on the pier in front of his ship, the late hour and the rest of the alcohol coursing through her causing her walls to crash down, the words of her father coming back to her and she had been in desperate need of a good moment and the only one she could see having one with had been on the ship.

She had stumbled on his ship, almost running to his cabin and yanking the door off his hinges, taking in his surprised face as he had swirled around to her, his features immediately softening as he had seen who the rude intruder was. She had only said three words. Three words that had led them to where they were now.

_I need you._

Since that day they were together. They never said it out loud just slipped into a relationship as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it was. It felt right. It felt good. It actually was perfect.

What made her fear that everything could go to hell in a blink of an eye. She couldn't imagine a life without him anymore. After finally letting him in he was as important for her survival as the air she was breathing. She didn't want to lose him and being so dependent on him scared the crap out of her.

"Emma?" His soft voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "You alright, love?"

He was always concerned about her happiness, always making sure she was okay and her heart constricted in her chest with the love she was feeling for him, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she leaned back to look into his eyes, giving him a shaky smile as she breathed.

"I love you."

He stiffened, his eyes rounding in surprise before his face lit up with a huge smile. She should have said it earlier. She knew it for quite some time now. Probably since the moment she remembered him back in New York and seeing how much the words meant to him she realized that he had needed to hear them as much as she had needed to hear them. He had told her how much he loved her countless times. With looks, with actions, with words, with his body.

"I love you." She repeated, slipping over him and settling on his lap, sighing as she felt him harden against her.

She pulled his shirt over her head, grinding harder against him, his hand closing around one nipple, tugging and twirling.

Pushing up on her knees, she almost ripped her panties apart as she shoved them down her legs, needing him inside of her with a desperation that made her whole body ache.

Reaching down, she positioned him, letting him glide into her, rocking her hips forward to take him completely in, arching into his hand, reveling in the feeling of having him in her.

"Gods, Emma." His voice broke as she started to move, slipping up and down his whole length, his hand dropped to her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh. "I love you."

She rode him hard, his low moans and groans spuring her on to go even faster and then her orgasm slammed into her all of a sudden, her own moan reverberating through the air as she clenched her walls around him, his hips jerking up once, twice, a growl rumbling out of his throat as he spurted his release into her, pulling her down to him, his mouth closing over hers, kissing her deeply.

She couldn't move. She wished she could stay right where she was, atop of him, with him buried inside of her, forever. But of course she couldn't. They had to face real life very soon again. But she would just give him and herself a few more minutes.

A few more minutes of perfection.

~K&E~

"You know, you might fool your parents but you are not fooling me." Ruby told her as she set the cup of hot cocoa down in front of her.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby just rolled her eyes, pointing at her scarf. "Your hunk of a pirate had been a little too passionate again, has he?"

"What?" Emma set down the cup, glad she hadn't taken a gulp already, otherwise she would have sprinkled Ruby with the hot liquid.

Ruby leaned forward, her eyes flitting over to Killian sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner. "You should join him and put an end to all the secrecy. It's futile anyway. People just have to take a closer look at you two."

"I don't think I can follow you."

"You two have eye sex every time you are in the same room and not the 'I want you so much, please take me already' kind of eye sex but the 'I remember last night and it was hot as hell and I already want you again' kind of eye sex."

"Ruby!" Emma hissed, looking around frantically, hoping that no one had heard her friend.

"Come on. It's so obvious. You are literally glowing and you both have these satisfied smirks on your faces when you give each other those stolen glances which by the way everyone can see."

"I didn't know it was so obvious." Emma mumbled into her cup. "I thought we were quite good at it actually."

"Maybe if you wouldn't want him so much you might have succeeded but Emma ..." Ruby waited until Emma looked up again before she continued, the teasing tone completely gone from her voice. "You two are in love. You shouldn't even want to hide it."

"I'm not ..." She interrupted herself before she could tell Ruby that she wasn't in love with Killian. Apparently her old defense mechanisms weren't that easy to forget.

"He is such an eye candy. You should be proud to show him around."

"He is definitely an eye candy." Emma chuckled.

"Show everyone that he is your man so that all these silly girls can stop swooning over him every time he comes in here." Ruby scoffed, pointing towards a booth where a group of teenagers giggled and threw Killian a look from time to time.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Emma said thoughtfully, her eyes wandering over to her secret boyfriend, the decision suddenly made without hesitation and with firm determination she stood up and walked over to his booth.

"Hey, beautiful. To what do I owe ..."

She didn't let him finish, leaning down and pressing her lips against his, her hands coming around his neck and pulling him closer as she kissed him passionately, tongue and all.

An eerie silence fell over the room as she kept kissing him, the conversations around them ceased and she felt Killian moving back but she grabbed the collar of his coat and held him close.

"You are not going anywhere, pirate." She growled against his mouth and delved right back into the kiss.

Apparently the first shock of the customers had worn off as she heard catcalls echoing through the room and she smirked against his lips before she finally let him go.

"Swan?" He looked completely dumbstruck as he stared up at her and she wanted to burst into happy laughter, just giddy about finally showing everyone that he was hers.

In this moment the door opened and her parents walked in, Killian immediately scooting backwards, a cocky grin pulling up his mouth, a sexual innuendo already on his lips. He was so used to disguise that they were dating that he didn't realize that there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. Her parents would find out within minutes that she had kissed him in the middle of Granny's.

"Time to tell them." Emma said quietly, gripping his hand and yanking him up.

He stared bewildered at her and she let out a chuckle, wrapping her arm around his waist and squeezing him, a strange feeling of relief washing over her. It didn't feel bad at all to let everyone know. It felt exhilarating actually.

"David? Mary Margaret?" She tilted her head to face her parents, grinning broadly as she saw the confused expression on their faces. "Hook and I ..." She paused, looking up into his eyes, her fingers brushing over his cheek for a second before she continued. "Killian and I ... we are together."

"I can see that." David said dryly, raising one eyebrow as he fixated his gaze on Killian. "I would give you the 'Don't hurt my daughter' speech if I wouldn't know that you are completely besotted with her and there is a higher chance that she will hurt you than the other way around."

"Aren't you supposed to be _my_ father?" Emma asked pointedly.

"As if you would need any help from my side." David scoffed, a warm feeling rushing through her body as he smiled softly at her. "Besides, he knows I will kill him if he ever hurts you. Isn't that so, Hook?"

"Aye, mate." Killian said calmly. "But I won't hurt her."

Emma turned towards her mother, wondering what her reaction to the news would be since she had been trying to push her towards Neal more than once and she hoped she would accept that Emma made her own decisions when it came to her love life. But her mother completely surprised her and Killian judging by the look on his face as she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, Killian."

~K&E~

Hours later she felt his body aligning against hers as he slipped into bed behind her, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her closer.

Gone were the times when they had to sneak around, gone were the times of stolen glances and kisses, secret rendezvous at night.

They had told Henry when he'd come home from school but he had only rolled his eyes, telling them he had known for quite some time and Emma had asked carefully if he was okay with Killian being a part of the family now.

Henry had just shrugged his shoulders, saying it would be cool to have a pirate in the family and a second later he had been shooting question after question at Killian, asking about sailing and piracy, getting all excited when Killian promised him to take him out on the Jolly Roger and teaching him everything there was to know to be a sailor.

"I told you ... you can be a part of something or you can be alone." Emma said into the silence, pulling their entwined hands up and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"I never hoped, not even in my wildest dreams, I would ever have a family again." Killian replied softly, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"But you have one now." Emma turned around in his arms, raising her hand to caress his cheek. "We both found love again. Something we didn't think we would ever find again."

"I love you, Emma Swan."

"And I love you, Killian Jones."

No matter what happened in the future somehow she had a feeling that the good moments would outweigh the bad and even the bad ones would be easier to bear.

Because she wasn't alone anymore.


	7. The Ladder

**Prompt:** _Emma hasn't heard from Killian all day and she starts to worry so she heads to the Jolly where she sees him jacking off with the scarf he used to help fix her hand. Need this and I also need Emma to ride his face!_

* * *

This was the third time she had turned around to walk back to the apartment. He was fine. She didn't need to check up on him. He had probably just enjoyed a lazy day on his ship, doing whatever you could do on an enchanted ship.

"Damn!" She muttered under her breath, swirling around again.

She would just see for herself that he was okay, would endure some cocky remarks from him about her concern over his well-being and then she could go home and sleep.

She didn't know why she cared, why she even felt the need to go to his ship. She just needed to see him because he had made himself scarce of the last weeks. She had hardly seen him. Sometimes she had already wondered it he had set sail and disappeared without saying goodbye, not liking the strange feeling in her stomach when she thought about never seeing him again.

Maybe she would just see if his ship was still there. She didn't even have to go aboard. Maybe it would be enough to just see that he hadn't left Storybrooke.

But when she reached the Jolly Roger, just seeing the ship wasn't enough. She needed to see _him_.

She stepped onto the ship, moving carefully, not wanting to make any unnecessary sound as she walked towards the helm and ducked her head to slip under deck.

She stopped shortly, waiting until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness before she proceeded to his cabin, opening the door without knocking in case he was sleeping.

It took her a few seconds before she realized what she was seeing. He was standing with his back to her, his hook resting on the chair at his left side, his back glinting in the candle light, the scars visible against the darker skin surrounding them and then she heard him moan and her eyes flitted down to his ass, seeing his pants hanging loosely on his hips, his arm moving in a certain rhythm and she gulped hard as she connected the dots in her head, realizing what he was doing.

Shit.

She had walked in on him jerking off.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

She should just turn around and leave and if she was lucky he would never know that she had been there in the first place but she couldn't move, her feet rooted to the spot.

And then she heard his voice ... broken ... hoarse ... one word echoing through the cabin.

"Emma."

She moaned. She actually freaking moaned as she heard the longing in his voice when he spoke her name and he swirled around, his eyes burning into hers, the sight in front of her knocking the breath out of her.

Holy crap!

She dropped her gaze, following the fair line of hair down his stomach, her walls actually contracting once as she saw his hand still closed tightly around his cock, some fabric she couldn't identify wrapped around his hand.

"Go!" His harsh voice slashed through the air and she jerked her head up, meeting his eyes, the expression in his gaze slamming right into her chest.

Pure hunger, pure need.

"Leave now, Swan! As long as you can."

He moved his hand, pumped it up and down once and her mouth went dry, all wetness rushing southwards and her fingers twitched, her legs started to tremble.

She wanted to go down on her knees and take him into her mouth, wanted to lick the pre-cum from his tip.

"Emma, you have to leave."

Her eyes shot back to his for a second before she averted her gaze, her eyes coming back to his mid-section and she knew she couldn't go. She had crossed the point of no return. She wanted him too much to back away now.

"No." She said firmly, meeting his gaze again.

He let out a harsh breath, closing his eyes for a second, his chest heaving with the air he was pulling in before he opened his eyes again.

"Take off your clothes, love."

He reached for his pants, shoving them down his legs and a moment later he was stark naked, only the straps of his brace crisscrossing over his arm and chest.

She kept her eyes fixed on him as she took of her clothes, piece for piece, until she was standing naked in front of him.

"Move to the ladder, darling." His voice felt like a caress, the breathlessness in his tone shooting goosebumps over her whole body.

"Step up and close your hands around the handrail."

She walked slowly over to the ladder and stepped on it, balancing on her feet to turn around to face him.

He stepped to the side, slinging the scarf he had been holding in his hand around her right wrist and a jolt of shock rushed through her as she recognized the fabric. It was the scarf he had used to bandage her wound up on the beanstalk.

He had jerked off with this scarf wrapped around his hand? Thinking of her? Conjuring up a picture of her in his mind?

The thought shot sparks down her spine, making her legs go weak.

"Can you give me a hand, love?"

She acted like in trance, holding the scarf tight to help him fasten it around her wrist, wondering how he would secure her other hand to the handrail. He answered her question a moment later as he stepped on the first step of the ladder, his fingers tracing over her hand as he pulled the scarf over the ladder behind her back, wrapping it around the rail and her wrist, leaning forward to fasten it with his mouth and hand.

The movement pressed his cock against her core, a tilt of his hips making it brush over her clit and she tilted her head, biting down on the flesh over his collarbone and he groaned, pushing harder against her before he bent back and stepped down.

"Open your legs, love. Let me see you."

The position was anything but comfortable as she balanced on her heels, arching her back when she opened her legs, the expression in his eyes almost making her slip.

"Gods, Emma. You are gorgeous."

He dropped on his knees in front of her, pressing her legs even further apart, his mouth shooting forward, closing over her.

Licking, sucking. His tongue doing incredible things to her, making her forget where she was. Who she was.

God, what was he doing to her?

Her arm muscles strained as she clenched her hands tighter around the handrail of the ladder. His mouth was eating her up, low growls vibrating against her folds as he nipped and tugged, tongue twirling and pushing.

She was hanging half in the air, her legs thrown over his shoulders, her back was aching as he pushed her back against the ladder one second and the next he pulled her away again, tongue darting into her, flicking over her clit, his fingers pushing in and then his tongue was back.

He was driving her insane and she rocked her hips forward, letting out a deep growl, pushing against his mouth, needing him to get her off, right this second. She couldn't bear it any longer.

His long fingers slipped in, first one, then two, then three. His rings pressing against her entrance and she dug her heels into his back, arching up, her breath coming out in sharp gasps as her stomach muscles started to quiver under the exertion but she didn't care. His mouth and fingers were driving her closer and closer to her climax, her head hitting the ladder hard as he pushed her over the edge, his tongue lapping over her clit, his fingers still pumping into her, bringing her slowly down.

She didn't even know how he managed to free her from the bounds and pull her down from the ladder. She was just relieved as the strain on her muscles ceased, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

He laid her down gently, hovering over her and she let her legs drop open, dragging him up her body, feeling him hard and long against her thigh and her eyes fluttered close as he slipped slowly into her.

"God, Killian."

The feelings were too much, sobs rising up in her chest as he pushed his hips forward, filling her completely.

Why had she denied herself this for so long?

Feeling him moving inside of her made her feel whole, made her feel as if she had finally found the place where she belonged.

Her hand slipped down his chest, stopping directly above his heart, staring up into his blue eyes as he rocked his hips against hers and as she exploded the second time around him, only one thought occupied her mind.

_I love you._


	8. Six Times

**Prompt:** _Killian makes Emma come six times in one day. You choose how._ **  
**

* * *

 

_I love a challenge._

The challenge had been voiced at the crack of dawn, meant more as a joke than a real challenge. But she should have known better.

She woke up to his hand pushing her legs apart, his scruff brushing over her thighs, his tongue slipping through her folds, licking her lazily, flicking over her clit, darting into her before being back at drawing lazy circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves, his mouth suckling, his tongue dipping back in, repeating the movements over and over again until she shattered against his mouth, his tongue gliding in and out of her, bringing her down slowly.

Her fingers slipped from his hair down to his shoulders, her legs tightening around him as she wanted to pull him up over her body but he just shook his head and slipped out of bed.

_Only one at a time._

~K&E~

She wondered when and where he would make her come the second time, a smile curling up her lips as she imagined him throwing her against a wall or bending her over her desk to fuck her from behind and she had to tear herself forcefully away from her fantasies, concentrating on the paper work in front of her but the dull work didn't help getting her mind of a certain pirate and when he strolled into the station about an hour later her fingers twitched with the urge to rip his freaking leather clothes off his body.

He tilted his head, shooting a smirk her way, holding out his hand and pulling her up from the chair, leading her into the back room, closing the door firmly behind them, the click of the lock reverberating through her body and with two steps he was behind her, pushing her towards the table, bending her over, his hand working at her pants and shoving them down her legs, his finger in her a moment later before he kneeled behind her, fucking her with his tongue until she was begging him to get in her and he obeyed, plunging into her, taking her with deep and fast thrusts, pushing her over the edge in under a minute.

~K&E~

Thank God she was able to cloak his ship by now because she wasn't sure if it would have stopped him if she hadn't been able to disguise it. He had hardly waited for her to finish the spell before he had her pinned against the mast, his mouth devouring hers, kissing her aggressively.

His hand pulled her leg up, wrapping it around his thigh, rocking his hips forward to grind against her, the fabric of her pants rubbing against her clit, the sensitive nub already slightly sore from her previous orgasms.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, getting her out of her clothes in record time, stripping her completely naked, his eyes setting her body on fire as they raked up and down, darkening with desire, his hand fumbling with the laces of his pants, the leather of his coat and pants hitting the floor with a loud thud and he stepped out of the pile of clothes, pulling his shirt over his head, leaning down to haul her into his arms.

The mast was digging into her back, her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist as he fucked her hard, talking dirty nonstop, telling her how wet and tight she was, how hard she gripped his cock and how he couldn't wait to spill his cum into her.

She came violently around him, squeezing him dry, his mouth swallowing her gasps as he pushed into her a few more times before he followed her.

~K&E~

The fourth time she was on her way to the toilet at Granny's when he pulled her out the back door, smashing her against the wall, his mouth shooting down to her neck, his hook scraping over her skin as he pulled her shirt away, biting down hard, sucking her flesh into his mouth, leaving probably a mark.

Pulling her deeper into the shadows, he swirled her around, pressing her against the wall before he drew back, opening her pants, letting them drop to the ground, stepping behind her, letting her feel his hard arousal and he pressed his hand against her back, pulling her legs further away from the wall so that she had to lean forward to steady herself by pressing her forearms against the wall, feeling him pushing between her legs, slipping into her, his hand grabbing her hip and drawing her back every time he thrust forward, her thigh muscles already protesting, her legs starting to quiver as he hit her deeper with each thrust, the force of his plunges causing her to draw her bottom lip into her mouth and bite down to suppress the groans that wanted to slip over her lips, hoping that no one would come out of the diner and catch them in the middle of the act with their pants pooled around their ankles while the pirate slammed his cock into her from behind, the thought of someone stumbling over them pushing her over the edge.

~K&E~

She was soaking in the bath as he joined her, slipping behind her, his fingers digging into the tense muscles at the base of her neck, kneading them until she melted into his touch. She almost fell asleep against his shoulder, the warm water licking over her nearly pulling her under but his fingers trailed over her shoulder, along her collarbone, dipping under the water and closing around one of her nipples, twirling it gently until it was long and hard, aching for more caresses.

But his hand slipped lower, under her ass and pushed her up, gliding into her effortlessly, his arm wrapping loosely around her waist to keep her steady as she stretched her arms behind her, planting them on his chest as she rode him, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back as he slipped in and out of her.

His fingers splayed out on her stomach, his pinkie finger brushing over her clit and it needed only a few strokes of his finger before she exploded around him, taking him with her.

~K&E~

The sixth time they were in bed again, a whimper escaping her as he slipped one long finger into her, pumping it in and out slowly, a satisfied grin tilting up his mouth, the pirate being obviously pleased with himself for making her sore. She wanted to reprimand him, wanted to scold him but then his thumb brushed over her oversensitive clit, making her gasp and she forgot what she wanted to say to him, his length gliding into her a moment later, pulling in and out of her with an excruciatingly slow pace, his hand coming up to cup her face, his lips brushing over hers, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open, his tongue dangling with hers as he made love to her with deep and slow thrusts, her orgasm starting low in her belly, quivers shooting through her body , her arms trembling around him as he stiffened and spurted his release into her one last time.

~K&E~

She was lying in his arms afterwards, completely sated and exhausted, listening to the steady beat of his heart under her ear.

Next time she would make him come six times in one day. Because he wasn't the only one who loved a challenge.


	9. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 1)

**Prompt:** _Lieutenant Duckling wedding night and morning after or Princess Emma seduces Lieutenant Jones!_

* * *

**Part 1**

The first time he spotted her on the top of the cliff, suspecting her to be a vision. Blond hair billowing behind her as she was standing there looking out on the ocean. Something inside of him was drawn to her, a voice telling him to go up there and pull her into his arms.

She was like a siren. But he was Lieutenant Jones. He wouldn't fall for the traitorous allure of a siren.

The next time he saw her she was anything else than a siren or a vision. She ran right smack into him as he entered the castle, stepped back and looked him up and down, her mouth curling up into a mocking smile as she said.

"Who shoved a stick up _your_ ass?"

His mouth had fallen open in shock about her rude language, a reproach already on the tip of his tongue as his brother pulled him back, whispering in his ear that she was Princess Emma, known for never mincing her words.

Somehow hearing her talk like that and knowing that she could never be his, made it easier to get her out of his mind. She was definitely out of his reach because who had ever heard of a Navy Lieutenant marrying a Princess?

He shook his head, wondering where the thoughts of marriage had come from. He didn't even know her and he certainly didn't want to make her acquaintance.

~K&E~

She had been in a hurry, wanted to get to the stables as fast as possible, needed to get out of the suffocating grip of her parents, telling her it was time for her to marry.

Marriage.

As if she wanted to be bound to a man who decided what she could do or not. Her parents were an exception. They truly loved each other and Emma wanted this for herself too. Either she would fall in love, what she didn't expect to happen any time soon or maybe ever, or she would just stay alone.

And then she smacked right into one of the Crown's Navy Lieutenants, recognizing his rank immediately from the epaulets on his uniform. The moment she met the crystal blue of his eyes she knew she wanted him. It was just something about the expression on his face, the stiffness of his posture which made her want to rile him up a little.

Hence the comment about the stick and a chuckle almost escaped her as she saw the shock crossing his eyes, his lips tightening with disapproval. She wondered if he would say anything as a retort, so few were daring to speak up to her and it looked like he would until his brother pulled him back, probably telling him who she was and she tried to ignore the disappointment that rushed through her as the brief flash of passion she had seen in his eyes disappeared and the stiffness returned as he bowed and turned around sharply to walk away.

~K&E~

The next time she saw him, at an official ball to which he and his brother were invited, she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was handsome. Incredible handsome. And his stiffness just made her want him even more.

She was Princess Emma. She did always get what she wanted.

And she wanted him. Wanted to see the stiffness evaporating in passion, wanted to taunt him, tease him until he would snap.

She needed a plan. He would never talk to her now that he knew who she was if she didn't force him to.

~K&E~

The next time Lieutenant Jones came to the castle she had made up a plan, telling her father she wanted to ride out and need a companion, suggesting Lieutenant Jones might accompany her.

Her father just nodded, waving with his hand and sending them away, Emma biting her tongue as she saw the annoyed expression on the Lieutenant's face. He was definitely not keen on riding out with her.

She watched him as he mounted his horse, a little surprised about the ease with which he was sitting in the saddle. Somehow she had expected him to act slightly awkward around horses, considering that he spent most of his time at sea. She wondered if he could maybe even keep up with her.

They rode through the yard at a walk but the moment they were through the gate she pressed her heels into her horse's side, Thunder immediately reacting to his rider's command, changing into canter in seconds, racing over the field.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her face against Thunder's neck as they dashed towards a log and Emma almost wanted to shout out loud with joy as Thunder took the jump, his body tensing in a perfect bow under her.

It was exhilarating to ride like this, to feel so free, letting the wind blow through her hair, rattle at her clothes and once again she thanked the Gods for her father's reluctance to force her to ride a sidesaddle. She would have never had the chance to experience this kind of freedom if she would have to balance on the saddle with one leg wrapped around the pommel.

She stopped after a wild ride through a piece of forest, turning around to see how far behind the Lieutenant was, a smile grazing her lips as she saw him galloping out of the woods, her smile faltering as he came to a halt beside her, his face contorted with anger.

"What were you thinking? You could have broken your neck."

She couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, his expression was just too funny.

~K&E~

She was laughing at him? Laughing?

He balled his hands into tight fists around the reins, his body almost shaking with the urge to pull her down from her horse and lay her over his knees to give her some well-deserved slaps on her behind. If she wouldn't be the Princess he probably would have given in.

He had been terrified, terrified that she would lose her footing and fall from the horse and she had nothing better to do than to laugh at him.

But Gods, she was beautiful.

Her hair was tousled from the wind, framing her face in wild curls, the fact that she was wearing some kind of trousers to allow her to ride in a normal saddle, making his breeches grow tighter, her green eyes were twinkling with amusement as she flashed him a smile, her mouth opening to say something. But he didn't hear anything.

Gods, he wanted her.

He stiffened, his heart jumping in his throat, a blush rising up his cheeks as he tried desperately to suppress these inappropriate thoughts about the princess.

"Lieutenant Jones?"

He jerked his head towards her, his heart stuttering again as she met her vibrant green eyes.

"Everything alright?"

He gave her a sharp nod, not sure if his voice would betray him if he tried to speak, gulping hard to get rid of the lump that had formed in his throat.

"How about a race back to the castle?"

Her eyes were shining with excitement, her whole face beaming with delight and he knew he had to say something, tell her what a horrible idea that was. But the sight in front of him was rendering him speechless.

"If you lose, you are gonna take me to the town's bar."

The last word was barely out of her mouth as she already turned her horse around, pushing her heels in its side, racing back into the forest.

"Bloody hell." Killian mumbled under his breath, determined not to lose against this blond vixen.

But she was an excellent rider, her horse well trained, reacting to each little shift of her heels, making it impossible to catch up with her. Not to mention that she was riding like a madwoman. No matter how hard he ran his horse Emma was the first to arrive at the Castle's gate, grinning at him from ear to ear as he stopped beside her.

"Guess you have to take me out on a drink now."

~K&E~

He had tried to talk her out of it but she was being persistent, even threatening him to tell her parents he made inappropriate advances towards her. He was fairly certain she wouldn't go through with it, considering it could get him a beating with the cat o'nine tails if he was lucky, a string around his head if the king would believe he really threatened his precious daughter but he wouldn't take the chance.

Now they were sitting in the town's bar, her features disguised by a large cap and he suspected she had bound her breasts, her chest looking way too flat.

He tasted blood as he bit his tongue, using the pain to stop thinking about the Princess' breasts or other parts of her body he was desperate to explore.

He had promised her one drink, gritting his teeth as he saw her taking small sips of the ale in front of her, her face contorting in a mask of disgust after each sip.

He leaned forward, almost brushing her ear with his lips so that no one could overhear them.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it, your highness."

"What are you talking about?" She replied, stretching her nose up in the air with defiance. "It tastes delicious."

He almost sighed out loud, forcing himself to stay still until she finally took the last sip after half an hour, his hand curling around her arm and almost yanking her out of the bar, relief rushing through him that they didn't get caught.

There was still the way back to the castle though. But they reached the outer walls without any incidents and Killian exhaled a long breath.

"Good night, Princess Emma." He said quietly, giving her a sharp bow and already stepping back as her fingers closed around the collar of his uniform jacket and pulled him forward, her lips brushing over his as she pressed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Good night, Lieutenant Jones."

She slipped behind the walls through the side door and Killian needed a few minutes to recover from the shock, his fingers reaching for his mouth, trailing over his lips.

He was in big trouble.

Good thing he would be out at sea again come tomorrow.

~K&E~

It had been months since they had last been at the castle, the king's mission taking them away from the Enchanted Forest longer than expected. He had seen a glimpse of her as they reported to the king and queen about the success of their mission, feeling an odd sense of disappointment as she didn't even spare him more than a quick glance.

He should be grateful that she had apparently forgotten about the kiss. Nothing good could come out of it anyway.

Killian walked briskly along the corridor that led to the big hall, looking forward to take a bath and have some time for himself after spending months in close proximity with the whole crew.

He hadn't seen her cowering in the shadows, almost reaching for his sword as a hand closed around his arm and pulled him into the next alcove. But then her smell hit his nostrils and he relaxed just to stiffen again as she crushed her lips on his, mumbling against his mouth.

"I missed you, Lieutenant."

Her tongue pushed into his mouth and he was so surprised by her assault that he reacted on instinct, one arm coming around her waist, pulling her harder against his body, one hand tangling in her hair, tilting her head so that he could deepen the kiss.

She tasted sweet, her tongue feeling like velvet as it brushed against his and he groaned, the sound rumbling through his throat as he pressed his hard length against her.

She was melting into his arms, little moans coming over her lips, his name tumbling out of her mouth in a hoarse whisper, jerking him out of the passionate haze he'd been in.

He pulled back, pushing her gently away from him, his fingers trembling against her skin as he looked into her green eyes hooded with lust, her cheeks an enticing pink.

"We shouldn't do this, princess."

He was fighting for control, wanting to draw her back into his arms and kiss her again but he knew it would be a mistake, so he let his hands drop from her arms and stepped back.

He saw her jaw tighten, saw her eyes glint dangerously, making him dread what she would do next. He couldn't even react as she reached behind her back, a few seconds later her dress fell from her shoulders, pooling around her waist, the only fabric covering her breasts from his scorching gaze was a silky bodice. She wasn't even wearing a corset and his breath hitched in his throat as her breasts were rising and falling with each harsh breath she took.

"Touch me." She breathed. "Touch me, Killian."

His eyes snapped up to hers, the longing in her eyes making him forget every common sense as he stepped forward again, closing his hands around her breasts, letting his thumbs brush over her already taut nipples.

His cock was throbbing in his pants as she let out a guttural groan, her head falling back as she arched her back, pushing her breasts more firmly into his palms.

His hands were acting on their own accord, tugging at the silk, her breasts spilling out in the open, perfectly rounded, her nipples jutting out, literally begging for his touch.

His fingers closed around the puckered tips, twirling them, watching her face with fascination, the ache in his groin growing with each moan he could coax out of her. He knew he should stop but he just couldn't bring himself to release her. He needed to taste her, just one time.

Leaning down he captured one nipple with his mouth, sucking it in, twirling his tongue around it and she rewarded his administrations with another low groan, her hand suddenly skimming down his stomach, brushing over his hard arousal, making him want to scoot her skirts up and take her right here.

"Emma." He groaned against her breast, jerking his hips forward to increase the pressure of her hand against his length.

A sound from the corridor made them both freeze, hasty steps coming closer and hastened by, the breaths they had been holding whooshing out of them in relief.

Emma tugged her bodice up over her breasts again, reaching for her dress and pulled it up over her shoulders, turning her back to him, asking him silently to help her fasten it.

When he closed the last button she swirled around to him, stepping forward, only mere inches separating their bodies as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"Tonight." Emma whispered, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. "Come to me tonight."


	10. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 2)

**Part 2**

He was climbing up the wall to her window, expecting to get caught any second. He should have stayed on the ship. He should have stayed away from her.

But he couldn't.

Even hours after their encounter in the alcove he could still feel his skin tingling where her breasts had been pressed into his palms, could still feel the way her nipple had tightened even more as he had sucked it into his mouth, could still hear the little moans she had made as he had twirled his tongue around it.

Maybe having a night with her, only one, was worth dying for because he was fairly certain if he did get caught it would end badly for him. But still even with this thread hanging over his head he could not turn around. He just wanted her too much.

Pulling himself the last inches up, he pressed one hand against the window, glad that it opened immediately and crawled over the sill, landing silently on the floor. The room was dimly lit, only the last remnants of the fire were glimmering in the fireplace and his eyes went searchingly through the room, falling on her body lying on the bed, a lonely candle flickering beside her. Maybe she was asleep. Maybe he should take that as a sign and should just go.

But then she moved, standing up slowly and walking over to him, her hand rising, cupping his cheek, her thumb brushing over his lips.

"You came."

~K&E~

Her fingers trembled as she trailed them along his jaw, expecting him to be a vision, just a figment of her imagination. But he was real.

She had already feared he wouldn't come, that he would remember that it wasn't good form to sleep with the princess, that he couldn't go behind his king's and brother's back like that since he held honor very high in his life and he might look at a dalliance with the princess like it was a betrayal to the two men whose opinion mattered the most to him.

"Come."

She took his hand and pulled him to the bed, turning around as they reached the edge, sudden shyness overwhelming her. She had gone fairly far with a few knights of her father and some stable boys. Letting them kiss her behind doors or in a vacant stall, letting them fondle her breasts, feeling the ache between her legs but she had never let it get farer than that. She was still a virgin and she didn't know how to tell him that she was.

"Princess, you ..."

"Call me Emma." She interrupted him hastily. "Please."

"As you wish, milady." Killian replied, shooting her a lopsided grin, inhaling a deep breath before he added. "Emma, have you ever ..."

He trailed off but she knew what he was trying to ask and she shook her head. "No. You?"

"Aye. I have."

"So you know what to do." She said quietly, averting her gaze to the first button of his vest.

"Aye. I do."

"Good."

She felt his finger under her chin, pulling it up until she looked into his eyes. "We are taking it slow, okay?"

"Okay." Emma whispered, leaning up to close her mouth over his.

He undressed her slowly, caressing every inch of her skin, arousing her with his hands and mouth so that she didn't even realize when he let her night gown fall to the ground, baring her naked body to his eyes.

"Lay down, love." Killian said hoarsely.

She suppressed the urge to cover herself as she climbed up on the bed, laying her head back on the pillow, feeling small flames igniting all over her body as his eyes darkened with desire as he drank her in.

He opened his uniform jacket, shrugging it off, letting it just fall to the ground, his boots hitting the floor loudly as he pulled them off, his vest and shirt came next and she stared with fascination at his naked skin, feeling her fingers itch to touch the hairs fanning over his chest.

He lowered himself down on the bed beside her and she let her hands trail over the muscles bulging on his arms, his lips meeting hers, giving her a lazy kiss, their tongues brushing together in a slow dance, his hand trailing down her neck and chest, circling one nipple, taking it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it gently.

She moaned, pushing into his touch, growling as his mouth left hers but seconds later his lips closed around her nipple and she let herself fall into the sensations shooting through her, his mouth and fingers driving her mad with need.

She jerked as his hand slipped between her legs but he only smiled up at her, his finger rubbing over a spot that made her toes curl and she gasped in surprise, feeling her muscles tighten as he kept circling it and then his finger suddenly slid into her, only a few inches, massaging her at this most intimate place and she shivered, her heart hammering against her ribcage, her body starting to tremble and then everything exploded, her body arching up from the bed as she experienced the most beautiful feeling, her walls squeezing his finger, his mouth capturing her gasps as he rubbed slowly over her sensitive bud, bringing her gently down from her high.

Pulling back, he stood up and took his pants off and she stared at his prominent arousal, her hand moving on its own volition, her fingers brushing over his tip, watching in fascination as his cock jerked, his eyes falling shut and she wrapped her fingers around him, letting her hand glide up and down his whole length, feeling him harden even more under her touch.

She could have worked him for hours but his fingers closed around hers, his voice hoarse with desire as he rasped. "Don't, love. It would be over soon if you don't stop."

She looked up at him, not understanding what he was saying but her confusion lasted only a few seconds as he lowered himself back on the bed, slipping down her body and settling between her legs, his arms sliding under her thighs, pushing them up, his scruff brushing over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, trailing kisses from her knee down to her core and she wanted to close her legs but couldn't since his body was blocking her.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Relax, love. Let me taste you."

She still stared in shock at him, couldn't believe he would actually press his mouth on her down there but he did, her breath hitching in her throat as his tongue licked through her folds, circling over this certain sensitive spot, gliding down again, suddenly pushing into her and she gasped, her fingers curling in his hair as he pushed his tongue in and out of her.

She lost every coherent thought as he licked and sucked until she bucked her hips up, just wanting more, wanting to feel him inside of her and finally he moved, covering her with his body.

"It might hurt a little." Killian said softly, aligning himself between her legs.

She felt him pushing inside of her, fearing that he wouldn't fit, his arousal seemed way too big and she gripped his waist hard, stopping him, hoping she would adjust to the strange feeling of his intrusion, the completely foreign feeling of being stretched down there.

"Okay."

He slipped further in until he suddenly paused and she looked up at him questioningly, not sure why he had stopped.

"I'm sorry." He said and before she could ask him for what he was apologizing, he pushed his hips forward, a sharp pain ripping through her.

"No, no. Stop." Emma cried out, wanting to shove him down of her.

"Emma." Killian spoke quietly, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "It's okay. It won't hurt anymore when I start moving."

"You are lying." Emma said, her lips quivering, wondering how people could actually enjoy this act when it hurt so much.

"Love, look at me." He said intently and she looked up, saw the honesty in his intense gaze. "Trust me. I'm not lying."

"Okay." Emma replied softly, her whole body stiffened as she prepared herself for the next wave of pain, her eyes rounding in surprise at it didn't come when he started to pull out of her, sliding slowly back in and she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Better?"

"Yes." She told him, relaxing under him, concentrating on the foreign feeling of him moving inside of her, the pain was only a dull ache by now, replaced very soon by flickers of arousal running through her body.

She started to writhe under him, the pain already forgotten as jolts of pleasure rushed through her and she lifted her legs, wrapping them instinctively around his waist, gasping as her movement gave him the opportunity to push even deeper into her, hitting some spot inside of her that made her lose her breath.

"Oh, Emma." Killian rasped, increasing his pace, watching her carefully for any sign of discomfort but all she could feel was pure pleasure as he thrust into her.

"Killian." She breathed, tightening her legs around him even more. "I think it's happening again."

She could feel it starting low in her belly, spreading out from there, quickening her breath and she let out a low moan as her walls cramped around him, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids and she heard him groan, his whole body going rigid above her, his cock stiffened inside her and then she felt a warm sensation as he jerked forward, spilling his release into her and she stared up in wonder at his face as the passion had finally erased all the stiffness and left only satisfaction behind.

He slumped down on her and she smiled against his skin, happy over having him worn out like that, pressing her mouth against his neck, feeling his wild beating pulse under her lips.

"Can we do it again?" She whispered.

He leaned back, placing his hands beside her head, his fingers playing with her hair as he chuckled lowly.

"Quite passionate, princess."

"I liked it after all." She grinned up at him, contracting her muscles, her grin broadening even more as he groaned, his mouth falling open as he jerked inside of her.

"You are one wanton woman, Emma." He growled, slipping out of her and rolling down, taking her with him, pressing her hard against his chest.

"So we are doing it again?" Emma asked, nibbling at his throat.

"Let's just give me a few minutes to recuperate and then we can do it again." Killian replied, tilting his head to give her better access to his neck.

"Good." Emma mumbled against his skin. She definitely had enough to explore to pass the time until he was able to take her again.

* * *

**There will be a third part to give this LD ficlet a sappy ending. :-)**


	11. The Lieutenant and the Princess (part 3)

**Thanks for the reviews and kudos. :-)**

* * *

**Part 3 (last part)**

"It had been too long since the last time I saw you." Emma mumbled against his lips, kissing him hungrily.

"I know, love." Killian groaned. "Five bloody months."

They were on the ship, everyone else was at port, enjoying to be back on solid ground again, probably reveling in drink and food before they would find a whore to take to bed. Liam had gone to the castle for his report to the king and queen, Killian telling him he would take care of the ship while he was gone, knowing that Emma would find a way to come to him as soon as possible.

He had heard the splashing of oars in the water and had rushed to the railing, a big grin splitting up his face as he had seen her struggle with the huge oars. She needed him as desperately as he needed her. Couldn't even wait until he stepped on land.

They didn't even make it down to the Captain's quarters, knocking against the stairs on their way up to the helm. She knew they couldn't actually sleep together on the ship. But she had missed him so much over the last five months, the two times he could sneak into her room after the first night they had spent together hadn't been nearly enough to sate her hunger. She needed to feel him, touch him, needed his mouth and hands on her body.

Impatiently she tugged at her dress, she had deliberately chosen one with a low décolleté to give him easier access, the one pull letting her breasts spill out and he let out a low growl, his fingers immediately reaching for one nipple while his mouth descended on the other.

"Gods, Killian."

Her hands gripped his hair, pressing him even further against her breasts, her body going up in flames as he licked and sucked, pushing her into a delirious state, letting her forget where they were, his hand scooting up her skirts, slipping between her legs, his fingers pushing into her.

She was already ready for him, wet and aching, her hand searching for the laces of his pants, ignoring his muttered protests against her lips as she opened his pants and pulled him out, gripping the handles of the helm as he hauled her up, her legs coming around his waist, a moan escaping her as he buried himself deep in her, taking her hard and fast, her climax hitting her only a few minutes later, his release spilling into her as he pushed her against the helm, his cock jerking inside of her.

His head rested against her shoulders, his whole body shaking, his mouth brushing over her skin as he panted, his breath still coming out in harsh bursts as he tried to get back his bearings.

Suddenly the door under them opened, someone stepping out on the deck and Killian jerked back, staring at her with horror for a second before he pulled out of her and pushed her legs down, shoving her behind him as he tried frantically to get his clothes in order.

"Bloody hell, Killian." Killian's head shot up, meeting the icy glare of his brother as he shook his head angrily. "Didn't I tell you, no whores on board?"

He didn't even get a word out as Emma stepped around him, straightening her shoulders and she looked at his brother with all the dignity she could muster up. "I'm not a whore, Captain Jones."

Liam stared at her for quite some time, opening and closing his mouth before he was able to say anything. "Apologies, Princess Emma."

"McGregor." He barked, waiting for his to appear from below deck. "Please accompany the princess to shore."

Emma wanted to say something but Killian just shook his head and she closed her mouth again, walking slowly to the railing but before she descended into the boat she had come with she turned around again, taking a last look at the two men standing at the helm, sudden dread washing over her, something inside of her telling her that their luck might just have turned.

~K&E~

Her hand rested on her stomach, her eyes staring over the ocean, praying for a sail to appear at the horizon. But the horizon stayed empty. No ships approaching the dock.

She sighed softly, tightening her fingers over her stomach. She had only seen him once after Liam had caught them. He had told her they couldn't see each other again, that his brother was right. She was the princess of this realm and he was only a Lieutenant of the Navy.

She had been angry with him. So angry. Shouting at him for being such a coward, furious that he didn't even try to fight for them, her heart breaking in her chest as he turned around and walked away.

She didn't want to even talk to him ever again, determined to ignore him from now on, to treat him as if he didn't exist. But then she had woken up one morning, her stomach churning and she had reached the chamber pot just in time and a few days later it was clear that she was with child. His child.

This changed everything and small flames of hope flared up in her. Now he couldn't stay away from her, now her parents had to let them get married. She could hardly marry someone else while carrying Killian's child.

"Who are you looking for?"

Her mother stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder out on the ocean.

"No one."

"The father of your child?" Snow said softly and Emma sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes flying to her mother's.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a woman." Snow answered with a smile on her face. "And I'm your mother."

"You didn't tell father, did you?"

"Of course she did."

Emma stiffened, shooting her mother a worried glare before she straightened her shoulders, turning around to her father with a determined expression on her face.

"It looks like we have to arrange a marriage as fast as possible." Her father told her with a stern voice, his face suddenly splitting up with a huge grin. "As soon as Lieutenant Jones is back, you're gonna get married."

"But he is not royal." Emma gasped, not believing that all her hopes might become true.

"Do you love him?" Her father asked softly.

"Yes, I do." Emma whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "So you are not against a marriage between him and me?"

"No. As long as he makes you happy."

"He does." Emma said, rushing towards her father and wrapping his arms around him. "He does."

~K&E~

Three days later she finally spotted the sails she had been looking for and she rushed down to the docks, stumbling up the gangplank, almost tripping as she jumped on the deck, her eyes flitting over the crew until she found him, his profile to her and her heart leaped into her throat, her chest aching with the love she felt for him.

She rushed over to him, not even caring about the bewildered glances of the crewmembers, seeing Liam furrow his brows as he saw her approaching but she didn't pay attention, her eyes only on the man she loved and then he turned around, looking at her surprised, clearly wondering what she was doing on the ship after Liam had forbidden them to meet ever again.

She couldn't help it, the grin spread out on her face and she jumped into his arms, knowing he would catch her and he did, stumbling backwards a few steps but his arms came around her, holding her close.

"Love?" He whispered, leaning back to look up in her face.

"You are gonna get married." He stiffened, his blue eyes widened before defeat washed over his expression and she smacked her hand against his chest, realizing he thought he was forced to marry someone else. "To me of course."

"To you?" The words were barely audible as he drew back, searching her face to determine if she was telling the truth.

"Yes. To me."

He let out a loud yell, swirling her around, his laughter echoing over the ship and Emma laughed with him, ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach as he spun her around, reminding her that she had other news to tell him.

He put her down, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her harshly, the smile never leaving his face and she looked up into his vibrant eyes, her hand coming to rest directly above his heart as she whispered.

"I have more good news for you."

"Better than the ones you already gave me?"

"I hope."

Emma stepped out of his embrace, reaching for his hand and putting it over her stomach, waiting breathlessly until she saw the realization dawning in his eyes, pure wonder sweeping over his expression as he stared open-mouthed at her.

"You are going to be a father."

~K&E~

Of course the rumors had spread as the marriage of the princess had been arranged in such a haste. But Emma didn't care. As long as she was married to her Killian they could say what they wanted.

She turned around, watching him walking slowly towards the bed, shedding his clothes on the way and slipping naked under the sheet. She was fairly certain no one had actually seen the proof of the rumors that were floating around, her stomach only slightly rounded with their child by now.

She smiled softly as Killian turned her around, pulling her back against his chest. He refused to make love to her while lying atop of her, afraid he could hurt the baby. She missed the passionate side of him, the one that rarely came out now because he didn't want to rattle the baby but his protectiveness made her heart melt in her chest and she let him have his way, let him bring her to her climax with soft and lazy strokes, his thrusts always more like caresses, his mouth suckling carefully at her breasts, her sensitive nipples, as he slipped in and out of her, his finger drawing soft circles over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs until she shuttered around him, taking him with her.

They fell asleep with their entwined hands on her stomach and matching smiles on their faces and when the morning dawned Emma awoke to his scruff brushing along her thighs, his mouth closing over her, his tongue stroking through her folds, pushing into her and she closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the pillow, letting herself enjoy his administrations and when her climax reached the peak, washing over her in slow waves she let out a soft sigh.

She never wanted this to end.

~K&E~

Killian rushed into the room, the door crashing against the wall but he didn't pay attention. He had only eyes for the woman lying in bed with her arms wrapped around a bundle and he stepped closer carefully, sitting down beside her and Emma turned her head, beaming at him, tilting the bundle in her arms to let him see his son for the first time.

"Hey, there." Killian whispered, his voice hoarse with emotions and he stretched out one finger, letting it trail down the chubby cheek of his son, his eyes bright with wonder.

"I'm sorry, love." Killian leaned forward, brushing his lips over Emma's forehead, cupping her cheek. "I should have been here, I should have ..."

"Don't be silly. You couldn't have done anything other than wearing the carpet down with your pacing."

"At least I would have been here."

"He was early." Emma smiled down at their son. "He couldn't wait to be out of his mother's womb apparently. He seems to be quite adventurous. Like his father."

Killian's eyes went back to his son, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth as the child stared up at him with big blue eyes. "What's his name?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Emma said quietly, remembering the hours they had spent trying to come up with a name but without result, hoping that they would agree on a name when the child was born.

"How about Conor?" Killian asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Conor?" Emma said, trying out the name, a smile tilting up her mouth. "Yes, I like it."

"Hey, Conor." Killian said softly, skimming his fingers over his son's fist. "We are so happy to have you finally with us."

Emma leaned back into the pillow, still exhausted from the birth and Killian laid down beside her, putting an arm around her and pulling her against his chest, his other hand resting protectively on the bundle in her arms and Emma sighed softly, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

She would never forget this moment as she was lying in the arms of the man she loved and their son was sleeping soundly in her arms.

It was the perfect moment.

* * *

**This is the end of this little LD ficlet. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Coming up next ... a little Valentine's story on Friday. :-)**


	12. The Red Vest

**Inspired by a graphic made by** _captain-matick_ **on Tumblr (you can also find it on my blog) and well, just look the graphic up and you know why my muse immediately jumped on it. :-)**

**Because duh … it's me and it's after eleven o'clock on a Saturday night and of course my dirty mind LOVED this graphic. :-)**

* * *

She froze in the door, her eyes wandering over his body, her mouth going dry while her lower regions heated up in an instance.

God damn it. God damn this fucking pirate. And damn this red vest all to hell.

He was adjusting his brace, the muscles in his arms rippling, the red vest stretching over his back.

Why was he only wearing the vest? Why?

It was freezing outside and it wasn't really warm in his cabin either.

So why wasn't he wearing a shirt?

"Where is your shirt?" She blurted out, her breath hitching in her throat as he turned around with a start, the vest swinging around with him.

Every coherent thought vanished out of her brain as she followed the trail of hair down his stomach, stopping at the tattoo peeking out of his pants and she wondered how far it went down.

_I want him._

Her eyes snapped back up, everything pounding. Her heart, her sex, her stomach. Pounding with lust.

She couldn't concentrate on anything, only wanted to feel him, touch him, taste him, devour every inch of his gorgeous body. Every scar, every muscle, every tattoo.

"Swan?"

His voice sounded husky and as she locked eyes with him, she saw the hardly restrained need in his eyes but like always he let her decide, didn't act on the lust that was clearly coursing through his veins and this, his staying back, was what made her finally move.

One second she was standing in the door frame and the next she was plastered against him, lips on lips, skin on skin, her hips grinding against his, the fire burning her alive.

His hook pressed against the small of her back and she fisted her hands around his vest, pulling him forward, wanting him closer, needing him closer.

"I want you."

Her lips quivered over his, his breath brushing over her as he stayed unmoving, pushing her back in time to another of these moments, to the other kiss. Back to Neverland. Back to his promise.

_When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It won't be because of any trickery, it will be because you want me._

He had been right. He had won her heart. Without any trickery. Just by being who he was.

A pirate. A friend. A gentleman.

"I want you." She repeated, saying it over and over again. "I want you. I want you. I want you."

He let out a harsh breath, his mouth crashing back on hers and there was no talking anymore. No hesitation. No restraint.

Pure passion. Pure lust. Pure hunger.

Hands grabbing her, ripping her clothes open, his hot mouth closing around her nipple. Sucking, licking, biting. Pushing her into a whirlwind of emotions. His hard length under her hand, his fingers thrusting inside of her and then finally his thick head pushing against her, sliding in, deeper and deeper until he was buried completely in her and when she opened her eyes and looked up into his, burning with passion and love, she knew she found what she was always looking for.

Home.


	13. Valentine's Day Present

**Prompt from** _CocoFandicoot_ **:**

_Killian as Emma's Valentine's Day present._

**Sort of. The whole idea belongs to her. She just asked me to write it. :-)**

**Unbridled smut. This is basically PWP.**

* * *

One week.

It had sounded so easy. Because of course she was able to keep her hands off him for one week. No problem.

Despite this one tiny problem. A problem called Killian Jones.

He was just too handsome and just too charming and just too hot. Taunting her, teasing her.

Emma wondered if she should probably seek professional help because this could not be normal behavior. They were together for over six months now, moved in together three months ago. The passion should have cooled down a little by now. The hunger shouldn't be that aggressive anymore. The need shouldn't burn them alive.

But it did.

And one week was seven very long days. One hundred sixty eight hours she couldn't feel him inside of her. And it was driving her insane.

But she could do it. She would not lose. No chance in hell.

~K&E~

"Just as I like it."

He grinned up at her, shackling with the cuffs secured around his wrist, brace and ankles.

"I know."

She already felt the first tingles of anticipation pulling at her, her core growing wet and aching for him.

"You are the best Valentine's Day present ever." She almost purred, shaking her head inwardly about herself.

God, she had to stop with this cheesiness. But her eyes raked over his naked body put on display for her, the restraints enabling her to have her wicked way with him without him being able to do anything against it.

She liked that. She liked that very much.

He was lying spread-eagled on the bed, completely naked, his cock already hard, bopping up and down as her gaze stopped at his mid-section and she licked her lips, imaging his thick head slipping into her.

"Swan!" His voice slashed through the silence, his eyes dark with desire as he stared at her. "You won the challenge. But at least give me the courtesy to not tease me too much."

"You deserve it." Emma huffed, raising one eyebrow, planting her hands on her hips. "You didn't stop taunting me the whole week. I remember someone telling me a while ago that he believes in good form and won't use any trickery."

"I was a complete gentleman."

"Of course." Emma scoffed. "So you didn't undress me with your eyes, threw sexual innuendos at me left and right and sought skin contact more than usual?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Killian replied, shooting her a lopsided grin.

"Right, pirate." Emma shook her head, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Killian's voice came from behind.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to get some stuff for the torture." Emma threw over her shoulder, laughing out loud as she heard his low growl.

~K&E~

She came back a few minutes later like she had promised, a wicked grin playing on her lips as a soft curse came from the bed as she put down her utensils on the dresser.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You are playing with unfair methods here."

"Why?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in mock innocence, waving one hand up and down her naked body. "Don't you like my attire?"

"Am I gonna survive this, love?" He questioned, his voice taking on a slightly whiny tone.

"Barely, I guess."

"Just please leave a certain attachment intact."

"No worries." Emma told him, leaning forward and trailing one finger over his length. "I won't hurt it."

She paused, wiping the precum of his tip and popping the finger into her mouth and licking it clean, her mouth tilting up into a mischievous smile as his hips jerked upwards. "Too much."

"Gods." He groaned, closing his eyes and letting out a harsh breath.

"Keep praying, buddy." Emma said tauntingly. "You might need all the help you can get."

She reached for the bowl of strawberries she had put on the dresser, lighting a tealight under the chocolate sauce to keep it liquid before she grabbed the can of whipped cream and started to shake it, waiting for him to open his eyes again before she stepped to the bed and turned the can, spraying some of the cream on his abdomen, leaning back and admiring the view for a second before she added some on each of his nipple.

"Love, what are you doing?" He raised one eyebrow, tilting his head to look down his body.

"Decorating my present." She replied, letting out a soft chuckle as he threw her an incredulous look. "I love my strawberries with some whipped cream."

He followed her with his gaze as she walked over to the dresser and took the bowl with strawberries back to the bed, sitting down beside him, careful not to touch him as she grabbed a strawberry and swirled it through the cream on his stomach, licking the whipped cream off the red fruit, letting her tongue twirl around the tip, sucking it into her mouth and pulling it out again, dipping it in the cream again before she popped it into her mouth, licking her finger clean, all the while being aware that his eyes were glued to her mouth, his breath quickening with each lick of her tongue, with each swirl of her fingers.

"It tastes delicious." Emma moaned around another fruit, leaning forward and licking the cream off his nipples, feeling him stiffen under her tongue, a whimper escaping him as she bit down carefully, trailing a path with her tongue up to his neck, her teeth digging into the tentative flesh at the hollow of his throat, grinning against his skin as she heard the cuffs shackle against the metal of the bed.

"Emma, please. Have mercy."

"I'm just getting started." Emma replied, reaching for a kitchen towel and cleaning the last remnants of cream off his stomach.

"Emma!" His voice was a pure whine now and a big grin spread out on her face.

"Do I have to gag you?"

He clapped his mouth shut, staring at her wounded and she bent forward, grabbing the scarf from the nightstand, swirling it around.

"Emma, don't." He pleaded with her but she just draped the scarf over his eyes, pulling it tight behind his head. "Emma?"

She stood up from the bed, wrapping the kitchen towel around the bowl of chocolate sauce and carrying it to the nightstand, putting it down carefully, scooping a spoon up from the nightstand and sliding it through the chocolate sauce, bringing the spoon to her mouth and testing the temperature with her tongue. After all she didn't want to give him burn marks.

"Swan?"

She sat back down on the bed, careful to not spill the chocolate sauce all over the sheet, tilting it cautiously over his body, letting the sauce trickle down on his stomach.

He jerked as the warm sauce hit his skin, the muscles in his stomach tightening. "Bloody hell, Swan. What is this?"

"Chocolate sauce." She told him, grabbing another strawberry and pulling it through the sauce, painting a trail along his muscles down to his cock.

"Gods, Emma. Stop it." He was trembling all over now, rattling at his restraints, his jaw tightening as he grit his teeth together, a low moan rumbling out of his throat as she trailed the strawberry over his length, scooping up the precum with the chocolate covered tip of the fruit and popping it into her mouth, groaning as the sweet flavor of the chocolate and fruit, combined with the tangy taste of him, exploded in her mouth.

"Swan!" He bucked against the restraints, her teasing apparently driving him mad with need.

"Wanna have some?" She asked teasingly, spreading her legs, trailing a strawberry through her folds, dipping it in before she leaned forward.

"Open your mouth."

He opened his mouth and she slipped the strawberry in, enjoying the muttered curses he growled into the room as he realized where she had dipped the strawberry into.

"Love. Let me taste you."

She turned around, kneeling over him, leaning down to take his cock into her mouth, pushing her hips back and he didn't even hesitate one second, his mouth closing over her, eating her up as if he was starving, his tongue pushing into her as she swirled hers around his tip, pressing it hard against the underside of his arousal as she pulled him into her mouth as far as she could, his tip hitting the back of her throat and he let out a growl against her folds, bucking his hips upward, his tongue darting aggressively into her, over and over again.

She was dripping wet for him, almost needed him inside of her as much as he needed to bury himself in her but she let his cock slip out of her mouth reluctantly, climbing down from the bed.

"Swan!" He bellowed her name into the room, his whole body trembling, his head turning from left to right, his hips arching up from the bed, hoping he would meet her body somewhere above his, letting out a groan of disappointment as he didn't feel her anywhere, his tongue licking over his lips, trying to reach every remnant of her juices that must be left behind on his skin, his voice turning husky with desire as he breathed. "Emma, I need you. Please. Let me feel you."

She decided she had tortured him enough and slipped her leg over him, settling down on his lap, reaching for him and positioning him, letting him glide into her inch by inch.

"Gods, Emma." His hips jerked up from the bed again, his breath coming out in a sharp whoosh. "You are so bloody tight."

She pulled back up, letting him slide out of her almost completely, pausing, pressing her hands against his chest to steady herself, feeling shivers running over his body under her fingers.

"Ride me, Emma." His voice collapsed over her name, the words almost inaudible as he whispered hoarsely. "Ride me hard."

She let out a harsh breath, rocking her hips down and taking him back in until he was buried until the hilt. The whimper that slipped over his lips made her snap and she pumped her hips up and down in a frantic pace, riding him as hard as he wanted her to. He was meeting her, thrust for thrust, their movements becoming choppy, her bodies clashing together in a wild rhythm, their moans and groans echoing through the room and Emma reached for her clit, rubbing her fingers over her sensitive spot as she was chasing her release, pushing harder and harder down on him, her climax hitting her at the exact time he stiffened inside of her, spurting his release into her, groaning loudly as her walls fluttered around him, gripping him hard, milking every drop out of him.

~K&E~

She was brushing her fingers over the bruises the restraints had left on his wrist, feeling slightly guilty for taunting him so much that he had struggled like a madman against the cuffs.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, scooting closer and lying her head on his chest.

"For what, love?" His voice was low, breathing over her, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." He replied, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. "You were right. I deserved it."

She let her fingers play with the hair on his chest, her hand sliding upwards, brushing over his scruff and a chuckle escaped her.

"This was still the best Valentine's Day present ever."

"Glad to be of service, milady."

"Can I have this every weekend now?" She screeched with laughter as he flipped her around, pressing her into the mattress.

"You wanton woman."

"When it comes to you I will never get enough."

"Good." He whispered against her lips. "Because I will never get enough of you either."


	14. Just resting

**Prompt from** d _rialove135_ **over on tumblr** :

_Could you write a fic about Captain Swan where both are having sex in public and are close to getting caught?_

* * *

 "What are you doing, love?" Killian raised one eyebrow, clearly wondering why she had swerved to the side of the road and killed the engine.

"Taking care of some pressing issue."

"You alright?" His worried glance almost made her chuckle.

"I'll be alright very soon."

He still stared at her confused, waiting for an explanation but she didn't give him a verbal one, just climbed over the stick and onto his lap, threading her fingers into his hair and crushing her mouth on his.

She smiled against his lips as he didn't even hesitate one second, his hand finding its way to her head, tilting it just right to give him better access, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as he kissed her hungrily.

She trailed her hands down his chest, her elbow hitting hard against the window, the stick pressing against her right knee, making her feel giddy and ridiculous at the same time. They were not some teenagers who couldn't do it at home and needed to find a secluded place to have sex in the car. But she had been overcome by a sudden need to feel him in her and to hell with being a responsible adult and waiting until they were home. She didn't want to wait.

Her fingers worked at the clasps of his vest, almost ripping them off as she pulled them open, sighing contently as she shoved it aside, letting her hands slip under his shirt and roam over his abs.

"Quite impatient, aren't we?" Killian mumbled against her mouth and she drew his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down until he groaned.

"Shut up, pirate, and get to work."

He chuckled, a low sound that vibrated against her skin, making her nipple tighten and she rocked her hips forward, moaning as her core rubbed over his already hardening length.

She pulled her jacket off and threw it onto the driver's seat, the cool air hitting her as he shoved her shirt up, taking her bra with it, his mouth closing around one of her hard tips, sucking it in, twirling his tongue around it and Emma's head smacked against the roof of the bug as she arched her back to push it even deeper into his mouth, her fingers digging into the base of his neck as he let it pop out and tilted his head to give her other nipple the same attention.

She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, wanted to just feel him in her already and leaning back, she pushed up on her knees, her back almost hitting the roof of the car as she reached for the button of her pants, ripping them down her legs, pressing one shoe against the other and slipping it off, only pulling out of one leg, her fingers already working on the laces of his leather pants.

A moment later she had freed him, her hand closing tightly around him and starting to pump him, his low growl making her even wetter and he tightened his hook arm around her back, tilting his hips up and pulling his pants down with his hand.

Emma didn't even wait for him to get rid off them completely, pushing back down on him the moment his cock sprang free, her fingers guiding him where she ached for him, just pushing her panties aside and letting him slide into her.

She didn't have much room to move but alone feeling him deep inside of her, his cock hitting her deep almost pushed her over the edge and she leaned back again, planting her elbows against the dashboard, trying to keep her balance as she rocked her hips back and forth, desperate to ride him harder but not able to do so in the confined space.

"You are so bloody beautiful."

Her movements became choppy as she took in his ruffled hair, the deep blue of his eyes darkened with desire, his voice hoarse with lust.

"Come for me, Emma." His hand moved to her clit, forming a fist, pressing his ring against her and rubbing it up and down, shooting sparks through her whole body as the cool metal came in contact with the bundle of nerves.

Her mouth fell open and she lifted her hand, taking one of her nipple between her fingers and twirled it around. His ring was pressing harder against her, his cock sliding in and out of her, driving her crazy with need and she rocked her hips faster back and forth, their groans echoing through the car.

"I love seeing you come undone when you are riding me, love." His husky voice reached her ears, shooting another jolt of pleasure through her. "How much you enjoy being filled by me."

Her stomach tightened, her walls cramping around him, a guttural moan slipping over her lips as he kept rubbing over her clit, the tremors of her orgasm shaking her whole body and his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward as he buried himself deep in her with one last powerful thrust, emptying himself in her.

~K&E~

Her head was lying on his shoulder, her body bent into a completely uncomfortable position but she couldn't move. Her fingers brushed over his chest, tangling in his necklace, pulling at it to bring his neck closer to her lips, her tongue darting out and licking over his pulse point, making him growl.

Suddenly light flashed through the car as another car stopped in front of theirs, pushing them into a whirlwind of flying limps and harsh curses as Emma slid down from him, fumbling for her pants, pulling them up and her shirt down, not even able to close the zipper as someone knocked at the fogged-up window.

Shooting a quick glance over to Killian to see if he was decent she lowered the window, groaning inwardly as she saw her father standing outside.

"Sheriff, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

Emma felt like a teenager who had sneaked her boyfriend into her room and got caught by her parents while making out but then she remembered another time where Henry and she had come into the apartment and found Mary Margaret and David lying together in bed in the middle of the afternoon and she tilted her head, throwing him a wicked grin.

"We were just resting."

David let out a cough, his eyes shooting to Killian, taking in his ruffled appearance, his flushed cheeks, the clear satisfaction that was rolling off him in waves.

"TMI, Emma. TMI."

Emma laughed out loud, watching David walk back to his car and Killian looked at her with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"What does TMI stand for, love?"

"Too much information."

He cocked one eyebrow and she couldn't resist to lean over to him once again, pulling him back into another searing kiss that left them both panting for breath, her fingers brushing against his already hardening length again, letting out a soft moan as she realized he hadn't pulled his pants completely up, had only thrown his coat over it.

"Let's drive home, pirate." She whispered against his lips, her fingers caressing his length which was still slick of being inside of her just a few minutes earlier. "I need to rest a little more."

"Always at your service, milady." He breathed, jerking his hips up to press his arousal harder against her hand.

Sighing softly, she wrapped her fingers around him and pumped him once, letting go of him reluctantly, wiping her hand clean on her pants before she reached for the key and started the car.

"You better are, pirate." She told him, shooting him a mischievous grin. "We have a lot of resting to do over the next few weeks."

His low chuckle made her grin like an idiot as she pulled the car back on the road, a happy giggle almost escaping her as his words from all this time ago came back to her.

_That's where the fun begins._

Indeed.


	15. Keep On Dreaming

**Tumblr prompt:**

_Emma is on her period and Hook is horny as fuck. Little smut would be nice._

* * *

"God, Killian! Would you just stop it?"

"What should I stop?" His lips brushed her ear, making a shiver run down her spine as he pushed his hips forward, showing her how aroused he really was.

"This!" She shouted, jerking her hips backwards.

She swirled around, shoving him away, glaring at him slightly annoyed.

"I told you, I don't want to and it's unfair of you to tempt me. It's messy and I don't feel comfortable with it. Why don't you just accept it?"

He stepped closer, invading her personal space, making her take back a step, the wall stopping her retreat.

"Because I want you, Swan. I always want you." His voice turned husky, his body closing in, his scent enveloping her. "I need to feel you around me."

"I swear to God. I'm gonna buy you a blow-up doll if you can't go without it for five freaking days."

He retreated immediately, looking at her with this wounded gaze, making her feel guilty and she opened her mouth to apologize but he had already turned around and walked out of the room.

She slumped down on the chair, contemplating if she should go after him, feeling bad for snapping at him like that. He was a man after all. She shouldn't judge him for wanting her all of the time. She should probably be honored.

She sighed heavily, standing up and following him to their bedroom, the apology already on her lips as she opened the door, the words getting stuck in her throat though as she was greeted with the sight of his naked ass, his arm moving in an unmistakable rhythm and she slammed the door shut, satisfied to surprise him and make him jerk around.

"You son of a bitch." The curse just burst out of her as she looked at his cock jutting out and her mouth watered, her desire making her move before she even registered what she was doing.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, shoving his legs further apart, her lips closing around him, her tongue pressing against him as she sucked him in, only the tip at first because she was still mad at him and wanted him to suffer.

He growled, his fingers fisting in her hair and she took him in further until he was hitting the back of her throat, her hand reaching between his legs, gripping his balls gently, kneading them carefully.

He jerked forward, making her gag around him but she just started to bop her head back and forth, hollowing out her cheeks to wrap her mouth more firmly around him, getting spurned on by his low groans, feeling his legs quiver under her fingers.

She pulled back, letting him almost slip completely out of her mouth, wrapping one hand around him, swirling her tongue around his tip, her fingers gripping him tightly, pumping him.

"Gods, Emma."

He thrusted forward, fucking her mouth, apparently not able to keep himself back and she took him all in, reveling in the feeling of making him lose control, her fingers digging into his flesh, making sure he wasn't pushing too deep into her while he unraveled, slamming his cock into her mouth, over and over again, low moans and curses spilling over his lips, his whole body stiffening as he jerked his hips forward one last time, spilling his release into her and she gulped it down, sucking him dry, pulling at him until he whimpered for mercy before she let him go.

She stood up slowly, wiping one hand over her mouth, looking him up and down, a smug grin appearing on her face as she saw him still fumbling for control and she turned around, wanting to leave the room without saying a word but his hoarse voice stopped her.

"Do I get that every day now?"

Her hands reached for the pillow sitting on the rocking chair, turning around and throwing it hard against his chest.

"Keep on dreaming, buddy."


	16. Stupid Pirate

**Prompt:** _Hot angry sex! After seeing Emma and Neal hug Killian gets pissed. He and Emma get into a heated fight. I need Emma to ride the hell out of him and they both are talking dirty._

**Well, Emma isn't riding the hell out of him but they are fighting and it gets rough and they are talking dirty. :-)**

**Edit: To clear something up here ... I'm tallking about Snow's baby bump and Killian is talking about Henry!**

* * *

Stupid pirate!

Stupid, stupid pirate!

She stomped along the pier, almost breaking into a jog as she rushed towards his ship.

He had just up and left. Her emotions had been all over the place as everyone was hugging her, her mother crying on her shoulder, her baby bump in the way, her father cradling her head, whispering her name into her ear and then Neal crushing her against his body, telling her he loved her and that he had missed her and everything was just too much.

And the stupid pirate just left her alone with all of this. After coming to find her, convincing her to trust him and making her drink the potion to remember everything, he had just vanished.

Stupid, stupid pirate!

She rushed up the gangplank, jumping down on the deck, her feet hitting the wood hard but she didn't even stop for one second, storming down to his cabin, yanking the door open and walking in without hesitation, ignoring his surprised look as she pinched his chest with her finger, her voice louder than she had intended.

"What do you think you are doing, Hook?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why did you leave?"

"You didn't need me there." He replied, retreating from her pinching finger. "You have your family, the father of your child and ..."

"The father of my child. That's it, isn't it?" Emma snarled, knowing that she was overreacting but she just couldn't find it in her to stay calm. "Tell me, Killian. Are you jealous?"

She actually stumbled back as he swirled around, his face contorted into a hard mask as he stepped forward, pushing her back against the wall.

"I'm the one who found you, Swan." His voice was harsh with hardly restrained anger, his eyes burning with passion as he continued in a scathing tone. "I'm the one who made you trust me. I'm the one who made you remember, who brought you back. And he is the one who will hold you in his arms at night."

She held her breath, waiting for his next words, his next move but he just stepped back, turning around, facing the wall opposite of her.

"For someone who once told me he can read me like an open book, you are completely blind right now." Emma replied acidly, clenching her hands into tight fists, the urge to hit him almost overwhelming.

"Go back to Neal, Emma." He said quietly, not even looking at her. "You belong to him. He is the father of your child. You should be with him right now."

She didn't actually think it through as she stepped around him and slapped him, his head jerking to the side as her hand connected with his skin, her hand print shining red on his cheek.

"You fucking bastard." She yelled at him, her whole body shaking as she stared at him. "I don't belong to anyone. Do you hear me? I only belong to myself and I still decide for myself who I want to be with."

"So you are telling me if I would ask you right now to make a choice ..." His voice turned low, his eyes blazing into hers. "A choice between me and him … that you would choose me? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"Yes." She screamed, pushing him back. "Yes. You fucking idiot. I would choose you."

They froze both, for about one second, before their mouths crushed together, teeth biting into skin, fabric ripping as they clawed at each other's clothes, getting naked as fast as they could.

"Gods, Swan. I need to taste you." He pushed her back, her thighs colliding with the desk and she fell backwards, her elbows crushing hard on the wood, a moan escaping her as he dropped on his knees in front of her, throwing her legs over his shoulders, licking his lips as he stared at her sex before his eyes snapped up to hers, glinting with unrestrained hunger. "I want to fuck you with my tongue and fingers until you scream for mercy."

"Then do it, pirate." Emma replied defiantly, crossing her ankles behind his neck and pulling him forward. "You won't succeed."

He actually flashed her a wolfish grin before his head shot forward, his tongue pushing into her without warning, his hand coming around her thigh, his finger pressing hard against her clit, flicking over it while his tongue plunged into her over and over again.

Switching the position of his tongue and fingers, he slammed two fingers into her, his rings burning against her skin, his tongue twirling over her nub as he pushed her closer and closer. Her stomach tightened, her thighs quivered around his head, her hips bucking upwards, pressing harder against his face as the waves crashed down over her, the tremors wrecking her body, leaving her breathless.

"Don't be smug, pirate. I didn't scream for mercy." Emma growled as she saw the big grin adorning his face and letting her legs fall from his shoulders, she waited for him to stand up, pushing up on her feet, slamming her hand against his chest and shoving him backwards until he fell on the bed. "But you will."

She climbed on top of him, slipping down his body, letting her wet folds brush against him, one nipple grazing his length before she settled between his legs, throwing him a mischievous look, her tongue darting out and licking over his tip.

"Start praying, pirate."

She closed her mouth around him, drawing him in, pressing her tongue hard against the underside of his cock as she pulled him deep into her mouth, smiling around him as he growled and his hips jerked up.

Bopping her head up and down, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him with her fingers and mouth, spurned on by the muttered expletives that slipped out of his mouth, only letting go off him as a plea crossed his lips, begging her to stop it before he would lose it.

"Bloody hell, you vixen." He cursed, slipping out from under her and standing up, he reached for her waist, throwing her on her stomach, yanking her back until her feet hit the ground.

"Hold on tight, love. I'm gonna fuck you hard now."

She wanted to laugh out loud as she searched for anything to hold on to, finding nothing but the blank wood of the wall and the sheets she was lying on but before she could give him a witty retort she could feel him against her entrance, his tip slipping into her.

"Fuck, Emma." He growled, pushing deeper into her, his hand squeezing her hip hard. "You are so bloody tight."

"God, Killian." Emma moaned, pressing her head against the sheets, needing to remember herself to breathe. He was torturing her with this slow intrusion. She wanted him to take her hard. Gritting her teeth, she bucked her hips back, hissing over her shoulder. "Stop being a gentleman and get your cock in me. Now."

He stopped completely and she tilted her head, meeting his gaze, torn between hysterical laughter about the stunned expression on his face and annoyed exasperation about him still not moving.

"Would you just fuck me already, you idiot?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, his fingers tightening around her hip and his teeth flashed bright as he shot her a grin, his voice a hoarse rasp as he said. "As you wish, milady."

Emma groaned out loud as he finally plunged into her until the hilt, his thick length stretching her almost uncomfortably. But she wanted him too much to go slow now and she pushed her ass back into him, telling him silently to move and he did, slipping almost completely out of her before slamming back into her.

The next minutes were a blur in her mind, every fiber of her being concentrating on the sensations his thrusts elicited in her, his plunges pushing her higher and higher until she exploded around him, gripping him hard and taking him with her over the edge.

He slumped down over her, his softening cock slipping out of her, his release dripping down her thighs as his panting breath was tickling her ear, his scruff scraping over her sensitive skin.

His hook was glinting beside her head and she blinked once, twice. Trying to get her bearings back, trying to move one muscle. But she couldn't. His body was pressing her into the mattress, crushing her, making it almost impossible to breathe.

_What a hell of a ride._

Her mouth tilted up into a lopsided smile as she felt him shifting on her and she stretched out her fingers, wrapping them around his hook to hold him in place, tilting her head just a fraction to press a kiss against his forehead before she let her head fall back against the sheet, only one thought occupying her mind.

_I want to do it again._


	17. Perfect Arrangement

**Prompt:** _Modern World AU: Killian and Emma as fuck friends!_

**I took it in a little different direction. They are not friends. But there is sex. :-)**

* * *

It was the perfect arrangement.

Only sex. No names. Only a number.

A shabby hotel room.

Nothing else.

No strings. No fights. No every day problems.

Just sex used as a stress reliever.

One message with a date and a time. And they met.

He was gorgeous. Blue eyes, dark hair, the scruff that drove her mad every time he scraped it over her sensitive skin. A body to die for. A stamina that was unbelievable.

She didn't need to know his name.

He always knew what she needed. If she needed it rough and fast. If she needed him to talk dirty. Or if she needed him to make her beg. Or if she needed him to make her come over and over again until she couldn't get up from the bed anymore.

His cock was a perfect fit. Just the right size to hit her at the spot deep inside of her. Just the right thickness to stretch her to the point where it became slightly painful, his thrusts always letting her balance on the line between pleasure and pain but never pushing her over it.

His tongue and hand were skilled beyond anything she had ever experienced and he could give her multiple orgasms by only using his tongue and teeth.

She was addicted to him. He was her drug. Every time she was feeling down, every time she was annoyed with something or someone she pulled out her phone and shot him a quick message.

He had never turned her down. Not once.

He was always there when she needed him. Just like she was always there when he needed her.

It was the perfect arrangement.

~K&E~

"Ruby, I hate blind dates. You know it never works. You've tried it multiple times now. I'm just not interested in a relationship."

"So you are just gonna fuck your stranger into eternity."

"Yep. Perfect arrangement. It's all I need."

"What about falling asleep in the arms of a man? What about breakfast in bed? What about spending a lazy day in bed? What about kids?" Ruby asked, sighing heavily as Emma just shrugged her shoulders. "You must want more than just sex, Emma."

"He is a rocket in bed, Ruby. He fucks me so good that I don't need anyone else." Emma replied "And besides, I have you for lazy days in bed and I'm sure one day Victor and you are gonna have kids and I can be the cool aunt."

"One more time. Graham told me he would be perfect for you."

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that Graham's perfect probably meant she would meet a guy who was boring as hell and didn't ignite even the tiniest spark in her but Ruby looked at her with pleading puppy dog eyes and she finally agreed, hoping she could cut the evening short if it turned out to be one of those boring men Graham and Ruby always tried to hook her up with.

She hadn't much hope that she would actually like the guy as she entered the restaurant and got led to their table but then her eyes fell on the man already sitting at the table and her mouth dropped open in surprise, her heart skipping a beat as she stared at him.

"Hello, Emma." He said, obviously recovering faster than she from the shock and he stood up, stretching his hand out to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, Killian." Emma replied, her mouth curling up into a smirk. "It's nice to meet you too."

~K&E~

They didn't even make it to the main course, one heated eye contact and Emma stood up, walking to the washrooms and the moment she opened the door he was already behind her, pushing her in, checking quickly if they were alone before he slammed her against the door, reaching for her leg and pulling it around his waist, grinding hungrily into her.

"Finally I know your name." Killian rasped against her neck, nibbling along the column of her throat, sucking her skin lightly between his teeth and Emma moaned, arching into him, feeling him pressing hard against her already wet core.

"God, Killian." She felt him shiver under her hands as she used his name and she pulled his head up, crashing her mouth on his, the kiss turning passionate in a blink of an eye, teeth clicking together, the back of her head hitting the door with a loud thud.

His hands were everywhere, around her waist, his fingers digging into her skin as he rubbed his erection over her, a second later he pulled at her dress, her breasts spilling out and he pushed her bra down, his hungry mouth shooting down and closing around one nipple, tugging and biting, his fingers twirling her other nipple.

He was already driving her insane again and she reached for his pants, fumbling with the belt and the zipper, letting her hand slip inside and gripping him hard, pumping him up and down and he growled against her breast, his teeth nipping at her erected peak and she let out a whimper, needed him in her. Right now.

"Hold on, Emma." He groaned and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, pulling herself up so that he could push his pants down, his cock springing out and slapping against her, a moan slipping over her lips, her teeth finding the spot behind his ear that was always driving him mad and he cursed silently as he fumbled with the wrapper, pulling the condom over his length, his fingers brushing searchingly over her and he just yanked her string aside, plunging into her with one swift move, pausing as he was buried until the hilt in her and leaning back, he looked down at her, his mouth tilting up into a huge grin.

"Ready for taking the next level?"

Confusion flitted over her face and she raised one eyebrow questioningly, wondering what he meant with this statement and he chuckled, bending down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"We already know our names now." He whispered, trailing her bottom lip with his tongue, shifting slightly. "How about we visit each other next?"

She smiled, gripping his hair and pulling him back, locking eyes with him. "You mean doing the whole boring relationship stuff?"

"Well, we already know the make-up sex is going to be fantastic."

She actually laughed out loud, giving him a peck before she leaned back again. "Why not? Let's see if we are a perfect fit somewhere else than in bed too."

"I think we might be." Killian replied, pulling out of her slowly, stopping as only his tip remained in her. "But first let us enjoy the one thing we already know we are perfect in."

"Having insanely good, mind-blowing sex?" Emma said teasingly, wrapping her legs tighter around him and drawing him back, her eyes falling shut as he slipped slowly back in.

"Aye." He breathed. "Having insanely good, mind-blowing sex."

And then they stopped talking altogether as he took her with hard thrusts, plunging into her again and again until she cramped around him, pulling him with her over the edge, her mouth closing over his as the waves crushed down over them.

He was still pressing her against the door, her legs still wrapped around him, even as she felt him softening inside of her, both panting heavily and Emma's mouth curled up into a lopsided grin as he groaned when she clenched her walls around him.

It was a perfect arrangement. A perfect arrangement indeed.


	18. Corset

**Prompt:** _They are in the luxurious lingerie shop because Emma wants to get something nice and taunt him at the same time. She tries a few sets but Killian isn't allowed to see her, she wants it to be a surprise. Needless to say, Killian can't get fast enough to their apartment. I would be fun to see Killian and our world interaction (with all those posters of half-naked women and intricate lingerie in general)._

* * *

"Why exactly did you ask me to join you if I'm not allowed to see it, love?"

He was standing in the middle of the shop, feeling slightly uncomfortable between all those silk and lace panties and bras, the female customers ogling him unrestrained, smirking at him, some brave ones even fluttering their eye lashes at him and he just wanted to get out of here and take Emma home.

Henry was staying at Regina's over the weekend and they had the apartment for themselves and he had better ideas to spend the time than standing in a lingerie shop.

"Because it's a surprise. Don't worry. You are gonna like it."

His gaze flitted over the shop, trying to find something he could look at without images of Emma half-naked and moaning under him assaulting his brain. But how was he supposed to get not aroused with all these pictures of women only clad in bra and panties on the walls?

All this naked skin reminded him of Emma's skin and how it felt under his fingers, smooth and like velvet, responding to every single of his touches.

Groaning silently, he closed his eyes and lifted his hand to pinch his nose, a picture of Emma dancing flickering over his closed eyelids.

"Everything alright out there?"

He looked around, making sure no one was looking in his direction before he slipped through the door Emma was behind, clamping his hand over her mouth before she could let out a shriek and alert the sales woman to his presence in the cabin.

"No, love. Nothing is alright." He hissed, shifting so that she could feel his arousal against her ass.

She wiggled against him, pressing back into him, grinning at his reflection as he growled and she said tauntingly. "It feels right to me."

"You find that funny?" He asked, leaning down to brush his lips over her neck.

"Yes, I do." Emma replied, sighing softly as she shifted her head to give him better access, her hand coming around his neck, threading her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Emma?" He rasped against her skin, letting his tongue flick over her pulse point. "If we don't get out of here in thirty seconds I'm gonna rip that flimsy fabric of your body and take you right here."

"You would?" She asked teasingly, slipping her other hand behind her back, letting her fingers play over his length.

"I'm not gonna eat bologna again." Killian grabbed her hand and yanked it away, stepping back to lean against the wall, his chest heaving as his eyes raked over her body.

Her mouth tilted up into a mischievous grin and she walked over to him, stepping up on her tiptoes, pressing her whole body against him, giving him a soft peck before she fell back on her heels again.

"Then let's get out of here, pirate. We don't want you to get arrested for public indecency."

~K&E~

"You ready?"

"Believe me, love. I'm quite ready."

Emma's head appeared around the doorframe and she grinned at him, lying on the bed, bare-chested and barefooted, his sweat pants sitting low on his hips and she raised one eyebrow, licking her lips as she took him in from head to toe.

"I bought this a while ago for a special occasion and since you were so well-behaved in the shop today I thought you deserve to see it on me." She taunted, her eyes furrowing as she saw him trailing a finger along his hook. "But you are not allowed to ruin it with your hook."

"You were the one who told me you wanted me to keep it on today, but I can't use it?"

"Well, you can use it." Emma replied, seeing his mouth tilt up into a smug grin. "Just not to rip it of my body."

"Fine, love." Killian sighed. "Would you come out of there already?"

Emma stepped into the room and she smiled victoriously as she saw his eyes losing their teasing gaze, turning heated in a second as he let his eyes roam over the corset she was wearing.

Black and red, silk and lace, her breasts almost spilling out, the red garter belt shimmering against the black lace, the corset revealing more than it was hiding.

"You were right." He told her with a husky voice, pushing himself up and scooting to the edge of the bed, curling a finger, begging her to come closer. "I'm not gonna rip that off you. I want you to ride me wearing it."

She felt her stomach clench in anticipation as he pulled her between his spread legs, his left arm coming around her waist, his hook pressing against her naked ass and his hand brushed over the skin at the edge of her corset, his pinkie dipping into her thong and sliding softly over her clit, his hand slipping lower, his mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses on the swell of her breasts, his lips vibrating against her skin as he growled when his fingers dipped into her wetness.

"You are such a wanton woman, Emma." He pushed one finger in, curling it inside of her to hit the exact right spot and she buried her hands in his hair as she arched her back, pushing into him. "You are always ready for me, waiting for me to take you."

He suddenly stilled in her and she let out a groan of protest but he just smirked at her, shushing against her skin to keep her still.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, love."

She obliged immediately and he loosened his grip around her waist, leaning back to slip his hook between their bodies, his finger still remaining in her and his eyes watched her as he trailed the tip carefully along the hem of the corset, pulling it slowly down until her nipple popped out, skimming over to her other breast, also freeing it, the metal of his hook scraping over her erected nipple, a moan slipping over her lips and she rocked her hips, wanted him to move, wanted him to do something, anything, to ease the ache low in her belly.

"Killian, I ..." She shivered as he leaned forward, his warm breath brushing over her taut peak, his tongue darting out and flicking over it. "God, Killian, don't tease me."

"As you wish, milady."

His mouth closed around her nipple and his finger started moving again as he sucked and licked the hard nub, his thumb pressing against her clit, a second finger slipping into her, the pace increasing and she could feel the tugs in her stomach, a moment later her climax gripped her hard, her walls clenching around his fingers as he brought her down slowly.

He removed his fingers, lying back on the bed and pushing up on his elbows, he pulled his pants down his legs and Emma didn't even let him get his legs out before she straddled him, grabbing him and guiding him to her entrance, shoving her thong out of the way and lowering herself on him, taking him all in, leaning forward to plant her hands on his chest, her fingers tangling around his necklaces as she rocked her hips back and forth, letting him slide in and out of her.

His hook pressed against her thigh, his hand skimming along her neck and pulling her down, his lips searched hers for a searing kiss before he released her and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her throat, his hand ghosting down her spine to her ass, caressing her cheek and suddenly he tightened his arm around her, stopping her rocking motion.

Sitting up, he pushed her back until she was lying on the bed, his legs gliding out under her, his cock slipping out of her as he propped himself up on his knees, gripping her thighs and pushing her legs towards her chest, leaning forward to hold them down as he pulled her panties away again and rocked his hips forward, burying himself in her, setting instantly a fast pace, hitting her deep as he took her with hard thrusts, plunging into her again and again until she shot over the edge again, this time taking him with her.

~K&E~

They were lying on the bed afterwards after he had helped her remove the corset, her stockings and garter belt, his fingers skimming over the red lines the corset had left at the underside of her breasts and she turned around, laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm not gonna let you get out of this bed the whole weekend." Killian said quietly, his hand playing with her hair.

"So you are making me sore again?" Emma tilted her head to look up into his face.

"Yes, I will." He told her smugly.

"And you call _me_ insatiable." Emma sighed heavily, suppressing a smile.

"Of course." He replied, pushing himself up and slipping over her again, adjusting her legs around his waist, his cock brushing against her entrance before he thrusted forward slowly, pushing inside of her inch by inch, his mouth ghosting over her lips as he jerked his hips forward, burying himself until the hilt in her. "Because you never utter any complaints."

He was right. She never complained.

Because having him in her just felt too damn good.


	19. To Save You

**I'm still recovering from last night's episode. It was sooooo good.  
**

* * *

_I came back to save you._

How was it possible that this one line affected her so much?

It was just an hour ago that she had remembered everything. Storybrooke, her parents, Neal, Hook, Neverland.

All the crazy stuff that had happened to her after Henry had showed up at her door and told her he was her son.

They had a damn good life. Henry and she. It was almost perfect.

But Hook was right. She didn't want to live a life of lies. She wanted her memories to be real.

_Perhaps there is a man that you love in the life that you've lost._

This had been actually the reason why she had drunk that potion. This line of him. She had heard the hurt in his voice, had heard the tears. He was freaking talking about him and the weird part was … even before the potion she had felt the connection to him, had felt that he was talking about him and her.

He was the one he was supposedly in love with?

But freaking hell, she actually felt attracted to him. But what red-blooded woman wouldn't feel a tug deep in her stomach looking at him, leaning back in his chair, the tumbler tangling in his hand, his shirt wide open.

She wanted to rip his clothes off. She really wanted to. But she couldn't. She shouldn't. But she wanted to. She wanted it so damn bad that her core was actually throbbing.

She did remember the kiss. The heat, the passion, the desire, the … everything.

And oh my God, she wanted it again.

She wanted to feel alive like this again, she just wanted to feel. Not think, just feel.

With him.

Because he was the only one who had made her feel like that in a decade. False memories or not. The heat she felt when she was with him … she never had felt like this before … or after.

_There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay?_

He was getting under her skin. Deep under her skin. The way he talked, the things he said. And she remembered. She remembered everything.

Every innuendo, every touch, every look. And it was overwhelming.

He was overwhelming. His scent, his eyes, his lips.

She was trying to force herself to look away. But she couldn't. His tongue darted out and licked over his bottom lip and she imagined how his tongue would feel like against her breast, between her legs.

She must have actually groaned out loud because he looked at her with a baffled expression, scrutinizing her features, reading her like an open book, his confused expression turning into a smug one as he realized what she was probably thinking about.

"Swan?" He leaned forward, his fingers caressing the tumbler, making her stomach clench with desire. "What are you thinking about?"

She could lie. She could tell him a lie and she knew he would back off. Because he always did what she wanted. He always respected her wishes. But she didn't want him to back off.

She just wanted him.

"You."

"Emma?" She could see his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he gulped hard, clearly trying to keep his composure. "What do you mean?"

Her heart jumped in her throat, her eyes traveling down all the exposed skin of his chest, wanting to reach out and yank him to her by his necklaces. She actually trembled. Her whole body shaking and she interlaced her fingers, trying to mash down the uncontrollable desire she felt for him. But it didn't work. Of course not.

"I want you."

Her voice sounded hoarse, she almost didn't recognize it herself but she saw the fire ignite in his eyes and a moment later he was leaning over the table, his hand coming around her head and yanking her forward, his lips crushing down on hers.

His tongue was invading her mouth, demanding everything from her, telling her that she couldn't hold anything back. And she didn't want to. Not with him. She just wanted all.

"Killian?"

He growled against her mouth, his teeth biting down on her bottom lip, his fingers digging into the back of her neck as he devoured her mouth, making her dizzy, making her forget who she was and where she was.

"Gods, Swan." He stopped kissing her, his lips still brushing over hers as he rasped. "I missed you. You have no idea how much."

"Take me." She actually startled as the words slipped out of her mouth, not even knowing where they were coming from, but the desire was pulsing hot through her veins, and she didn't really care. "Just take me, Killian."

He released her out of his death grip, pushing her back on her chair and she was only sitting there, dazzled, until he came around the table, yanking her off the chair and actually throwing her on the table.

Her head was spinning, her breath hitching in her throat as he stepped between her legs and leaned forward, pressing his hard length against her core.

"Swan?" He was rocking his hips against her and she just clutched his leather coat, needed to hold on to something. "Emma? I … I …"

She didn't let him finish the sentence, her fingers fumbling with the laces of his leather pants, making him groan loudly, her hand slipping down the opening the moment she had loosened the laces far enough, her groan being drowned out by his growl as she wrapped her fingers firmly around his cock.

"Swan, Gods. Please! Just ..."

She didn't even know how they managed to get her pants off, their hands collided, she even heard fabric ripping but didn't even care and finally her pants were off. She could spread her legs, could welcome him, and she did.

His bare tip was brushing against her entrance and for a second she wondered how that was even possible since a minute ago they were both completely clothed but then he pushed into her and every coherent thought left her brain.

He was big. He was huge. And she loved it. Oh my God, she just loved it.

"Oh my God, Killian." She bucked her hips up, wanted to draw him in more, wanted to feel him completely in her. "God, just get in me."

A gasp escaped her as he plunged into her, burying himself deep in her. She couldn't breathe. She didn't know how. Her hands were searching for something to hold on to, a glass was hitting the ground, she could hear the shattering noise, but she was occupied with trying to deal with the feeling of his cock stretching her.

He filled her completely. There was no room left and she just thought that she always imagined him to be that big. To be exactly right.

She bit her lip, her body exploding and she was reeling, trying desperately to keep a grip on reality. But failing miserably.

"Come on, Swan." He was hitting her deep. And hard. "Come on. Show me how much you missed me."

She acutely moaned, his hard thrusts just fueling her desire, and she didn't know how to keep the passion at bay, how to control it. He was just pushing her over the edge before she even climaxed, making her lose every sense of reality.

"Killian, I'm ..." He slammed into her, again and again and again, and she was getting closer and closer. "Killian, please"

She didn't know if she was begging him to move faster and finally push her over the line or if she was begging him to stop.

Because it was just too much. Too much, too soon.

"Come for me, Emma."

His pace got more erratic, his plunges almost hurt but then his hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit and he shot her over the edge, her walls cramping around him, squeezing him dry as he followed her only seconds later.

~K&E~

He was crushing her, making it almost impossible to breathe. She could feel the leather of his coat against her damp skin and she tried to get in a breath but his body pressed down on her, the leather clinging to her chest.

And she actually enjoyed it, feeling him on her, inside her, feeling him softening. And then they both jerked as a knock sounded from the door.

"Crap!" Emma breathed against his neck. "Walsh!"

"Should I get rid of him?" Killian asked, pressing his lips against her neck.

"No." She almost whined, pushing him away so that he slipped out of her.

Scrambling for her pants, she pulled them up, her hands still shaking.

"No." She said resolutely. "He deserves an explanation."

"But what ..." She interrupted him by pressing her fingers against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, pirate." She told him, rocking her hips forward, pressing her body against his. "You are mine."

She actually smiled when she walked to the door. She had to explain to her boyfriend that she was not marrying him. And she had to explain it to him in a way that wouldn't freak him out.

Because telling him that a pirate had came to safe her and persuade her to help her family, which he didn't know even existed, might be a tough sale.

But it didn't matter. Because Hook was back. And she remembered him

And yes! She did miss him!


	20. Not A Dream

**I felt the need to write some angsty, rough 'You spent eight months with another man' smut. And this is the result.**

* * *

"What is wrong with you?"

The door hit the wood hard, swinging back, almost slamming straight into her face before she could catch it with her outstretched hand but he didn't even flinch, just turning around, this cocky smile on his face that she knew was fake, raising his flask to her in a mock salute and she was trying to stay calm, to not let her temper get the better of her because she could see the hurt in his eyes but she didn't know where it came from.

Everything had been normal. Well, as normal as her life could be. He had been his cocky self when they had returned to Storybrooke, throwing around innuendos, teasing her, flirting with her but he had grown calmer and calmer from day to day, even stopping one day to comment on their plans how to defeat the Wicked Witch, just standing at the side, almost leaning bored against the wall with crossed legs, just nodding his approval to every plan they had come up with.

But he had never left her side. No matter what. He was there. Almost recklessly throwing himself into the battles as if he didn't care if he would live or die. But she did. And she had enough. She wanted answers. Now.

"What do you mean, love?" He drawled, leaning back against the desk, lifting the flask to his mouth and taking a huge gulp. "Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that crap, Captain." She hissed, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm not gonna leave until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Just let it go, Swan." He pushed himself away from the desk, turning his back on her.

Clenching her hands into tight fists, she gritted her teeth, forcing one word past the lump in her throat.

"No."

She would not let it go. They were friends. He was the only one she could tell everything, the only one she didn't need to keep up a front with and she would not let him retreat. He was her friend, God damn it.

"No."

He moved so fast that she couldn't even react, her back hitting the wall with a loud thud as he pushed her into it, his hook slamming into the wood beside her face, his voice harsh with hardly restrained anger, his hot breath brushing over her as he hissed.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You should have just let it go."

His chest was heaving and he was so close to her that she could smell the rum in his breath, the leather of his coat, the smell of the sea that always seemed to surround him and this special scent that was just uniquely him and she couldn't breathe, his closeness robbing her of every coherent thought.

"I'm just tired, Swan." His voice sounded rejected, the words slipping into her and tugging at something deep inside of her. "Tired of mashing my feelings for you into a corner because I can't do it anymore, Swan. I just can't."

"I don't understand." She whispered, jerking as he rocked his hips forward and pressed his body against hers.

She could feel him hardening against her and her breath hitched in her throat as she stared up into his blue eyes, dark with hurt and anger and desire, so much emotions swirling in his gaze that she felt dizzy looking at him.

"I kept my promise, Swan." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "I thought of you ever day and believe me, love. I tried to forget you, tried to drink myself into oblivion but it never worked. You were always there, just lurking around the corner, waiting for me to show one tiny spot of weakness to jump forward and stab a dagger through my heart."

She didn't move, she couldn't say anything, the hurt in his voice making her ache all over.

"I saw you every bloody night, Swan. In my dreams. You came every bloody night to me and it was just too much. I tried to relieve the pressure by just wrapping my hand around my cock, sometimes gripping it so hard that it hurt because I wanted it to hurt because then my heart might have stopped bleeding. But it never worked, love. It never worked."

She heard the desperation in his voice, could feel his body quiver against hers.

"Killian, I ..." He didn't let her finish, his broken voice interrupting her again.

"I wanted to forget you. I just wanted the pain to stop. But it didn't. And then I finally found you again, saw your face again and … you couldn't remember me."

She wanted to touch him, she wanted to ease his pain, a pain she felt deep inside of her as well. Seeing him so hurt, made her stomach clench. But something kept her in place. She just couldn't move a muscle.

"And then you told me that you love another man." His body stiffened against hers, his voice turning harsh with anger and hurt. "Said it right into my face. Telling me how horrible it was to rip you out of the life you were living, even if it was all a lie. You were happy, Swan. You were happy and it ripped my heart apart to take that away from you."

His fingers brushed over her cheek, his forehead leaning against hers and her throat closed up, tears pricking the back of her eyes but he wasn't finished yet.

"But I had to, love. It was the only way. You were the only hope and I knew you would never forgive yourself if you would ever find out that you lost your family because you didn't want to remember. So I had to force it on you and for that I'm sorry."

She trembled, pressing her eyes shut, willing the tears back down because she would not start to cry. She would not.

"But ..." He paused and she opened her eyes and looked up into his face, wanted to smooth the frown between his brows away, her fingers itched to just wrap her fingers around his neck and pull him into a kiss but she saw the muscles in his jaw twitch, saw how he tried to fight down his emotions but he apparently didn't succeed, the hurt in his eyes as he opened them again slamming hard against her chest. "Eight months, Swan. You just threw that right into my face that you slept with this guy for eight months. How do think that made me feel? I longed for you for a year, I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat, your voice still ringing in my ears, tears wetting my cheeks, my heart aching in my chest and you … you gave your body to another man."

Something boiled over in her. Just a second ago she had almost burst into tears because she was feeling his pain but now she was just angry. Who did he think he was? He wasn't the only one who had suffered. Yes, she had had a break. A break from her real life for one year. For one year she could live a dream, just to get it ripped away and she pushed against his chest, making him stumble back.

"I didn't remember you." She shouted, her hands trembling with the urge to just hit him. "I didn't remember anything."

"I know." He yelled back. "But it still hurt like hell."

And that was the moment she just snapped, her fist slamming against his chest over and over again.

"He was a freaking flying monkey. God, Hook. I slept with a freaking flying monkey. What do you think how that made me feel when I found out, huh?" She punched him again, feeling slight satisfaction in hitting him. "The man I thought I loved never loved me. Another man for whom I wasn't good enough."

She stepped back, shocked about how much she had revealed to him and she feared to look up at him, knowing she would probably find understanding in his gaze because he always seemed to understand her but when she finally lifted her gaze to his face he wasn't looking at her, his eyes were screwed shut and her heart dropped into her stomach as he turned around, away from her.

"Just go, Emma. I ..." She saw his shoulders hunch forward, his hand tightening into a fist against the wood of the desk. "Just go."

But she didn't. She couldn't.

She stepped closer to him, reaching up, tangling her fingers in his hair and he startled, clearly not expecting her touch.

"Hook, I ..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words, her fingers slipping down his throat and trailing over his cheek. "If I would have remembered you I would have never slept with him, Killian."

He didn't move and she turned around, her heart heavy in her chest as she walked towards the door but then she was suddenly jerked around, slammed against the wall once again, his mouth crashing down on hers and suddenly everything was only heat and passion, his fingers everywhere, on her breasts, around her nipples, down between her thighs and then in her, plunging into her, making her gasp as his ring scraped over her already sensitive clit.

"Gods, Emma." His tongue darted into her mouth, kissing her hungrily while his fingers slammed into her over and over again, quivers running over her skin and then he suddenly stepped back, ripping at the laces of his pants one-handed, his heated gaze burning her skin and she fumbled for her zipper, pushing her pants down along with her panties, slipping out of her booths and stepping out of the pool of clothes, just staring at his cock springing out of his confines, her breath hitching in her throat as he was pressing her against the wall again.

He gripped her leg and hitched it around his waist and she could feel his tip brushing over her, the small contact alone almost shooting her over the edge and she pushed her other leg up, wrapping both around his waist, feeling his hand against her ass and a moment later he was at her entrance, slipping into her and with one jerk of his hips he buried himself in her and she just whimpered, the feeling of finally having him in her just overwhelming her and she dug her fingers into his back, needed him to move, needed him to take her hard and fast.

But he was completely still until she felt him tremble under her fingers and she leaned back, looking up into his face, her heart clenching in her chest as she saw a lonely tear slipping down his cheek and she gripped his head, yanking him forward, pressing her lips harshly against his, clamping her walls around him, her voice hoarse as she whispered.

"I need you, Killian."

She felt his shuddering breath against her lips and then he finally moved, slipping out of her, hesitating for a second before he slammed back in and she arched her back, tightening her legs around him, wanting him to be closer, wanting to feel more.

"I need you."

He took her away from the harsh and cruel reality, his thrusts making her forget everything around her, making her live in the moment, his body slamming against her being the only thing she could hold on to, the feelings he elicited in her shooting jolts through her body and then she exploded, grasping him hard, her walls cramping around him and his guttural growl reverberated through the cabin as he jerked his hips forward one last time, his hot cum spurting into her, his body trembling in her arms as he emptied himself in her.

It felt like hours until she came back to reality, her legs almost slipping down from his hips, the only thing keeping her upright was his body pressing her against the wall and her head fell forward onto his shoulder, the air around them smelling of sex and sweat. She could feel his heart hammering against her chest, her breath still coming out in harsh bursts and all she could think was …

This was not a dream. This was real.


	21. In Broad Daylight

**Inspired by a gif of Killian yanking at the cuffs with which Emma had chained him to the bench but you can only see the upper half of his body and since we are a bunch of adorable idiots over on Tumblr someone started a post saying he looks like he gets a blowjob and there were a few more comments in that direction and my muse was inspired and this came out. **(Written at 2 in the morning)****

**Unashamed blowjob smut! :-)  
**

* * *

She was kneeling in front of him, wrapping her hand tighter around him, listening to his muffled curses as she sucked him in hard, his hips rocking forward, his tip hitting the back of her throat and his hand fisted in her hair, her name spilling over his lips over and over again as she bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing out her cheeks, her tongue twirling around his tip every time she slipped her mouth up his shaft and he growled loudly, finally forgetting where they were.

They were behind some bushes and if he got any louder they would be sure discovered but she didn't care, she wanted him to come, right here and there.

Letting her teeth scrape over his length, she pumped him harder with her hand, feeling him stiffen, his hips rocking forward once again, a guttural growl rumpling out of his chest as he came in her mouth, his hot cum spurting down her throat and she gulped, trying to take everything, her mouth milking him dry hungrily, spurned on by his whimpers and only letting go off him as he started to soften inside of her, a satisfied smirk on her face as she fell back on her heels.

"Told you we would get away with it, pirate." She said smugly, licking her lips.

He was still panting, sweat glistening on his forehead as he reached for his pants and pulled them up again, his hand still trembling as he tugged himself back in.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He grumbled, running his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. "Is there any challenge you won't accept?"

She grinned at him, standing up and stepping closer, her fingers trailing over his scruff, her thumb brushing over his lips.

"Probably not."


	22. Dirty Talking

**Prompt:** _How about a short fic/drabble where Emma talks dirty to Killian (instead of the other way around)? And in public, in front of her parents, at dinner, cruel little whispers of seduction into his ear that have him stunned speechless. Red-faced and stuttering. I want the pirate to be the hot and bothered one..._

* * *

 "I'm not wearing any underpants."

He stiffened, almost choking on the piece of bread he had just put in his mouth, his eyes narrowing as he looked up at her. But she wasn't looking at him, pouring wine into his glass, her fingers pressing gently against his shoulder as she leaned over him and he was sure it was deliberate as she shifted and her breast brushed over his shirt.

"Mom, do we have more wine?"

His hand shot forward, holding her right where she was. He would not let her just get away with telling him such a thing and then just step away as if nothing happened.

"You are playing with fire here, love?" He growled, his lips skimming her ear.

"Am I?" Emma replied, leaning back, her mouth turning up into a smug grin. "I don't know what you are talking about, pirate."

~K&E~

This was torture. Pure torture.

She was taunting him, teasing him. With small touches, her fingers hot on his naked skin, burning him alive. She was shifting around on her bloody seat on purpose, tugging at the flimsy fabric of her skirt every few seconds, bringing his eyes down to her naked thighs and his fingers twitched since he wanted nothing more than to slip them under her skirt and make sure she was telling the truth, his groin tightening as he imagined slamming his fingers into her, hearing those low moans she made when he was working her over with his mouth, her breathless whispers when he fucked her with his tongue.

"I can almost feel you under my fingers." He actually jumped in his seat when her husky voice breathed in his ear. "Hard and throbbing, jumping with the unbearable desire to plunge into me."

"Emma!" He hissed warningly, feeling himself grow, his length already straining against its confines.

"If we would be alone I would pull him out and would straddle you, coating you with my arousal."

She would pay for this. He would bloody make her pay for this. His fingers tightened around the fork in his hand, trying to keep it from shaking as her fingers ghosted over him and his knee hit the table, the glasses rattling loudly.

"Sorry." Killian mumbled, feeling the urge to close his hand around her throat and throttle her as she looked at him with an innocent expression on her face while her bloody fingers worked on the laces of his pants, loosening them and he couldn't do anything against it without drawing attention to what she was doing under the table.

"Killian, are you alright?" Snow's worried voice drifted over the table and he could swear he heard Emma snort beside him.

"Aye, everything is fine." He said quietly, gritting his teeth as her fingers slipped into the opening, an appreciative hum slipping over her lips as she found him naked underneath, her fingers trailing over his tip.

Leaning forward, she reached for the salt beside his glass, her fingers pressing harder against him and he bit his tongue until he tasted blood.

"I'm so wet for you, Killian." His balls were throbbing and he feared he might lose it any second now but she didn't stop caressing him, her voice taunting him. "I'm already cramping because I want to feel you in me."

He would not survive this dinner. There was no way in hell he would survive this bloody dinner.

~K&E~

"Be quite, woman." He growled, pushing her into the apartment, yanking at her coat and ripping it off her shoulders, shoving her towards the couch and she actually started laughing, her laughter making him completely lose control and he swirled her around, pressing her over the back of the coach and flipped her skirt up, seeing that she hadn't lied to him. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and he groaned, his fingers kneading her naked ass.

"Don't you dare move."

He reached for the laces of his pants, almost ripping them apart, just shoving his pants down his legs until his cock sprang free, his fingers immediately back between her legs, sliding through her folds, his whole body trembling as he found her soaking wet and he positioned himself, his fingers digging into her skin as he jerked his hips forward, plunging into her in one swift move.

"Oh my God." Emma moaned, pushing back against him and he pulled back again, hesitating a second before he slammed back in, a cry slipping over her lips. "Yes."

He was hammering his cock into her, sweat trickling down his face, his shirt clinging to his chest as he took her with hard and fast plunges, hoping he could hold back long enough to make her come but she had turned him so on over the last two hours that he felt himself getting closer and closer, not able to keep it in any longer and he came hard, his balls almost exploding as the semen shot out of him, his hips rocking against her as he buried himself as deep in her as he could, hot spurt after hot spurt pulsing out of him, her walls clutching him hard as she came only seconds later, making his climax so mind-blowing that he almost blacked out.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He was pressing her hard into the couch but couldn't find it in him to move, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "One day you are gonna be the death of me."

She just chuckled, her hand reaching behind and patting his cheek. "No way, pirate. You loved every second of it."

"Aye." He mumbled, his lips brushing over the damp skin of her neck, his tongue darting out and licking over her pulse point. "That I did."


	23. Carriage

**Prompt:** _Smut based on the lyrics to 'Partition'. It could be when they're in EF, in a carriage, on their way to a ball._

* * *

The carriage was rumbling over the road, throwing her up and down and she shifted on her seat, trying to find a comfortable position, her eyes flickering every few minutes towards him, lust coursing through her veins and she bit her tongue, trying to will her body to cool down. She just had him two hours ago. She couldn't really want him again.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He growled lowly and her head shot up, meeting his blue eyes burning with desire. "Come over here."

She almost stumbled over her feet as she jumped up and closed the short gap between them and he pulled her into his lap, his hand immediately reaching for the low-cut bodice of her gown and yanking it down, his fingers closing around one hard peak and twirling it around, watching her intently.

"You are one wanton woman, Emma." He leaned forward, his tongue flicking over her nipple and she moaned, pushing against him, wanting him to take it in his mouth, wanted him everywhere but he straightened again, his fingers playing with one nub.

"Are you already wet for me, Swan?" His hand left her throbbing breast and wandered down her stomach and leg, his fingers slipping under her gown and trailing up again, pushing her dress up until it was bunched around her hips, his hand brushing over her pounding core. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Do you want to feel my rings pressing into you?"

She couldn't speak, couldn't give him an answer, didn't need to give him one. One of his long fingers was already slipping into her, his ring pushing against her opening and she growled, rocking her hips against his fingers, wanted him to move faster, wanted him to give her more.

"So impatient, love." He drawled, his hot breath brushing over her nipple while he added a second finger, pushing them deep into her, his thumb finding her clit and drawing lazy circles over it while his fingers pumped in and out of her. "Gods, Emma. You are so wet for me. Always so wet for me."

His fingers curled inside of her, hitting her at the exact right spot, his thumb rubbed harder over her clit and his mouth closed around her nipple again, sucking it in and she exploded, clenching his fingers, her walls fluttering around him as he brought her slowly down, a satisfied smirk adorning his face as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean.

"We are not finished yet, pirate." Emma hissed, grinding down on him, smiling cockily as he groaned loudly. "I want you in me. Now."

Her fingers fumbled for the laces of his pants and a few moments later his pants hit the ground and she threw a leg over him, reaching for his cock and positioning him, sliding down slowly, taking him all in and arching her back, she practically shoved her breasts into his face and he immediately latched onto the invitation, taking one nipple into his mouth while she rocked her hips back and forth, her movements becoming faster as she rode him hard, knowing that they would arrive soon and didn't have the time to prolong it.

She felt herself tighten again and he was right by her side, his hand pushing her down as his hips jerked upwards and he emptied himself in her, spurting his release into her as her walls clenched around him.

They were hardly able to get their clothes back in order and make themselves presentable again before the carriage slowed down and came to a stop in front of the castle.

"How was the ride?" Her father asked as he opened the door and held a hand out to help Emma out of the carriage.

Emma looked down and hid a smile and Killian just shrugged his shoulders, descending from the carriage after her, saying in a bored tone. "Rocky."


	24. Gladiator

**Prompt:** _dub-con/non-con gladiatorial games_

* * *

The cuffs clicked around his ankles and wrists, the chains got yanked backwards and he suppressed a groan as the metal cut into his skin.

This procedure could only mean one thing. She was coming again.

One part of him felt angry and helpless. Chained to the wall while she was toying with him. But another part of him felt already slightly aroused, knowing her fingers would be on his body very soon.

Only minutes later she stepped into his cell, telling the guards with an arrogant nod that they should leave them alone and they obeyed immediately, shutting the door with a click behind them.

He knew they wouldn't let anyone in until she was finished with him.

Her green eyes were traveling over his body, her mouth parting as she studied his muscles and he couldn't help getting hard under her heated gaze. The first few times he had fought it desperately, fought against the lust coursing through his veins every time she came to visit him. But he never won. No matter how hard he tried.

She stepped closer, her nails raking over his chest, trailing along the hem of his tunic and with a flick of her hand she opened it and let it fall to the ground, immediately wrapping her hand around him and pumping him hard.

Once, twice and a third time, letting go of him the second he was rock hard, his cock jutting out.

"So, ..." Emma drawled, stepping back and looking up into eyes. "How are we today?"

He didn't answer her. He never said anything. Never gave her the pleasure to see him break. No sound. No sounds of anger or lust. Nothing.

He just cocked an eyebrow and stared at her challengingly and she let out a throaty laugh.

"I decided to have my way with you today. We waited long enough."

He stiffened, the chains rattling as he jerked back. Until now she had always only used her hands on him, pumping him until he spurted his release into the straw. But the glint in her eyes told him that she had much more in mind for him today.

"Do you wanna feel how wet I am for you?"

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth but he couldn't help his cock from jumping as her fingers brushed over his tip.

"Do you wanna feel how hot my mouth is wrapped around you?"

He jerked his eyes open, letting out a growl as she threw a blanket on the floor and kneeled down in front of him, her fingers playing with his cock, trailing between his legs and massaging his balls and then she leaned forward, opening her mouth and taking him in, her gaze meeting his as she sucked him in as deep as she could and he started to quiver, the effort to remain motionless almost impossible as she bobbed her head back and forth, her fingers tightening around him, pain shooting through him.

His cock slipped out of her mouth, her fingers vanished and he opened his eyes, his chest heaving with ragged breaths and she threw him a smug grin before she turned around and pulled her dress up.

She stepped closer and leaned forward, her ass rubbing over him and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction to thrust into her but he could feel her wet and hot core and he wanted nothing more than to plunge into her.

She let out a sigh when he didn't react to the taunting brushes of her wet cunt and reached behind, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance before she pushed back and let him slip in.

"Ah, slave." Emma moaned as she stepped closer, taking him all in, pressing her hands against the opposite wall for leverage as she pumped her hips back and forth. "I knew your thick cock would feel amazing inside of me."

He didn't want to react but her sheath was so tight and wet and his cock was pounding and his balls almost exploding and he curled his fingers around the chains, holding on to them as he let out a guttural growl and jerked his hips back, slipping out of her just to push back in a second later.

"Yes." Emma cried out. "Again."

She writhed against him and he couldn't control himself any longer, slamming into her again and again, feeling the semen rising in him but then she suddenly pushed him back and he slipped out of her, dark spots appearing in front of his eyes.

He was so bloody close and he could still feel her walls pulsating around him but before he could say or do anything, she stepped beside him, one hand reaching for his cock and pumping him fast while her other hand disappeared under her dress, pleasuring herself and she let out throaty moans as her fingers tightened around him.

"Come on, slave." Emma growled, her hand gripping him painfully and jerking back and forth. "Come on."

And he came with violent bursts, his semen spurting in a wide arch out of him onto the straw and he heard her letting out a deep moan as she apparently came herself.

Letting go of him, she lifted her hand to her mouth and licked his semen of her fingers, never leaving his gaze.

"Until the next time, slave."

"Emma?" He said quietly before she reached the door and she turned around, glancing at him questioningly. "Next time you should untie me so that I can fuck you properly."

Her eyes sparkled with amusement as she looked him up and down again, her mouth tilting up in a lopsided smile as she said. "Maybe."

Her knuckles rapped against the door and a moment later she was gone, leaving him chained naked to the wall and he wanted to be angry with her but all he could feel right in that moment was anticipation.

He couldn't wait to feel her hot, wet cunt around his cock again.


	25. Handcuffs

**Prompt:** _Emma teasing Killian: "Bloody hell,Emma. Don't leave me like that." + word prompt 'Handcuffs'._

* * *

This was bloody torture.

He yanked at the handcuffs chaining him to the bed but he could hardly move more than a few inches. She had even chained his ankles to the bed and all he could do was watch her.

And it was bloody torture.

The fingers of one hand played with her breast while the fingers of her other hand trailed along her inner thigh and his cock was pounding maddeningly as he watched her.

"Emma, please unchain me."

He was begging her because he couldn't take it any longer. He could see how wet she was, her folds glistening in the candle light, her lips swollen from arousal and he jerked his hips up, a growl rumbling out of his chest because his cock was killing him and he couldn't even touch her.

"Swan!"

But she just smiled, slipping one finger through her folds, letting it circle around her clit and her head fell back, her mouth opening, a deep moan echoing through the room as she slid her finger deeper and let it glide in.

The handcuffs rattled as he arched his back, burying his teeth in his bottom lip because he couldn't remember ever being so aroused that he believed he would explode any second if he couldn't get his hand on her or at least on himself.

"Gods, you are killing me."

She didn't even react to his comment, starting to pump her finger in and out, another moan slipping over her lips and then she added a second finger, rubbing her thumb over her clit, twirling her breast with the other hand and he almost came by only watching her.

It was so bloody hot to watch her getting herself off.

Her breath got more erratic, her movements jerkier and then she bowed her back, stilling her fingers, shivers rippling over her skin and he could see her walls fluttering around her fingers as her orgasm hit her.

"Fuck, Emma."

She opened her eyes slowly, letting her fingers slip out and putting her leg back down. Standing up, she strolled over to him, leaning down and trailing one finger over his mouth. He licked his lips greedily, the taste of her juices exploding in his mouth and he groaned, bucking against the restraints again.

But she just smiled at him again and just turned around.

Bloody woman.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer him, walking through the room and getting dressed again.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Don't leave me like that."

For a moment he feared she would really leave him but then she swirled around and walked back, reaching for the keys and opening the handcuffs around his hand before she dropped the keys on his stomach.

"Emma!" He growled but she just chuckled.

"You still have one hand, haven't you?"

And then she was gone. He didn't even bother to unchain himself, his hand going immediately to his cock, pumping up and down until he finally came, his cum spurting on his stomach.

And as he was lying on the bed, still chained to it by his brace and ankles, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"You are gonna bloody pay for this, Swan."


	26. Reenacting the Scene

**Prompt:** _She ties him to the same tree again in the EF and "THANKS" him for [whatever]._

* * *

"Where are we going, Swan?"

He looked around, having the strange feeling he had been here before but couldn't quite place it.

"We are actually here."

He raised an eyebrow, eying the big tree in front of them as he suddenly recognized the tree and his mouth turned up into a huge grin.

"A walk down memory lane, love?"

"Something like that." Emma replied, grinning broadly as she bend down and opened the backpack, pulling out some rope.

"What do you need the rope for, Swan?"

"Reenacting the scene."

"Reenacting the … wait a second." He narrowed his eyes and his gaze flickered from the rope to the tree. "You want to tie me to the tree again?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"To have my wicked way with you." Emma put a hand on her hip, shooting him a challenging glare. "Gonna back out, pirate?"

He saw the wicked gleam in her eyes and felt the tug in his groin, knowing this look all too well and he shot her a cocky grin as he replied. "Of course not, princess."

She ordered him to get rid off his coat and he leaned against the tree, stretching out his arms to let her tie him to the tree like all these months ago and she tugged at the rope, making sure it would hold before she stepped back and let her eyes trail up and down his body.

"I have to admit, pirate, all these leather is doing things to me."

She licked her lips as her eyes fell to his midsection and he felt himself getting hard under her heated gaze, her mouth tilting up into a smug grin as she saw him growing under his pants.

"Let's get you more comfortable, shall we?"

For a second he wondered what she meant by that but then she stepped closer and her fingers started to unlace his pants and he inhaled a sharp breath, realizing what she was about to do.

"Aehm, love." He cleared his throat, tugging at his restraints. "We are in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, someone could come along or the ogres could surprise us. I don't think this is such a good idea."

But she just smiled at him, her hand slipping into the opening and wrapping around him. "Then you just have to be quiet."

"Swan, I ..." The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as she pulled his pants down, humming contentedly as his cock sprang out of the confines and she didn't even wait one second before her mouth closed around him.

"Gods, Swan." He hissed, bucking his hips forward as she sucked hard at his tip.

Her tongue swirled around him and pressed hard against the underside of his cock as she pulled him deeper into her mouth until he could feel his tip hitting the back of her throat and he let out a guttural growl not able to form any coherent sentence anymore as she started to bob her head back and forth, faster and faster, her hot mouth insanely tight around his length and he could already feel his balls tightening.

"Bloody hell." He cried out as she sucked hard again and the semen spurted out of him and she gulped around him, suckling him dry and he jerked his hips forward, black spots appearing at the corner of his eyes as he just kept coming and coming, her lips close around him until he had completely emptied himself inside her mouth, leaving him a trembling mess.

He didn't even realize when she let his cock slip out of her mouth and untied him, his knees almost giving out under him and he opened his eyes slowly, meeting her gaze, groaning as he saw the smug grin on her face.

His fingers reached for his pants and it took him a while until he could tie them, his hand still quivering from the mind-blowing orgasm she had just given him.

"You are an evil woman, Emma." He said quietly.

"I know." She replied cockily.

"You are gonna pay for this." He growled, looking up into her eyes. "You know that, right?"

"I sure hope so."

She let out a chuckle and turned around, starting to walk back to the castle and he just shook his head, a soft smile pulling up the corner of his mouth.

"She is going to be the death of me one day."


	27. I Need You

**Prompt:** _Angry smut with no happy ending + sentence prompt "I'm sorry, Killian."_

* * *

It was wrong. Really, really wrong.

She shouldn't be here. She should turn around and leave. She shouldn't do it. She shouldn't ask this from him.

But God, she needed him. She needed him tonight. With a desperation that made her throat close up and her whole body humming for his touch.

She knew they still hadn't talked about anything. She knew he waited from a sign from her, waited for her to make the next step and it was definitely not the step she was about to make right now.

But she just needed him.

She pushed the door to his room open, finding him at the table with the flask in his hand, dark shadows under his eyes, the pain over losing Neal still lingering deep in his eyes and he looked up and found her gaze.

They kept staring at each other for what seemed like forever until Emma stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Turning around to him again, she balled her hands into fists beside her body, not knowing what to do or what to say. He didn't say a word, waiting for her to start the conversation, to explain what she was doing in his room in the middle of the night.

And she looked into his deep blue eyes, her eyes dropping to the chest hair revealed by the deep V of his shirt, trailing her gaze down his stomach and over his thighs and just couldn't hold it in any longer.

Her eyes snapped back to his, her heart jumping in her throat and she let out a deep breath, her voice shaking as she whispered.

"I need you, Hook." She gulped hard, seeing the realization dawning in his eyes. "God, Killian. I need you tonight."

He stood up slowly, putting the flask on the table and walking towards her, his hand reaching for a strand of hair and pushing it behind her ear.

"Love, I don't think ..."

She tilted her head and pressed a kiss against his hand, closing her eyes and grabbing his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers as she rasped.

"Killian, please. I need you."

He let out a shuddering breath and she looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't push her away, sighing relieved when he just nodded and she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his, a sob almost escaping her because she had missed him so much, had missed the feeling of his body against hers, had missed the feeling of his lips pressed against her mouth.

She had just missed him.

His mouth opened under hers, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip and something in her snapped. All the pain, the sorrow, the losses they had to endure crashing down over her and she fisted her hands around the lapels of his shirt, pulling him even closer, both stumbling as she kissed him back hungrily.

She couldn't get him fast enough out of his clothes, fabric ripping as she yanked his shirt over his head, her hands roaming greedily over his abs, her fingers fumbling with the laces of his pants, moaning loudly as she wrapped her hand around his hard length.

"God, get in me, Hook. Now."

She pushed him back and pulled her clothes off her body, just throwing everything on the ground, being back in his arms just a few seconds later, letting out a deep groan as his naked body pressed against hers, flames of lust burning through her and she pulled him back with her, both crashing down on the bed and she didn't waste one second, grabbing him and positioning him at her entrance, her fingers digging into his ass, her eyes locking with his and then he pushed forward, burying himself deep in her and she arched her back, her breath hitching in her throat.

He was huge, filling her to the point of almost pain and then he started to move, hitting her deep inside, reaching that spot and she gasped, her nails clawing into his back as he plunged into her with hard and fast thrusts.

God, she had needed this so much. Letting herself get swept away by the passion, concentrating only on the feeling of having him in her, on the sensations he elicited in her body and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips up to pull him even deeper into her, welcoming every thrust, couldn't get enough of him, didn't want him to stop.

But he changed the angle of his thrusts, his pace quickened and she cried out as he hit her even deeper, taking her even rougher.

"Gods, Swan, you feel bloody amazing."

His hoarse voice pushed her over the edge and she convulsed around him, her walls fluttering uncontrollably and she let out a deep moan as the waves of her orgasm ripped through her body, his body still slamming against hers as he kept pushing into her, crashing down on her with a guttural growl, his hips jerking forward one last time before he followed her over the edge.

He slipped down from her and she stared at the ceiling, her heart still hammering in her chest, her mind already shouting at her for being so stupid while the remnants of her orgasm were still humming through her body.

She pushed herself up from the bed, feeling his cum between her legs, trickling down her thighs as she reached for her pants, not able to look at him, feeling ashamed for using him like that.

"Emma?"

"I ..." She closed her eyes and pinched her nose, taking in a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry, Killian. I'm … I shouldn't have … we ..."

"It was a one-time thing?" His voice was harsh, tinged with disappointment and defeat and she shuddered, feeling disgusted by herself and what she had done.

"I ..." She finally looked up, meeting his gaze and her heart clenched in her chest as she saw the still unconditional love shining in his eyes.

This was too much. Too much feelings, too much emotions, too much of everything. She couldn't handle this right now. Not now.

"I ..." She stumbled to the door and yanked it open. "I need to go."

She let the door fall shut behind her, leaning back against it, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

_What have I done?_


	28. Best Excuse Ever

**Sentence prompt:** _"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?"_

* * *

"I still remember what you told me in the forest, love?"

"Hmm?" Emma pushed into his touch, goosebumps racing over her skin as his fingers trailed down her ribcage.

"If I remember correctly you said … _You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?_ ..." Killian wiggled his eyebrows as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Do you want me to find another excuse?"

His deep voice sent another round of shivers over her spine, the metal of his hook gleaming in the candle light and her stomach clenched with anticipation, her eyes shooting back to his and she just nodded, rolling around on her back, opening her legs invitingly.

Kneeling between her thighs, he leaned forward, brushing his hook over one erected nipple, his gaze heating up as it tightened even more and her breaths grew shallow as he trailed it carefully down her stomach, the cool metal slipping between her heated folds and she gasped as he rubbed it over her engorged clit.

"Is this a good enough excuse for you?" He rasped and her body started trembling with the effort to hold still as his hook slipped deeper, trailing through her wetness and up again. "Tell me, Emma. Does that arouse you? Me using my hook on you?"

She let out another gasp as he pressed the metal harder against the bundle of nerves before it was suddenly gone.

"Answer me, love."

She couldn't find her breath, just stared at him, her fingers clenched around the sheet, her hips bucking upwards, her core throbbing painfully and all she managed to get out was a hoarse whispered. "More."

He grinned, a wicked smile, before he stood up and took his pants off, his arousal jumping out of its confines, thick and long and hard, and a new ball of lust shot straight down to the apex of her thighs, the breath whooshing out of her as he kneeled back between her legs, the cool metal pressing against her knee to open her even more to his touch and a second later his hook was back, trailing teasing circles over her clit and she closed her eyes, her breath coming out in harsh pants as he slipped two fingers into her, pumping them in and out while his hook was still playing with her clit and she shot over the edge, her body convulsing as he curled his fingers inside of her, replacing his hook with his tongue and flicking it over her clit, prolonging her climax, leaving her a trembling mess.

Her walls was still fluttering as he thrusted into her, his thick length stretching her and she dug her fingers into his skin, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in even deeper, pushing her hips upwards, meeting each of his thrusts, her heart galloping in her chest as almost immediately the next climax was building up in her and she opened her eyes, locking her gaze with his.

He was beautiful, his eyes a stormy gray, darkened with hardly controlled lust, his mouth half open as he pushed his hips forward, burying himself in her over and over again. His thrusts became more erratic, his arms started to quiver as he slammed into her with deep plunges and she came in the exact moment he stiffened above her, her walls milking him as she rode through her second climax, her legs dropping down from his waist, her arms falling onto the bed, her chest heaving with ragged breaths as she was lying there, completely exhausted and sated.

He slipped slowly out of her, crashing down on the bed beside her and she turned her head, a big grin erupting on her face as he met her gaze.

"That was the best excuse ever."


	29. Without Scruff

**Prompt:** _Emma and Hook have been living together for awhile. She comes home to find that he's completely shaved off his beard. An investigation into this 'newness' is required._

* * *

"Killian, I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen."

She slipped out of her boots and threw her jacket over the rack, sighing softly as she stretched herself, her spine cracking. It had been an exhausting day and she was glad to be home, looking forward to a quiet night with Killian. Good food, good wine and hopefully some relaxing sex afterwards.

Her mouth tilted up into a grin as her stomach already clenched in anticipation, her skin tingling as she imagined his scruff scraping over it.

"I bought us a bottle of wine. Are you ready with ..." The sentence got stuck in her throat as she rounded the corner and got a look at her boyfriend, her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Aye, love. Dinner is ready."

He turned around and looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he saw her puzzled expression.

"What the hell did you do?"

He threw a confused glance back to the table, wondering what she meant before he realized what she probably was talking about and he gave her a lopsided grin, skimming his fingers over his clean-shaved cheeks.

"I shaved."

"I can see that." Emma huffed.

"You don't like it?" He cocked his head, watching her intently.

"Why the heck did you shave it off?" Emma shot back, avoiding to answer his question.

"Well, first your lad gave me one of those appliances and I thought I should try it since he actually gave it to me as a present."

"And second?" Emma asked, putting the bottle on the table and folding her arms in front of her chest.

He raised his hand and scratched behind his ear, a telltale sign that he wasn't feeling completely comfortable with telling her the second reason but she just waited him out until he shrugged his shoulders and admitted.

"The last time you were drooling all over this man in the box with the moving pictures, going on and on about how well-structured his face is and how his cheeks look soft like a baby's bottom."

"That isn't actually a good thing."

"No?"

"Never mind." Emma said, wanting to change the subject before he realized why exactly she was not very fond of the lack of his facial hair. "Let's eat."

His hand shot forward and stopped her, his eyes searching her face. "Why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not upset. I was just surprised."

"No. There is something more." He cocked his head "Why are you blushing, love?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Of course you are." His fingers skimmed over her cheek and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Emma, just tell me." His brows furrowed in concern and she didn't want him to worry about something so silly.

"Fine." She huffed, throwing her arms in the air. "I actually like it when your scruff burns my skin while you are … you know."

She waved her hand down to her mid-section and it took him a few seconds before he caught on, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin.

"Oh, I see." His eyes glinted with mischief and she gulped hard as he stepped closer, pressing her against the wall. "You think I can't make it enjoyable for you without my facial hair?"

"That's not what I meant."

"No? So what did you mean?" He lowered his head, his lips brushing over her jaw and she exhaled a sharp breath as he rocked his hips forward and showed her that he was already fully aroused.

"God damn it, Killian. How do you do that?"

"You are just so bloody arousing, love." He drawled, pressing his lips against hers.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her flush against his body, walking her backwards and she mumbled against his lips. "Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom."

"This was not meant to be a challenge."

"Wasn't it?"

"Killian, the food ..."

"Can be heated up later." He interrupted her. "First I need to show you that I don't need a scruff to make you come over and over again."

"Jesus Christ, you are incorrigible."

"When it comes to tasting you ..." He pushed her on the bed, his tongue licking over his lips in an incredible obscene way, making her stomach clench. "I can't get enough."

He reached for her jeans, and popped the button open, lowering the zipper, his head nodding towards her chest. "Give me a hand love, would you?"

The lilting tone of his voice, smoking hot with passion, made her obey immediately and she wrestled her sweater over her head, arching her back to unclasp her bra and throw it on the ground while he pulled her pants and panties down.

"Let's see how good I am without the scruff."

He settled between her legs, his mouth descending on her immediately, his tongue darting out and lapping over her clit and she whimpered, shoving her hips upwards.

He licked and sucked, altering hard strokes with lazy licks and she writhed under him as he pushed her nearer and nearer, his tongue suddenly fucking her and she was so close, the first ripples already running over her and she held her breath, anticipating to get hit by another mind-blowing orgasm.

And then he was gone, leaving her hanging high and dry.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She huffed, staring daggers at him as he slipped from the bed and discarded his clothes, a big grin splitting up his face.

Laying down beside her he pressed his lips on hers, giving her a searing kiss, his mouth still hovering over hers as he mumbled. "Still missing the facial hair?"

"God, Killian." She groaned against his lips, the taste of herself on him driving her insane. "Get back down there and finish what you've started."

He let out a low chuckle, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue teasingly. "As you wish, milady."

She let out a guttural moan as he slid down her body again and started to pleasure her with his mouth and fingers until she exploded against his face, still breathing heavily as his body covered hers and he drove into her.

"Do you like that, Swan?"

He slammed into her, burying himself deep in her and she gasped, pushing her hips upwards to meet every single one of his thrusts.

"Aye, you like that." He growled against her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth.

He pushed her faster to her next release than she could have imagined and only a few thrusts later she cramped around him, bowing into his body as the next orgasm hit her hard, her climax carrying him with her over the edge, his hips rocking against her as he emptied himself in her.

She laid in his arms afterwards, her fingers skimming over his chest as she waited for her heart to calm down and his hand trailed up and down her spine, his lips brushing over her forehead as he breathed.

"Was I able to satisfy you even without the scruff?"

She could hear the smug undertone in his voice and she smacked her hand against his chest, making him gasp.

"Easy, Swan. You don't want to hurt me, do you?"

"You are a smug bastard. You know that, right?"

"Aye. I do." He chuckled against her skin and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she pushed herself up to look into his eyes.

"So, ready for the next round?" She inquired, throwing him a challenging look.

He raised one eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"When it comes to you ..." She leaned down, taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. "I am."

He growled lowly, pushing her on her back and rolling atop of her, pinning her down into the mattress.

"Then let's see how often I can make you come without the scruff."


	30. No Objections

**I wrote a OQ one-shot about Robin getting Regina off under the table while they were in a restaurant with Emma, Killian, Mary Margaret and David. And Killian actually noticed what Robin was doing and someone asked me if I could continue this one-shot but for CS and this is the result.**

* * *

"Why are you wearing this smug grin on your face?"

Emma tilted her head and watched him intently, knowing this smirk all too well and wondering where the pirate's dirty mind had gone now.

"Just congratulating my mate."

"Congratulating your mate?" She looked confused at the other end of the table where her parents were sitting, David leaning over the baby bump and murmuring nonsense while Mary Margaret was watching him, a soft smile on her face. "Congratulating to what? The baby? You already congratulated them."

"Not Dave." Killian's grin broadened. "Robin."

"Regina is pregnant?" Emma whispered, her eyes widening in surprise. "Really? That was fast."

"What?" Killian replied, an expression of complete bafflement on his face before he realized why she would say that and he let out a soft chuckle. "No, the queen is not pregnant. At least not that I know of."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I was congratulating my mate for riling Regina up like that. He even got her to have a quick romp in the back."

"Quick romp in ..." Emma's mouth dropped open and her head swiveled around to the door leading to the bathrooms before she looked back at Killian. "No way."

"Yes way." The broad grin was back on his face, his eyes glittering with mischief as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I have quite fond memories from the last time I fucked you with my fingers under the table and how wet you've been for me."

"Killian Jones!" Emma hissed, smacking her hand against his chest. "We are not alone."

"Well, it didn't hinder Robin from getting Regina off."

"He didn't!" Emma gasped.

"Aye, he did."

"Jesus Christ." Emma muttered under her breath, her hand coming to rest on his thigh, her fingers brushing against his prominent arousal and she jerked her head around, piercing him with her gaze. "You have to be kidding me."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, giving her a lopsided smirk with a raised eyebrow and she didn't know if she should smack him again or kiss him.

"What can I say, love?" He dropped his voice so that only she could hear him. "I remembered your walls clutching my fingers, remembered how you taste like when I'm taking you with my mouth, how you moan and writhe when I fuck you with my tongue and ..."

Her fingers pressed against his lips, shutting him up and he grinned mischievously, his hand reaching for hers and pulling it higher, pressing it hard against his length.

"I want you." He said it in a low tone, his voice already hoarse with arousal and she tightened her fingers around him.

"I can feel that, pirate."

"Are you gonna do anything about it?"

For a moment she was tempted to just let him sit there with his hard-on and eat her dessert as slow as possible but she could already feel how the wetness pooled between her legs and she would hurt herself as much as she would hurt him by refusing his blatant offer.

"Let's go." She said, throwing her napkin on the table and jumping up from her chair.

"Mom? Dad?" She looked over the table at her parents. "We gotta go."

She grabbed Killian's hand and hauled him up from the chair, dragging him through the restaurant and out the door before her parents even could get a word out.

She practically stormed towards the bug, opening the passenger door and shoving him inside before she jogged around the hood and slipped into the driver's seat, jamming the key into the ignition.

"Open your pants, pirate."

"What are you up to, Swan?"

"I can drive one-handed." She said smugly, putting in the first gear and pulling out of the parking spot, throwing him a wicked glance. "Get him out. I want to wrap my hand around your cock. Any objections?"

"No, none." He growled, unlacing his pants and pulling his cock out and Emma's eyes flickered down for a second.

"Gorgeous." She whispered, reaching over and closing her hand around him, letting her fingers play over him.

"Gods, Emma." His head fell back against the rest, his hand clenching into a fist on his thigh as she pumped him slowly. "Drive faster."

She pressed the gas pedal down, glad that she was the sheriff of this town and could actually drive over speed limit without getting a ticket for it. They were at the dock under five minutes and she stalled the engine, turning around to him, her eyes trailing hungrily over his arousal.

"Don't bother lacing up, pirate. Just pack him in. No one will be on the pier at this hour anyway."

She jerked the door open and stepped in front of the car, stretching her hand out and waiting for him to take it before she hurried to the gangway, rushing up and onto the deck.

With a flick of her hand she invoked a cloaking spell to cover the Jolly Roger and them from any spying eyes and she pushed him forward until his back hit the mast, dropping down on her knees in front of him and pulling his pants down, taking him deep into her mouth before he could even utter a word.

"Gods, Emma." His hips rocked forward, his fingers tightening in her hair as she swirled her tongue over his tip, her teeth grazing over him as she let him slip back in and he groaned.

Wrapping her hand around the base of his cock, she pumped him with her fingers and mouth and he let out a whimper. "Emma, please, I'm … I'm coming. Gods, Emma, I'm …. fuck."

He spurted his release into her mouth and she gulped around him, sucking him dry, letting him slip out of her, licking her lips as she looked up at him, a cocky smirk playing over her lips.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

He yanked her up and switched their positions, didn't even bother to pull up his pants as he fell on his knees and popped her pants open, almost tearing them apart as he pushed them down her legs and wrestled one leg out, his hand grabbing her thigh, pulling her leg over his shoulder, his mouth pressing against her a moment later.

"Gods, you are soaking wet, love."

She could only moan as his tongue darted out and licked over her clit, flicking over it again and again, his fingers digging into her ass as he tilted her hips up, burying his tongue deep in her and she clutched her fingers into his hair, needed to hold on to something as he fucked her with his tongue.

Her legs were starting to shake and she pushed her hips forward, needed him to plunge deeper, harder, anything that would relieve the pressure building inside of her.

"God, Killian." She whimpered. "I need ..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, his tongue slipping out of her and up to her clit again, two fingers slamming into her, pumping in and out.

"Oh my God."

She exploded around his fingers, wave after wave rushing through her, his fingers still slipping in and out of her, his tongue lapping with lazy strokes over her clit as she came down, his mouth glistening with her arousal as he leaned back and stood up.

His hand tightened around her waist and he turned her around, his fingers pressing against her back and she bent forward, pressing her forearms onto the crate beside the mast, feeling him brushing over her ass and she opened her legs, her breath hitching in her throat as he pushed into her.

"Gods, Emma. You are always so wet for me." He plunged into her with deep strokes, getting faster and faster with each thrust. "And you are so bloody tight, love."

She could feel him hitting the spot deep inside of her, her eyes falling shut as he stretched her, making her feel deliciously full and the tension was rising again, deep in her stomach, his movements became more erratic, his fingers gripping her waist harder as he slammed into her, his breath coming out in harsh bursts as he was chasing his release and she slipped one hand between her legs, rubbing over her clit, biting her lip as the spasms rippled through her body again, her walls clutching him tightly and he let out a guttural growl, pumping his hips forward one last time, following her over the edge.

He was lying half over her, the edge of the crate was digging into her stomach, his hot breath brushing over her neck.

"Remind me that I have to thank Robin for this." He whispered against her skin.

"If you say one word about this to Robin or Regina you are not getting any for the next three months."

He chuckled, pulling her up against his chest, his cock being still in her as his hand slipped under her shirt and his fingers skimmed over her stomach.

"That's quite a threat, love."

"So you better keep your mouth shut."

"Should we take this to the captain's quarters?" His hand slipped higher, his fingers playing over her already hardening nipple.

"Captain's quarters it is."


	31. Never Enough

**Prompt:** _Can you give me some CS smut to cheer me up? Maybe something with reverse cowgirl and a mirror?_

* * *

"That's it. That's my girl. Just ride me, Emma."

The sweat was trickling down between her breasts, his fingers kneading her ass as she pushed her hips up and down, her eyes flickering to the mirror in front of her, seeing his thick length slipping in and out of her.

"Do you like that, love?" His hoarse voice reached her ears, making her walls clench around him. "Do you like watching my cock slip in and out of you?"

"Shut up, pirate."

She didn't even know how long they were already going at it, her muscles were aching, her whole body humming after he had already given her three orgasms that night but she couldn't get enough of him, she needed to fuck him all night. She just needed to feel him inside of her until her body refused to take him in any longer.

"Gods, Swan. Your pussy is so wet and tight. Always so tight." She rocked her hips down hard, letting out a whimper as he hit her deep, the soreness increasing from second to second but she heard him panting behind her, his fingers digging into her flesh, brushing over her puckered opening and she shuttered atop of him as he slipped his fingers between her legs, coating them with her arousal and then he trailed his fingers along her cleft, the tip of his index finger pushing softly against her hole.

"Do you want me to fuck you with my finger while you are riding my cock, love?"

She stilled for a moment, her heart beating like a sledgehammer in her chest and for a second she wondered if she could even take it, if she wouldn't black out if he would fuck her not only with his cock but with his fingers too but her body decided for her, starting to move on top of him again and she tilted her hips just a fraction, her eyes screwing shut as the movement made his finger slip in a few inches.

"Aye, you want me to fuck both your holes. Gods, Swan. You are insatiable. You never get enough."

"Would you just shut up already and fuck me, Jones?"

She moaned as he slipped his finger into her, working it in deeper and deeper. The sweat was dripping into her eyes, their flesh clashing together as she rode him hard, wild energy coursing through her body as he fucked both her holes, making her quiver atop of him and she was already so close.

But then he pulled her back and slipped out of her, pushing her on her side, his hand tightening around her thigh and his fingers trailed between her pounding folds, pushing inside of her, making her groan, her head falling back against his shoulder. He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, his thumb circling her clit.

She lost every sense of reality, her mind only fixated on his fingers and she exhaled a harsh breath as he glided them out of her and back to her puckered opening again, pushing two fingers in very slowly, stretching her, massaging her until her ass muscles relaxed, his breath brushing over her ear as he shifted behind her.

"I just need to take your ass now, love."

His thick head pushed against her from behind and she pulled her leg closer to her chest, pressing her ass harder against him, her breath hitching in her throat as he slid into her, just a few inches, stretching her, his hips rocking against her, his cock slipping deeper and deeper until he was buried in her ass until the hilt, his hand coming around her waist, skimming over her stomach, settling between her thighs, two fingers pushing into her while he started to thrust carefully in and out of her ass.

"Bloody hell, Emma. Your ass feels so delicious wrapped tightly around me."

"God, Killian."

She felt as if she would explode any second, her ass was burning, his thick length pushing her to the fine line between lust and pain and she closed her eyes, burying her teeth in her bottom lip as his thumb flicked over her clit, his fingers slamming in and out of her while his cock pushed faster and faster in and out of her.

She reached behind her, tightening her fingers into his hair, pulling his head forward, turning so that she could crash her lips on his, her tongue darting into his mouth and he kissed her hungrily, fucking her with his fingers and cock and her body arched from the mattress as she came hard, her ass muscles cramping around his cock, a groan rumbling out of his chest as he released himself into her ass, riding her orgasm out with her.

She was lying in his arms, his cock still buried in her ass, his fingers still lingering at the edge of her entrance and she sighed, tilting her head, meeting his gaze.

"We are gonna be the death of each other one day."

He chuckled lowly, his fingers slipping through her still wet folds, making her moan as he brushed over her sensitive spot.

"Aye, probably."

She felt him growing inside of her again and her voice faltered as she rasped. "God, Killian. I love you."

She drew away from him, his cock slipping out of her and turning around, she pushed him on his back and straddled him, letting him slip back into her, every muscle in her body protesting but she just ignored it as she leaned forward.

"God, I love you."

His fingers trailed down her spine as she laid her head on his shoulder, too tired to move but needing to feel him inside of her.

"I love you so much, Emma."

His lips brushed over her forehead and she felt him thick and long inside of her and in this moment she didn't want to be anywhere else, she just wanted to stay like that forever.

Loving him and being loved by him for the rest of her life.


	32. No Boundaries

**Killian / Emma / Graham threesome. Includes anal and slash, so if you feel uncomfortable reading about any of this you should not proceed.**

**This is PWP. Definitely the filthiest thing I have ever written.**

* * *

It had just happened one day. One drunken night when they had fallen into bed, all three of them, and suddenly their hands were on her, Graham kissing her and then Killian, their hands all over her body, inside of her and it had been exhilarating and breathtaking and she had never wanted it to end.

They hadn't stopped after that. Getting together, all three of them, over and over again. Emma getting drunk on having two men for herself who cherished her body, made her come over and over again, fucked her until she screamed for mercy.

They had pushed their boundaries, taking it further and further until one night they crossed one line they hadn't crossed before.

-/-

"Are you okay with us fucking you both?" Killian's voice whispered from behind, his lubricated finger pushing against her anus. "Tell me Emma, can I slip my cock into your ass and fuck you while he is fucking your wet pussy?"

She nodded frantically, leaning forward to give him better access to her puckered opening and he reached for the lube, spreading it over her hole while Graham was still rocking his hips upwards.

Her ass muscles cramped as Killian pushed two fingers into her, massaging her until her muscles relaxed again and she started to move on Graham's cock again, lifting her hips carefully, testing how it felt to be fucked by both, Graham's cock and Killian's fingers and she had to admit it felt incredible.

"Relax, love. I'm gonna fuck your ass now."

He slipped his fingers out, his cock brushing over her ass and then he pushed carefully in, both their cocks stretching her holes and Killian drew her up against his chest, rocking his hips against her, his cock slipping in and out of her ass while he pulled her up and pushed her down again, letting her ride Graham's cock while he fucked her ass.

The sensations were so foreign but simultaneously filling her whole body with almost unbearable lust and she groaned loudly as Graham slipped out of her. Killian was pushing her down again and Graham kneeled in front of her, his cock pushing against her mouth and she opened her lips, sucking him in as deep as she could.

"God, Emma. Tell me I can move faster."

She couldn't speak, her mouth closed around Graham's cock so she just rocked her hips back and she felt him pushing one leg over her ass, his foot coming to rest by her side, making him slip even deeper into her and she groaned around the cock in her mouth, feeling so full, so deliciously full.

"God, Emma. I can see how his cock is stretching your anus. It looks beautiful."

She was burning, her hole pounding like mad as Killian increased his pace, his thick cock slipping in and out of her and she saw him reach for the lube again from the corner of her eyes, felt the cold liquid run over her ass and between her cheeks as he squeezed the bottle, the lube coating his cock every time he slipped out and she clenched her ass muscles around him, knowing that he tried to prepare her for fucking her even harder by making her ass as slippery as possible.

He stilled suddenly in her, his hand closing around her hair and pulling her away from Graham's cock, forcing her to tilt her head and look at him over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass really hard now, Emma." She felt him shiver against her, his cock seeming to swell even more inside of her. "Remember the safe word?"

She nodded sharply, her voice sounding hoarse and strained as she rasped. "Cockroach."

"Good."

It hurt, the pain almost too much but their loud groans and frantic thrusts into her mouth and ass made the passion overpower the pain, Killian's fingers flicking over her clit, bringing her closer and closer while they both were chasing their own release and they came simultaneously, Killian's cum spurting into her ass while Graham emptied himself into her mouth, her walls fluttering and her muscles clenching Killian's cock tightly as she shot over the edge with them.

-/-

She had seen the hungry looks Killian and Graham were sharing when they both fucked her and she had waited, waited patiently for them to make a move towards each other but they never did until she had started to finger their asses while she was sucking them off, her low growls spurning her on and then one day Graham was fucking her from behind, her mouth closed around Killian's cock and she felt Killian leaning forward, felt Graham shifting as he closed the gap and she heard the desperate growls, heard their mouths collide as they started to kiss each other hungrily.

After that all boundaries crumbled and she knew it was inevitable that they would one day step over that last line and start to fuck each other's asses and alone the thought made her core clench.

-/-

Killian was slipping slowly in and out of her ass, fucking her lazily and she tilted her head, watching them kiss each other over her shoulder, seeing Graham's hand disappear behind Killian's back, feeling Killian jerk, his mouth leaving Graham's, his eyes huge, his fingers tightening around her waist and she could see Graham's arm move, knew that he was fucking Killian's ass with his finger while he locked his gaze with his, waiting for Killian to tell him how far he could take it and Killian shuddered, leaning forward and pressing his chest against her back, exposing his ass to Graham and Emma held her breath, all her senses concentrating on Killian's reactions since she couldn't see what Graham was doing to him.

Killian wasn't moving anymore, his cock just being buried deep inside of her while Graham was fingering his ass and then he stiffened upon her, a low whimper slipping over his lips, his arms trembling and her core clenched as she imagined Graham's cock slipping into Killian's ass.

"Oh my God, Graham." Killian groaned. "Oh my God."

"Killian." Graham's voice almost collapsed and she felt Killian's hips rocking against her as Graham started thrusting into him. "Your ass is so bloody tight."

Killian moaned, his breath coming out in harsh bursts as he leaned over her, his cock still buried inside of her as Graham fucked his ass, his hand closing around her breast and twirling her nipple around, his teeth biting into her shoulder as Graham increased his pace, making him whimper against her skin and she tilted her head.

"Killian, please move." Her voice was so hoarse that the words were almost incorrigible. "Please fuck me while Graham is fucking you."

And he started to push in and out of her again, Graham and he moving in complete unison, Killian's cock fucking her ass while Graham was fucking his and she felt herself getting closer and closer, feeling Killian's fingers slipping through her folds and slamming inside of her, his thumb rubbing over her clit, their groans and moans filling the air as they pushed each other closer and closer until they all tumbled over the edge.

They were lying on the bed, Killian behind her and Graham facing her, their hands moving over each other with sleepy movements, their mouths skimming over each other's skin, the air smelling of sex, semen and sweat.

"Next time you are gonna fuck me while I'm fucking Emma." Graham rasped hoarsely, his arm moving over her body, his fingers caressing Killian's cheek and she could see the flash of lust crossing Killian's face as he nodded.

"Aye, mate. Next time I'm taking you."

She closed her eyes, letting herself get pulled under by sheer exhaustion, a small smile gracing her lips as she felt their arms coming around her, all three of them lying on the sheets in a tangled mess.

She knew if people would know about this they would judge them. She knew they would look at them with disgusted expressions on their faces. But she didn't care. She was happy. They were happy with this arrangement and nothing else mattered.


	33. 'Number' prompts

**'Number' prompts**

* * *

**… sexting**

_Killian keeps sexting Emma while she's at Snow's girls-only baby shower. She tells him to stop but unintentionally spurs him on some more. Eventually she sexts back and can't stop blushing and feeling hot so she has to leave the room (one of the girls gives Emma a look saying she knows what's up). She rounds a corner somewhere in the house and finds a room/closet to try and relieve herself. Guess who's in said room/closet with her, intending to execute all of his sexting promises right then and there. (via mydeliriumisyou)_

_-/-_

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out impatiently, expecting another text of him asking her what this or that appliance was for. One day he would set the apartment on fire.

She skimmed her thumb over the screen and reached for the glass of sparkling wine, taking a sip before she looked down at her phone, almost spitting the liquid all over the screen.

_Just went through your garments drawer. How about you are wearing that sinful red bodice next time when I fuck you against the wall?_

God, he was sexting her?

She should have never taught him how to use a phone. Bad idea. Worst idea ever.

Her fingers flew over the screen as she was typing an answer furiously.

_Keep this up buddie and you'll never get sex again._

Her phone chirped only a minute later and she furrowed her brows, opening the message.

_So when I keep doing it are you gonna punish me?_

Pictures of him bound to the bed popped up into her mind and she gulped hard as she imagined trailing a whip down his torso and smacking it carefully over his erection and then he sent a second message.

_Are you gonna tie me up then and get really into it?_

She couldn't help it, she needed to answer because damn it, it was arousing to sext with him.

_So you do want me to punish you? Whip and all?_

She put the phone down beside her, feeling strangely giddy waiting for his reply, having way too much fun with this, a jolt rushing through her as the phone vibrated again.

_So you are really into that sort of stuff? You want to have me at your mercy and have your wicked way with me?_

She hesitated only for a second before she replied.

_Yes pirate. I want you to scream for mercy when I bring you to the brink of orgasm over and over again until you are begging me to get you off already._

She felt a blush rising up her cheeks after she had hit the send button. God, what was he doing to her?

_Are you gonna let me fuck your mouth?_

Her stomach clenched, wetness pooling between her legs and she squirmed on the seat. Shit, if he was keeping this up she would need to leave the party for a few minutes and go to a room to relieve some pressure.

_Or are you gonna let me fuck your tight little cunt until you are sore?_

Okay, she needed to get out of here. Jumping up from the couch, she put her phone into her back pocket, her eyes meeting Ruby's knowing look as she mumbled an apology and rushed out of the room.

God, she needed to find a room. She needed to give herself an orgasm otherwise she would explode. She burst into the next room, slamming the door shut behind her, her fingers already reaching for her pants as her eyes fell on the leather clad person standing a few feet away, his fingers frozen over the phone in his hands, his eyes falling to her hand before his mouth titled up into a knowing smirk.

"Well, well, Swan. Are you having trouble with something?"

God, she wanted to smack him. Maybe she really would use a whip on him one day to wipe this smug grin off his face but not today, not tonight.

"Shut the fuck up and come over here."

He strolled towards her, licking his lips and she growled, curling her fingers around the lapels of his coat and yanking him forward.

"I'm wet because of you and I need to get off right now." She rocked her hips forward, pressing her core against him, humming contentedly as she found him already hard for her. "So get your cock into me and fuck me, pirate."

"Gods, Emma." He fumbled with the laces of his pants while she shoved her pants and panties down. "I need to talk dirty to you more often if this is the result."

"No more talking. I need action." Emma growled, only waiting for him to push his pants down far enough for his cock to jut out before she wrapped a leg around his waist and drew him closer, hissing as his cock brushed through her folds.

"You weren't kidding." He rasped against her neck as he hauled her other leg up and stepped closer, positioning himself as he pushed her against the wall. "You are soaking wet, love."

"Get in me." She gritted out through clenched teeth, moaning out loud as he slammed into her. "Oh my god, yes."

He fucked her hard and fast and it took only a few minutes until she exploded around him, her walls gripping him tightly as he kept pushing inside of her, following her a few thrusts later.

Her legs were still wrapped around him, his coat brushing over her skin and she trailed her fingers through his damp hair, tilting her head and brushing her lips against his forehead.

"I have to admit, pirate, this was fun." She whispered and he chuckled against her skin, leaning back to meet her gaze.

"Always at your service, Swan. Always."

* * *

**… pinning** **the other against a wall**

-/-

She was plastered against the wall, her naked breasts pressed flat and then he pulled her back, his hand slipping between the wall and her body, his thumb brushing over her clit, while his fingers slipped into her, his rings pushing against her entrance.

"Gods, Swan. You are so bloody wet."

She was falling apart, everything ached and burned and she still couldn't get enough of him. They were going at it for hours, she had lost count of how often he had already made her come a long time ago.

"Come on, Emma. One more time."

"I can't." She growled, sweat was covering her whole body, the air around her smelt like sex and her legs trembled as he was pushing her to another climax and she whimpered. "God, Killian. I can't."

He dragged her backwards, pushing her legs apart and slipping into her, his thick length filling her and he rocked his hips back and forth slowly, his ring pressing against her clit. "Yes, you can."

And he was right. She could feel it, could feel the shivers running down her spine, could feel her walls flutter around him, his balls slapping against her as he moved in and out of her.

"Gods, Emma. I'm coming."

His hoarse voice pushed her over the edge again and she clenched him tight, moaning as she felt him stiffen inside of her, emptying himself in her.

He pulled her up and into his arms and her head lolled against his shoulder as his fingers skimmed over her breasts, his cock still buried inside of her.

"Gods, you are gorgeous, love."

She couldn't even open her eyes and she just lifted her hand and patted his cheek clumsily.

"I love you too, pirate."

* * *

**… having a wet dream and calling out the other's name during it**

-/-

She had just wanted to see for herself that he was okay. That had been the only reason she had slipped into his room. She had just closed the door behind her quietly as she heard him calling her name.

"Emma?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to …" She stopped mid-sentence as she turned around and saw he was still asleep, the lamp on the nightstand casting shadows over his face and then suddenly his back arched from the mattress, a hoarse groan slipping out of his mouth as he rasped.

"Gods, Emma."

The breath hitched in her throat and her eyes flickered down, her whole body stiffened as she saw the obvious bulge, saw the movement under the sheet.

Jesus Christ, he was jerking off while having a dream about her?

Her nipples tightened immediately, wetness pooling between her legs as her heart slammed against her ribcage.

Oh my God!

She almost slid into bed with him, almost ripped her clothes off and straddled him, letting him slip into her, feeling him stretch her, fill her.

God, she really wanted to.

Her fingers were trembling and she couldn't stop watching him, seeing his fingers move up and down his length, hearing his soft moans and groans, her hand absentmindedly wandering to her breast as he kept rasping her name, her fingers flicking over the hard nub and she bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning.

She needed to go. She needed to get out of here before she would take advantage of him.

She turned around sharply, slipping out of his room as quietly as she came in and she leaned back against the door, breathing heavily.

Fuck!

She needed to take care of something first before she could go back to their room. She wandered briskly over the floor to the bathroom, walking in and closing the door behind her, popping her jeans open and letting her fingers slip under her panties, groaning as they slid through the wetness effortlessly.

"Fuck you, pirate." She growled as she plunged two fingers into her, pumping them in and out, pulling them out again a moment later, rubbing them frantically over her clit and she bit her tongue as the climax hit her, her legs almost giving out under her as the waves rushed through her body.

Pulling her fingers out of her pants, she walked over to the sink and cleaned her hands, drying them off slowly before she looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, her voice echoing through the room as she whispered.

"We need to get it over with soon. I apparently need the fun to begin right about now."

* * *

**… confessing a fetish**

-/-

"Swan?" She bit her lip, feeling the blush rising up in her cheeks, made even worse as he chuckled lowly. "Now I really need to know."

"I'm not gonna tell you." She hissed, embarrassment sweeping over her.

For God's sake, how did they even end up having this conversation?

"Love, you owe me a fetish."

"I don't owe you anything."

He stepped closer, backing her up against the wall, pressing his hook into the wall beside her head, her eyes flickering to the metal glinting directly beside her eyes and she gulped hard.

"What?" He sounded surprised as he leaned back, his eyes searching her face and she had to be bright red by now as a knowing smirk tilted up his mouth. "Don't tell me …"

He didn't finish the sentence, just lowered his hook and trailed the tip along the hem of her shirt and she shuddered under the touch, a moan slipping over her lips.

"Bloody hell, Swan. My hook?" She just closed her eyes and nodded, his lips brushing over her cheek as he leaned into her, the metal of his hook pressing against the side of her neck. "Tell me what you like about it, love."

She quivered, actually trembled as she balled her hands into fists beside her body and groaned, knowing he wouldn't give up until she told him and she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"I love you using it on me. Okay, pirate?" She snapped her eyes open and pushed him backwards, planting her hands on her hips and staring him down. "I love feeling it on my breasts and between my thighs. I love it when you use it to make me so aroused that I feel as if I might explode any moment. I just love it."

"Gods, Emma." He rushed forward, pulling her against him, his mouth crashing down on hers, the kiss turning hungry and passionate in a second and they both panted as he released her lips and stepped back, cocking his head as he looked down at her.

"Let's put it to use then." He drawled, wiggling his hook and she rolled her eyes but couldn't help feeling a ball of lust shooting straight down to her core.

"Then let's go to bed, pirate."

* * *

**_… being drenched whilst wearing white_ **

_(Oh, and I need the JR for this, so just assume she is in Storybrooke.)_

_-/-_

She was deep in thought as she walked down the pier, trying to plan what to say to him. Because she would get to the bottom of this … this mess.

Because it was a mess. He acted completely differently. The man she fell in love with was gone, replaced by that stranger who couldn't even look her in the eyes.

She stopped dead in her tracks as if she had just slammed into a wall or a lamp post.

The man she fell in love with?

She exhaled a shuddering breath, waiting for her flight instincts to kick in but they didn't and a smile crept up her face.

_Yes, the man you are in love with._

She almost sprinted the rest of the way, her boots slamming down on the wood as she ran up the gangplank and jumped on the deck, the air getting whooshed out of her as she caught sight of him.

_Fuck my life!_

He was wearing a white shirt and if that wasn't enough he had apparently worked hard, the shirt clinging to his upper body, plastered against his skin and she could literally see every curve and muscle of his lean body.

_Jesus Christ!_

Her mouth dried up, all the wetness rushing southwards and pooling between her legs, her stomach clenching as she looked him up and down, her hands jerking as she tried to suppress the urge to just walk over there and kiss him senseless before throwing him against the mast and having her wicked way with him.

"Swan?" She jerked her head up, meeting his gaze, biting her tongue as she saw a bead of sweat running down his cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Who the fuck allowed you to wear this?" She swirled her hand up and down, her eyes falling on the prominent bulge in his pants, her throat closing up as pure hunger slammed into her.

"Pardon me?"

She only looked at her confused, cocking one of his freaking eyebrows and she just had enough. Rushing forward, she pinched her finger against his chest, almost whimpering as she felt the wet locks of his chest hair and she had to keep herself from leaning forward and dart her tongue out to taste the saltiness of his skin.

"You are sex on a stick and you know it." She hissed, the need to taste him, to feel him, to touch him almost overwhelming and she started to ramble as she flattened her hand against his chest. "You swashbuckling pirate who throws sexual innuendos at me constantly, who licks his lips and sways around with his hand and …" She curled her fingers around his necklace, leaning back to stare up into his blue eyes. "Fuck you, Killian Jones. But I want you. I want you so damn much that it hurts. I need you. All of you."

"Emma, I …" She furrowed her brows as she saw the devastation written all over his face and her heart clenched in her chest as he added with a broken voice. "Love, I want you too. I've always wanted you. I will always want you. But we can't …"

"What are you not telling me, Killian?" Her fingers trembled against his skin and she put her other hand on his waist, digging her fingers into the flesh, afraid he would turn around and leave her. "Please, Killian. Don't do that to me."

"But if I tell you I put everyone you love in danger and I can't do _that_ to you, Emma."

"Everyone I love?" She whispered, gulping hard, trying to get her racing heart under control as she stared up at him, knowing she needed to say it to make him understand. "That includes you, pirate."

He stiffened, pure shock flashing over his face and she smiled, couldn't help it as she lifted her hand from his necklace and cupped his cheek, her fingers skimming over his stubbled skin.

"I love you, Killian Jones. I do. So you better tell me what is going on because I can't lose you. Do you understand me?"

Letting out a shuddering breath, he straightened and locked eyes with her. "Zelena cursed me. I can't kiss you without you losing all your magic and if I tell you she threatened to kill everyone you love."

Anger and worry slammed into her but also deep love for the man standing in front of her. He would sacrifice everything to make her happy and tears pricked the back of her eyes as she whispered.

"We will find a way to defeat her, Killian. We will."

He leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, his hooked arm coming around her waist and pulling her flush against his body.

"Gods, I love you, Swan." He tilted his head, his lips brushing over the sensitive skin directly beneath her ear, his hoarse voice rasping. "Gods, I love you so much."

Her body was burning, burning with need for him and she just couldn't mash it down any longer. They would deal with Zelena after they had taken care of the pressing issue at hand.

She slipped one hand between their bodies, her fingers closing over him, pressing down hard and he gasped, his hips jerking forward involuntarily and she leaned up, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging hard, the groan coming out of his mouth, shooting straight to her core, making it throb with need.

"I don't need to kiss you on the lips to have fun with you, pirate."

He chuckled, leaning back to look down into her face, his arousal pressing harder into her palm. "You don't?"

"No." Emma said firmly, her fingers already tugging at the laces of his pants. "Just get out of your clothes and show me where the fun begins."

"As you wish, milady."


	34. Business Before Pleasure

_What would have happened at Granny's if Killian hadn't been cursed?_

* * *

"Do you want to see something really impressive?"

He smiled, his mouth turning up into a huge grin and Emma whirled her hand, a click sounded through the silent diner and then a clatter and he laughed out loud as he saw his hook hanging a few feet away on the coat tree.

"Impressive, Swan. Very impressive."

He stood up and retrieved his hook, clicking it back into place before he sauntered back towards her, leaning down, his hand slipping onto the back of the booth, his fingers brushing her upper arm, his face only inches away from hers as he drawled.

"So what else can you take off with your magic?"

She couldn't help the ball of lust shooting straight to her stomach, the breath hitching in her throat as she stared into his blue eyes, twinkling with mischief and she licked her lips, smiling cockily as he saw his eyes flicker to the movement.

"Please, you couldn't handle it."

His eyes snapped up to hers again, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin.

"Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it."

They froze, locking eyes but the moment only lasted a few seconds before they both let out a growl and a moment later their mouths crashed together, his tongue darting between her lips and she curled her hands around his neck, pulling him down, leaning back in the booth and he followed her, pressing her into the leather, kissing her hungrily, almost desperately, setting her whole body on fire.

His hips rocked against her and she let out a whimper as she felt his solid length pressing against her thigh, her fingers tightening around the lapels of his leather coat, his scent enveloping her, making her dizzy.

God, she wanted him. She wanted him right here and there.

She almost ripped the clothes off him in the middle of the diner but a part of her brain was apparently still functioning and she pushed him back, scrambling out of the booth and gripping his hand, yanking him towards the stairs.

"So impatient, love?"

She stopped abruptly and he almost crashed into her as she swirled around and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him back against the wall.

"Just one question, Killian." She trailed her fingers along the open V of his shirt, her mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as she felt him shiver under her touch. "Can you wait?"

He exhaled a slow breath, his hand coming up and brushing her hair behind her ear, his thumb skimming over her cheek, his voice hoarse with emotion as he said softly. "No, love. I can't wait. I waited long enough."

She turned around and pulled him with her, a minute later they were behind closed doors and her back hit the wood with a loud thud as he pushed her against it, his hand and hook roaming over her body. She heard fabric tear but didn't care, felt a sharp pain along her collarbone as his hook scratched her skin as he pulled her blouse down her shoulders.

But they didn't stop. The moment the door had clicked shut behind them they had lost all control. Nibbing, sucking, licking at every inch of skin they uncovered, his scruff burning her as it scraped over her tentative spots, his lips almost bruising her as he kissed her.

The passion was crushing down over them and they didn't even make it to the bed, his hand grabbing her leg and wrapping it around his waist and she jumped up on his hips, feeling him hard and long against her entrance and he didn't even check if she was ready and he didn't have to because she was soaking wet already and he slipped in easily, her head hitting the wood as he rocked forward and buried himself completely in her.

It had been a while and even though she had been ready for him he still stretched her almost painfully and she let out a whimper as she waited for her walls to adjust to his size.

"You alright, love?"

His voice was soft and full of tenderness and melted her heart and she locked eyes with him, the expression she found in his blue depths knocking the breath out of her.

Love, hunger, need, passion.

And she wanted all of it. She wanted him.

She tightened her legs around him and drew him closer, her mouth shooting down to his shoulder and she dug her teeth into his skin, making him hiss before she sucked hard once, releasing the already reddening flesh.

"God, Jones." She felt him in her, so thick and hard, all velvet steel, and she bit her tongue, the need sizzling through her almost too much. She needed him to move. "Please just fuck me."

Something in him snapped and he slipped out of her just to slam back in, his thrusts coming hard and fast as he took her against the door.

_Yes! Oh God, yes!_

She came already after a few minutes, her walls cramping around him, pulling him with her over the edge, her legs slipping reluctantly down from his waist, a soft groan rumbling out of her throat as he slid out of her.

"Looks like we both could handle it."

She grinned up at him, her hands slipping around his waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling his lips brush over her forehead.

"Aye, looks like it."

-/-

A few minutes later they were sitting in the booth again, absorbed in research, her body was still humming with sated pleasure and she winced as she moved her shoulders and her shirt brushed over the scratch his hook had left on her skin.

"Feeling sore?" He asked softly, a pleased grin plastered on his face.

"And whose fault is that?" Emma replied, rolling her eyes and his grin broadened even further, the urge to just kiss him again growing larger with each passing second and she almost gave in as the door was yanked open and Belle rushed in, telling them what Zelena was up to.

She shot him a look and he grinned, shrugging his shoulders, a warm feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she grinned back.

_Business before pleasure._


	35. I Will Not Lose You Too

**Here have some angsty smut! :-)**

* * *

She was standing in front of his door, her heart hammering in her chest.

They would travel back in time tomorrow. How crazy was that?

And they didn't know what would await them back there, they didn't know if they would both make it out of there alive and she just wouldn't let this last night go to waste. Maybe it would be the only night they ever had.

She knocked softly, waiting for him to open the door and when he did and looked at her with those blue eyes that always saw too much, she felt a lump form in her throat and without saying anything she slipped past him into the room.

She heard the door click shut behind her and she turned around, locking eyes with him.

"I ... we ..." She gulped hard, trying to press the words past the lump in her throat. "I need you, Killian. If one of us doesn't make it ..." She bit her tongue, the emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "I don't want to have any regrets. I want you and if I can only have this night I'm gonna take it."

"Okay."

Just this one word and it was all she needed. She practically flew into his arms, her lips crashing on his and there was no time for sweet and tender, maybe the second time but this first time ... she just needed to feel him in her with a desperation that made her whole body ache.

She would take her time later, would lick and suck ever inch of his glorious body but right now her teeth were tugging at his bottom lip, their clothes hitting the floor in a matter of seconds and her hand shot down, her fingers wrapping firmly around him, pumping him hard.

Their groans and moans filled the air around them and they stumbled to the bed, their lips still locked and the moment her back hit the mattress she pulled him over her, could feel him hot and heavy between her legs and then he rocked his hips forward, pushing inside of her with one swift move and it was perfect.

The perfect fit.

He was stretching her deliciously, his tip hitting the exact right spot deep inside of her every time he thrusted into her and she clawed at his back, raking her finger nails over his skin, biting his bottom lip until she tasted blood.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she met each of his thrusts, moaning his name over and over again and then he suddenly flipped her around, pulling her back and slamming into her from behind.

It was rough sex. Both stilling the need that had built up inside of them for months and the uncertainty of their future made the whole act desperate, even more intense.

Maybe it was the only night they would ever get and they would make the most out of it. She didn't care if she would feel sore tomorrow. She even hoped she would so that her body would remind her with every movement how fantastic he had felt inside of her.

Their slick flesh clashed together, her moans growing louder as he increased the pace even more, fucking her merciless and she could feel the first tug of her orgasm, his fingers suddenly pressing against her clit and she shot over the edge, her climax hitting her so hard that she saw stars, his cock still pounding into her, not letting her come down until he followed her, spurting his release into her before they both crashed down on the bed, their chest heaving with ragged breaths.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she could actually use her brain again, every muscle in her body felt limp and she turned around in his arms, her fingers trailing over his scruff, her heart skipping a beat as she met his gaze, the love shining out of his blue eyes washing over her.

"Killian, I ..."

"You don't have to say it, love."

As always he could read her like an open book and knew what she wanted to say. He didn't want to pressure her into anything and she loved him even more for that but he needed to know. She needed to say it out loud. In case she would not get another chance to ever tell him.

"Yes, I have." She told him softly, tilting her head and pressing a kiss against his palm, a tear she couldn't hold back any longer slipping down her cheek. "I want you to hear it. If we don't ..." She exhaled a shuddering breath, letting out a shaky chuckle as he skimmed his thumb over her cheek and wiped the tear away.

"I love you." She said it with utter conviction, the words coming easier than she would have thought. "God, Killian, I love you."

He pulled her down to him, his lips finding hers in a tentative kiss, his forehead coming to rest against hers as he whispered.

"I love you too, Emma."

"So you better take care of yourself when we are traveling back in time tomorrow because I will not lose you too. Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." He breathed. "We will just take care of each other then."

"Deal."

They didn't sleep that night, lying awake in each other's arms, making love one more time before the sky turned from black to gray and they had to go.

They got ready for the trip in silence but before he could open the door she stepped into his embrace, hugging him tightly, feeling his arms coming around her, enveloping her and she pressed her face against his neck, closing her eyes for a second, wishing they could stay like this forever, hoping that this hadn't been the last and only night with her pirate.


	36. Heaven and Earth

**Prompt:** _I have a mighty need for a CS smutty hard from behind!_

**This turned out to be more emotional and angsty than intended.**

* * *

"I bloody hell crossed realms for you." He changed the angle, burying himself even deeper in her. "I gave my ship up for you."

His fingers dug into her waist, his hook pressing against her shoulder blades to keep her down as he fucked her hard from behind and she bit her tongue to hold the scream back because she wanted this. She wanted him to fuck her like this.

God, she had wanted him to fuck her for months and this was exactly how she had always imagined it.

Hot, hard sex.

His control snapping, his tenderness vanishing, leaving only pure hunger behind.

His fingers let go off her waist, a moment later they curled around her hair and pulling her back, his hips still moving in a hard pace, his cock plunging into her again and again and again, her walls already protesting but he just hauled her up by her hair, his hand slipping down and grabbing one breast roughly, twirling her nipple around, his hook resting against her stomach as he still slammed into her, his sweat dripping from his forehead down on her shoulder and she should feel disgusted, their slick flesh clashing together as he still fucked her without mercy but she just wanted more.

"Killian?"

His hand moved from her breast down between her legs, his fingers rubbing harshly over her clit.

"I did everything I could to make you believe, to make you see how much I love you but you just kept pushing me back."

She heard the hurt in his voice and she wanted to envelop him in her arms but she understood that he needed to take her like this. She needed it too.

"I bloody well moved heaven and earths to find you and I made one mistake and you shut me out again."

He pushed her back down, his hand gripping her waist again as he slammed into her and she was so close. She moaned, rocking her hips back against his and his pace faltered for just a second before he plunged into her again.

His hand was suddenly back on her clit and he flicked over it, his finger pressing against it and rubbing it hard while he still pounded into her.

"Come on, Emma." They were both soaked in sweat, every muscle in her body was aching from the uncomfortable position but she could feel her climax approaching fast. "Come on."

And she came. Violently. A raw growl ripping through her throat as her walls clenched around him and pulling him with her, his body stiffening as he emptied himself in her, his body crashing down on her.

She reached behind her, her fingers tangling in his sweat soaked hair and she knew this was not the time or the place but she couldn't keep the words in any longer.

"I love you, Killian." Tears shot into her eyes, her heart still hammering against her ribcage as she whispered. "I love you so much."


	37. Let's Call It A Tie

**Needed to change the end scene a little bit. :-)**

* * *

"With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

"You really think I'd let you drown?"

"Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?"

She had to smile, a grin that was splitting up her face because they had won and she was happy and he smiled at her and ...

_When l jab you with my sword you'll feel it_

She jerked back, her eyes widened with surprise and she just stared at him, seeing his brows furrow in worry and he stepped forward, reaching for her arm.

"What's wrong, Swan?"

God, where did that thought come from?

It was all his fault. He was talking about their history. He had stirred up the memories again and heat shot through her as she remembered his body pressing against her, the smell of leather and sand surrounding them, the jolt that had rushed through her as he had talked about a sword jabbing her because of course it had been an innuendo. Everything that had come out of his mouth back then had been some kind of innuendo.

"Emma?"

His voice was urgent now, his blue eyes full of anguish. God, his eyes were so blue and she had almost lost him today and ...

"Wanna keep good on your promise?"

"What promise?"

No, she would not say it. She couldn't say it. It was not happening. She would not say it.

"When you jab me with your sword I'll feel it?"

His eyes rounded in complete bafflement, his body stiffened and he just stared at her, his hand lingering on her arm, not one muscle was moving and her heart leaped into her throat as she kept waiting for him to reply something to her blatant offer and then suddenly he let out a harsh breath, the expression in his eyes changing in a heartbeat.

From surprise to pure need and his gaze was burning her alive as he stepped closer, his body almost brushing hers, his lips grazing her cheek as he leaned forward and drawled into her ear.

"My other attachment is always at your service, Swan."

She needed him. She wanted him. Lust was rushing through her veins and she pushed him back just to grab his hand and drag him down the floor, rattling at doorknobs until she found an empty exam room and practically threw him in before she slammed the door shut behind her and turned the lock.

Her chest was heaving as she locked eyes with him, for a moment both were frozen but then they started to move, lips crushing together, hands colliding as they ripped at each other's clothes.

She needed to feel him. Skin against skin. She needed to feel him in her.

She was burning. She couldn't breathe.

And then they were finally naked, clothes scattered over the whole room, his hand closing over her breast and twirling her nipple as he pushed her backwards until she collided with the wall behind her and he growled, rocking his hips forward, pressing his hard arousal into her and she slipped a hand between their bodies, wrapping her hand around him, a moan escaping her as she felt him long and pulsating under her fingers.

"God, Killian. I need you." She whispered, her voice cracking as she added. "I need to have you in me."

He let out another groan, his hand falling down to her thigh and pulling her leg up, wrapping it around his waist and she pushed herself up, drawing him closer.

She could feel him. So close. But not close enough.

He hesitated, his tip pushing against her entrance as he leaned back and looked into her eyes. "Emma, are you ..."

She pressed her fingers against his mouth to stop him from saying anything else, her lips trembling as she spoke.

"I almost lost you today, Killian. I told you I'm tired of living in the past. I want to live in the present. I want to build a future." She paused, trailing her fingers over his cheek and pulling him forward until their lips were almost touching. "I want a future with you."

She felt his breath brushing over her lips a second before his lips closed the gap and his hips rocked forward, a gasp escaping her as he pushed into her with one swift move, stretching her to the point of pain.

God, he was huge. But it felt fucking amazing and she wanted more. She needed him to move.

She clenched her walls around him, pushing her hips against him.

"Killian, please. Start moving."

And he did. Pounding into her, taking her hard and fast. And she loved every second of it. She had wanted this for so long. Had wanted him for so long and now she had him.

Her vision blurred as he pushed her closer and closer and then his fingers were pressing against her clit, drawing circles over it while he was still slamming into her relentlessly and she exploded around him, a silent cry slipping over her lips as her walls clenched around him and it only took seconds until he followed her, emptying himself in her.

She couldn't move, her head falling forward and on his shoulder, her hands trailing over his ass, a chuckle rumpling out of her throat as he jerked forward.

"Easy there, Swan."

She lifted her head with some effort, meeting his gaze, her mouth titling up into a huge grin as she said. "Couldn't handle it, huh?"

He smirked at her, one of these cocky grins as he pulled out of her almost completely, the smile broadening before he slammed back into her and her head hit the wall behind her with a loud thud.

"Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it."

She pressed one hand against his chest, closing her fingers around his necklace and pulling him forward.

"Let's call it a tie, pirate."

"As you wish, milady."


	38. The Past and the Present

**Threesome smut! Present!Killian, Past!Killian and Emma!**

* * *

She wandered down to the cabin, letting the Jolly Roger steer for itself. Both of them had told her that the ship didn't need supervising.

God, both of them.

There were two of them. _Two_.

And she just couldn't keep her body from reacting to both. They smelled the same, had the same voice, the same gestures. It was eerie and arousing. She had to admit to it. At least to herself.

She had woken up with a jolt last night, her heart racing in her chest, their voices still ringing in her ears, tremors running over her body.

She had dreamed of them. Had dreamed to make love with both of them. And it had been so erotic and she couldn't lie to herself. She wanted it. She wanted it with a passion that made her body hum.

She knocked sharply before she opened the door and stepped in, both of them looking up from a map the captain was holding in his hands. She called him captain in her head. She didn't know how else she could separate them in her mind. Because she couldn't call him Hook. He didn't have one yet. And she was definitely not Killian. This name was reserved for the man standing beside him.

He folded the map and threw it on the window sill, his mouth curling up into a smug grin. "Come on in, lass. I'll give you two some alone time. I'm sure you want to spend it with more enjoyable activities."

She narrowed her eyes as she heard the familiar comment and her eyes searched Killian's, his eyebrow shooting up as he shrugged his shoulders. Right. They were one and the same. She should get used to these eerie similarities.

His leather coat brushed against her arm as he walked around her and she couldn't help the shiver running through her body. He stopped dead in his tracks beside her. Of course he had noticed it. He always noticed these small things.

"Wait a second." He stepped in front of her, narrowing his eyes as he watched her. "Bloody hell."

She bit her tongue, avoiding his gaze, staring instead at Killian's necklace but he wouldn't let her get off that easily, his fingers closed around her jaw and he tilted her head up to him, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"Look at that." He drawled, his fingers trailing down her neck as he turned around to Killian. "Look at her, Killian. She is aroused by my touch."

Killian stepped closer, cocking his head as he took in her flushed cheeks.

"Is he right?"

"I'm sorry." She said after a few moments of silence. "But how should I get aroused by you and not by him? You are one and the same."

"So he is right? You want us both?"

She bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze and looking over his shoulder. God, this was bad. This was really bad.

"Love?"

She just nodded, still not looking into his eyes.

"Say it, precious." The captain stepped behind her, pressing up against her. "Say it."

"God, I want you both." Emma shouted, her breath hitching in her throat as he pushed his hips forward and let her feel how aroused he already was. "At the same time."

She had never thought she would want a threesome. Ever. Too much strings. Too much emotions. Too much of everything. But this ... this was just insane. She was about to have a threesome with two men who were one and the same. Her life was just insane.

She had been so caught up in her thought process that she hadn't realized that both had already shrugged their clothes off and she sucked in a breath as she let her eyes trail over them.

God, damn it!

She was drinking them in, taking note of every difference, scars that only her Killian had, scars he had gained as Captain Hook.

And of course the most obvious difference ... Captain Killian Jones still had both hands.

"Like what you see, lass?"

She snapped her eyes up to him, saw the leery grin on his face, pure lust sizzling in his eyes and turned her head to look at Killian, the grin a lot softer on his face but the need was also there, lingering in his blue depths.

Her hands moved automatically to her pants, opening the buttons, hot lust rushing through her as their eyes stayed glued to her as she shrugged out of her clothes, standing completely naked in front of them, letting their hungry gazes sweep over her.

The captain strolled towards the table and climbed on it, spreading his legs, his arousal jutting out as he patted the place between his legs.

"Come here, darling."

She moved forward like in trance, turning around and letting him pull her up, leaning back against him and Killian stepped forward, lowering himself on his knees in front of her.

His hands were closing around her thighs and he pulled them over his legs, spreading her wide open for Killian and he moved forward, his tongue trailing over her clit, making her gasp.

"Just like that." His voice came from behind, his hands slipping around her waist. "Yes, Killian. Fuck her with your fingers. Let her feel your rings pushing against her greedy cunt. Into her."

His hands were kneading her breasts, playing with her nipples while Killian was pushing his fingers in and out of her, his tongue flicking over her clit.

His cock was pressing against the small of her back as Killian was going down on her and he didn't stop for one second, tugging at her nipples, making them stiff and hard, his voice whispering in her ear as he spurned Killian on, the dirty talk making her even more aroused.

"Three fingers, Killian. Give her three. You know she wants it."

Emma cried out as Killian slammed three fingers into her, his rings pressing hard against her entrance before they also slipped in, spreading her even wider and she panted, feeling herself getting closer and closer and then the man behind her turned her head, his tongue plunging into her, his scruff burning her skin as he kissed her brutally while Killian's lips closed over her clit and sucked hard, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids as she came with a violence that made her heart slam into her throat, her walls clenching his fingers, her body arching up from the table as they kept working her over, prolonging her orgasm, Killian's fingers still slipping in and out of her while his fingers played with her nipples.

Her walls were still fluttering as Killian removed his fingers and he pushed her forward, Killian hauling her up and turning her around.

"Suck me, love. While he is fucking you from behind." His hand closed around his cock, pumping it up and down and Killian pressed his hook against her shoulder blades, urging her to lean forward.

She bent forward, taking his cock into her mouth, feeling Killian positioning himself behind her and then he slipped into her, a groan rumbling out of her throat as she closed her lips around his cock.

"Gods, Emma. His cock is glistening with your arousal and your mouth is so hot and wet." His hands tightened against her head, keeping her in place as he jerked his hips up, burying himself deeper into her mouth. "Just like that, love. Suck me hard."

She wrapped her mouth tighter around him, her fingers digging into his thighs for balance as Killian pushed into her from behind and then his fingers were suddenly in her hair and pulling her back, shooting one glance towards Killian, having a silence conversation with him since she could feel Killian slip out of her a moment later.

"Lick your arousal from him." He pushed her towards the bed, climbing up behind her, Killian stepping in front of her, his cock slapping against her lips and she could smell herself on him, his fingers trailing tentatively through her hair and then he slammed into her dripping wet pussy and she cried out again, the cry getting stuck in her throat as Killian pushed his cock into her open mouth.

She couldn't take it any longer, they were driving her insane, the contrast between their love making shooting unbearable lust through her veins.

He was fucking her hard, relentlessly, not caring about her own pleasure. Her mouth or her cunt. He didn't care.

And Killian was taking her much softer, his thrusts more a caress, her pleasure more important to him than his own.

But their cocks were the same and it was driving her nuts. She couldn't bear it any longer.

"Gods, you are so bloody wet and tight, lass." His hands gripped her waist and pulled her back, onto his cock, his plunges hitting her as deep as he could get while her mouth was wrapped around Killian's cock, her tongue flicking over his tip and sucking him back in.

"Yeah, suck him off." He was pounding into her, talking dirty all the time, making her walls clench around him. "You want him to spurt his cum into your mouth, don't you? You want me to release myself in you while you are gulping his cum down greedily, don't you?"

"No." Killian spoke for the very first time, his voice hoarse with desire, his hips pumping back and forth, his cock slipping in and out of her mouth. "I get to come inside of her. You get to come in her mouth."

"Sure." He drawled behind her, still fucking her hard, her walls already burning with exhaustion. "I don't care how I get off."

Suddenly both were gone and she was pushed around, Killian burying himself in her a moment later, his cock pushing against her mouth and every muscle in her body already protested, her jaw aching, her walls screaming but she wanted them. She wanted this.

She took him in, letting him fuck her mouth while Killian slammed into her from behind, his movements less tentative now since he was carried away by his own need. The cold steel of his hook was pressing down on the small of her back, his hand slipping around her and finding her clit.

"Gods, Emma. I'm coming."

She exploded as they cried it out simultaneously, her walls gripping Killian's cock hard as the cum of him spurted into her mouth and down her throat while she felt Killian emptying himself in hot bursts inside of her and her whole body was shaking as they groaned, their hips jerking forward one last time and she almost blacked out as his cock hit the back of her throat but then they both pulled back, all of them slumping down on the bed in a heap of legs and arms, Killian pulling her against his chest while he scooted closer behind her, pressing his body against her.

"This was ..." Killian whispered, his lips brushing over her damp forehead.

"A one-time thing." She mumbled against his chest, looking up as she felt him jerk. "With him, I mean."

"You sure, lass." His voice was still raspy, shooting a shiver down her spine. "You can't deny that we had fun."

"I'm sure."

"But you are staying the night, aren't you?" His hand wandered down, brushing over her most sensitive spot and she shivered.

"I ..." She couldn't finish the sentence as his fingers slipped further down, separating her folds and rubbing teasingly at her entrance.

Killian leaned forward, his mouth closing over her nipple, his tongue twirling around the hard nub and she moaned, arching her back into their touches.

"I haven't tasted you yet." He growled behind her, slipping down and pushing her legs apart, lowering himself, his tongue swiping through her folds and pushing into her a second later.

"We have all night." He licked his lips as he looked up at her, slipping one finger into her, curling it inside of her while Killian was sucking at her nipple, his hand twirling the other one between his thumb and forefinger. "We want to see you fall apart a few more times, lass."

_Oh my God._


	39. Booty Call

**Prompt:** _A drabble in which Emma stealing Killian's hook with her magic has become a sort of booty call._

* * *

"Bloody hell, Swan."

"What is ..." David let out a laugh as he turned around and saw his hookless brace. "She poofed it away again?"

"Aye." Killian replied, scratching behind his ear.

Bloody hell, indeed.

His pants were already growing tight and he shifted so that his leather coat was obscuring the view for David. He did not want to have a conversation with Emma's father about the fact that Emma removing his hook with magic was actually her telling him he should come home immediately because she wanted to have sex with him and his balls tightened as he imagined what she did come up with this time.

"This is getting out of hand." He muttered under his breath. "Excuse me, mate."

"Sure." David slapped his hand on Killian's shoulder, his mouth still tilted up into a huge grin. "Go get your hook back."

-/-

"Swan?" Killian slammed the door shut behind him. "I was with your father."

"Ups." He heard her voice coming out of the bathroom.

"Ups?" Walking through the living room, he said. "Don't tell me that wasn't on pur..."

The words got stuck in his throat as he entered the bathroom, the sight in front of him making him rock hard in a matter of seconds.

"Bloody hell, Emma."

She was sitting on the vanity with her legs spread wide, fucking herself lazily with one finger, her folds glistening with her arousal but what made him rip his clothes off was the fact that her nipples were peeking out of the clamps she had put on, hard and swollen, and a chain was running down her stomach, connecting the nipple clamps to a clit clamp.

"Come over here." She rasped, adding a second finger, pumping them faster in and out of her. "I'm already close."

"Gods, Emma."

His clothes hit the floor with a loud thud and he stepped between her legs, yanking her fingers out of her and plunging into her with one swift move.

She arched her back, leaning backwards, jutting her red nipples towards him and he bent forward, flicking his tongue over one erected nub, his cock hitting against the clit clamp every time he buried himself deep in her, making her cry out loud.

"Harder." She whimpered, writhing against him, her eyes hooded with lust as she stared up at him. "God, Killian. Fuck me harder."

He pistoned his hips into her, closing his fingers around the chain and yanking it forward, making her cry out in pain as he pulled at the clamps with the movement.

"Oh my God." Her head hit the mirror behind her, her fingers closing around his forearm as he pounded into her mercilessly, letting her balance on the line between pain and pleasure. "Oh my God."

He leaned back, grapping her legs and pulling them up, pressing them against his shoulders, hitting her even deeper and she screamed as he put a finger over her engorged clit, rubbing it harshly as he slammed into her again and again and again.

"Gods, Emma. Come for me. Now."

They exploded simultaneously, her walls clenching him tightly as she jerked against him, wave after wave rushing over her as he spurted his release into her.

Letting her legs slip down from his shoulders gently, he pulled out of her and leaned forward to remove the clamps carefully, wincing as he saw the harsh redness of her clit and nipples. It would definitely hurt her for quite some time.

"Don't beat yourself up, pirate." She breathed and he looked up. "It was my idea after all."

"Aye. But still." Killian stepped back and pulled her up from the vanity. "I should have controlled myself. I should have removed the clamps first."

"Hey." She pulled his chin up and stepped closer until her nipples brushed against his chest hair and his soft length pressed against her clit, making her gasp. "I wanted it and I loved it."

He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. "You are going to be the death of me, Swan."

"We haven't used any toys on you yet."

"Gods have mercy with me." He growled and she chuckled against his neck, making his heart skip a beat.

"Next time I'm gonna haul out the handcuffs and whip and torture you a little bit."

"Am I going to survive it?"

"Maybe."


	40. The Red Dress

**This is a birthday present for my friend** _Angelfan984 **. Happy Birthday, love!**_

* * *

"What's next?"

"First we try not to get caught." Killian breathed, pushing her behind a door and pulling the door close, waiting for the guards to pass by.

"Swan, we should ..." He turned around, almost smashing right into her.

He hadn't realized that they had stepped into some kind of closet. It was so small that her breasts brushed against his arm and he couldn't see much since only a small slit in the stone wall provided a diffuse light. "We should go."

"Just a second." Her voice was raspy and he wondered what was wrong with her as her hands suddenly grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him forward, her lips crashing on his.

He couldn't help it. He reciprocated the kiss. He didn't care what it meant because he had waited for so long to feel her lips on his again and the soft sigh that slipped over her lips was his undoing, his mouth taking hers hungrily, pushing her back against the wall, giving as good as he was getting until they needed to come up for air.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he stiffened, wanting to take a step back, his heart plummeting in his stomach because of course it had meant nothing to her. Just another heat of the moment kind of thing.

But her fingers tightened around his coat and he stared down at her, trying to decipher her expression in the dim light. "I'm not sorry I kissed you, Killian. I'm sorry for ... everything else."

"What do you mean, love?"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away. Over and over again. I'm sorry for hurting you. I ... I was scared."

"I know." He replied softly, his thumb smoothing over her cheek.

"But this whole time travel thing made me realize that I can't be scared forever and ..." She shifted, tilting her head into his touch, lifting her hand and pressing it against his chest. "I don't want to be scared anymore.

-/-

Only minutes later they were in another room, taking cover again and her heart raced in her chest as she watched him, the curve of his ear, her eyes following his jawline and down his throat, her mouth watering as she imagined curling her fingers around his necklace and yanking him forward.

"Swan?" He said warningly. "Stop that."

Her eyes snapped up to his and a jolt rushed through her as she saw the heat in his gaze. "I don't want to."

"Bloody hell, Emma."

She stepped forward, pressing her body against his, for once not caring about the consequences, not caring that they were in the middle of a castle, surrounded by strangers, thrown back in time.

"Do you think we can spare ... I don't know ... about thirty minutes to enjoy other activities?" She grinned up at him and he smirked back, his left arm slipping around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Only if you keep that dress on." He drawled, his lips brushing over the sensitive spot directly under her ear and she shivered, her nipples tightening in an instant as he nibbled his way down her throat, his hand brushing over her breast.

"That could be arranged." She whispered, tilting her head to give him better access.

They stumbled backwards until she hit the edge of the table and she just climbed on it, pulling him with her until he was standing between her legs.

"I definitely didn't imagine our first time like this." He panted against her skin.

"I don't know." She breathed, trailing her fingers along his neck. "I actually imagined it like that."

"You did?" He leaned back, eying her questioningly.

"You are a pirate after all. I would have been disappointed if there wouldn't have been some kind of ravishing aspects involved."

"Then let me ravish you."

He pushed the skirt up to her waist, kneeling in front of her and pushing her panties aside, his tongue sliding through her soaking wet folds a moment later and she moaned, pushing her hips forward as he flicked it over her clit.

"Push your dress down, love." She stared down at him, his lips glistening with her arousal, his eyes a stormy gray, hooded with passion. "Make your nipples long and hard for me."

She jerked, a jolt of hot lust rushing straight to her core, making her even wetter and she almost ripped the dress apart as she shoved it down, freeing her breasts, closing her fingers around a nipple and twirling it around.

"That's a good girl."

She wanted to scoff at him but he was back between her thighs, his tongue fucking her, plunging into her again and again and again and she was so close, at the brink of shattering into a million pieces as he pulled back.

"Oh no, princess. Not without me."

"You bastard." She hissed and he chuckled, hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down her legs before he stood up and shrugged his coat off, letting it drop to the ground, the sword following a few seconds later but it was still not fast enough for her and she slapped his hand away, jerking his pants open, slipping her fingers in and wrapping them around him.

"Gods, Emma."

She tightened her fingers around him, pulling his pants down with her other hand, growling low in her throat as he sprang free and she wanted to wrap her mouth around him and suck him hard but she needed to feel him in her even more and she released him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him forward, dropping back on her elbows as the tip of his shaft made contact with her soaking wet folds.

"God, please. Get in me."

He fell forward, bracing himself on his fake and good hand, still not pushing into her and her whole body quivered with anticipation, her heels digging into his ass as she arched her back.

"As you wish."

And then he finally slipped in and her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes falling shut, the feeling of him pushing into her, stretching her, almost too much.

Too much emotions, too much sensations, too much feelings. Just too much.

"You alright, Swan?"

His voice was barely audible, the lilt more pronounced than ever and she opened her eyes slowly, staring up at him, feeling him hot and thick inside of her, his eyes blazing with hardly restrained need and passion, his cheeks flushed, his tongue darting out and licking over his bottom lip and her walls clenched inadvertently around him, making him groan.

"Better than alright." She breathed, rocking her hips upwards. "Just move."

He obliged immediately, pulling out of her just to slam back in a second later, making her gasp. He didn't let her catch her breath, plunging into her with deep and hard strokes, pushing her closer and closer and she could feel that he was close too and she felt him pulling out of her but she wrapped her legs around him even tighter, croaking out a horse 'no' and he only hesitated a second before he started to move again, thrusting into her faster and faster until she exploded around him, feeling him stiffen inside of her, spurting his release into her.

They got dressed in silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, their gazes met from time to time, her mouth tilting up into a grin as she saw the happy expression on his face.

"Ready?" He asked after he had shrugged his coat on.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

He stretched his hand out and it felt completely normal and natural to entangle her fingers with his and let him pull her outside.

She didn't care how their time travel adventure ended. As long as he was still by her side at the end.


	41. I Can't Wait

**We all know they did have sex that night, so ...**

* * *

"Killian?"

"Aye?"

Her fingers tightened around his as she held him back from reaching for the door. Heat shooting up into her cheeks, a ball of hot lust surging through her body as she remembered the other Hook.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath and he raised an eyebrow questioningly, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin and she pulled at his hand, dragging him around the corner. "I can't wait."

"Swan, where are we going?"

She let go of his hand, looking up at him for a second before she started to pace in front of him, kneading her hands as she tried to explain what was going on in her head, fearing she might hurt him with what she was going to say but unable to keep it in.

"When I kissed you … him back in the past I ..." She trailed off, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth and closed her eyes for a second, cursing herself for even having felt that way in the first place but how was she supposed not to and she huffed. "God, you .. he … damn, you were hot. This red vest and carrying me onto your boat and … he kissed like you. Of course he did and I wouldn't have thought you … he would even be able to get it up, considering how much rum he had poured down his throat but I felt him and now all I can think about is this." She waved her hand through the air, her eyes dropping to his midsection and she bit her tongue, a shiver running down her spine. "God, Killian. I can't wait."

She looked directly at him for the first time since she had started her ramblings, seeing him staring at her with his mouth open and she wanted to slap herself for even saying something in the first place. How could she tell him that she had been aroused by his past self and that she now couldn't wait to feel him pressed against her again?

"God, I'm sorry." She blurted out, stepping around him, intend on getting the hell back into Granny's and hoping he would never mention it again but before she could reach the back door, his hand closed around her arm and a moment later she was pushed against the wall, his lips brushing over her ear, his hips rocking forward, his arousal pressing against her back.

"You mean this?"

The lilt in his voice was even more pronounced than normal, his voice only a hoarse whisper and lust coiled in her stomach as he stepped even closer, his whole body covering hers, his heat almost burning her alive, setting her aflame and his hook slipped under her jacket, the cold metal scraping gently over her skin and she moaned, pushing her hips back into him.

"Yes." She whispered. "This."

"You want me to take you right here, Swan." His tongue trailed over her ear, his teeth closing around the lobe and tugging softly.

"Oh my God, yes."

She knew it was insane. Only a few feet away were all their friends, her family. But she needed to feel him with a desperation that made the blood hum in her ears and she turned around, pulling his head down to her and digging her teeth into his bottom lip, the urge to draw blood almost overwhelming.

"Gods, Emma." He growled against her lips and she reached for the laces of his pants, her fingers shaking as she jerked at the leather, letting out a satisfied moan as she was finally able to wrap her hand around him, making him curse. "Bloody hell."

"Killian?" She tightened her grip, letting her fingers slip up and down his shaft and she could feel the fire between her thighs, her thumb brushing over his tip, a strangled groan escaping her as she felt his precum against her fingers. "God damn it, Jones. I need you in me."

His mouth crashed down on hers, his tongue darting in, the kiss so different from the one they had just shared a few minutes ago. This kiss was hot and passionate and she couldn't breathe. Her head was spinning, her legs trembling and then his hand was in her pants, his fingers slipping through her wetness, circling her clit and she dug her fingers into the leather covering his shoulders, a mewl escaping her as he pushed one finger slowly into her.

"Gods, Swan. You are so bloody wet."

"Of course I am." She snapped, pulling his head back and staring into his eyes. "I told you I want you."

"But here?"

"Killian, I swear to God if you are leaving me here hanging high and dry I'm gonna murder you."

He chuckled, the chuckle turning into a growl as she gripped him hard, pumping him a few times before she shoved his pants down his legs, almost stumbling into him as she slipped out of her boots, pushing her pants down and stepping out of them.

_Insane, Swan. This is just insane._

But she didn't care. His cock was jutting out, fully aroused and as big as she had imagined him after feeling him pressed against her and she gulped hard as he stepped closer, his fingers threading into her hair as he tilted her head up to meet her lips, his length brushing against her, making her shudder.

"You really want this?" He rasped against her mouth and Emma gasped as she felt him slip between her legs, pressing against her entrance.

"Yes." She whispered, his hand trailing down her body and gripping her thigh, pulling her leg up and wrapping it around his waist.

"Then hop up, Swan."

She pulled herself up, wrapping her other leg around him too, crossing her ankles at his back under his leather coat. She could feel him hovering just a few inches away from her and she held her breath, waiting for him to slide into her but he leaned back, his eyes searching hers and she wanted to look away, wanted to close her eyes, the intimacy of the situation almost too much for her but she couldn't. She held his gaze as he pushed into her in an excruciating slow pace, inch for inch, stretching her, filling her. A gasp escaping her as he settled himself completely in her.

So big, so hard, so hot.

"Gods, Emma. You feel bloody amazing."

"You too." She breathed, rocking her hips forward. "Move."

"Impatient as always." He murmured against her skin but still obeyed, taking her with slow and deep thrusts and she wanted to shout at him to take her harder, to move faster but before she could say anything she felt his fingers at her clit, rubbing softly over her most sensitive spot and she forgot what she wanted to say, forgot everything around her. She could only concentrate on his fingers. She could only concentrate on the feeling of him sliding in and out of her, pushing her closer and closer and she breathed out his name as she tumbled over the edge, her walls gripping him hard, taking him with her.

They didn't say anything as they righted their clothes but Emma felt laughter bubbling up in her and a moment later a chuckle escaped her, making him raise his brow in question as it burst out of her.

She strolled over to him, wrapping her hands around the lapels of his coat and pulling him closer.

"You definitely exceeded my expectations."

"Did I now?"

"Oh yes, captain. You did."

"Glad to be of service." He smirked down at her and she smiled back, feeling ridiculously happy as she stared up into his face.

"Let's get inside." She murmured. "Before they start searching for us."

"Aye, love. Wouldn't want your father to find us in this compromising situation."

Stepping back, she let her hands trail down his arms, entwining her fingers with his.

"Then we'll better head inside, Killian."

"As you wish, milady."


	42. Walking In

**Prompt:** _Emma walking in on Killian masturbating._

* * *

She couldn't wait to tell him about her day and rushed up the stairs, not even bothering with knocking as she yanked the door to his room open and stormed in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"You won't believe what ..."

She lost every ability to form one coherent thought as her eyes fell on him, lying on the bed, completely naked, his fingers closed around his arousal, a fine sheen of sweat covering his torso.

_Oh my God!_

"Swan, what are you doing here? I thought you were out with Henry."

She couldn't stop staring, her eyes glued to his hand wrapped around his cock and she gulped hard, her tongue darting out and licking her bottom lip, her stomach clenching as he moved his hand up and down his shaft.

"Emma, would you mind giving me a minute to take care of some pressing business?"

She locked eyes with him, hot need shooting down between her legs as she saw his hooded gaze and her mouth tilted up into a smirk as she leaned back against the door.

"Don't mind me, pirate. Go on."

"You vixen." He growled and a chuckle slipped over her lips, the sound getting stuck in her throat as he suddenly jumped from the bed and walked towards her, her eyes roaming over his naked form as he closed in, his body caging her in, pressing her against the door.

"How about you are going to take care of it for me?"

She shivered, feeling his arousal brush against her thigh and oh God, she wanted to touch him. Badly.

But it was still the middle of the day and she couldn't just have a romp with her pirate. Especially since she had planned their first time to be quite different but then she heard the click of the lock and groaned, her hand moving on its own accord, her fingers skimming over his tip.

"Gods." His voice was low and rough, his hips moving in short rocking motions as she let her fingers move further down his shaft, discovering every velvety inch of his hard length and his soft moans spurned her on, her fingers closing around him, pumping him.

"Emma?" He panted, his eyes screwed shut as he leaned back, hot lust sizzling through her as she watched him while she was massaging him. "I need you."

"And I need you." She whispered, letting go of him and pushing him gently back to the bed.

His fingers moved over her, helping her out of her clothes, the calloused tips caressing every newly exposed inch of skin and she shivered as he brushed over her erected nipple, his mouth closing around it a moment later, sucking it in, his tongue flicking over it while his hand skimmed lower, parting her folds, slipping through the wetness, rubbing her clit with soft strokes while his lips and teeth were teasing her nipple.

"God." She arched into him, her fingers moving frantically over his back, a moan escaping her throat as he slipped one long finger into her, his ring pushing against her entrance. "God."

He was gone a second later, leaving her a pounding and needy mess and she reached for him, wanting to yank him back but he pushed her gently onto the bed. "Lay down, love."

She scrambled onto the bed, her legs falling open on their own accord as he lowered himself beside her, slipping over her body and settling between her thighs, his mouth only inches away from her and a quiver shot through her body as she heard him inhale deeply.

"Bloody amazing."

Her hips jerked up from the mattress as his tongue slipped through her folds, her fingers closing around the sheet as he flicked over her clit a second before he pushed his tongue into her and her hand shot down to his head, her fingers fisting his hair as he fucked her thoroughly with his tongue, pushing her closer and closer until she shattered under his mouth.

Her body was still trembling as he slid over her, spreading her legs even wider. "You taste so bloody fantastic, love."

His mouth closed over hers, letting him taste herself on him, his tip brushing against her, making her shudder.

"Ready?" He leaned back, looking down at her, his fingers playing with her hair, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"Sure you can handle it?"

He smirked, one of those genuine smiles that reached his eyes, an answering grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Perhaps you are the one who can't handle it." He replied smugly and she wanted to shoot a retort but couldn't as he slipped into her, pushing deeper and she arched her back, trying to will her walls to take him in faster but they refused and she wanted to scream because she needed him to take her hard and fast but he couldn't and he rocked his hips against her so slowly, her toes curling against the sheet as he slid into her inch by excruciating inch, deeper and deeper and deeper until he was finally buried until the hilt in her.

"Give me a second." She panted, concentrating on the feeling of him filling her. "God, you are huge."

He pressed his forehead against hers, chuckling softly but staying completely still inside of her. "Been a while, love?"

"Don't be smug here." She replied, clenching her walls around him, smiling up at him triumphantly as he jerked. "I still know what I am doing."

"I have no doubt about it."

She wrapped her legs around him, her fingers moving over his chest and closing around his necklace, pulling him down to her, her lips brushing over his as she whispered. "You can move now, pirate."

And he did. Slowly pulling out of her almost completely before he slipped back in, taking her deliberately gentle and she looked up at him, saw the effort it cost him to hold back written all over his face and she lifted her hand, her fingers smoothing the furrow between his brows and he stopped, meeting her gaze.

"Am I hurting you?"

Her heart clenched in her chest, the love she was feeling for him closing her throat up and she shook her head, letting her fingers skim over his lips.

"No, Killian. But ..." She trailed off, not sure how to tell him that she needed him to move faster, to really take her. How much she wanted him to ravish her.

"But what?" He leaned down, his lips brushing over hers, his tongue tracing her bottom lip.

"I ..." She let out a groan as he tilted his head and trailed open-mouthed kiss down her neck. "I … I just … I need ..."

"What do you need, love?"

"You." She whispered, sudden tears pricking the back of her eyes. "God, I just need you."

"You have me. I'm yours. With all my heart and body."

She gulped hard, her lips trembling with a shaky smile as she asked. "All your body?"

"Aye."

"Then I need you to take me harder." Emma breathed, arching her back. "Please."

He only hesitated for a second, his eyes darkening with lust and he slipped out of her again, hovering inside of her only with his tip. "As you wish, milady."

She cried out as he slammed back in, hitting her so deep that the breath got knocked out of her and she gulped in air, waited for him to move but he didn't.

"God, Killian." She moaned, digging her fingers into his skin. "More."

He gave her more. So much more.

It was rough and passionate but gentle and loving at the same time and she writhed under him, pleas slipping over her lips as she begged him to give her more, to give her everything and his gaze hold hers as she tumbled over the edge, his eyes never leaving hers as he followed her moments later.

He had given her everything. His body, his heart, his soul and just in that moment as his body was crushing hers, his heart beating wildly against her chest, as her body was still trembling with the last waves of her climax she knew she would give him everything too.

Her heart, her body, her soul.


	43. Surprising Him

**Combining two prompts in this chapter:**

_1) Would you write Emma somehow getting the Jolly Roger back and surprising Hook with it?_

_2) I know you probably are getting a zillion prompts after that finale, but would you be willing to write a little thing about Emma recreating the scene on the Jolly since he didn't remember the first time?_

* * *

"Swan, where are we going?"

"Almost there." She murmured, tightening her hand around his and tucking him forward.

"Emma?" He planted his feet into the ground and stopped her, tilting his head, his nostrils flaring, his hand jerking in hers as if he wanted to reach up and take the blindfold off his eyes but decided to not give in to the urge, his hand relaxing in hers again. "I can smell the ocean."

"Aye." She said, smiling as he chuckled when she tried to copy his accent.

"Can I look now?"

Emma swallowed, her eyes flickering towards the end of the pier, wondering how he might react to her surprise. It had taken her months to track it – her, she reminded herself – down. Another month of negotiations to finally bring her into her possession, another two weeks to find someone who could steer it to their home port.

But suddenly she was afraid. Maybe it had been the wrong decision. He had never said anything about trying to find her again after they had all ended up in the Enchanted Forest. But she could see his longing gaze as he had looked out over the ocean, even if he had tried to hide it from her, and he had given up so much for her, he had given her so much over the last months that she had thought it a small thank you to give her back to him.

"Swan?" His voice jolted her out of her reveries, his fingers clamping down on hers. "You alright?"

"Yes." She said firmly, squeezing his fingers, knowing it was too late to back out now. "You can take it off now."

She watched him intently as he slipped his hand out of hers and reached for the blindfold, pulling it off his head, his eyes squinting against the sudden light and she could see the exact moment he spotted her surprise, the breath whooshing out of him as his eyes fell on his ship.

"Love?" His voice quivered, his hand balling into a fist beside his body as his eyes flickered to her. "How … why … I mean ..."

"I thought you would like to have her back." Emma whispered, gulping hard as she saw tears forming in his eyes.

"I ..." He trailed off, apparently still fighting with his emotions and she stepped closer, brushing her hand down his arm.

"How about you look if she is okay, captain?" He stiffened for a second before a genuine smile pulled up his lips and she felt an answering smile form on her face as she added. "She is yours again."

She watched him as he walked slowly down the pier, his movements showing that he still couldn't really believe that he had his Jolly Roger back, his steps hesitant as he climbed up the gangplank, his fingers running over the side of his ship as he stepped onto the deck.

She followed him, a lump forming in her throat as she saw him caressing the wood with his fingers every step he took, his hand curling around the wheel, his hook resting between the spokes, a whirlwind of emotions flickering over his face, the most prominent one was astonishment as if he still believed everything was a dream.

He stepped back and walked down the stairs, leaning down and opening the hatch, climbing down the ladder into the Captain's quarters and she followed him, standing beside the ladder and just watching him as his eyes took in the whole room, sweeping over the books, the desk, the bunk, taking all in, probably checking if everything was at its place.

She had made sure that the person who had taken the Jolly Roger away from him had put everything back at its place. She had taken her father with her, had shown him her magic, creating a fire ball in her hand right in front of him, had told him the Evil Queen was also on their side. She had threatened him, showing him what might happen if he didn't obey. Apparently it had worked.

Killian swirled around to her, his eyes swimming with unshed tears and he rushed over to her, pulling her into her arms and crushing her against his chest.

"Thank you." He murmured against her skin before he leaned back, his hand coming up and cupping her cheek, his fingers threading into her hair as he bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. "Thank you so much, love."

"It was my pleasure." Emma replied, wrapping her hands around his neck and leaning back, grinning as she saw the huge smile on his face and tilting her head, she decided that she could as well act on the idea that had shot through her mind as she had entered the Captain's quarters after him. "Talking about pleasure ..."

She trailed off, watching him, a jolt shivering down her spine as his eyes darkened as he caught up to her intent immediately. "What pleasures do you have in mind, love?"

"You know ..." She pulled out of his embrace and walked backwards, leaning against the ladder. "Since you can't remember the damn bar wench you kissed I thought we might try to jog your memories."

"Jog my memories?" He drawled, coming closer, her heart slamming into her throat as his whole demeanor changed in front of her eyes, his eyes glinting with hardly repressed hunger. "Are you offering to set sail?"

Emma's breath hitched in her throat with the sexual innuendo. Damn him. She had never told him about her conversation with his past self in the tavern. He hadn't wanted to know the details. But it had been him, even back then, and obviously his past self was still somewhere in him, at least when it came to flirting.

"I just got tired of waiting." She shot back, shivers of lust rushing through her as he saw his eyes narrowing, his mouth tilting up into a cocky grin.

He closed the gap between them, his mouth crashing down on hers, his kiss being passionate and slightly bruising, making her walls clench with anticipation.

_Oh my God! Yes!_

Most of the times he was tender with her, scared to let go of the restraints he was normally holding on his passion, afraid to hurt her. With all that had been going on over the last months they had hardly time to push any boundaries but she wanted it, needed it desperately, and she had embraced the few times he had lost control and had taken her hard, her climax slamming into her with such force that she had always expected her heart to stop beating.

"A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full and prompt attention."

She groaned under his lips, couldn't hold it back because she had known he still remembered her encounter with his past self, everything probably seared into his brain, the memories fueling his jealousy now and then, because it had been a passionate kiss and not everything had been a show on her side because it had been _him_ after all, the same leather coat she was clutching in her hands, the same scruff burning her skin, the same lips opening up under hers, the same tongue darting into her mouth … how should she not have reciprocated the kiss with a little bit too much enthusiasm?

And it all came back when he pressed her against the ladder, his arousal digging into her hip and she let out another moan, clutching the lapels of his leather coat and pulling him even closer.

"Take off your clothes, love."

His voice was hoarse, his lips brushing over her cheek, his hook scraping against her skin as he pushed it under her shirt, resting it against the small of her back.

"Only if you are taking yours off too."

He leaned back, arching one eyebrow, his tongue darting out to lick over his bottom lip and she could swear she almost came then and there.

"As you wish, milady."

He pushed back, shrugging out of his leather coat, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled his shirt over his head, again cocking an eyebrow as she still hadn't moved.

"You are still overdressed, Swan. It's going to be hard to engage in more enjoyable activities like that." He shot her a leery grin, wiggling his eyebrows. "But you know I love a challenge."

She chuckled, reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it off, her hands fumbling for the clasp of her bra at her back while she slipped out of her shoes, throwing her bra into a corner, her fingers immediately opening the buttons of her pants the moment her hands were free, pushing them down her legs with her panties, standing completely naked in front of him, her eyes roaming over his naked chest, stopping at the enormous bulge under his leather pants.

"You are behind, pirate."

"Wanna give me a hand, love."

She grinned, stepping closer and brushing her knuckles over his length as she opened his pants slowly, her nipples tightening as his chest in front of her eyes heaved with ragged breaths when her fingers closed around him, slipping up and down his arousal.

"If you don't stop now, love." He breathed, rocking his hips into her touch. "This won't last long."

"And we won't want that." Emma replied, loosening her fingers and letting him out of her grip, walking backwards until she reached the desk, climbing up on it and putting one leg on the chair, opening her legs wide to give him an unobstructed view.

His eyes darkened even further and he reached for his hook, clicking it out of the brace and his name slipped over her lips, making him stop in his movements. "Killian?"

"Aye?" He looked up, his hook still in his hand.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, tilting her head, hesitating to voice her dirtiest fantasy but he waited patiently for her to speak, even though his cock was jutting out, already rock hard, and she gulped as her gaze dropped for a second, her eyes flickering from his arousal to the gleaming metal of his hook and she rasped. "Can you keep it on?"

"My hook?" He asked surprised, his eyebrow raising in question and she cursed inwardly because damn, she had wanted him to use his hook on her for way too long, even already had dirty dreams about it before she had kissed him for the first time in Neverland.

"Yes." She muttered under her breath, almost rolling her eyes as she saw his mouth turning up into a smug grin as he clicked the hook back into the contraption before he stepped closer, his fingers skimming over her knee, his hook coming to rest on her other thigh as he leaned forward, his face only inches apart from hers.

"So tell me, love." He paused, his eyes dropping to her hard nipples, his fucking tongue coming out again and licking over his lip, making her even wetter. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Touch me." She whispered, suppressing the urge to close her legs to cease the throbbing between her thighs.

"Where?" He shot back, his eyes boring into hers and her fingers closed around the metal, lifting his hook from her thigh and leading it between her legs, letting go of it and pushing her hips forward, moaning loudly as the cool metal made contact with her folds.

"There." She rasped, her eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his hook against her clit, sliding the metal up and down and she gasped, arching her back.

"Open your eyes." His voice was harsh and he stopped his movement until she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I want you to watch when I pleasure you with my hook."

She nodded, her stomach already clenching with the first signs of an orgasm as he started to slip his hook over her clit again and her legs began to quiver as he slid it lower, parting her folds, rubbing it over her entrance.

"Does this turn you on, love?"

She looked up into his face, her hips rocking into his hook of their own volition as she locked gazes with him. His hair was already in disarray, his eyes burning so hot that she thought she would go up in flames any second as he studied her face while still moving his hook between her legs and she shivered, opening her legs even further, his hook pressing hard against her clit, gliding over it faster.

"Yes." She moaned. "Yes, it does."

"Good." He replied, suddenly pulling the hook back and she growled, couldn't believe that he was leaving her high and dry but every coherent thought left her brain as he lifted the hook to his mouth and licked her arousal of it. "You taste so bloody fantastic, Swan. Do you wanna have a taste?"

He slipped fully between her legs, his tip brushing against her, his hook appearing in front of her face and she opened her mouth, her tongue darting out and licking over the metal, a jolt rushing through her as he groaned and a moment later his lips were on hers, his tongue invading her mouth, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pulled her forward and slammed into her with one swift move.

"Gods, I love you."

She couldn't reply because he immediately started to move, fucking her with his deliciously long and thick cock and she couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. All she could do was holding onto his arms for dear life as he fucked her into oblivion.

"Gods, come on." His body was already slick with sweat, his hips pistoning back and forth, her hands slipping to his ass, and he let out a guttural growl, leaning forward and pushing her back onto the desk, hitting her even deeper, his mouth closing over the pulse point at the side of her neck and sucking in her flesh, making her whimper, her arms sliding up over his back, her legs moving around his waist and pulling him even closer. "Come on, Swan. Come for me."

Her muscles were aching, something was digging into her back, something sharp, the muscles in her legs were starting to cramp, the position she was in extremely uncomfortable but she was so far gone that she didn't care, moaning into his ear, demanding of him to give it to her harder, to move faster. The waves were starting deep in her belly, her walls gripping him hard as her climax rushed through her body, her back arching from the desk, her breasts pressing into his chest, her nails digging into his flesh as she came and came and came, a silent moan slipping over her lips as his hips pushed forward one more time, as she felt him stiffen inside of her and spilling his release in her, his body jerking above her, his grunts reaching her ear, his body crashing down on her, making it hard to breathe but she couldn't move, didn't want him to move, feeling completely satisfied and sated, knowing that she would feel this encounter even days later, would carry the bruises for weeks and a smile pulled up the corner of her mouth and tilting her head, she brushed her lips over his damp forehead.

"I love you too."


	44. Against the Helm

**Prompt:** _Will you write something of Emma wearing leather and Hook not being able to control himself?_

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

She had taken him by surprise. He had already reached for the sword he wasn't wearing when he had seen a figure clad in leather from head to toe on his ship. Gritting his teeth, he had rushed aboard, already a harsh remark on his tongue as she had turned around and pulled the hat off her head, her blonde curls cascading down her back.

"Something wrong, captain?"

He could just stare at her, mouth agape, drinking in her form. She was wearing his old outfit. Exactly the same. From the leather pants, to the red vest, to the coat. But of course in her size.

"What the sodding hell are you wearing?" He croaked out, his accent thicker than usual.

"You don't like it?" She asked, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as she swaggered closer, her hand lifting to his chest and running down the buttons of his shirt. He narrowed his eyes, feeling all his blood running south, his cock already hardening as she opened the first button, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest.

"You are a bloody vixen, Swan?"

She stood up on her toes, her lips skimming over his ear as she spoke. "Take me out on your ship, pirate. I want you to fuck me against the helm."

He jerked, his cock straining against its confines as he wrapped his hooked arm around her and pulled her hard against his chest, his mouth crashing down on hers as he took a harsh kiss from her, smirking as he leaned back and looked down at her flushed face. "As you wish, milady."

She grinned back up at him, licking her lips and he was tempted to just take her then and there, bent her over the railing and plunge into her until she screamed for mercy and judging by the glint in her eyes and the rock of her hips against him, she knew what he was thinking, her hands wrapping around his neck and threading into his hair as she smirked devilishly because she knew they couldn't have sex right now.

At the pier. Where they would be discovered in a blink of an eye.

"Bloody hell!" He murmured, taking in a deep breath before he stepped back.

She chuckled, planting a hand against his chest, her eyes flickering down to the prominent bulge in his pants and back up to his face and cocking her head to the side, she drawled. "Someone once told me he'd outrun a curse because he is one hell of a captain. He better proves it to me now."

-/-

She had bloody never taken her hands off him while he had steered the ship out in the open ocean, her fingers undoing the button of his shirt the moment he had stepped behind the helm, her body pressing against his from behind as her hands roamed over his chest, and only a mile into the voyage she was fumbling with the laces of his pants, letting out a contended sigh as she wrapped her fingers around his rock hard arousal.

"Swan?" He growled, his hips rocking into her touch on their own volition.

"Yes?" She whispered, her hand tightening around him.

"I won't be of any use for you if you keep this up."

"Fine." She sighed, slipping her fingers out but leaving his pants open as she leaned beside him. "Then you just have to sail faster."

-/-

He had let the Jolly anchor itself the moment they were far enough away from shore, pulling Emma into his arms and ripping the coat off her shoulders, his hand opening her pants in record time, shoving them down her legs, groaning against her neck as she slipped out of her shoes and stepped out of them.

He only unfastened the first buttons of her shirt, pulling her breasts out and let them spill over the shirt and vest, his cock jerking upon the sight.

"Bloody gorgeous!"

His fingers skimmed over her already erect nipple, watching her intently as he pulled it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging at it lightly.

Leaning forward, he let his hand trail down her stomach, slipping his fingers under her panties but stopping before he reached her sensitive nub, feeling her tremble against him.

"Tell me, love." He rasped, pulling his hand away from her body, stretching the fabric of her panties to keep his fingers from touching her. "How wet are you for me?"

"See for yourself." She taunted, rocking her hips forward and up, his fingers brushing through her soaking wet folds, the moan slipping over her lips, making him grow even harder and he groaned, pushing two fingers inside of her, hot lust sizzling through his veins as she cried out his name, her head falling backwards, her breasts jutting out as he started to fuck her with his fingers.

"Aye, you are so ready for me, Swan." He added a third finger, knowing she loved it when he stretched her like this in preparation for his thick cock.

Her eyes fluttered open as his thumb brushed over her clit, dilated with pure hunger and her hand reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a bruising kiss, her lips whispering against his as she breathed. "Get in me, Jones. I need you."

He knew she had said she wanted him to take her against the helm but he needed her from behind, wanted her breasts to flap back and forth when he slammed into her and pulling his fingers out of her, he stepped back, raising his hand slowly, letting his tongue lick away her juices from his sticky fingers, the lust growing almost painfully as her breath hitched in her throat, her hands removing her panties in a heartbeat and he popped the fingers out of his mouth, making a swirling motion, telling her silently to move around and she did, her hands closing around the spokes as she bent forward, jutting her ass in his direction.

He didn't even bother to take his pants off, just pushing them down and stepping towards her, aligning himself at her entrance, feeling her heat burning his skin and leaning forward he grabbed her breast, kneading it roughly, his words only a harsh rasp. "Hold on tight, love."

And then he pushed in, burying himself until the hilt with one rock of his hips, her moan echoing through the air, her tight sheath enveloping him and he pulled out again, feeling her walls already clamping around him and knowing she wouldn't last long, he let go of any restraints, fucking her hard and fast, his balls slamming against her ass, both of them already too far gone and only a few thrusts later she grabbed him hard, her walls fluttering around him and he let out a loud grunt as his cum shot out of him as he emptied himself in her.

"Bloody hell!" He pulled her up, his hooked arm coming around her waist to hold her upright as his fingers played with her nipple, his lips skimming over her ear, a low growl rumbling out of his chest as she clenched her walls around him one more time. "Bloody hell, you minx."

"Thank you for the ride, captain." She shot back, moaning as he rocked his hips against her to make her feel that he was already hardening again.

"Captain's quarters?" He murmured, slipping out of her and stumbling backwards, leaning down to pull off his boots, pushing his pants down and stepping out of them, standing completely naked in front of her, a cocky grin spreading over his face as he saw her eyes roaming over his body and he let his hand fall to his cock, wrapping it around it and pumping it twice, his eyes never leaving her, seeing her fingers move to her own core before she suddenly stopped as if she had changed her mind, her mouth tilting up into a smirk before she turned around and walked down the steps, throwing him a look over her shoulder as she reached the hatch.

"Are you coming?"


	45. Rehab

**Prompt:** _"You should totally write me a very smutty CS soccer AU with Killian as the star of his team."_

**Totally used the soccer element only as a springboard here. But there is smut. A lot of smut. :-)**

* * *

 

The sparks flew right from the start, the moment their eyes had met, her heart had plummeted into her stomach and her mouth had gone dry.

Of course she knew him from the TV, of course she knew he was _the_ talent, one of the best soccer players of this century. The problem was ... he knew it too.

He was arrogant and cocky, his talent on the field was also coupled with an insane handsomeness that made women fly into his arms.

"Good morning, love."

The first time he had greeted her like that she had rolled her eyes and told him in clear words that her name was Emma and she would appreciate it to be called by her given name. But he didn't stop using pet names, loving it to drive her up the wall with finding a new one every week and she had given up on reminding him she didn't want to be called like that after a few weeks.

But when she had stopped being annoyed with him, she couldn't deny the sexual pull anymore. A pull that only grew stronger and stronger the more time she spent with him, the sexual tension underlining every single one of their encounters.

Skin burning with small touches, ice blue eyes burning into hers, his lilting voice shooting sexual innuendos in her direction almost nonstop and one day it had escalated into a wild make-out session in one of the closets, his hand already up her skirt, his mouth closed around one nipple, her hand massaging his arousal before a sound from outside made them break apart, both panting.

One part of her was relieved when he completed his rehab, going back to full training sessions with his team but another part of her was throbbing with unsatisfied lust, longing for him, aching for his touch.

Seeing him every weekend on TV made it even worse. The jersey plastered against his body, showing her every single one of his abdominal muscles, making her slip her fingers into her panties and imagining him hovering over her, taking her.

But she didn't see him again, his schedule being insane and she could see the tension on his face when he was playing. He wanted to win the Champions League this year, he wanted to hold the cup and she knew he was too popular to ever come back to her and she scolded herself for even letting herself dream about him.

Until the day they played in the finale of the Champions League and won, his face split up by a huge grin and she was proud of him, a smirk playing over her lips as she saw the pure joy on his face, ignoring the pang of regret deep in her stomach that they had never given in to the temptation.

A few hours later she heard a knock at the door, wondering who it could be, her heart leaping into her throat as she spotted him through the spyhole, her fingers shaking as she reached for the knob and opened the door.

"Killian? What are you doing here?"

"We won."

"I know. I saw it. But why are you here?"

"To finally do what we both wanted for a very long time."

"What are you ..."

He didn't let her finish the sentence, pushing her backwards, slamming the door shut with his foot as he wrapped his hands around her waist and hauled her against him, his mouth crashing down on hers, his lips almost bruising as he kissed her hungrily, her hands grabbing his shoulders as he started to bend her backwards, needing to hold on to something as pure need sizzled through her body.

She should stop this. They shouldn't do it. But she couldn't stop, moaning as he pulled her back up, his hands slipping under her shirt, skimming over her already erected nipples. His fingers moved over the fabric of her bra, shoving the cup down and closing around the nub, tugging and twirling, making her core clench with unbridled lust.

"God, Emma. I wanted you the moment I met you."

His hands were roaming over her body, pulling at her clothes, ripping the fabric when he grew impatient, stepping back when she was finally naked.

"Just gorgeous. You are just gorgeous." He told her, reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head, his pants straining over his arousal and moments later he was standing completely naked in front of her, walking closer and pushing her back against the dresser, his lips skimming over her cheek. "Condom?"

"Drawer." She replied, lifting her hand and trailing it over the taut muscles of his stomach, her fingers brushing against his length and making him gasp.

Her stomach clenched as she looked down and watched him pull the condom over his impressive length before he lifted her up on the dresser and drew her legs apart to step between them.

"Sorry, love." He rasped against her skin. "It's going to be fast the first time."

"The first time?" She questioned. "How many times are you planning?"

"As much rounds as I am able to go tonight." He replied, his hand ghosting over her back and leaving goosebumps in its wake. "And I plan to make you come until you lose count, screaming my name over and over again, begging me to give you more."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about the begging part."

"No?" He leaned back and tilted his head, his hand skimming over the outside of her thigh as he pulled her closer, his arousal gliding through her wet folds and making her shudder. "Let me show you then."

And then he slipped in, pushing deeper and deeper and she leaned back, opening her legs wider to make it easier for him to bury himself until the hilt.

He was huge and it took her some time until her walls adjusted to his size and when he started to move she gasped, his length stretching her deliciously and his mouth shot down to hers again as he increased the pace, hard and deep thrusts that pushed her faster over the edge than she could have imagined.

He carried her to the bedroom afterwards, throwing her on the bed and swirling her around and she scrambled up on her knees, pulling the drawer of the nightstand open and getting out the box of condoms, throwing one towards him, watching him over her shoulder as he pulled the old one down and used the fresh one, his cock still rock hard and throbbing since he didn't came the first time and he positioned himself behind her, slipping back into her.

"Look in the mirror, love." His fingers curled around her hair and pulling her back, their eyes meeting in the mirror as he started to push in and out of her. "God, you look so gorgeous when I fuck you and you are so bloody wet for me, Emma. Always so wet. And your tight little sheath is gripping me so hard that I can hardly hold back. I just want to pound into you without any restraint, fucking you as hard as I can, as hard as you can take." His hands moved over her back, his fingers closing around her waist as he slipped in and out of her with slow strokes. "I dreamed about fucking you every bloody night, waking up with my cock rock hard, unable to go back to sleep until I took care of it, jerking off to pictures of you branding my brain. I want your mouth on me, Emma. Oh God, I want you to suck me off so bad. I want everything. Everything at once. Fucking you. Your mouth, your pussy. But at the same time I want to fill my hands with your breasts, want to fondle you until you scream for mercy, want to make your nipples so hard that you writhe under me before I slip lower and go down on you, driving you crazy with my mouth and tongue and teeth, curling my fingers inside of you, feeling your walls clamping down on me when you come. God, Emma. You are so fucking gorgeous. I want to fuck you all night and never stop. I want to keep being buried inside of you for hours, keeping you aroused until I'm hard again."

"Killian, please." She whimpered, her hand closing around one breast and rolling her nipple around as she bucked her hips back into him. "Just give it to me harder."

"As hard as I can?"

"Yes."

She cried out as his fingers dug into her skin and he plunged into her, setting an insane pace and she couldn't breathe, wondering if she would black out before he would tire behind her, his stamina incredible due to his training and she could feel him hitting that spot deep inside of her over and over again, his hips slapping against her ass, her walls already protesting, her thighs trembling from exertion and she moaned as he changed the angle, his cock still slamming into her with the same force and her hands closed around the sheet, her breath coming out in harsh gasps as he increased his pace even more, fucking her like she had never been fucked before, his long and thick cock spreading her wide, making her already feel sore but she just wanted more. More and more and more.

"Killian, I ... I need ..." She let out a groan as his fingers were suddenly between her legs, rubbing over her over sensitive bundle of nerves and she dropped down on her elbows, stars exploding behind her eyelids as the orgasm slammed into her, her walls gripping him, milking him as he kept pounding into her.

"God, Emma. Oh my God!"

He snapped his hips forward one last time, grunting loudly as he stiffened inside of her, jerking against her as he came as hard as she, the waves of her climax still rushing through her, her muscles clenching around him, their moans reverberating through the room as they rode out their orgasms together. as he slipped out of her and crashed down on the bed beside her.

"Just give me a few minutes to recuperate and then I will make good on my promises." Killian said as he slipped out of her and crashed down beside her on the bed.

"Your promises?"

His mouth tilted up into a cocky smirk, his eyes darkening "If I recall correctly I promised you to drive you crazy with my mouth and tongue." He growled as he reached for the condom and pulled it down, tying it shut and throwing it into the trash can before he turned around to her and pulled her into his arms. "I can't wait to taste you, love."

Her head was lying on his shoulder as his hand trailed up and down her spine, his lips brushing against her forehead from time to time and she couldn't believe that she was lying in bed with the infamous Killian Jones and he showed no signs of leaving.

"Ready?" He murmured against her skin a few minutes later and she hummed sleepily, letting out a shriek as he rolled her over and plastered her against the mattress.

"What do you think you are doing, Jones?"

"I'm about to go down on you." He growled. "And don't hold back, Swan. I want you to scream out your pleasure. I want you to tell me what you want, how I make you feel. I want you to unravel under my skilled tongue."

He slipped down, showing her exactly how talented he was down there. Lapping, licking, sucking. One plunge of his finger into her and then he was gone again, flicking his tongue over her clit and she lost track of time, didn't know how long he had already been working her over, her whole body trembling with the need to find finally release.

"Killian, please."

She bucked her hips into his mouth, needed him to finally push her over but he crossed his arms over her stomach and pressed her down, his tongue hardly touching her and she groaned, gripping his hair and pushing his head down.

"God, Killian. I need to come. Make me come. Now."

He actually chuckled against her soaking wet folds, looking up at her and licking her arousal off his lips and alone the sight of him lying between her legs with tousled hair, his mouth glistening with her juices, his eyes dark with lust, made her almost come and he kept watching her as he slid one long finger into her.

"How do I make you feel, love?"

"Killian, I ... I ..." She couldn't speak coherently any longer, a second finger joining the first, curling inside of her and she gasped, her back arching from the mattress.

"Tell me what you want, Emma."

"More." She writhed under him, the tension inside her rising to an unbearable level. "God, give me another finger."

She screamed as he added a third finger, stretching her, pumping faster and harder into her.

"Just like that, love. Let go."

"Yes. Faster." His arm pressed harder against her stomach, keeping her down as he fucked her with three fingers. "Tongue. I ... need ... now."

She keened as his tongue flicked over her clit while his fingers still thrust into her and then he sucked her clit between his teeth and she exploded, rocking her hips against his mouth, quivers running over her body as the waves crushed down over her.

"See? I told you." He has slipped above her, his mouth hovering inches away from hers.

"You are a smug bastard." She groaned, the groan turning into a moan as he pressed his lips on hers.

"That I am."

She hadn't even realized that he had put another condom on but her hips rose on their own accord as he pushed into her, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"You feel so bloody amazing, love. I can't get enough of you."

"Good." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him closer. "Because I don't plan to let you out of the apartment for a very long time."

They didn't leave the apartment for four days and no one addressed where they were standing now. Somehow they didn't need to talk about it. They just knew that this was it.

But her jaw still almost dropped to the floor a few weeks later as she watched an interview of him in which he announced to the world that he was off the market because he finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She just pulled him into her arms as he appeared at her door a few hours later, falling into bed with him, making love all night and as the first rays of the morning sun filtered into the room she whispered the three words into the silence, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled her back against his chest, his lips brushing over her cheek as he breathed the words into her ear.


	46. No Boundaries - Part Two

**I was asked time and time again to write a second part to 'No Boundaries' (Chapter 32) and here it is. It is a hard M. Basically PWP, including slash. Proceed with caution. :-)**

* * *

He hadn't been ready. Not until now. Something had always held him back.

He just couldn't fuck Graham while his friend was fucking Emma. Instead Graham had fucked him again and again, Killian craving it more than he could have ever imagined. Most of the times he was fucking Emma or going down on her while Graham was fucking him, but there were also those times when Emma was watching them while she pleasured herself, her groans mingling with Graham's and his own, her eyes dark with lust when she watched them, seeing his ass spread wide by Graham's cock and the desire swirling in her eyes, made him always even more delirious with need, his ass rocking back into Graham to drive him deeper into his tight hole, Graham's hand always coming around and pumping him hard when Emma got close, and they almost always managed to come simultaneously, his cum spurting out of him while Emma's body arched up, her fingers rubbing over her clit while Graham emptied himself inside of him.

But today was the day, the day he wanted to try. The day he needed to be inside of Graham.

"Killian, please." Graham's pleading voice reached his ear and his friend turned his head, throwing him a dark look over his shoulder.

Killian's hand actually trembled as he reached for the lube, staring at Graham's ass while he rocked his hips back and forth, Graham's cock slipping in and out of Emma's mouth. Killian wanted him so badly, his own cock jerking against his stomach as he imagined how tight Graham's hole must be, his ass muscles quivering as he remembered all the times Graham had fucked him, and how amazing it had felt to get his ass stretched, and he wanted to give that feeling back to Graham. He knew his friend wanted it, wanted to finally feel his cock inside of him.

"Killian, I need you."

Graham's voice was a harsh rasp and Killian opened the bottle and squeezed some lube on his finger, scooting closer and pushing Graham forward and down with his other hand, inserting the finger slowly and Graham growled, a shiver running down his spine as Killian pumped his finger in and out of his tight hole, massaging him to relax his muscles and make him ready for his cock, like Graham had done time and time again for him.

Graham's rocking movements faltered as Killian added a second finger and then a third, stretching him wide enough so that his cock would fit. Graham's breathing became erratic, telling Killian that he was close to climax. He wanted to be inside of him when he came and he aligned himself, his cock brushing against Graham's cheeks.

"Oh my God, oh my God." Graham jerked forward as Killian pushed slowly into him but Killian held him steady, his fingers digging into his waist. He knew it felt uncomfortable at first, but it would get better very soon. He knew it from experience.

He slipped out slowly, pushing back in. With each thrust he slid deeper into Graham's ass until he was buried inside of him until the hilt, moving in and out of him with slow but firm thrusts.

"Oh my God, Killian. Yes." Graham growled, his ass muscles fluttering around Killian's cock. "Harder. Oh my God. Harder."

Killian cried out as Emma's hand came around Graham's legs and reached for his balls, her fingers massaging him while he thrusted into Graham's ass, and Graham let out a loud groan.

"Yes. You two are amazing. Oh my God, you feel so good Killian." Graham's body was shaking violently now, his fingers clenching Emma's hair. "Emma, I'm ... I'm coming. Oh my God."

Killian felt Graham's muscles clench around him as Graham emptied himself down Emma's throat and he quickened the pace, Graham's moans echoing through the room. Killian could see Emma scooting upwards and Graham leaned forward, his tongue flicking out to stroke through Emma's folds while Killian was still pumping his ass, and Emma's eyes met his as Graham brought her closer and closer, her fingers tangling in Graham's hair while her eyes flicked down to watch them fuck and he felt his balls tightening, his thrusts coming harder and faster.

"Come with me, Emma." He panted, sweat dripping down from his forehead and onto Graham's ass as he pounded into him. "Come with me."

Emma cried out when Graham plunged two fingers into her, his tongue stroking her clit while he fucked her with his fingers, and a moment later her eyes fell shut, her body arching up from the mattress as the climax hit her, and he pushed into Graham one last time, his cum spurting out of him and into Graham's ass, his body jerking against him as he emptied himself inside of him, watching Emma bucking her hips against Graham's mouth while riding out the waves of her own climax.

They slumped onto the mattress afterwards, Graham flinching when he pulled out of him. Killian knew his ass would be sore for quite some time but one look at Graham's face told him that his friend had enjoyed it immensely and Graham's eyes opened slowly, his hand reaching for Killian's neck and pulling him down to kiss him gently.

"I love you, Killian." Graham turned around and met Emma's gaze. "And I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." Emma whispered, her fingers trailing over Graham's scruff for a second before she leaned over Graham and pressed her mouth against Killian's. "I love you."

Killian laid his head back on the pillow, spooning Graham from behind, his hand stroking over Graham and Emma's body, his voice trembling slightly as he mumbled. "I love you."

He didn't need to clarify. They knew he loved them both.


	47. Heat Wave

**Just a little something that popped into my head over the weekend! :-)**

* * *

She loved this time of the day when the sun just started to rise and the city was still asleep. It was the only time when she wasn't greeted by a cacophony of noises when she stepped out on her balcony.

Leaning against the balustrade, she wrapped her hands tightly around her mug and lifted it to her mouth, inhaling the scent of freshly brewed coffee before taking a sip, almost groaning when the liquid hit her taste buds.

A sound to her right made her turn her head and she almost dropped the mug as the door to her neighbor's apartment slid open and a man walked out. Her new neighbor.

_Oh my God!_

She almost pinched herself because this could only be a dream. Or someone was filming him for one of those Diet Coke spots that had been on a few years ago because ... holy hell.

He was wearing black boxer briefs that definitely left nothing to the imagination, the sight making her stomach clench, and her eyes trailed up his torso, following the trail of hair that fanned out over his chest, and her mouth went dry as she reached his face, seeing the scruff covering his cheeks, and a hot surge of lust washed over her as she met his eyes. Eyes in an impossible shade of blue.

He smirked at her, shooting her a wink while talking to someone on the phone. She couldn't even hear what he was saying, only a weird buzzing in her ears as he leaned against the balustrade and the shirt he was wearing slipped open even wider, her eyes coming back to the bulge in his briefs.

_God, I want him!_

She blushed, and forced herself to look away, her hands trembling around her mug as she pushed herself from the balustrade. Rushing to the door, she only threw a short look over her shoulder and gave him a sharp nod before disappearing into her apartment and going straight for the bathroom.

She needed a cold shower. A very cold shower.

-/-

He was the one to blame. Because he had started the whole thing.

The heat wave this summer was forcing them to have their doors open all the time because apparently they both didn't like to have the air condition on all day, and it was inevitable that they heard the other rummaging around in their apartments.

They had never spoken to each other, despite a mumbled good morning or hello when they ran into each other but the sexual tension that was crackling between them couldn't be denied.

It was ridiculous. He was a complete stranger. But every time she saw him, she wanted to smack him against the next wall and have her way with him.

Of course she didn't act on it. But their little game wasn't making it any easier.

One day she cursed loudly when she realized she forgot to buy new coffee beans and a minute later her door bell rang, but no one was outside when she opened it, only a small bag of coffee beans was on her door mat, and she smiled as she picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_Can't let you start the day without your coffee, can we?_

The next time she left sugar on his doorstep, then he left fresh fruits from the market, then she left him one of those brownies she had seen him eat the other day and it went back and forth, in some weird kind of flirting.

Until the day she found a bottle of Tequila and a net of lemons on her doorstep with a note.

_Wanna drink it alone or come over?_

She was embarrassed to admit that she didn't even hesitate for one second, she only grabbed her keys and walked over to his door, knocking at it softly.

The moment he opened the door and smiled at her she knew she was doomed, but she couldn't back away and when he stepped aside to let her in, she walked into his apartment with her heart fluttering in her chest.

He led her out to the balcony, taking two shot glasses with him. When she stepped out she saw that he had already brought out a knife to slice the lemons and a salt shaker, and without saying anything he prepared the first shots, grinning at her as he pressed a glass into her hand.

They hardly spoke, the sexual tension between them so thick you could cut it with a knife as they downed one shot after the other.

The heat was excruciating and a trickle of sweat trailed down over her cheek and along her neck and she shivered as he shifted beside her, his finger wiping the moisture away, and she knew she shouldn't look at him, that looking at him would seal the deal, but she couldn't keep herself from turning her head and the moment their eyes met she knew it would happen.

Right here. Right now.

He reached for the shot glass in her hand, pulling it out of her grasp and putting it on the nearby table before he stepped behind her. His arms came around her, pulling her flush against his body, his scruff tickling her skin as he bent his head down, his lips ghosting over her exposed neck, shooting another shiver over her spine.

One hand slipped under her tank top, finding her already erect nipple and he groaned against her neck as he played with it, his other hand slipping under her skirt and she knew she should stop him, that having sex with her neighbor was a bad idea but instead she rocked back against him, both moaning when her ass pressed even harder into his erection.

Suddenly he pushed her forward until she was leaning with her elbows on the balustrade and she gasped as she felt him throw her skirt up over her waist. She wanted to protest because they were standing on his balcony. Someone could come out and see them any moment, but the protest died on her lips as she felt his tongue against her, a silent moan slipping out instead as he pushed his tongue into her.

She had never let guys go down on her the first time. She didn't like it when she didn't know them but with Killian ... it was different with him. And she relaxed, letting herself get swept away by the sensations he elicited in her body and when his fingers found her clit and rubbed her softly while his tongue slipped in and out of her, she exploded.

Her legs felt like jelly as he swept his tongue through her folds one last time before standing up, and in a corner of her brain she heard a small voice whispering at her that they were standing on the balcony about to have sex in the open, but she didn't care.

She heard the sound of plastic being ripped, the clattering of his belt as he opened his pants and she wondered a brief second if he had planned this right from the start since he obviously came prepared, but every coherent thought vanished in a heart beat as his rock hard erection slipped between her folds.

She let out a cry as he slammed into her, burying himself until the hilt in one swift move. He leaned forward, gripping her arms and hauling her up against his body, one hand slipping under her top and kneading her breast while the other slipped lower, his fingers playing over her sensitive bud.

"God, you are beautiful." He rasped against her ear, his mouth trailing a path along her neck and she quivered in his embrace, his hard cock pumping in and out of her with a steady pace as he pushed her closer and closer, and when she tumbled over the edge a second time he was not far behind her.

-/-

The breath whooshed out of her as he slammed her into the wall, his mouth hot and hungry, his tongue darting aggressively into her mouth. His hands were everywhere, and sweat broke out over her skin wherever he touched her.

"God, Killian." She groaned as he yanked her shirt down and exposed her breasts to his searching fingers, rolling her nipples into hard peebles, making them ache for his touch.

Dropping to his knees, his hands worked her out of her pants in record time and she buried her fingers into his hair as he pulled one leg over his shoulder and drove her insane with his mouth and fingers. Licking, sucking, pumping.

She whimpered, rocking her hips forward, a mewl bursting out of her throat as he sucked her clit hard into his mouth while two of his fingers curled inside of her and she shot over the edge.

Still trying to catch her breath, she watched him with hooded eyes as he slipped out of his pants and rolled a condom over his length before stepping forward and grabbing her thighs and hauling her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her face into his neck as he plunged into her, taking her hard and fast against the wall until they both shattered.

-/-

Neither of them knew how it had happened, when they slipped from only having insanely amazing sex into a real relationship, but they spent more and more time together, talking and laughing, until the day he didn't leave anymore. They didn't talk about it, he just moved in, and Emma wondered when it would all crash down on them. Because this was too good to be true.

Of course they were fighting. A lot. Because they were both extremely stubborn people, but the make-up sex was fantastic and they never went to bed being angry with each other. That had been the only rule they made.

Sure, most of the time they didn't talk about it until the next day and let the anger dissipate in one or two rounds of insanely hot and hard sex, but they did talk about it.

It was so easy with him, something she never had in any of her other relationships. He was getting along with her friends, her parents loved him and she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.

-/-

She was standing on the balcony, looking over the quiet city in front of her as she heard the door opening behind her, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning." She whispered, turning around in his arms and giving him a peck on his lips.

"Brought you something."

Her eyes fell on the bottle he had put on the table and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Tequila? Seriously, Killian? It's 6am."

"I thought it fitting."

"Fitting for what?"

"It's been exactly five years today."

Emma leaned back and smacked the back of her hand against his chest. "We never agreed on an exact date." She huffed, smiling up at him.

"I told you I fell in love with you the moment I saw you for the first time. Blushing bright red as you ogled me."

"I did not ogle you."

"Of course you did."

"Maybe a little."

"But since you refuse to accept this date, I decided the day we had sex for the first time on the balcony is the day of our anniversary."

"You are incorrigible."

"I know."

He stepped back and reached into the back pocket of his pants, her eyes going wide as he pulled out a small velvet box and dropped on one knee in front of her. He opened the box, his eyes shining bright and his mouth tilted up into one of his trademark smirks.

"Emma Swan, would you give me the honor and marry me?"

Her fingers shook as she stretched out her hand and let her fingers trail over the shimmering ring, tears welling up in her eyes and getting stuck in her throat as she stared down at him, and she could only nod, a sob escaping her as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Emma. I'm so glad I met you. My life wouldn't be complete without you."

"I love you too." She whispered, pushing him back and stretching her hand out. "Now put on the ring, Jones."

"You haven't said yes yet." He replied, cocking one eyebrow as he pulled the ring out of the box, holding it up. "I want to hear you say it."

A goofy smile spread out over her face as she stared into his eyes, her lips quivering slightly as she said. "Yes, I want to marry you."

His fingers were cool against hers as he slipped the ring over her finger and she tilted her hand, admiring the ring until a shot glass appeared in her line of view and she looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

"Bottoms up, Swan."

"Geez." She replied, reaching for a slice of lemon and wiping it over her hand before strewing salt over it, taking in a deep breath and raising her glass.

"To our future." Killian said softly, clinking his glass against hers.

"To our future." Emma replied, licking her hand and downing the shot, her whole body shivering as the alcohol burned down her throat. But a moment later his arms were around her and he pulled her up from the ground, swirling her around until she was dizzy, his mouth closing over hers the moment he put her back on the ground and she smiled under his lips.

"I love you, Mrs. Jones."

"I'm not Mrs. Jones." She replied, grinning up at him, letting him wait for a few seconds before she added. "Yet."

"But soon." Killian pressed another kiss against her lips. "Very soon."


	48. Burning Alive

**Someone asked for some CS smut and this came out. :-)**

* * *

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could feel him behind her, his coat brushing against her leg as she fumbled for the keys, and then his hips rocked forward and she moaned as he pushed her against the door.

Damn. She knew that would happen one day. They were both still high on the adrenaline that was coursing through their veins from the fight. They were both vibrating with tension, and there was one way to relieve said tension. The easiest way.

And God, did she want him.

Finally the door opened, and they stumbled in, the door slamming shut behind them, and a second later she was pushed up against it, his lips crashing down on hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, and she let her hands slip into the opening of his shirt, hearing his hiss as he tilted his hips forward, her fingers curling around the charms of his necklace as he pressed into her.

God, she was burning. She was burning alive.

A low moan slipped over her lips as his fingers flipped the button of her jeans open, and his hand slipped in, his low growl as he found her already dripping wet for him almost made her come, and then his mouth was back on hers, his kiss nearly bruising as he kissed her hungrily, his hand slipping lower, one long finger pushing into her.

"Emma?"

Her name from his lips, hoarse and desperate, made her reach for her boots and she fumbled with the zipper, her lips still fused to his, his hand trailing up her stomach and smoothing along the edge of her bra, his thumb brushing her erected nipple, and she almost ripped the zipper out in a desperate attempt to get the damn boot off.

Slipping out of one leg, the jeans pooled at her feet and she yanked his pants open, letting out a sigh as she wrapped her fingers around his hard length, feeling him pulsating in her grip.

"Gods."

She leaned back and looked up, watching him as she let her fingers play over him. His cheeks were bright red, his mouth half open, his head tilted back slightly.

God, he was gorgeous.

"Killian?"

She didn't want it to sound so needy, but she was desperate for him to be inside of her, and when his eyes opened and his hooded gaze found hers, she curled her hand around the lapel of his leather coat and yanked him forward.

His hand was around her thigh a second later, pulling her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist, and then he was right there, and a moment later, a tilt of his hips and he slipped in, both of them groaning loudly as he thrust deeper, burying himself completely in her.

God, she was dead and went to heaven.

It was hard and furious. Plain fucking as he pounded into her, and she wanted to shout out that she wanted more, that she wanted it just like that because it was the first time he had lost control, the first time he was taking her like that. Primal, passionate, pure lust sizzling through them. And she wanted more.

She was still wearing one boot, her pants were hanging from her ankle, the leather of his pants were scraping over her skin, and they shouldn't be so desperate for each other. This should not happen.

But then he shifted his hips again and hit her even deeper, and she buried her teeth in the leather of his coat to not scream out loud. His hot breath brushed over her skin, his harsh pants ringing in her ears.

It was too much.

Not enough.

More.

She wanted more.

More.

"Come on, love."

Her nails were digging into his skin, her head falling back as he plunged into her as deep as he could and she let out a cry, her climax crashing into her, making her lose her breath, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids, her body arching into him as wave after wave rushed through her, her walls clenching around him and taking him with her.

"I'm sorry." He shuddered against her, his damp forehead pressing against her neck. "Gods, Emma. I'm sorry."

He wanted to pull back but she tightened her legs around him to keep him right where he was, her lips brushing over his ear, her mouth tilting up into a smirk as she felt him shudder, and she clenched her walls around him, chuckling slightly as he flinched and let out a groan.

"Shut up, Killian."

He leaned back then, his cheeks bright red, his hair disheveled and standing in all directions, his eyes a startling blue. She could feel him softening inside of her and she reached up, her fingers ghosting over his scruff and when he tilted his head into her touch, she felt her heart clench in her chest.

_God, I am in love with him._

She pulled him forward, burying her face against his neck, her heart almost slamming out of her chest.

"You alright, love?"

His concerned voice reached her ears, and tears pricked the back of her eyes, because he was always so god damn considerate, and how should she not be in love with him when he always knew what to say? When he always could see right through her?

"Can we do that again?" She murmured against his skin, her mouth pulling up into a grin as he chuckled.

"Just give me a few minutes, Swan."

"Can't handle it, Jones?" She asked, leaning back to meet his eyes.

She let out an embarrassing shriek as he suddenly swirled around with her in his arms and she clamped her arms around his neck, fearing he would let her drop, his laughter shooting hot sparks through her body as he tightened his grip around her.

"Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle _it_."

And God, he had emphasized the _it_ like in Neverland, and of course she couldn't handle _it_. Couldn't handle him. Not then. Not now.

"Let's take that to the bedroom, pirate." She said challengingly, and he gave her one of his cocky smirks, making her heart leap into her throat.

"As you wish, your highness."

Her head was falling against his shoulder as he stumbled towards the bedroom and when she was lying in his arms afterwards, her naked body pressed against his, she skimmed her lips over his knuckles and closed her eyes.

_I love you, Killian Jones._


	49. Cold

**My feet were cold and I was reading a book in which a man needed to warm up a woman in front of a fire after she had spent hours in the rain, and of course it ended in sexy times and that made me think of the next episode again. My muse raised her head and this came out. :-)**

* * *

Cold. She felt still so cold.

"Cold." She whispered, knowing he would be by her side in a second.

"Do you need another hot chocolate?" He asked, his eyes full of worry as he scooted down beside her, and she pushed one hand out of the pile of blankets she was buried under, her fingers brushing over his scruff.

"No." She mumbled, her thumb skimming over his lips. "I need _you_."

She didn't think. She didn't want to. She wanted him. Wanted to feel him beside her. Wanted his body to curl around hers. Wanted to feel his heat.

"Please." She breathed, her fingers closing around the collar of his coat and pulling him forward. "Come to bed."

His eyes went wide, searching hers but she didn't loosen her grip, her eyes flickering down to his mouth and back up. "Please."

She knew he never could deny her anything, and she was counting on that. She had thought she would die in that ice cave, that she would never touch him again, that the last thing she would hear was his voice crackling over the walkie talkie, telling her to hold on. His lilting voice shouting her name over and over again.

Frantic. Desperate.

Pleading with her to stay strong. To stay with him.

She had told him he should be patient. But now _she_ couldn't wait anymore. Life was too short to have any regrets. She knew that better than anyone. And her utmost regret when she had been lying in the snow and her breaths had grown shallower and shallower had been that she would die without knowing how his body felt moving above her, inside her.

She knew it was maybe too early. Too early in their relationship. Too soon after she had almost frozen to death.

But she needed him.

"Cold." She whispered again. "I am still so cold."

She saw him giving in, his eyes growing soft and he only nodded. She released him out of her grip, and he shrugged off his coat and sat down on the bed, leaning forward to pull off his boots.

"Vest too." She said, his eyes finding hers, one eyebrow cocked up. "Need to feel you."

She didn't care if it sounded too needy. The fear that she would never see him again was still too fresh.

He unclasped his vest and shifted to lay it down on the chair beside her bed, the chair he probably was sitting on the whole time he waited for her to wake up, when she had fallen in a dreamless sleep after she had finally stopped shivering.

She held up the blankets, sighing relieved when he slipped in with her, his warmth immediately enveloping her and she snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around him and nestling her head against his shoulder.

His body remained rigid for a few minutes until he finally relaxed, and she knew she should have been content with him just lying beside her, but she couldn't hold herself back. Her fingers started to wander, up and down his ribcage. She could feel his muscles rippling under her touch and she tugged at his shirt, needed to feel his naked skin.

"Emma." His hand stopped her, his voice rough, and she just looked up at him, a surge of hot lust rushing through her as she met his hooded gaze.

"Cold." She murmured, tilting her head to press a kiss against his chest. She felt him shiver and she slipped her hand under the hem of his shirt, letting her fingers play over his hard stomach.

"Love, we shouldn't ..."

She slid her fingers under the waistband of his pants, her fingers brushing against the tip of his rigid length and she looked up, her heart hammering in her chest. "Make me forget."

She didn't have to elaborate. She never needed to with him. He always knew what she meant. Always.

She wanted him to make her forget that she had almost died a few hours earlier, wanted him to make her forget everything around her, but she could see the struggle in his eyes. He clearly wanted her, she felt the evidence trembling against the tip of her fingers.

"Killian?"

He let out a heavy sigh, his eyes closing for a moment, his chest rising and falling steadily before he inhaled another deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"Okay."

-/-

And he made her forget. Very skillfully. But she knew he would be good in bed. Very good.

She was melting. Not one fiber in her body was cold anymore. Heat. Everything was just heat.

His mouth suckled at her nipple, his teeth scraping over it while his hand slipped lower and lower until he was finally where she needed him most, where the heat was the most scorching.

"Yes." She breathed, her fingers tightening in his hair as he slid one long finger into her, his rings brushing over her sensitive skin, and she groaned, arching her back, his mouth and fingers pushing her closer and closer. A second finger joined the first, his mouth growing more demanding around her nipple, and then his thumb found her clit and she shot over the edge.

Quivers were still shooting over her body as he slipped beside her.

"Warm again?" He murmured, his lips skimming over her cheek.

"No. Not quite yet."

She pushed him back, her fingers reaching for the laces of his pants, and she yanked them open, her fingers shaking as she pushed them apart, sighing softly when his cock sprang free of his confines. Of course a pirate wasn't wearing any underwear. Thank God for that.

"What a sight." She rasped, her core clenching as she stared at his long and hard cock. "God, I need to taste you."

He let out a soft moan when she leaned forward and let his tip slip into her mouth. She heard the rip of sheets as he buried his hook beside his body when she took him as far in as she could, and she smiled around him, pressing her tongue against his shaft while pulling back up. His hips rose off the mattress, and she wrapped her hand around him, her mouth closing firmer around him

"Emma, I ..." His voice trailed off, and she sucked at his tip once more before releasing him, her hand still firmly wrapped around him "Please."

He didn't need to say more. She needed to feel him inside her as much as he needed to be in her, and she tucked at his pants, pushing them down his legs and throwing them on the ground, straddling him immediately.

She pressed her hands against his chest, staring down at him for just a moment, rocking her hips forward, and feeling him slide through her soaking wet folds.

"Gods, Emma."

She leaned forward, pressing her lips on his, his mouth opening up under hers, his tongue darting out, and a guttural growl rumbled out of his chest as she tilted her hips and guided him inside of her without using her hand.

He was huge and stretching her deliciously and she pushed her hips down, taking him all in and her hand curled around the sheet when he was buried in her until the hilt, filling her, his hard cock pounding, her walls clenching around him.

"Love, … gods." His fingers dug into her waist as she started to move atop of him, letting him slip in and out of her in an insanely slow pace, savoring every single inch of him sliding over her walls.

"God, you feel amazing inside of me." She breathed, her movements starting to grow erratic when she felt the next climax coming nearer and nearer.

Suddenly he flipped her over, careful not to harm her with his hook, his body rising above her. Somehow he had managed to stay inside her during the maneuver, and he instantly started to thrust into her. Long and hard strokes, hitting her deep. Every slide of his cock finding the spot deep inside of her.

"Emma, I ..." She felt him tremble, his whole body rigid as he was fighting for control, fighting against coming too soon.

She pulled his head down, bringing her lips near his ear. "I'm right with you."

He growled, his hips picking up the pace, and he pistoned into her. Hard and fast. And she exploded. Into a million pieces. Her walls clenching him hard as the waves crashed down over her, her mind going completely blank as she felt him stiffen, heard his grunt as he emptied himself in her, his harsh breaths echoing in her ear as he crashed down on her.

She didn't know if it was seconds or minutes until they could move again and he pushed himself up.

"You okay?" He rasped, his face still flushed, his hair plastered against his forehead, and she reached up, brushing it back.

"Never felt better."

He slipped out of her then, and she let out a soft sigh, missing the feeling of him inside her already. But he pulled her into his embrace, his hand settling on the small of her back, his fingers brushing over her ass.

"Still cold?" He asked, his lips brushing over her forehead.

"No. I am feeling perfectly warm."

She wrapped her arm around his waist, and tangled her leg with his, letting her eyes fall shut. She could hear his heart beating steadily under her ear, the warmth of his body surrounding her, and her body relaxed completely.

Warm. She felt perfectly warm.


	50. Killian's room

**Prompt: I can't imagine them having kiss like this and Emma said all those things and not ended together in Killian's room having hot, emotional and passionate night. Please write something?**

* * *

He pulled her close, crashing his lips on hers and she would have stumbled backwards if he wouldn't have pulled her flush against his body with his hand. It only took her a second before she responded. Her fingers grasping the collar of his coat, her mouth opening under his, and he pulled his hand out from under her jacket and tangled his fingers into her hair, wishing for just a moment for two hands, but then her kiss turned more aggressive, and every coherent thought vanished out of his brain.

His mind was still a haze when she stepped back and grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards Granny's and around the corner to the backdoor. Apparently the 'don't need a man' wasn't applying anymore, and his heart slammed hard against his ribcage as his mind finally caught up and he realized where exactly she was leading him to.

Moments later they were in his room, and the door fell shut behind her, her hands already busy with brushing the coat of his shoulders and yanking the shirt out of his pants. Their hands collided as they both ripped at clothes, the sound of torn fabric reverberating through the room, her fingers dancing over his naked chest while her hips rocked against his.

But suddenly she stopped and stepped back. Her chest was heaving with ragged breaths, and he couldn't keep his eyes from traveling down and reveling in the sight of her standing only in her undergarments in front of him.

"You are gorgeous!"

They had said it simultaneously, and he shot her a lopsided grin as she chuckled

"Come here, pirate." Her voice was raspy, the playfulness from just a second before completely gone as she stepped closer and tucked one finger behind the waistband of his pants and wrapped her hand around his necklace to pull him closer. "I want to explore all this gorgeousness now."

And she did. Making his heart stop, and his body shiver as she outlined each and every one of his scars, first with her fingers and then with her mouth. Her eyes finding his as she reached for the laces of his pants and tucked them slowly open, her knuckles brushing over his erection and making him even harder, and he growled, closing his eyes when she slipped her hand inside of his pants

"Commando. I knew it." She mumbled into his neck as her hand wrapped firmly around him, and he wondered what she was talking about, but forgot about it a moment later when she started to move her hand up and down, her thumb skimming over his tip and making him jerk into her hand.

"I need you naked. Now."

She slid her hand out and stepped back, reaching behind her and opening her bra and throwing it on the ground, her panties following only seconds later.

He couldn't move. She was a vision, a dream. And he couldn't believe she was really standing in front of him. Completely naked. Her nipples tightening under his gaze and he closed the gap between them, stretching out his hand, his fingers barely touching her as he grazed her nipple, the moan he elicited out of her shooting straight down to his throbbing cock, and he needed every ounce of self control not to throw her on the bed, and finally slide into her. Something he had longed for for a very long time.

"Emma?" He whispered, closing his hand around her breast and putting his hook onto the small of her back to pull her closer. "I need you."

Her hands slipped down his back and under his pants, grabbing his ass in a firm grip and he rocked forward, pressing his arousal against her core.

Her fingers closed around the waistband of his pants and she shoved the leather down, pushing him backwards, both stumbling towards the bed and he lost his balance when his knees hit the edge and he crashed own on the bed. But a moment later she was straddling him, her hot core burning against him and he growled, yanking her head down and taking her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She was rocking above him, spreading her own arousal over his hard length, and he gasped as she leaned over him and brushed her nipples through the hair of his chest.

"Just a second."

He was blinking rapidly as she slid off him, not knowing where she was going, a part of him still fearing that she might run, but she only walked briskly towards her leather jacket and pulled out her wallet, coming back to the bed with a small package in her hand.

"Modern protection, Mr. Jones. We can't forget that."

"Of course not." He muttered, watching her as she ripped the package open and pulled out a strange object, his breath hitching in his throat as she reached for his cock and slipped the object over his tip, rolling it down its whole length before she settled back onto his lap.

He locked eyes with her, his heart stuttering in his chest as her green eyes, already hooded with lust, stared down at him.

Was he dreaming? Would he wake up any second, alone in bed with his own hand wrapped around his cock?

But then her hand reached down and she guided him to her slippery entrance, and with a rock of her hips she slid onto his length, taking him deeper and deeper, and if he was really dreaming he never wanted to wake up, wanted to stay like this forever. Enveloped by her wet and scorching heat.

"Gods, Emma." He rasped, his eyes never leaving her as she started to ride him, her breasts bouncing softly, and he couldn't help it, he needed to sit up and latch onto one of her nipples, the mewls that slipped over her lips while he suckled at it almost driving him mad with need.

He let go of her nipple, ignoring her silent protest and flipping her over, grinning as she let out a surprised yelp, that turned immediately into a groan when he started to thrust into her. Deep and slow thrusts at first until the nails of her fingers bit into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, her harsh voice whispering commands into his ear to move faster, to take her harder, his name spilling from her lips as he obeyed.

Her body arched from the mattress, their pants filling the room as he pushed them closer and closer. She was gripping him tightly, her heat burning him alive and he growled, losing any finesse and just plunging into her in a frantic pace until her walls started to flutter around him, squeezing him hard as she climaxed, and only a few thrusts later he tumbled over the edge with her.

His heart was still beating frantically in his chest, his body pressing hers into the mattress as he tried to get his breathing back under control, and his body to work again.

_Please, don't let that be a dream._

He was convinced he had only thought it, but apparently he had said it out loud because he felt her lips ghost over his skin, and a low chuckle vibrating against his ear, her fingers raking down his spine as she murmured. "Not a dream, Killian. Not a dream."


	51. The Hook

**Someone asked for some CS kink, and Killian's hook was the first thing that jumped into my mind. :-)**

* * *

"It never mattered to me that you have only one hand." She said softly. "Never. It actually ..."

"It actually what?" Killian said, and cocked his head. "Are you blushing, Swan?"

"Never mind." She told him hastily. "You shouldn't have made a deal with the Dark One to begin with. I never cared about your hook."

She felt her cheeks flush even brighter when he watched her intently; clearly trying to figure out what got her so flustered. He trailed his fingers over his hook, and his lips curled up into a smug smirk when the flush rushed down her throat and started to cover her cleavage.

God damn it. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Ah, I see." He drawled, swaggering towards her with this cocky stupid grin on his face, the one that made her want to slam him against the next wall and have her way with him, and invaded her personal space, his hook appearing at the edge of her vision and a shiver ran down her spine as he brushed her hair away from her face with it. "You actually like the hook, don't you?" His voice became dangerously low, and his lilt got more prominent as he leaned forward and rasped into her ear. "You want me to use it on you?"

She should say no, she should just shrug it off. But she couldn't lie to him. The thought had crossed her mind more than once. How it might feel like to feel the metal brush over her skin.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shuddering sigh "Yes. I do find the hook strangely arousing."

"You should have told me sooner, love." His voice was shooting sparks of lust through her, and she balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking as he whispered. "I can make it worth your while."

_Damn you, pirate._

-/-

She couldn't see anything, the blindfold keeping her in complete darkness and she jerked as his hand trailed over her thigh, his mouth suddenly close to her ear. "Open your legs for me, love."

And she did. Spreading her legs wide, waiting for his next move. Her breathing quickened and her heart started galloping in her chest as she heard only faint rustling, and she tightened her fingers around the rope binding her to the bed and gritted her teeth.

The suspense was killing her. She had known he wouldn't just still her curiosity and touch her with his hook all over. Of course he wanted more than that. He wanted to play on her primal urges, wanted her to writhe in pleasure and need, begging him for more.

"Stay still, love."

She froze, holding her breath as she waited and waited and waited, but nothing happened.

"God damn it, Killian." She growled, yanking at her bindings. "Just let me feel it already."

"As you wish."

She shuddered when the cold metal brushed over one erected nipple, his hot mouth closing around the other, suckling at it while his hook played over her other nipple, and she felt her stomach tightening as he slipped lower, the hook skimming over her stomach and between her legs, the metal rubbing over her clit. Back and forth. So torturously slowly that a whimper escaped her and her hips bucked off the bed.

She was already panting, the lust coiling her stomach and making her whole body tremble as he kept playing the metal over her clit, and she gasped as she felt one long finger slipping into her. Then a second, and then a third. His fingers curled inside of her while his hook was still going back and forth over her clit, and she felt the climax start deep in her belly, his fingers fucking her relentlessly, faster and faster, his hook pressing against her, and she exploded, her walls fluttering around his fingers as the orgasm washed over her.

-/-

"Was that what you had in mind?"

She was still tied to the bed, but he had removed the blindfold and was lying propped up on his elbow beside her, completely naked.

"Can we do it again?" She breathed, her walls fluttering again when she saw the feral glint flashing over his eyes.

"Of course, Swan. After I've thoroughly plundered and pillaged you."

"That was my line." She threw him a mock scowl, but before she could say anything else he was settling between her legs, and she felt him nudging against her entrance.

"Let's discuss this later." He murmured, his lips only inches away from her, and the next moment he was inside of her. Thick and long, starting to move immediately, and she hadn't recovered from her first climax, her body still humming from the aftermaths, and his thrusts rekindled the lust, bringing her back to the edge again faster than she could have imagined.

But this time she took him with her as she tumbled over the edge.

She was lying sprawled over his chest afterwards, her heart still hammering in her ears, her body feeling limp and boneless. His fingers were trailing up and down her spine and her eyes flickered to his hook. She definitely wanted to do it again. It had been better than she had expected, and she already ached for feeling the metal brushing against her again.

The hook had definitely its advantages in bed, and an idea flashed up in her brain, her mouth curling up into a smirk as she thought about using the hook on him the next time.

Yes.

The next time she would be the one who would pillage and plunder.


	52. The Rooms

**Prompt:** _I enjoy your smutty one-shots. Could you please consider writing one where Emma finally gets her own apartment and she and Hook christen every room in one night? I'm talking living room, kitchen, bedroom, dining room, bathroom, even laundry room if you want. And any other rooms you can think of! Thanks!_

**They don't christen all the rooms in one night though. :-)**

* * *

_The bedroom_

It is not to impress him. Definitely not.

But she feels her stomach summersault when she looks around her new bedroom. It's the only room which is completely unpacked already, and she hopes it wasn't too obvious to her parents, and most of all her son, why she needed this room to be completely furnished as soon as possible.

She shifts on her feet, brushing her hands down the dress she is wearing. She doesn't know why she even bothered. If everything goes according to plan he will hardly see it. What she is wearing underneath is more important.

She bought it while thinking about the color change his eyes would undergo when he sees it for the first time.

He told her she isn't able to plan a date. And maybe she is not.

But she is good at seducing, and that's what this is all about.

Fresh linen on the bed, candles illuminating the room, sexy underwear, butterflies in her stomach.

The only thing that is missing right now is her pirate.

Right on cue she hears the knock on the door, and feels her stomach tighten in anticipation.

"Let's go, Swan." She mutters under her breath as she strides towards the door and opens it, the sight of him standing in front of the door taking her breath away.

God damn it, this new look really suits him.

"You look absolutely stunning, Swan."

She will never get tired of the way he compliments her, the way his eyes lit up when he takes her in.

"So, where are we going?" He asks as he steps into her apartment.

"Nowhere." She tells him, closing the door behind him, her voice sounding raspy, and she gulps hard when he turns around to her and cocks one eyebrow.

"Then what are your plans, Swan?"

God, he is too good at this. His swagger, the way his voice drops lower, the shivers his suggestive tone sends over her body.

"Coffee."

The word is barely audible, and she wants to smack her head against the wall. Coffee? She can't come up with something better than coffee? This is embarrassing.

"So you've invited me in for a cup of _coffee_?"

He stands too close, his lips brushing over her cheek, the heat radiating off his body igniting flames of lust inside of her, and then he shifts and she feels his arousal pressing against her thigh, and she almost combusts.

"But we can just skip the coffee and go right to the pillaging and plundering." She mumbles.

Her heart beats too hard in her chest, and she almost yelps when his fingers skim over her arm.

"Pillaging and plundering?" He tilts his head, and she lets out a soft sigh when his lips ghost over her neck. "We can do that."

She doesn't know how they managed to get to the bedroom, but one moment she was pressed against the wall, and the next they are standing in front of her bed and his hand brushes over the back of her dress, his fingers closing around the zipper and lowering it slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, not even when her dress drops to the ground.

She shivers when he steps back and his eyes roam up and down her body. Her nipples tighten under his heated gaze, and she licks her lips, forcing herself to stand still. Though her fingers are itching to just rip the clothes off his body, and finally find out if he looks as gorgeous as she hopes.

"You are beautiful, love." His voice is hoarse, and his fingers are shaking when he lifts his hand and skims one finger over her nipple, his eyes watching her, his gaze burning into her as he trails his fingers along the strap of her bra, pulling it slowly down her arm before switching to the other side, and a moment later he snaps the clap open and her bra falls to the ground, and she shivers when his hand closes over her breast. "Just beautiful."

She almost melts when he leans down and sucks one nipple into his mouth, his teeth scraping over the erect nub, shooting jolts of electricity through her. He is already driving her mad with need and she pushes him back, frantic to get him out of his clothes.

"I want to see you, Killian."

She reaches for him, her fingers trembling as she slips the jacket off his shoulders and starts to unbutton the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. The breath hitches in her throat when she finally drags the shirt off his body, and she steps back, letting her eyes roam over his upper body. She can't believe how beautiful he is. All lean muscles, and her fingers twitch with the need to curl them into the hair on his chest, to skim over the scars marring his body, to unfasten his brace. But she knows they aren't ready for this yet. He isn't ready for letting her see all his scars yet.

She closes the gap between them, and loops her fingers behind the waistband of his pants to pull him closer. Her nipples brush against his chest hair and she sucks in a breath, closing her eyes just for one second.

"I need you naked, pirate." She whispers, tugging at his pants.

"As you wish, love."

It takes longer than she likes to get him out of his pants, but he keeps distracting her with long kisses and she lets out a sigh when she can finally curl her fingers around him.

He doesn't let her feel him for too long though, pulling her hand away and leading her to the bed. Laying down beside her, his eyes shine bright with adoration as he starts to worship every inch of her body, his mouth and hand exploring her whole body, and she normally doesn't feel comfortable with letting a man go down on her already the first time, but with him it's different. Everything is different.

She can only grasp the sheet into her fists and surrender when he pulls her panties down her legs and settles between them, his scruff scraping along her inner thighs as he kisses a trail towards her center, and she moans when he finally reaches her folds, his tongue laving over her, pushes into her, and it takes only a minute before she falls over the edge. She is still quivering with the aftershocks when she drags him up and kisses him hungrily, feeling him hot and hard against her entrance.

But she isn't that far gone yet, and she pushes him back before he can slide in. "Just one second."

She sees his confused gaze when she wiggles out of under him and grasps the condom from the night stand, a furrow deepening his forehead when she rips the foil open and pulls the condom out.

"Protection, pirate."

Sudden understanding flashes over his eyes, and he watches her when she reaches down and pulls it over his length. Her fingers ghost over his waist and she draws him closer again, feels him nudging at her entrance, and her eyes shoot to his when he slips in.

Slowly. So very slowly.

He is big, and her breath quickens when he pushes further into her, stretching her, waiting patiently until she has loosened her grip around him before he thrusts deeper, and she almost loses it again right then and there.

He goes slowly at first, slipping in and out of her in a measured pace. But she wants more. She wants him to lose control. She has adjusted to his size by now, and her whole body is vibrating with the need to be taken harder. And faster.

She pulls his head down to her, letting her tongue skim over his bottom lip. His hips are rocking against her, and she loves the feeling of him filling her. But she still needs more.

"Killian?" She whispers, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Harder."

He falters and stops half way inside of her. His eyes are searching hers, and she lifts her hand, letting her fingers skim over his scruff before trailing her hand down his throat and closing her fingers around his necklace.

"Please."

She sees the moment his control snaps, and a deep moan slips over her lips when he pulls out and slams back in.

"God, yes. Just like that."

The next minutes are a blur when he takes her hard and fast, and the moment he changes the angle of his thrusts and hits the spot deep inside of her she screams, her walls fluttering around him, her body arching into his as he follows her seconds later.

She is lying half draped over him afterwards, her head resting on his chest, her fingers curled around his necklace.

"You can invite me in for coffee any time, Swan." His raspy voice interrupts the silence.

"Oh, I will, Jones." She mumbles against his skin. "I will."

He chuckles, and the vibrations are resonating deep in her belly, making her want to straddle him. But she feels too sleepy, too satisfied with where she is right now, and she snuggles closer against him, her eyes falling shut when his fingers skim up and down her spine, and a smile still plays over her lips when she drops off to sleep.

* * *

_The wall_

It would be a lie if she says she hasn't thought about having him like this, being ravished by him like this.

It's primal and hot.

And God, he is killing her.

His grunts reverberate through the air, and she bites her tongue to keep the moans in.

"Don't, Swan." He growls against her ear, not faltering in his pace. "I want to hear you. I want to hear what I am doing to you."

He plunges even deeper into her, and she lets out a whimper, her legs tightening around his waist when he slams into her with almost brutal force.

"Look at me, Emma." He rasps, and she can feel the sweat trickling down his back, can smell their mingled scents in the air, and she grits her teeth as the sensations threaten to overwhelm her. But he is persistent, rocking his hips against her, his fingers digging into her skin, probably leaving bruises behind. "Look at me."

She can't look at him. Not now. She just needs him to take her harder.

But then he suddenly stops, and she almost smacks him, opening her eyes wide, a curse already on her tongue when she meets his gaze. But she is rendered speechless by the look in his eyes.

Lust. Passion. Love. Vulnerability.

"I love you, Swan."

She can't reply anything because he starts moving again, pinning her against the wall as he pounds into her. But his words are still echoing through her when she climaxes, and she digs her teeth into his shoulder when he comes a few moments later to keep herself from telling him.

Not yet. It's too soon. She isn't there yet.

* * *

_The shower_

She buries her fingers in his hair, a gasp spilling over her lips as his tongue slips deeper into her. Her legs begin to shake and she feels his finger tighten around her thigh as he eats at her hungrily, his rings digging into her skin while his tongue flicks over her clit one second, and pushes into her the next.

One leg is thrown over his shoulder, and she can barely manage to keep upright when he keeps assaulting her, a cry rumbling out of her throat when two fingers suddenly slip into her, and she shatters when his tongue presses around her clit and his fingers curl inside of her.

She still feels shaky when he puts her leg back on the ground, and she slumps to her knees in front of him when he stands up.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"Returning the favor." She smirks up at him before reaching for his cock.

"Emma, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

She loves wrapping her mouth around his cock, loves the sounds coming from him when she sucks him as deep as she can, loves to see him all wrecked after he has spilled his release down her throat.

His fingers are curling in her hair, and his hips are rocking back and forth, guttural groans echoing through the shower when she twirls her tongue around his tip and takes him back in.

She feels him getting close, and she bops her head back and forth faster but he suddenly stops her, and she lets him slip out of her mouth and falls back on her heels, looking up at him.

He looks gorgeous with his hair plastered against his forehead, the water cascading down his chest, and his eyes shining bright with lust.

"Not today, love."

She knows what he means. Knows the desire to have him inside of her when she comes.

They hardly manage to dry themselves off when they tumble out of the shower and into the bed, and she trembles when he leans over her and opens the drawer, taking out a condom and slipping it over his cock with a practiced ease he shouldn't have after only knowing what a condom is since a few weeks ago.

"Ready, Swan?"

He knows he doesn't have to ask, but she still nods in confirmation and whispers. "I am always ready for you."

It is still the most exquisite pleasure to come with him inside of her.

* * *

_The living room_

The carpet is burning her knees, and she curls her fingers over the fabric.

She is kneeling on the ground, her breasts swinging back and forth as he is pounding into her. Their flesh is slapping together and her arms give out under her, her elbows scraping over the carpet, but she doesn't even feel the burn. All she can feel are his hard thrusts, hitting her deep, pushing her closer and closer.

His hand grabs her arm suddenly and he hauls her up against his chest, his thrusts becoming more erratic now, and she lifts her arms, wrapping them around his neck to hold herself upright when he reaches between her legs, his fingers finding her clit and she gasps.

"Come on, Emma."

She doesn't need any encouragement, she is already falling and this time she is taking him with her.

They come back to earth in a tangled mess on the floor, and she blinks, staring at her knee, contemplating how she should explain the burns on her knees and elbows if anyone sees them. But right at this moment she can't care, a smile curling up her mouth when a thought flashes up in her brain.

She is proud of her battle wounds.

* * *

_The underground parking_

This is insane. What are they doing?

The envelopes with their blood tests are lying on the backseat, and she is grinding against him, her head smacking against the top of the bug, and there is not enough room in here to make out. Not to mention having sex.

But she can't wait. She waited long enough to finally feel him inside of her without any barrier, and the thought of having him here, in the car, where someone can surprise them any second does only enhance the anticipation.

"Gods, Emma."

She looks down at him, his cheeks flushed, his eyes a stormy gray and she can't help it. Her hips start to move on their own accord, rubbing against the bulge in his pants, and his fingers tighten around her waist, the cool metal of his hook skimming over the bare skin at the small of her back, shooting shivers over her whole body.

"I need you, Killian." She whispers, reaching between their bodies, her fingers starting to unloop his belt. "Right here. Right now."

"Swan, we are in the parking lot. Someone can surprise us."

"Wanna tell me a pirate is concerned about getting caught in the act."

She has put on a dress for just that reason this morning, hoping they might have sex for the first time somewhere in public after getting their blood tests back. Though she had something else in mind this morning. Like a dark alley, or a boat shed down at the docks. But the car will do just fine.

"Well, love." He drawls, his fingers reaching for the hem of her dress and pulling it up her thighs. "I don't have a problem with that. But I am not the sheriff of this town."

She hesitates for a moment, but throws every caution into the wind when she feels his hard length under her palm.

"Just screw it." She mutters, and unzips his pants to pull his cock out.

They are shifting around awkwardly, her bug way too small for being comfortable in any way, but she just doesn't want to wait any longer, and she sighs when he pushes her panties aside and slips into her, her mouth falling open when she relishes in the feeling of having him completely naked inside of her.

"Gods, Emma."

She leans back and bumps her elbow into the window, leaning against the dashboard. Her thighs are protesting, the gear shift is pressing against her ankle and the seat belt buckle is digging into her knee. But all the discomfort is worth it when she watches his face, his eyes glued to the point where they are joined. They are limited in their range of movements, but she doesn't need him to move much. Especially not when he reaches for her clit and draws circles over it, his eyes snapping up to hers when he increases the pressure, and she is already close, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she slides her hips back and forth, chasing her release.

She explodes around him only moments later, and he hauls her back into his arms when he comes, jerking inside of her as he spills his release into her, and she slumps against him, feeling his hot breath against her skin as he tries to catch his breath, and the words just tumble out of her mouth.

"I love you, Killian."

He stiffens in surprise and pulls her head back to look her in the eyes. Of course he is cocking an eyebrow again, and a small smile is playing over his lips, making her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Now you are telling me? Here?"

"Why not?" She asks, averting her gaze to the open V of his shirt, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed that she told him for the first time after having sex with him in her car. "I can't tell you when I feel like it?"

"Emma?" He speaks softly, and waits for her to look up at him again before he continues. "You can tell me whenever and wherever you want. I was just surprised. That's all."

"I know. I should have said it sooner. But ..."

"No. It was just perfect." He interrupts her, his fingers threading through her hair as he murmurs. "I love you, Emma."

The words still make her heart skip and she shifts atop of him, not willing to just leave him yet. "You just want to hear it again."

"If you don't mind."

She hears the vulnerability in his voice, and she really should have told him sooner. She is in love with him for a very long time now, but she was too scared to say it out loud. But she is not scared anymore.

"I love you, Killian Jones." She cups his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs, a lump forming in her throat as she leans forward and brushes her lips over his. "I love you."

She giggles like a schoolgirl when they entangle themselves and stumble out of the car, and the smile doesn't drop off her face the whole way up to her apartment.

She is in love. And he loves her too.

And when he presses her against the wall the moment they step through the door and kisses her as if there is no tomorrow the smile is still tugging at the corner of her mouth.

And when she lies in bed with him later, pressed against his side she says it again, because she is finally not scared anymore.

"I love you, Killian Jones."


	53. Salsa

**Salsa club AU. Sometimes I don't even need a prompt to write some smut. :-)**

* * *

She loved the moment when she pushed the door open and was greeted with a wave of hot, humid air and the beat of the music vibrating around her. The moment she stepped over the threshold she forgot about all her problems, just left them outside.

Her best friend had told her about this club, and she hadn't believed at first that the concept was really working.

No kisses. No sex. Neither inside, nor outside. Everything stayed in the club.

They weren't allowed to meet outside of the club, and if you did, you were banned for life and had to pay a fine.

And it worked. It actually worked.

She loved being her. Getting lost in the music. And him.

The first time she had come to the club she had felt self-conscious. It had been years since she had last danced salsa.

But then she had leaned against the bar and ordered a drink from the very handsome barkeeper, who happened to be the owner of the club, and had looked around while waiting for her drink, and that had been the moment she had seen him at the other side of the bar.

Blue eyes, scruff, and a smirk that made her all tingly inside.

Minutes later she had been in his arms, and gotten swept away by the music. His nearness had made her stomach clench, and she had needed to remind herself of the rules.

If she had sex with him she would not be allowed to come back. Neither would he.

It had been hard the first time to resist the temptation to kiss him. Very hard.

But it became easier with each passing dance, and now she was coming back every Wednesday, knowing he would be here and take her mind of everything else for a few hours.

They weren't only dancing. They were also talking for hours, getting to know each other, and a part of her was shouting at her that she needed to be careful. That she was too close to falling in love with him. But another part of her just didn't care, because being with him felt too good to be tainted by her voice of reason.

Their bodies were a perfect fit, and she caught herself at least once a night contemplating if they would fit as perfectly in bed. But this was all part of the game. The sexual frustration was always lingering under the surface; the tension was making every dance a walk on the high wire, the threat of falling always close.

Lips almost touching.

Her leg climbing up his.

His hand lingering on the small of her back.

His fingers brushing over her ass.

Every dance was an assault of sexual tension, making her whole body vibrate and eliciting fires in her veins that were burning her alive.

Every Wednesday was exhilarating and breathtaking. But also frustrating.

But she loved every second of you. Enjoyed every single second.

She thought he had enjoyed their Wednesday too, but one day he didn't show up anymore. The first Wednesday she convinced herself that he just had an appointment he couldn't postpone. But when the third Wednesday passed she tried to suppress the disappointment and hurt that rose up her throat.

He was gone. He wouldn't come back.

And suddenly the club lost all appeal.

She didn't want to dance with anyone but him. It didn't feel right to dance with anyone else.

On the fourth Wednesday she decided it would be the last time she came to the club, and she was sipping at her cocktail when she felt someone sitting down beside her. She wasn't in the mood to talk, and already had a harsh comment on her tongue when she turned around and met blue eyes.

"Will you dance with me, Swan?"

For a brief moment she wanted to say no. But then she looked closer and saw the anguish in his eyes, the pain. Something had happened. Something bad. He was apparently still struggling, but he came back. He wanted to spend time with her, and she couldn't say no.

The familiar feeling of dancing with him, of feeling his body so close to hers again, almost made her sigh in relief.

She had missed their dances. She had missed their conversations. She had missed him.

Three dances later they were leaning against the bar, trying to catch their breaths as he tilted his head, and threw her a lopsided smirk before he reached into the pocket of his pants and withdrew a neatly folded paper.

He put it down on the bar beside her, holding her gaze for a few seconds before he walked away.

Her fingers were shaking when she opened the paper, her heart slamming into her throat when she read the words.

_See you outside. I'll pay the fines. KJ_

She only hesitated a second before she pushed the paper into her purse and followed him outside.

He was leaning against the door when she stepped out of the club, a small smile playing over his lips as he extended his hand and waited for her to take it.

Jolts of electricity rushed through her when their fingers met. A small slip of paper had changed everything. The contact was so more meaningful now since she knew it would lead to more in a few minutes.

"Good night, Raoul," Killian greeted the driver of the first limo in the row.

The limo service was included in the monthly fee members were paying. The owners were adamant that everyone did get home safe, and the limo service gave them the chance to see if their rules were still followed the moment a couple stepped out of the club.

"Mr. Jones," the chauffeur replied, nodding his head before reaching for the door and holding it up for them.

"Would you do me the favor and tell Robin to bill both our fines on my account?"

"No problem, Mr. Jones."

"Thank you, Raoul."

They didn't talk on their way to his apartment, the tension rising steadily between them, and she almost jumped when his hand reached over and he intertwined his fingers with hers, his thumb drawing circles over the back of her hand, the motion shooting a ball of hot lust straight to her core.

She was about to find out how good they would fit together in bed, and the anticipation was killing her.

When they stepped into his apartment he let go of her hand, and walked through his open living room towards the entertainment system on the other side, soft music spilling into the room a moment later.

"Come here, Swan."

The tension between them was so thick by then that you could cut it with a knife, and when he pulled her into his arms, she bit her tongue to keep back the moan that threatened to spill over her lips.

"God, Emma," he murmured against her ear, swaying slowly to the music. "I wanted you the moment I saw you."

Six months. They waited for six months, and now she was hardly able to wait one second longer to feel his naked skin under her fingers.

"Same here," she whispered, swaying even closer to him, their bodies pressing against each other.

His hand slipped lower, from the small of her back over one curve of her ass, squeezing it softly while his scruff scraped over her neck as he planted open-mouthed kisses on her skin.

"I want to feel how wet you are for me. I want to taste you. I want to hear you scream my name over and over again while I fuck you."

"God, please."

She wanted him so badly she was shaking in his arms, and a moan escaped her as one of his hands trailed up her thigh, shoving her dress up until it was pooled around her waist.

His mouth closed over hers the moment he slipped his fingers into her panties, and she groaned as he slid one finger through her slippery folds, his touch taunting as he hovered at her entrance for a few seconds before he pushed one long finger into her.

"Yes. Oh my God, yes."

She was already panting, her fingers fisting his hair as he dropped to his knees. His hand tightened around her thigh, and he pulled her leg over his shoulder and leaned forward, his tongue sweeping over her clit, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

"Come for me, Emma," he rasped against her folds, his tongue flicking over her clit again, two fingers pushing inside of her. "Come for me."

She could only grab his hair harder when his mouth assaulted her and she lost every coherent thought. She could only concentrate on his clever tongue and fingers, pushing her closer and closer until she exploded into a million pieces.

She was leaning heavily against him when he led her to his bedroom and helped her out of her clothes. Stumbling to the bed, she collapsed onto it, watching him while he discarded his own clothes, feeling new arousal spark inside of her as he slipped out of his pants and boxer briefs and his cock sprang free.

"Gorgeous," she whispered.

"No. You are gorgeous."

She licked her lips when he came closer, and his cock jerked, liquid heat rushing straight down to her core again. Turning around, she scooted upwards until her head was lying on the pillow and spread her legs, her fingers dancing down her stomach.

"You are killing me here, Emma," he growled.

"Then come and join me," she coaxed, letting her fingers slide through her folds and over her clit.

He yanked the drawer of the nightstand open and pulled out a condom, sheathing himself as quick as possible. The mattress dipped when he joined her and settled between her legs, pulling her hand away from her core and up over her head.

She reached with her other hand for his necklace, closing her fingers around it and pulling him down to her. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and the kiss turned hungry and passionate in the blink of an eye. She felt him thick and long against her core, and she sucked in a breath as he buried himself in her with one thrust.

"God," she whispered, her heart racing in her chest, her nails digging into his skin as she tried to adjust to his size. "God, just fuck me."

"You are so fucking tight, Emma," he growled, pulling out of her slowly. "So fucking tight and wet."

"God, Killian. Fuck me."

He slammed back in, and she moaned, already feeling the first tugs of another climax deep in her belly, and she bucked her hips up, her voice a hoarse whisper as she groaned, "More. I want more."

He took her hard and fast, each thrust hitting her deep. They were a perfect fit. Just as she had imagined. He knew exactly how to move inside of her, changing the angle every few thrusts, and driving her insane with need.

She was clawing at him, her nails scratching over his back as she arched up from the mattress, her breath hitching in her throat as her second climax hit her with such a force that she saw stars. Her walls were fluttering around him, his grunts echoing through the room as he kept pushing into her, drawing out her climax before he followed her over the edge.

She was lying in his arms afterwards, her heart rate just slowing down, and she wondered if she should get up and leave. If this was only a one time thing for him. But his arms suddenly tightened around her, and as if he could read her mind he breathed, "Stay."

She was enveloped by a cocoon of warmth and his scent, and she realized she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

"Okay."


	54. Kiss Prompts

**Kiss along the hips**

-/-

He was teasing her, taunting her, never giving her what she craved most.

His hand was roaming over her body, the touches barely noticeable, eliciting tingling sensations that made the ache between her thighs grow almost unbearable.

"Killian?" she whispered, her hands finding their way into his hair, tugging gently at the strands. "Stop teasing."

His eyes flashed with a smug glint, and she groaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back into the pillow. She knew that expression in his eyes. She had seen it often enough. He wasn't finished yet. Not even close to stop teasing her.

Her hips jerked up as his scruff brushed over her hipbone, his tongue laving over her skin, his mouth kissing a path towards her center, but stopping before he reached where she needed him the most.

"God damn it, Killian!"

"I do love it when you need me so much that you are yelling at me."

"You are so gonna pay for this, pirate."

"Looking forward to it, Swan."

She actually yelped as he took her completely by surprise when he stopped torturing her, and closed his mouth over her clit. She had prepared herself for at least twenty more minutes of teasing touches and taunting licks of his tongue, and the contact pushed her instantly to the edge.

"Fuck," she groaned as he slipped two long fingers into her, his tongue flicking over her clit.

She closed her fingers around the sheet, a guttural growl rumbling out of her chest as he started to fuck her with his fingers in a brutal pace, his rings pressing into her, the cool metal shooting sparks of need through her, and then he curled his fingers inside of her, and she was gone, her body arching up as her climax hit her, her walls clenching around his fingers, tremors running over her skin as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm as long as possible.

She was still gulping for breath when she was finally able to see clear again, and she looked down at him, a jolt of new arousal rushing through her as she saw his eyes sparkling with smug satisfaction, the scruff around his mouth glistening with her arousal. His mouth curled up into a lopsided grin, and she crooked one finger and breathed, "Get up here, Killian."

"Not yet," he said, the grin turning into a smirk when he started to move his fingers again. "Not yet."

He made her come two more times before he finally gave in, and crawled up her body, his hard length settling between her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting out a soft sight when he finally slipped into her.

Needless to say, he wasn't satisfied until she had come another two times before he finally joined her, and tumbled over the edge with her.

* * *

**Then there's tongue**

-/-

She was right. Being robbed of one sense heightened the rest of them.

The barely there touch of her fingers felt as if she was branding his skin, and he shuddered when he felt her tongue flick over one of his nipples before her mouth trailed a path down his stomach, and his breathing quickened as she came closer and closer to his straining erection, her hot breath brushing over his arousal and making him jerk.

But she didn't touch him, and he let out a whimper when he felt her shift on the mattress, and lean back.

"Bloody hell, Swan."

"Patience, Killian. Patience."

"I am bloody not going to be patient," he gritted out through clenched teeth, yanking at the cuffs binding him to the bed, wishing he could at least see her. But the blindfold she had put over his eyes didn't let him see even a glimpse of her. "Fuck, Swan."

He hissed when her legs suddenly straddled his hips, and a growl rumpled out of his chest when her wet, hot core came in contact with his rigid length, her hips rotating against him, letting him feel how wet she was for him.

"Gods, I need you, Emma."

He almost saw stars when she rocked her hips back and forth, rubbing her folds over the whole length of his cock, coating it with her arousal. He bucked his hips up, wanting desperately to sheath his cock in her wet heat. But she kept teasing him, and he let out another curse, but her lips pressed suddenly on his and her tongue swept into his mouth.

But before he could even kiss her back like he meant to she was gone again, slithering down his body, and a strangled moan escaped him as her breasts skimmed over his arousal a moment before her hand closed around his shaft, and her tongue flicked over the tip.

"This is bloody torture," he rasped, his breathing becoming erratic as she let his cock slip into her mouth.

He couldn't keep his hips from moving, pumping them up and down, panting when she did wicked things with her tongue. Swirling it around the tip, pressing it against the underside of his cock while bopping her head up and down. He was only moments away from climaxing, his balls almost exploding as she sucked at him harder.

"Swan, please," he croaked out, sweat breaking out on his forehead as she squeezed his balls gently with her other hand. "Gods, Emma. Please, I ... Gods!"

Fortunately she understood what he was trying to tell her, and flicked her tongue one last time over the slit at the tip of his cock before her mouth was gone, replaced by her wet core a moment later, and he growled as she lowered herself on him. She was always a tight fit at the beginning, and his mouth fell open on a guttural groan when she started to move her hips, riding him harder and harder until he exploded.

The blood was rushing in his ears, his heart beating hard inside his chest as he came in hot spurts, her walls squeezing him and milking every last drop out of him.

It took him a few minutes before he was conscious of his surroundings again. Her head was lying on his shoulder, his cock still sheath inside of her, and he realized with sudden regret that she hadn't reached her climax. Something that never happened before.

"I am sorry, love." His voice was raspy, his breathing still not back to normal. "A gentleman always makes the lady come first."

"I told you this isn't about me," she mumbled against his neck. "It was all for your pleasure. And yours alone."

She pushed herself up from his chest with some effort, her fingers unbinding the blindfold before reaching for the cuffs. He wrapped his hand around her neck the moment his hand was free, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulling her down to him to press his lips on hers for a hard kiss.

"But you will let me return the favor, aye?"

"Yes." She grinned down at him, the wicked gleam in her eyes making his cock come back to life. "I am looking forward to it, Mr. Jones."

"It will be my pleasure, Ms. Swan."


	55. Perfect

**Prompt:** _After Emma gives Killian back his heart the whole group goes to Granny's to celebrate except Emma and Killian sneak out early and bang bang bangity bang their little hearts out in his room._

* * *

Whenever he is not beside her, her eyes search for him, her heart thumping against her ribcage every time she meets his gaze.

She almost lost him, and the fear of losing him is still drumming through her veins. So she touches him as often as possible. Brushes against his hand, her fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck, her lips meeting his for a soft kiss.

She is searching for him again, and when she finds him he is leaning against the doorframe with his ankles crossed, and she starts at his boots, her eyes wandering up his form, her body starting to tingle as she reaches his face, sees the flash of hunger flicker over his eyes before his mouth curls up into this cocky grin, the one he wore when he challenged her to give her a thank you kiss after he saved David's life in Neverland. One eyebrow rises up and his head tilts almost imperceptibly, and then he pushes himself away from the doorframe and vanishes around the corner.

She stays for another five minutes, hoping no one will miss them, but not really caring if anyone realizes they are both gone. Of course they will know what they are up to, but this is a quiet moment, and she knows the next storm is probably already brewing around the corner. But Gold is currently locked up securely in Regina's vault, Henry will sleep at Regina tonight, and she can finally enjoy some alone time with her pirate.

No one watches her as she walks out, and a moment later she stands in front of his door, the tingling sensation pumping through her again.

This is it. They will finally cross that last line. She will finally see what she has only touched until now, and a throbbing ache settles between her thighs as she imagines him completely naked.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he would have opened the door already naked. Totally something she can imagine him doing. But not today. Maybe the next time.

"Come on in, Swan."

She steps inside, suddenly feeling insecure. But then his arms wrap around her, pulling her flush against his body, and she can feel his cock digging into her ass, and a sigh slips over her lips as she turns around in his arms.

For a few seconds they just stare at each other, heat sizzling through her as his eyes turn a darker shade, and then his mouth crashes down on hers and answers the question that has been swirling around in her mind since the moment she kissed him in front of Granny's.

Would their first time be passionate or sweet?

But she should have known that after everything they've been through together sweet was out of the question for their first time. There is too much build up tension, too much boiled up passion. Not to mention that she almost lost him.

God, she needed him naked. Right now.

She doesn't care that the buttons of his vest are scattering everywhere as she rips it open, doesn't care that she ruins his shirt as well.

She just needs to touch him. Everywhere.

His chest hair is tickling her skin, his abs quivering under her touch, and then finally she can wrap her hand around him, hard and soft at the same time.

She groans when his fingers slip into her pants, her blouse falling to the ground in shreds a moment later. She feels the cold metal of his hook pressing against the small of her back, and she moans under his lips, her fingers tightening around him, a hot burst of pleasure shooting down to her core as he lets out a guttural growl.

Removing her hand, he pushes her backwards, pulling her pants and panties down her legs, papers and pens flying to the ground as he sweeps his arm over the table, and lifts her up on the table.

She is watching him as he sheds his last clothes, the breath hitching in her throat as she takes him all in. But she doesn't have the time to watch him for long. He is between her legs a moment later, and she wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer, feeling him brushing against her hot core, and she holds her breath, her eyes meeting his as he slips in.

Deeper and deeper. Until he is buried to the hilt inside of her.

God, he is perfect.

Sliding in and out of her with measured strokes, and she claws at his back, wants more.

Harder. Faster.

She almost slaps him as he pulls out of her, an embarrassing whimper tumbling out of her mouth as he steps back, and her eyes follow the trail of hair down his stomach, her walls clenching as she fixates her gaze on his erection, glistening with her arousal, and she almost comes right then and there.

"I need to taste you, love."

His voice is hoarse with lust, and a shiver runs down her spine as he holds out his hand and pulls her of the table, pushing her softly towards the bed until she lies down and splays her legs, enjoying how his eyes darken even more as he settles between her thighs.

All she wants is for him to slip back in, but he apparently has other ideas. His mouth descending upon her, his tongue lapping over her clit, flickering into her, and she grabs the sheets in a white-knuckled grip when he slides one long finger into her, pumping it in and out while his tongue is doing wicked things to her clit, and a strangled moan escapes her as he adds a second finger, the flick of his tongue becoming more aggressive.

She tumbles over the edge in a breathtaking climax, her mind still reeling, tremors still running over her body when she feels his mouth close over her nipple, and she mewls as he works the sensitive nub. One with his mouth, the other with his hand. And she is already there again, feeling the first signs of her next orgasm licking at her.

"Killian," she breathes, gripping his hair and pulling him up to her mouth. "I need you."

"I'm right here, Swan."

She feels him, pressing against her. Waiting. Hovering.

They groan simultaneously when he slams into her, not even pausing for a second. His thrusts coming sharp and deep, pushing her closer and closer.

She is tethering on the edge, hoping he is as close as she, and she opens her eyes, watching him hovering over her, a fine sheen of sweat coating his muscles and her gaze drops to the point where they are joined, her nails digging into his skin as he pushes his arm under her hips and lifts her up, plunging even deeper into her.

"Gods, Emma. This is ..." His movements become more erratic, his hips pistoning into her. "You feel bloody amazing."

"Killian," she moans, her back arching from the mattress. She is so close. Only a few thrusts away, and then his fingers find her clit and she explodes around him, wave after wave crashing down on her as he keeps thrusting into her. Once. Twice. Until he follows her on the third thrust, his body crashing down on her, pinning her into the mattress.

She can feel his heart beating like a sledgehammer against her chest, and she smiles, tightening her arms around him to keep him from moving away from her. His necklace is digging into her skin, but she doesn't care.

She feels spent and sated, too tired to move an inch.

He shifts atop of her, pushing himself up to stare down at her, his mouth curling up into a grin, and she can't resist to reach up and smooth his damp hair out of his forehead, his blue eyes showing so much emotion that her throat constricts.

She presses her hand against his chest, content to feel his heart beating under her fingers, and somehow the moment feels right.

She isn't afraid anymore. Not afraid of this. Of them. The words coming out easy.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

Her heart skips a beat as he looks down at her with this expression in his eyes that always makes her wonder how she got so lucky to find him. How she got so lucky to be loved by him.

He leans down, his lips pressing a soft kiss on her mouth, his voice barely a whisper as he murmurs, "And I love you, Emma Swan."

She is never letting him go again.


	56. Better things

**I missed some scenes in the last episode. So I just wrote them. :-)**

* * *

"I told you, Swan. I am a survivor."

But he almost didn't survive. It had been so close.

His body was pressed into hers, and she could feel the heat radiating from him, his scent enveloping her and making her tingle at all the right places. She reached up to his hand, curling her fingers around his, ignoring his questioning look as she pulled him down the hallway to his room.

They never knew what was around the next corner, when they would get another quiet moment, and she was adamant to take advantage of this quiet moment right now.

"You sure, Swan?" His voice was soft as she looked up at him, the heated gaze from moments ago gone, replaced by a tenderness that pulled at her heartstrings.

"Yes, I am sure."

He opened the door for her, and his hand was resting at the small of her back as they walked into his room. The moment the door clicked shut behind them, he tugged at her hand, swirling her back into his arms, his mouth on hers a second later. She let herself fall into the sensation for a brief moment before she pushed him back, her hands resting on his chest as she whispered, "I want to savor this moment. To the fullest."

Her fingers were shaking as she reached for his vest, pushing one button after the other free, her hands slipping under the fabric and pushing his jacket and the vest down over his shoulders. His shirt was next, and she drew in a sharp breath as she stared at his bare chest.

God, he was gorgeous.

"Your turn." His hoarse voice pulled her gaze back, and she felt a jolt racing down her spine when his fingers brushed over her skin as he unzipped her jacket. His eyes never left hers as he pushed the jacket off her, his fingers reaching for the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He didn't even struggle with her bra, making her wonder for a second where he found out about how to open one, but the thought vanished in a heartbeat when he stepped back and his eyes roamed over her.

"You are just stunning, Swan."

Her nipples tightened under his gaze, and she wanted to cover herself, suddenly feeling unconscious, but he was closing the gap again, his mouth crashing down on hers, his fingers splaying out over her ribcage as he drew her closer. He kissed her hungrily, just like outside in the hallway, but this time they were actually half naked, and while his mouth devoured hers, his fingers started to wander upwards, brushing against the underside of her breast one second, over her nipple the next, and she sighed as he palmed her breast, his thumb trailing over her erect nub, shooting liquid heat right down to her core.

"Bed. Now," she mumbled under his lips, both stumbling towards the bed, reluctant to let go of each other.

She fell back on the bed, his arm loosening around her so that he kept standing, his hand reaching for his hook.

"No, keep it on," she said quickly, her cheeks turning bright red as he locked eyes with her, a knowing smirk curling up his lips.

"You like the hook?"

"Yes, it's kind of ..." she trailed off, feeling her cheeks flame even brighter. "Yes."

"You will tell me about your fantasies one day?"

"I will," she whispered. "But not today."

Reaching up, she tucked her fingers behind his waistband and pulled him down to her, a moan slipping over her lips as the hair on his chest scraped over her sensitive peaks. She didn't even know how they managed to get rid of the rest of their clothing, but she remembered the moment she finally wrapped her hand around him, his groan as she tightened her grip made her walls clench in anticipation, a whimper escaping her as his hand reached between her legs, and his fingers found her clit, his thumb rubbing over her as he slipped one finger into her.

She felt losing every coherent thought but knew they needed to take care of something first. He didn't even raise one eyebrow as she asked him to give her the small packet in the inner pocket of her jacket, and she wondered once again where he got the knowledge of these modern things, like bra and condoms, when she slipped it over his length. But right now she didn't really care, she only wanted to feel him move inside of her, but he refused when she tried to pull him over her, lowering his head to kiss his way down her chest.

"No way, pirate," she growled, wrapping her hand around his neck and dragging him up again. "You are staying right here."

"I only wanted to ..."

"I know what you wanted," she interrupted him impatiently. "But I can't wait any longer. You can show me all your skills another time, okay? Right now I want you in me."

He hovered over her for a few seconds, the look in his eyes making her body vibrate with need, and finally he gave her what she wanted, settling between her thighs, and she held her breath, waiting for him to push into her. But he waited, and waited, his tip barely brushing her entrance. She didn't know what he was waiting for, and she dug her nails into his back, arching her hips up from the mattress, hoping he would finally slip into her.

"Didn't I just tell ..."

The rest of the sentence ended in a moan as he slammed into her, burying himself inside her with one thrust. She gasped as she tried to adjust to his size, his cock filling her to her limits, and she pressed one hand against his chest, telling him silently to give her a second.

"Everything alright, love?"

She felt him quiver under her touch, his whole body trembling with the effort to hold back, and she lifted her hand, skimming her fingers over his scruff as she breathed, "I'm fine."

He started to move then. Slowly, and gently. But that wasn't enough for long. Her hips were rising and falling, joining his rhythm, and her breath quickened as he moved faster, his thrusts becoming deeper.

"More," she rasped, wrapping her legs around him. "Harder, Killian."

"Gods, Emma," he growled, pushing even deeper into her.

Pulling him down to her, she dug her teeth into his shoulder as he plunged into her, over and over again. There was nothing slow and gentle about it anymore. Just pure passion crashing down over them as they both chased their release, her climax slamming into her with such force that she saw stars, her legs tightening around him as he kept thrusting into her. Following her a few seconds later.

Her head was resting on his chest after they had finally found the energy to entangle themselves, his heart beating steadily under her ear, and she relaxed, listening to his breath evening out as he slipped into sleep.

She was still too wired to fall asleep right away, and she reached for his hook, clicking it out of the brace and letting it drop on the ground before she laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heart until the steady thump under her ear lulled her into sleep as well.

-/-

She stared out of the window, seeing the first rays of the sun lightening the horizon, and with a soft sigh she turned around to the bed again.

Her hand balled into a fist, and her jaw clenched as she watched him sleep, waiting for him to wake up. They definitely need to talk. He had some explaining to do.

Maybe she should just punch him. Or maybe she should just crawl back into bed with him, and enjoy a second round with him.

Shifting on the chair, she let out a soft groan as muscles she hadn't used in quite some time protested against the movement, the slight soreness between her thighs a constant reminder that they finally crossed that last line.

"Swan?" his raspy voice came from the bed, and her eyes met his, her heart skipping a beat when she saw his rumpled state. Messed up hair, eyes only half opened, his voice shooting straight to her core as he asked, "Everything alright?"

Her fingers curled around the hook she was holding in her hand, and his eyes dropped to his gleaming appendage for a moment before returning to hers again, a silent question lingering in his blue depths for a moment before his mouth curled up into a lopsided grin, and he cocked an eyebrow, clearly remembering her wish that he should keep it on.

"We need to talk, pirate," she said, harsher than intended. But it was his fault for pushing her mind into the gutter with one lift of his eyebrow.

"I assume we do," he said softly, pushing himself up and leaning back against the headboard.

The sheet had fallen to his waist, and she gulped hard once as her eyes roamed over his chest. God, he had one amazing body.

If he had looked up then, they wouldn't have talked at all. But his gaze was averted to his lap, his fingers smoothing over the blanket, his voice barely above a whisper as he started to speak.

His eyes flickered to hers from time to time, but she didn't say a word, wanting him to get it all out without any interruption. Though her heart was aching for him. The guilt and the pain he had been feeling, and still was feeling, were written all over his face.

When he looked up at her at the end she saw the fear flickering over his eyes. Fear that she might run away now. The words almost tumbled out of her mouth then. She just wanted to erase the furrow between his brows, and bring back the light into his eyes.

God, she loved him. She loved him so much.

She stood up slowly, and walked over to him, never breaking eye contact. Sitting down beside him, she reached for his hand, entwining her fingers with his.

"You know how high my walls were before you came into my life," she said softly, and he tilted his head, watching her intently, probably wondering where she was going with this.

"Aye."

"You stayed by my side through almost everything. Never wavered. Never stopped supporting me with all you have. Waiting patiently for me to lower my walls and let you in." She lifted her other hand, cupping his face, her thumb smoothing over his cheek. "You should have trusted me. You should have trusted us."

"I ... but ..." he trailed off, his fingers tightening around hers. "I probably should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. We are in this together. You and me. We are an us now. I chose you, knowing who you are. You are Captain Hook, and you are Killian Jones. And I want you exactly like you are. So don't you ever do that again, you hear me?"

"Otherwise you'll shoot me?" he asked, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

She had missed this so much. The way his face was always lightening up when his eyes fell on her, the way he looked at her. She had known something was wrong with him. She should have listened to her gut, and this might have not been such a close call.

"At least then I would know you are tugged away safely in the hospital, and not running around making deals with another villain," she grumbled, letting out a shriek as he flipped her suddenly around and pinned her into the mattress, his teeth flashing white as he grinned down at her.

"We should probably check if the town is still standing," she said, her fingers closing around his necklace and pulling him down to her. "After all, it's been already twelve hours since the last villain left. Maybe the next one is already upon us."

"They bloody can wait," he mumbled, his mouth busy with trailing open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "The savior has better things to do than chasing after another monster."

"And how do those better things look like?" she asked, raking her nails over his back, a smirk pulling up her lips as she felt him harden against her thigh.

"Let me show you."

Storybrooke might have crumbled around them, but they wouldn't have noticed as they lost themselves in each other. When they stumbled down into the diner two hours later Ruby was greeting them with a huge grin on her face, and apparently the world hadn't collapsed in the last twelve hours.

Maybe they would finally get a well deserved break. And she knew exactly how to spend it.


	57. No Boundaries - Part Three

**Prompt:**   _More Emma / Killian / Graham action?_

**I continued the '** _No Boundaries_ **' storyline here. This is the third part. Chapter 32 is part 1 and Chapter 46 is part 2.**

* * *

Sometimes she wondered for just a split second if this could last. If they were really able to stay together forever. All three of them.

But then she looked up and saw them staring at her, so much love in both of their eyes, and her heart constricted in her chest. How did she deserve to be loved by two men?

Two gorgeous men who did everything for her. It wasn't just the sex. So that was seriously off the charts, mindblowingly amazing. It was so much more.

Their chats throughout the day, for example. Their group chat always managed to put a smile on her face, no matter how exhausting her day had been, and most of the times they just knew when she was feeling down, knew instinctively what would cheer her up.

She had never felt more loved and cherished in her life. They were always there for her, and even after six months of living together with them, of sex marathons that made her walk funny for days after, she still felt the same.

One touch, one smile, one raised eyebrow. It was enough to set her body ablaze.

Sometimes she wondered if this would ever cease. The fire burning inside of her for both of them. She couldn't imagine giving up one of them. It wouldn't work. She loved them both. She wanted them both.

It shouldn't work, but it did.

-/-

It was Killian's weekend, and she couldn't wait to get out of the office.

They'd come up with the idea one night as they'd been lying tangled together in bed after another of their sex marathons, her body sated and feeling thoroughly used.

Every month one weekend was dedicated to the pleasure of one of them. They would do whatever they wanted. Being at their mercy for one weekend. Living out all their fantasies.

And it was Killian's turn this time.

Her body was already humming with anticipation since she knew he was always the one who wanted to ravish her until she couldn't take it any longer. Sometimes alone his voice was reason enough for her to come, when he rasped his commands to her, telling her what he wanted her to do.

To him, to Graham, to herself.

She remembered the last of his weekends, and she shifted on her chair, the ache deep in her belly growing stronger with each passing second. Graham was always considerate of her well-being, never pushing her to her limits, and she loved that about him. His weekends were always a reprieve from the crazy work schedules they all had. Leaving her completely relaxed at the end.

But Killian … he always pushed her as far as she could go. He never pushed her too far though. He always knew when to stop, but he never stopped before. At the end of his weekends she could hardly move a muscle, and she always had to soak in the bathtub for at least two hours to be able to even go to work the next day.

But it was so worth it.

She wondered what he had in mind this weekend.

-/-

She knew the moment she stepped into their apartment that choosing to wear a skirt to work that day had been a good idea, because she wasn't even fully through the door as a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her inside, her head spinning as he whirled her around and pushed her against the closing door until it fell shut with a loud thud.

Her skirt was lifted up and her panties shoved aside, and then he was inside of her, fucking her hard. She had been already wet only thinking about this weekend. She hadn't needed any preparation, and he knew that. Not to mention that he'd sent her a message earlier, telling her he needed her to be wet for him when she came home.

But he was pulling out of her moments before she would have come, and she groaned, fumbling blindly behind her, wanting to pull him back. But he stepped away and she swirled around, her heart slamming into her throat and a ball of liquid heat shooting straight between her legs as she saw them both standing already completely naked in front of her.

"Clothes off, Swan."

She'd never gotten rid off her clothes this fast before, almost ripping her own blouse apart as she shimmied out of it. The moment her panties dropped to the ground they were there, Graham lifting her up and urging her to wrap her legs around his waist, his thick cock pushing into her almost instantly.

She felt Killian step behind her, his hands closing around her breasts and twirling her nipples as Graham rocked his hips against her.

"Your ass is mine tonight, Emma," Killian whispered. "It will actually belong to me this whole weekend."

His words shot shivers down her spine, Graham groaning as he felt her getting even wetter.

"Graham will have to be satisfied with your mouth and pussy," Killian growled into her ear. "Maybe I will let him have my ass though."

He pushed her forward so that her head was lying on Graham's shoulder, his hands trailing down over her back, kneading her ass cheeks, and she quivered, knowing he would soon fill her.

The lube was cold against her ass, but then his fingers slipped in, fucking her, preparing her for his cock. She bit into Graham's shoulder as Killian aligned himself and pushed in, pulling her against his chest so that her back was arched, her arms crossed behind his neck.

"Just like that, love."

The position didn't give Killian much room for movement but alone his thick cock spreading her ass was driving her crazy, and Graham grabbed her waist, keeping her in balance as he pounded into her. She felt her muscles quiver from the exertion to be in the air like that, only their arms holding her in the position, their hips working against her as they took her.

She knew she wouldn't last long, and saw it in Graham's eyes that he wasn't far away either. One of his hands skimming over her ass, his fingers brushing against Killian's cock every time he pulled out of her, and she heard Killian gasp into her ear, felt him tremble.

Killian pushed her forward into an upright position, making it easier for both of them to fuck her. Graham was tightening his grip on her ass, lifting her up and letting her fall down on their cocks again. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck to anchor herself, and then Killian's arm snaked around her, his fingers finding her clit, rubbing it with jerky movements, and a few thrusts later she was gone, tumbling over the edge, her muscles clamping down around them, pulling them with her into oblivion.

-/-

When Sunday evening came around Killian had to carry her into the bathtub. She wasn't even able to walk anymore.

But it had been worth it.

So worth it.


	58. All The Times

**Prompt:**   _How about a pregnant Emma and she wants sex all the time?_

* * *

He was not complaining. Not really.

After weeks of scaring the living hell out of him he was just glad that she was okay again. He'd been worried about her. Even though everyone told him that it was totally normal that she puked her guts out all day. Until she needed to be in the hospital for one week because she couldn't even keep any fluids down anymore.

He'd feared for her life. Hers and the life of their baby.

But she was fine now. More than fine.

He wouldn't complain. But Gods, one of these days he might not get it up anymore. She was relentless, wanting to have him at every possible moment.

"Harder," she moaned, rocking her hips back against his. "God, Killian. I need it harder."

One of these days she would kill him.

-/-

There were worse things he could wake up to then Emma's mouth wrapped around his cock, and her fingers kneading his balls. But he really needed sleep.

"Gods, love. I can't …"

He let out a guttural growl as she took him in as deep as she could, his tip hitting the back of her throat. His balls tightened under her grip, and he couldn't help jerking his hips upward while her mouth worked him over, her tongue doing all these wicked things she knew were driving him crazy.

"Emma, I … bloody hell!"

One hard suck of her mouth and he shot over the edge, spurting his release into her throat.

He was still trembling as he pried his eyes open, looking down at her. She was wearing that satisfied smirk on her face, the one that always managed to ignite the fire inside of him. Even if he'd just had an earth shattering orgasm.

"We aren't finished yet, pirate," she rasped, her fingers playing over his length.

She shot him another wicked glare and then she scrambled up on her knees and turned around, straddling him, her ass only inches away from his face and a growl rumbling out of his throat as the scent of her arousal hit him. Her lips closed around him again the moment he pulled her hips down to his mouth and pushed his tongue into her.

He didn't get anymore sleep that night.

-/-

He'd just rounded the corner as a hand grabbed his wrist and he was swirled around, his back hitting the wall hard.

Her mouth was on his a moment later, her tongue demanding entrance as her fingers already fumbled with the zipper of his pants.

"Love, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she growled, reaching inside his pants and pulling him out, her hand already pumping him hard.

"We are at the Sheriff's station, Swan."

"I know," she mumbled against his mouth, and then somehow the wall behind him suddenly opened – he hadn't even realized that they'd been moving – and they stumbled into the room.

Pitch black darkness surrounded them as the door fell shut. He only heard a rustle of clothes, and then her hand yanked him forward, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He felt her, wet and hot and so ready for him, and a moment later he pushed into her, swallowing her moan with his mouth.

They almost got caught by David.

Almost.

-/-

Hormones, she said to him as she explained her mood swings and the fact that she needed him to fuck her a few times a day.

The need to have him ceased a little over the months of her pregnancy, her belly growing and growing, their love making becoming less frenzy – slower and more tentative, his hand always resting on her bump.

She was cranky the last five weeks of her pregnancy, only relaxing when he rubbed her feet. He did everything to ease her discomfort, but even his nerves were stretched thin at the end.

But it was all worth it when he was finally holding their child in his arms, his vision blurring as he looked down at his son, a lonely tear trailing down his cheek as his son closed his tiny fingers around one of his, Liam's eyes blinking open and staring up at him for a few moments before they drooped shut again.

His eyes searched Emma's and he stepped closer to the bed, sitting down beside her. When he pressed his lips against her forehead he had to close his eyes for just one second.

He'd never thought he would find love again. And now he had everything he could ever wish for.

-/-

Six weeks later she came into their bedroom after putting Liam to bed, sauntering towards the bed with a mischievous grin on her face. Straddling him, she rocked her hips against him, and her lips brushed his ear as she leaned forward and whispered that they were clear to go.

He had been worried that her need for him might dwindle after the birth of their son.

He shouldn't have been worried.


	59. Gladiator - Part 2

**Prompt:**   _Can you write a second part to your Gladiator Killian AU?_

**Chapter 24 is part 1.**

* * *

He was dirty. His whole body was itching.

But the moment he'd won his fight they had put him in chains and dragged him away. He wondered where they were going, but then they pushed him into a room and he saw her.

He couldn't keep from reacting to her. He never could.

He hardened in an instant when she reached up and tucked the belt of her robe open and let it fall to the ground.

Gods, she was perfect.

The heavy golden necklace was lying between her breasts, her nipples hard rosy peaks, jutting towards him, her stomach flat, her hips wide, the place between her thighs calling to him.

"Come over here, slave," she commanded, pointing a finger at the floor in front of her and he stiffened.

"My name is Killian," he growled, locking his eyes with hers, wanting her to call him by his name. Even if it wouldn't change anything.

"Okay. Just for today," she agreed after a brief moment of hesitation. "Would you please step over here … Killian."

He couldn't say no, his name out of her mouth like a siren's call, and he walked slowly towards her, the chains rattling as he shuffled forward.

With one swift move she had him undressed, her fingers roaming greedily over his body. She apparently didn't care that he was sweaty, that sand was covering his whole body. She even seemed to like it.

"Will you keep your promise?" her voice whispered in his ear, her nude body pressing against him from behind.

"What promise?"

"The last time I saw you … you promised to fuck me properly when I release you out of the chains."

He needed a moment to concentrate on her words since her fingers were wrapped around his length, her hand pumping him slowly.

"Only one way to find out," he breathed, rocking his hips back and forth.

"Stay still," she whispered, her fingers ghosting over his skin and a moment later the chains fell from his wrists and ankles and he was free.

He should flee, and his body tensed in preparation, but then he turned around and saw her lying on the bed, her legs opening, the soft curls between her thighs begging for his touch, and instead of walking towards the door he stepped towards the bed and lowered himself slowly.

"Let's see if you can keep to your words."

He did.

First he lapped at her nipples and cunt until she was writhing under him, begging him to fuck her, and then he hurled her to the edge of the bed, throwing her on her stomach and pulling her hips up.

He spread her ass cheeks, tempted to bury himself in her tight little ass instead of her wet and greedy cunt, but when his cock slipped through her wet folds he could just push forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her body.

He couldn't get enough of her, and she not enough of him.

They were fucking until they were both thoroughly spent, and even then he couldn't resist sending her over the edge again by fucking her one last time with his fingers while his tongue flicked over her clit.

She fell asleep in his arms afterwards, and he tried to push her away, tried to hate her for everything she'd put him through, but he just couldn't.

Pressing a kiss on her forehead, he pulled the silken sheets over both of them and leaned back, closing his eyes.

He was an idiot. A fool.

He should leave, should try to get the hell away even if her guards would probably kill him. But she shifted against him, one of her slender legs sliding over his, her fingers curling in the hair on his chest, and he realized that it was too late.

He couldn't leave her. Not anymore.


	60. Pregnancy Cravings

**Prompt:**   _"Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

* * *

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she snapped, trying not to shout at him since Henry was sleeping next door.

"Sorry, love," he replied softly, the rustling sound of him removing his clothes reaching her ears. "Belle and I lost track of time."

"You can say that," she said, her tone sharper than intended.

"You've been worried about me," he murmured as he slipped under the covers and pulled her into his arms.

"No, I've been not," she mumbled against his skin, but her hand was betraying her and creeping up his chest, her fingers splaying out over his heart.

"But I did write you over the talking phone to inform you that our research might take a little longer than expected."

"You did."

"But you were still worried," he said softly, his hand trailing up and down her spine.

"Yes," she admitted. "I don't want to worry, but I can't help it. It will probably get better with time."

"I'm here now, love. You can stop worrying for a few hours." His lips brushed over her forehead, his arm tightening around her. "Go back to sleep."

And now, lying in his arms and his heart beating steadily under her ear, she actually could sleep.

-/-

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she whispered, letting out a soft moan when he settled between her legs, his hard arousal brushing against her entrance, the contact alone shooting liquid heat down to her center and making her wet for him in an instant.

"Aye, I have," he murmured, his mouth closing over hers and swallowing her groan as he pushed into her.

Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist as he took her with sure strokes, her mind still hazy from sleep while flames of lust started to lick through her body.

"It's time for pillaging and plundering," he said huskily, his lips brushing over her ear, his teeth scraping over her ear lobe, and she let out a hoarse chuckle that ended in a moan as he leaned back and hit her even deeper. "Come on, love. Surrender."

"No, I …" The words stuck in her throat as his fingers closed over one nipple and twirled it, making her gasp and her back arching from the mattress.

His hand reached down, finding her clit, his thumb pressing down as he kept sliding in and out of her with deep plunges that hit her at the exact right spot every single time.

"Surrender!" His voice was hoarse with lust, and her eyes fluttered open, meeting his gaze. The damn pirate had actually switched on the bedside lamp to see better. She hadn't even noticed.

"No," she croaked out defiantly, biting her tongue to keep from moaning when he rubbed his thumb more firmly over her sensitive bud. She was so close. But she didn't want to let go. Not yet.

"As you wish."

She gasped as he pulled out of her and flipped her around, his arm slipping under her body and lifting her up, her hands fisting the sheet as he slammed back into her, and her walls started to flutter around him, his fingers finding her clit again and she was gone, shooting over the edge, shouting his name as wave after wave crashed down on her.

He must have come seconds later. She didn't know. All she could concentrate on was getting air into her lungs, an effort that was made harder since her boyfriend had slumped down on her and pressed her into the mattress.

"Jesus Christ," she whispered, her mouth curling up into a smile as she heard him chuckle.

"Still want to complain about the time," he rasped into her ear, pushing himself up to get his weight off of her.

"Well, it is the middle of the … oh my God," she moaned as he shifted above her, letting her feel that he was already hard again. "How is that even possible?"

"I retained my youthful glow," he replied, slipping out of her slowly before he pushed back in.

"Bloody hell," she mumbled, feeling her heart squeeze in her chest as he laughed out loud, and she actually squealed when he rolled off her and took her with him, her head spinning as she realized he'd somehow managed it to stay inside of her.

His hand wrapped around her thigh, pulling it back over his hips. "How do you call it in your world?" he whispered into her ear, his fingers trailing over her stomach and up to her breast. "Going in for another round?"

"Just shut up," she breathed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against him, "and go to work."

"As you wish."

-/-

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mary Margaret asked her, and she actually choked on her coffee, a blush rising up in her cheeks as she was reminded of the things that happened last night.

A hand slapped her gently on the back and she looked up, locking eyes with her boyfriend. His eyes were glittering with amusement, his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk, one eyebrow cocked. If she didn't have problems breathing right now she would roll her eyes. She definitely needed to find a way to wipe that smug expression off his face.

It was time to do some pillaging and plundering of her own.


	61. More

**I'm jumping on the '** _Jolly Roger smut **' bandwagon here. I couldn't resist. Smut ahoy!**_

**Oh, and you should probably not read this in public. Just saying. ;-)**

* * *

Of course she ends up here. At the docks. She couldn't stay at the loft any longer. Henry even shoved her out, and told her she should take a walk.

But this is more than a walk. This is straight out running towards the only one who is able to make her feel good right now. So she is walking up the gangplank of his ship, because she just needs to see him. And when she sees him - standing at the railing, his eyes wandering over the dark ocean in front of him, his hair ruffled by the wind - it takes her breath away, and all of a sudden she needs more. She needs him. Now.

He turns around when he hears her approach, this soft smile on his face. But she doesn't want soft. She needs him to be the Killian Jones she met in the bar back in the Enchanted Forest. The Killian who wants what he wants, and goes right at it. She needs this Killian.

But she doesn't know how to ask for it, fears telling him she needs him to be desperately passionate, he needs him to forget all manners, might hurt him, and she definitely doesn't want that.

So she just closes the gap between them and grabs the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down to her and kissing him hungrily, hoping he will understand what she needs without her needing to spell it out for him.

She pushes him back towards his cabin, her fingers already busy with shoving his jacket down over his shoulders before they fumble for the buttons of his vest.

"Swan, are you …?"

"Yes, I am," she mumbles against his lips, too desperate to wait any longer.

She wants him to make her forget about the day, wants him to just fuck her. Her clothes are off in the blink of an eye, and she feels a rush of hot lust coursing through her when his eyes devour her. His hand goes for his shirt, and she drops to her knees while he is pulling his shirt over his head, and she hears his startled gasp when her fingers fly over his pants, eager to finally wrap her hand around him.

"Love, what are you ..."

His sentence ends on a hiss when she closes her lips around him, and sucks him into her mouth. She admits she had a dream or two about this – bringing him to the brink of orgasm with her mouth – and she almost loses control, her fingers closing around his balls and squeezing just a tad too hard, her teeth scraping over his flesh, making him jerk.

But suddenly his hand is around her arm, and he yanks her up and swirls her around, pressing her against the desk. His hand slips between their bodies, his fingers finding her nipple and twirling it. Hard.

"You want it rough, Swan," he rasps into her ear. "I can give you rough."

Her head falls back on a moan as his teeth sink into her neck, when he licks and bites a path down her throat and chest until his lips finally reach her nipple, and a jolt snaps through her when he closes his mouth around it.

He pushes her until she lays flat on the desk, and she just wants to scream 'yes, yes, yes', over and over, when he pops the buttons of her pants open and shoves his hand in, his finger slipping into her and pumping as hard as he can. She fumbles at her pants, needs more – more friction, more fingers, more him. She lets out a groan of relief when she finally manages to shove her pants and panties over her ass, and a second later he plunges three fingers into her as deep as he can get.

"Oh my God," she moans, her head hitting the desk as his teeth scrape harshly over her nipple, and his thumb presses hard against her clit while he finger fucks her until her belly clenches and the tremors start to wreck her body. "Yes, yes, yes."

She careens over the edge in a mind-blowing climax, her back arching as wave after wave crashes down on her. Her walls are still fluttering when she feels him at her entrance and then he slams in, her eyes flying open. She has been soaking wet, but it has been a while and he is huge. Her core is pounding, with the aftereffects of her climax or because he is spreading her so wide she doesn't know, but she feels him pulling back, something she definitely doesn't want him to do.

"No," she almost screams, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him forward. Her fingers scramble for his necklace, closing around it and drawing him down to her. "No."

She sees the hesitancy flickering over his eyes, but she doesn't want him to go soft on her now. Not now. So she kisses him – hungrily. Teeth and tongue, her nails biting into his back, probably leaving marks behind. She contracts her walls around him, trying to pull him in even deeper, and finally he gives in on a growl.

Deep and hard thrusts, his lips hot on her neck as he pounds into her without any restraint. And God - it's exactly how she wants it, how she needs it. But it's still not enough. She doesn't know what more she needs, but apparently he does. His hand reaches for her legs, and he pushes them both up, until her ankles are resting on his shoulders, and yes – he gets even deeper that way, his balls slapping against her ass, his hips pumping back and forth as he plunges into her. Again, and again, and again.

Her second climax crashes down on her with such a force that she might have even blacked out for a second, and he comes a few thrusts later, his body stiffening and his hips jerking as he empties himself in her, and a smile flutters over her lips as he lets her legs fall from his shoulders and slumps down on her.

"Oh my goodness," she breathes, her fingers skimming over his damp back.

"Gods, love," he murmurs against her skin, his voice still breathless. "I'm so sor ..."

She slaps her hand hard against his back, wrapping her legs around him again to keep him from leaving her. "If you dare to apologize right now I'm gonna slap you again."

He chuckles, and she can feel his scruff scraping over her neck as he leans back to look down at her, shooting a shiver down her spine. His eyes are still hooded, his hair plastered to his head, and a fine sheen of sweat coats his cheekbones. He has never been more handsome then right in that moment.

"So you're into whipping too?" he asks, his mouth curling up into this lopsided smirk she loves so much, and it takes her a few seconds until her orgasm-muddled brain makes the connection, and she smacks him again, but he just chuckles, his voice turning lower as he says, "What? We've already established that you love to tie me up."

"Are you always so smug afterwards?" she questions, rolling her eyes as he answers her with a shit-eating grin and a cheeky, "Pirate, love."

He is still in her, and when he shifts atop her, she realizes that she will probably be more than a little sore tomorrow, but she doesn't really care. He slips out of her then, and she almost sighs with the loss. If she could, she would keep him there for a few hours. But of course that's not possible. Unfortunately.

She goes in search of her panties when she manages to pick herself up from the desk, and put them on, snatching the shirt out of his hand and pulling it over her head, ignoring his cocked eyebrow when she lifts it to her nose and inhales deeply.

"It smells like you," she mumbles, cursing inwardly when she feels a blush rising up her cheeks.

_Yeah right, Swan. Now you're blushing like a little schoolgirl._

She wants to shake her head about herself, because really? It's not as if he hasn't just fucked her on his desk a few minutes ago. If she has to blush, she should blush about that, and not about the fact that he caught her sniffing his shirt.

She stumbles over to his bed, suddenly bone tired, and crawls under the sheet, turning around to face him. He's donned some boxer briefs, and she is enjoying the view of his lean and muscled body as she catches the expression on his face, and sees how he eyes the floor in front of the bed.

"Don't even think about it," she says firmly and stretches out her hand, scooting back to make room for him.

He only hesitates a second before he steps closer, and slips under the sheet with her. Throwing her arm around his waist, she scoots as close as she can get, lying her head on his chest, and moments later she is dropping off to sleep.

-/-

They wake up in the middle of the night, and this time it's slow and tender. She just wants to feel him moving inside of her again, but her pirate has other ideas and disappears under the sheet. As it turns out he is also very talented with his tongue, and she melts under the teasing strokes of his tongue, the lazy flicks against her clit.

This climax is not as powerful as the first two. It starts slowly, being coaxed out by his wicked tongue, and she still sees stars when he pushes her legs apart and settles between them, slipping slowly into her. His thrusts feel more like a caress, his cock sliding over her walls in an excruciatingly slow pace, and she might not see him clearly - the moonlight shining through the windows not bright enough to really see his eyes - but she still can't close her eyes, his gaze so intense that it feels as if he is looking right into her soul, and surprisingly she doesn't feel the need to shield it from him. Not him.

She waits until he slips out of her again, his tip just grazing her entrance, and when he slides back in she places her hand on his chest, directly above his heart, and breathes, "I love you."

She knows it's unfair to say it in that moment, knows he can't even answer her because he is so close. She pulls him down to her and presses her lips on his, kissing him while his thrusts become more powerful, hitting her deeper and harder until they both tumble into oblivion.

And when she lies in his arms afterwards, his heart beating steadily under her ear, and their legs entangled, she feels his lips brush over her forehead and hears him whispering, "I love you too."


	62. Escort

**Just a little something that popped into my head on my way to work this morning. :-)**

* * *

She'd never done that before, but she was desperate. So she reached for her phone, hesitating a brief moment before she dialed the number of the escort service Ruby had recommended.

She already regretted it seconds after she hung up, but she needed someone to accompany her to this business dinner. The clients were very conventional, and her boss had told her to bring a partner. That was before Walsh had left her, breaking up with her over a text message.

The thing was ... she wasn't really sad about it, what should tell her everything she needed to know. She didn't really love him, just the idea of not being alone anymore apparently. But his breaking up with her so unexpectedly had left her in quite a SNAFU, and forced her to find someone to accompany her to that business dinner on a very short notice.

Hence the escort service.

She regretted her decision even more when the man the service decided on appeared at her doorstep with a 'Graham Humbert. At your service, love.'. She almost slammed the door into his face, but she was out of options, the dinner was in half an hour, and she didn't have time to arrange something else, cursing David inwardly for not being in town right now.

It was a complete success she had to admit afterwards. But no big surprise there. He was an insanely handsome man who knew how to wrap women and men alike around his little finger. He'd even managed to dazzle her for a second there.

And when he said goodbye to her at her door, his lips brushing over her knuckles in this old fashion way she felt the shiver run through her body from head to toe, and she had to shake herself out of a stupor as she stared far too long at the door he'd disappeared behind.

"Get a grip, Swan. He is an escort."

And that was that.

-/-

She couldn't believe that she did it again. This time she had no excuses. David was in town, and she could have taken him with her to that business dinner. But she had dialed the number of the escort service before she even realized what she was doing, asking if Graham was free for a dinner on Friday night.

He was, and he picked her up at six sharp, as handsome as she remembered him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye the whole night, saw him charming the pants off every woman at the table, saw him joking with the men, and felt a weird tug in the pit of her stomach when he caught her staring and his mouth tilted up into a lopsided smirk.

-/-

Of course she went and fell in love with an escort. Pretty woman in reverse. How cliché. How pathetic.

She knew it could never work. She was a very jealous person, and could never live with the fact that her boyfriend was accompanying other women to parties and went out to dinner with them, even if he was not a gigolo.

She knew she was presumptuous because it wasn't as if he'd shown any real interest in her. He was a professional through and through. Playing her loving boyfriend perfectly. He had impeccable manners, was a great conversationalist ... all much needed qualities when it came to his job. But she still couldn't quiet the nagging voice in her head, telling her what other qualities he might hide under the perfectly tailored suits he was always wearing.

-/-

The tenth time she asked for his service she thought he would kiss her, his eyes boring into hers when she stumbled into him, probably having had a little too much to drink.

But the haze of the alcohol vanished completely when he pressed her against the wall beside her door, his lips skimming over her ear lobe. She was actually holding her breath, her heart racing in her chest as she waited for his next move. A move that never came.

"We can't do this."

And then he was gone, leaving her a quivering mess.

She needed a few minutes until she was able to fumble the keys into the lock and enter her apartment. She ripped her clothes off and went directly into the shower, what didn't help much. She was still lying in bed later, shoving her hand under her pants and pleasuring herself, imagining his fingers slipping into her instead of her own.

-/-

Weeks went by, weeks in which she was tempted to call the escort service more times than she wanted to admit. But she was too proud to actually dial. She was not one of these women who ran after a man, forgetting all self respect in the process.

Definitely not.

She broke two days later.

-/-

She was actually nervous as if this was a real date. What it was not. She paid him - or the escort service - for being here. It didn't matter that he apparently wanted more as much as she did.

His hand was burning against the skin at the small of her back, and she called herself a fool numerous times for making contact with him again. It had been an immensely stupid idea.

They made their way through the crowd, Graham dazzling everyone again, and she reached for a third flute of champagne, fleeing into a far corner of the ball room to get a grip on her raging emotions.

He found her a few minutes later, his brows furrowed in concern, but before he could say anything a man approached him from behind and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Killian Jones! What're you doing here? Long time, no see."

He froze, his eyes flickering to hers, his shoulders sacking in defeat a moment later as he turned around and greeted the other man, "Hey, Victor."

"Killian Jones?" Her voice sounded squeaky, an ice cold feeling slithering down her spine as she looked from Victor to the man she'd known only under the name Graham Humbert.

"I can explain, love."

"Shit," Victor exclaimed, a guilty expression flickering over his face. "You're helping Graham out again?"

"Something like that."

"I'll better leave you two alone."

Graham - no, Killian - turned around to her then, a sheepish expression on his face, his hand lifting to his head and scratching behind his ear.

"You've definitely some explaining to do, Mr. _Jones_."

"Look, I didn't want to lie to you. Not after the first time. But I couldn't tell you," he started to explain. "Graham is a friend, and I was only doing him a favor when I filled in for him. I'm not an escort. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but then you called again asking especially for him and ... everything spiraled out of control from there on." He paused, his hand reaching for hers, his fingers skimming over her skin as he continued intently, "And then ... then I started to feel more for you than I should and ... I feared that me telling you the truth would mean I would lose you, and I just couldn't live with that. I didn't want to lose you. I'm a coward, Emma. But I need you in my life. More than you can imagine."

"Oh, thank goodness," she breathed, letting out a soft chuckle when his face crunched up in a baffled expression.

"What?"

"I'm really, really mad at you, Killian. Really, really mad. But right now I have better things to do than chastising you."

"And what would that be?"

"Reducing you to a gigolo," she replied, grinning broadly when his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open for a second before he got himself under control again, and his mouth curled up into a smug smirk.

"Is that so, Mrs. Swan?"

She just smiled back at him, her hand slipping into his, pulling him up from the bar stool. He followed her out of the bar without another question, his eyebrow cocking up when she stopped on the sidewalk, and looked left and right.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, his voice so sultry that she almost smacked her hand against his chest, ignoring the wetness pooling between her legs. He was one cocky bastard.

"Nope. I'm just looking for the next hotel."

"You really want to go through with this whole gigolo thing?"

"You bet," she shot back, tightening her grip on his hand and pulling him towards the next hotel sign she'd spotted on the right. "I wanna get something good for my money."

"I'll do my best."

"I hope so."

He definitely did his best. Three orgasms later - and after some embarrassing pleading words from her side - he finally gave in and fucked her, fulfilling her wish to take her from behind. Hard and fast, until her legs gave out under her. Her body was so exhausted that she couldn't even lift a finger, and she let out a soft sigh when he laid down beside her and pulled her against his side.

Her head was lying on his chest, his heart thumping steadily in her ear, his fingers combing through her hair, and she felt sleep pulling at her, but didn't want to fall asleep just yet.

"Oh, and by the way," she mumbled, closing her fingers around the charms of the necklace he was wearing, and tugging at it gently. "Your escort days are over, Mr. Jones."

She heard the low rumble of his chuckle reverberating through his chest, and she smiled when he replied, "As you wish, Mrs. Swan."


	63. The Other Me

**This one-shot is set in the AU of the finale. I just changed the premises a little bit. They are actually spending a few weeks together in the Enchanted Forest, to come up with a solid plan to stop Robin's wedding, so they have some time to talk and time to do ... some other things. :-)**

**P.S.: Damn it, I made myself almost cry. But this is actually more fluffy with quite a dash of smut than angsty, and I have no idea why writing this made me so emotional.**

* * *

She was watching him, more often than she probably should. But she just couldn't help it. This version of Killian fascinated her. This clumsy, shy version of him was making her fall in love with him even more.

She was in love with him. She'd admitted it to herself when she realized how much it pained her that she couldn't just kiss him in this warped universe; when she realized how much she missed being in his arms and feeling his support all around her.

She'd been alone for so long, and being chained to the floor in the tower, knowing Killian was out there somewhere, probably defenseless since it was Gold's version of a happy ending after all, and he hated Killian – had driven her almost insane.

But he was here now. Alive.

And too adorable for his own good.

She smiled when she watched Henry explaining a sword technique to him. David had taught her son well, and he was eager to teach everything he knew about sword fighting to Killian, telling him that it was a payment of sorts for all the things Killian had taught him about sailing.

Killian was still struggling with the fact that this world – the world he was living in – wasn't the real world. That it was a fabrication of a man called Rumplestiltskin. Emma had tried to only tell him as much as he needed to know, but he never stopped asking questions, and Emma was curious herself about this version of her Killian. What had changed and what was the same.

He'd lost Liam in this universe too, and she wanted to wrap her arms around him when he told her about losing his beloved brother.

He'd never met Milah though, and he'd lost his hand in a storm on sea when a rope had wrapped itself around his wrist and tightened. They couldn't save it after the blood hadn't been able to flow into his hand for hours.

He'd asked how he'd lost his hand in her reality. She hadn't told him. Said it wasn't important. She didn't want to tell him that in her reality – in the 'real' reality – he'd not only lost Liam, but also a woman he deeply loved, her death pushing him onto the dark side, a death that haunted him for years.

He'd wanted to hear more details about them, and even though Emma tried to divert his attention he was persistent, and eventually she folded - telling him about their beanstalk adventure, Neverland, his sacrifice when he gave up the Jolly Roger for her, their time together.

He'd looked at her with wonder in his eyes, as if he was a boy, listening to bedtime stories about heroes and villains. He had apparently a hard time to believe he'd done all of that, a hard time to believe that they were in an actual relationship back in her reality.

And some days the urge to kiss him was so overwhelming that she had to leave the room, and some days not being able to slip into his embrace made tears well up in her eyes.

More than once she caught him staring at her like she was always staring at him, his head tilted to the side, his eyes searching her face. His mouth curled up into a shy smile whenever he saw her looking at him, a blush rising up on his cheeks when he turned away, his hand always coming up to his head, his fingers scratching behind his ear – this familiar gesture that made her heart squeeze in her chest.

She'd been able to restrain herself, to not push him. Until the day it all had just been too much, and he found her outside, shivering in the cold, tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms, a sob escaping her as his arms enveloped her, as she was back in the safety of his embrace.

He was murmuring nonsense in her ear, his hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back, and it just seemed so natural, so normal. When she leaned back and looked up into his face, she didn't even think about what she was doing, just curling her hand around the lapel of his shirt and pulling him down to her.

The kiss was soft and short, but when they pulled apart he was looking at her as if she'd hung the moon and stars for him, the expression in his eyes so familiar that new tears welled up in her eyes.

She knew they probably shouldn't kiss in this reality, but she just needed him with a desperation that made every fiber of her body ache with need, and suddenly kissing wasn't enough anymore.

"Come," she said softly, entwining her fingers with his and pulling him back to the cabin.

He followed her without hesitation, only with a hint of curiosity coloring his gaze. She didn't say anything until they were back inside and she walked towards the fire blazing in the hearth, throwing some of the furs on the floor and sitting down on them, pulling him down with her.

"Killian, I ..." she started, but suddenly she didn't know how to tell him, didn't know if she could ask him for it, or if it was a terrible thing to ask, if her Killian would see it as a betrayal.

"What is it, Swan?"

He sounded so much like the Killian from her reality - even the head tilt was the same - that she just decided to ask him, and to hell with the consequences.

"I have a lot of regrets when it comes to our relationship back in my reality," she said, pausing briefly, contemplating how best to proceed.

"Aye?" he prodded, his fingers squeezing hers in silent encouragement.

"It's just ..." she trailed off again, averting her gaze to the ground. "If this doesn't work out, if we can't get back, if ... if I lose you somehow ..." Her eyes snapped back up to his, her mouth suddenly bone-dry, but she forced herself to continue, "I just ... would it be too much to ask if ... damn it."

"Emma?" he said softly, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that did funny things to her stomach. "Would you give me the honor of laying with me?"

She let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob, because damn it he knew her so well, no matter in what reality, no matter what version of him.

"It would be  _my_  honor."

He didn't waver, he didn't question her need to be with him like that, and the adoration shining out of his eyes made her tear up again.

"Come here, love."

He was shy and determined at the same time, the emotions threatening to overwhelm her as he helped her out of her clothes with trembling hands, and she didn't know if she wanted to cry or laugh, or if she just wanted to scream at him to hurry up already.

But of course he took his time. Of course. He was still him, and he spent what felt like hours kissing ever last inch of her body, skimming his fingers over every scar and freckle, and it wasn't as if she could keep her fingers off him. He was gorgeous. All lean muscles, and muted strength - a strength she knew very well from the Killian in her reality.

But at one point she couldn't take it any longer and pushed him on his back, straddling him. Her hands were roaming over his chest, her fingers ghosting over the trail down his stomach. She felt him thick and hard against her soaking wet core, and locking eyes with him she reached down, wrapping her hand around him and positioning him.

His eyes fell close as he slipped inside of her, and a moan tumbled over her lips as she lowered herself. He pushed deeper and deeper and deeper, until she bit her cheek because she felt so full and God, he felt amazing inside of her.

She started to rock atop of him, waiting for him to open his eyes, and when he did she drowned in the love shining out of them. She choked up again, not knowing why she deserved to be loved by him. By every version of him. In this reality he hardly knew her, but he loved her nonetheless; his love apparent in every brush of his fingers over her taut nipples, in every thrust of his hips, in every whispered word, and when she was lying on his chest afterwards, her heart still pounding like a sledgehammer, her breathing still erratic, he spoke out loud what she already knew.

"I love you, Emma."

She opened her mouth, the words lingering on her tongue, but she couldn't say them. Not to this version of him. She wanted to say those words to her Killian. He was the one she'd fallen in love with, and he would be the first to hear her saying the words out loud.

-/-

_Three weeks later (back in Storybrooke)_

"I'm sorry that I ... that we ... I shouldn't have ..."

He interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers, kissing her thoroughly until her body was tingling in all the right places.

"You've nothing to be sorry about, love," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face, his soft smile suddenly turning into a cocky one as he said, "After all I remember every little detail."

She actually blushed, and of course he saw it, his grin broadening even more, and she smacked her hand against his chest. "Cocky bastard."

"Though there are a few things I need to do now," he told her, his hand wandering down her stomach. "Things the other me wouldn't have imagined in his wildest fantasies."

"Ohh?" she breathed, letting out a sigh when his fingers parted her folds and found her clit. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, arching her back into his touch as his fingers slipped lower, one pushing inside of her. He withdrew slowly almost instantly, the tip of his finger hovering at her entrance, and she looked up at him, her breath quickening as she saw the hunger in his eyes, and her fingers curled around his necklace, pulling him down to her, her lips skimming over his as she whispered, "And what things do  _you_  have in mind?"

"I am a pirate after all," he replied, and then he set out to show her all the things a pirate could do to her.

He made her come twice with only his fingers before he settled between her legs, his mouth descending down on her and licking her into oblivion before he finally gave in to her pleading and joined her, thrusting into her in one slide, the power of the thrust alone pushing her over once again, and her walls were still fluttering around him as he started to move. Deep and hard plunges. He was fucking her relentlessly until she screamed out his name as she climaxed for the fifth time, this time taking him with her.

When she was lying in his arms afterwards, her back pressed to his chest, his arms enveloping her, she didn't hesitate anymore, finally saying the words out loud.

"I love you, Killian."

He didn't say anything in return first, just pulling her even closer, and she already assumed he wouldn't say it back when his lips brushed over her forehead and his voice whispered into her ear, "And I love you."


	64. Wicked Things

**Prompt: Please continue the scene on the bed!!! Thanks and good luck on the hiatus I know I will need it.**

* * *

She could only smile at him, a voice in her head shouting at her that she was a coward; that she needed to tell him right now, before something happened to either of them, and she didn't get another chance. Again.

But she was so scared. Still.

She knew he loved her. She knew she loved him.

But still.

"We'll be at Granny's," David shouted up the stairs.

"Okay," Emma replied, shifting on Killian's lap, suddenly feeling him hard and heavy between her legs, and she inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes snapping back to his. "We'll be there shortly." The door closed behind her parents, and she grinded her hips down, her mouth curling up into a huge grin when a moan slipped over his lips. "Or not."

"What do you have in mind, love?" he drawled, his eyes sparkling with amusement, the hunger for her lingering in his blue gaze, and his arm went around her, holding her in place as he rocked his hips up, eliciting a groan out of her.

"So many wicked things, pirate. So many wicked things."

And suddenly she was nervous, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. But like usual she could count on him to ease her awkwardness.

"Let me take care of this." His hand slipped under her jacket and pushed it down over her shoulders, his fingers playing with the turtleneck she was wearing underneath, eyeing it with a tilted head. "Are you fond of this garment?"

"Not specifically," she replied, her heart suddenly starting to race in her chest as she caught the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Good," he said, and a second later he ripped her shirt apart with his hook and hand, and all the nervousness was gone.

She didn't even mind the desperate fumbling and ripping at clothes, she was just glad when they were finally both naked, and she was straddling him again. His eyes were burning like fire as he stared up at her, his tongue darting out and licking his bottom lip, and she was embarrassed that only this movement and the feeling of his cock between her legs nearly pushed her over the edge.

The breath was knocked out of her as he suddenly flipped them around, his body pressing hers into the mattress, and she could feel him nudging at her entrance, a shiver running through her as his fingers curled around hers, holding her hand in place beside her head. His thigh shifted, urging her to open her legs wider and she complied, her breath hitching as his cock slid through her folds with the movement.

"So soaking wet for me, love," he rasped, and then his mouth was on hers, his tongue playing over her lips. "I like that."

Her retort died on a moan when he slipped in, her nails digging into his skin as he pushed deeper, and her legs fell open wider, taking him all in. Her breath stuttered as he finally was buried completely inside of her, her body vibrating with need.

God, she felt so full, and she needed him to move right now, but he only leaned back to look at her.

"You alright?" he asked, his eyes shining with concern and barely restrained hunger.

"Yeah," she replied, letting one hand trail down his back and over his ass, the shudder running through him making her clench her walls around him. "Now I am."

A part of her wanted him to fuck her really hard, to make her forget everything about the other reality, to make her forget how screwed up their lives were. But another part wanted it exactly like this, his eyes boring into hers while he moved slowly, sliding in and out of here with languid strokes.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," he whispered, shifting atop of her, propping himself on his left arm to reach between their bodies, and she let out a cry when he found her swollen clit, rubbing it softly while he stopped every other movement. She felt him thick and hard inside of her, and she grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his skin while the fingers of her other hand closed around his necklace, and all the time he was looking at her, watching her. "Come for me, love. Come for me."

And she did. Her back arching of the mattress, her body shaking with wave after wave, and then he suddenly moved inside of her again, sending her into another spiral, his thrusts coming hard and fast, and she screamed out his name when he jerked his hips forward one last time, and followed her over the edge.

-/-

"Killian?" she asked softly, waiting for an answer, but he was apparently already asleep.

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and she skimmed her fingers over the arm wrapped around her waist, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She could feel his breath against her shoulder, and she stared into the darkness in front of her, her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm so scared." She held her breath, but he still breathed evenly, and she only hesitated a moment before she continued, "I was so full of regret after you've died, because I didn't tell you, and I was afraid I might never get another chance, and then I did get one and ... I blew it." She traced the ring on his thumb with her finger, emotions clogging her throat, but she needed to say the words out loud, even if he couldn't hear her. "But I do love you, Killian. I love you so much. And I will tell you. Soon. Just not ... just not yet."

She felt lighter all of a sudden, telling him without him hearing her made it easier, and maybe she could tell him tomorrow. She shifted against him until she found a comfortable position, and a smile lingered on her lips as she closed her eyes.

-/-

He opened his eyes slowly, careful not to change his breathing, not to make a move. She thought he was asleep, but he'd heard her. He'd heard everything, and when he closed his eyes again, a smile played over his lips, the words he couldn't say back to her just yet forming in his brain.

_I love you too._


	65. Deception

**Prompt:**   _I think I have an interesting prompt. Dark Emma visits Killian at night. She transforms into women from his past to taunt him. Similar to the Magento/Raven scene in X-men: First Class._

* * *

The first time she came to him he was just relieved to see her. She hadn't reacted to his commands when he'd been holding the dagger and shouting himself hoarse, commanding her to come to him, but she never came.

She looked very different, her eyes ice-cold, her skin pale, her hair pulled back into a tight bun at the back of her head, and it looked more white than blonde.

But he didn't care how she looked, he just wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

But before he could even take a step towards her, she lifted her hand and he was thrown through his cabin, all his bones rattling as he crashed into the chair, ropes leaping out of nowhere and binding him tight to the wood. He was hardly able to lift a finger.

And then she changed.

He didn't recognize at once who she was personifying, didn't know the Dark One was even capable to do that. Maybe it was because she already had strong magic before she'd been consumed by the darkness, and probably it was that magic that made it possible for her to get into his head and pull out his memories.

Because the woman now standing before him didn't look like Emma anymore. She looked like his mother.

His heart seized in his chest when she stepped nearer, her fingers skimming over his cheek, tears pricking the back of his eyes as she started talking to him, murmuring little endearments. Even her voice sounded like his mother's. Or at least as far as he remembered her voice.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, tilting his hand into her touch. He knew it wasn't real. Knew it wasn't his mother standing before him. But it felt real. Gods, it felt so bloody real.

The slap stung, as she felt her hand connect with his cheek and his eyes snapped open in surprise. Emma, or his mother, was standing in front of him with her fists propped against her hips, a scolding expression on her face, and he flinched when his mother's voice snapped through the air, ripping him into shreds, playing on all his insecurities, telling him how low of a man he had become.

He was shivering when Emma left him, his jaw hurting from how hard he'd gritted his teeth together to keep himself from snapping back - or crying.

He pressed his eyes shut, willing the tears threating to fall back down. It hadn't been his real mother, and it hadn't been his Emma either.

The Dark One was playing with him, and no matter what she would do to him, he could take it. It wouldn't stop him from loving her. It never would.

-/-

The second time she came she didn't even give him time to say anything at all. He was bound again to the chair in a blink of an eye, and seconds later his father was standing in front of him.

This time Emma didn't lull him in first, this time she immediately started with the accusations. The person who wasn't really his father spouting insult after insult, telling him how disappointed he was in him, that he had always know that he would end up in the gutter, that he wasn't surprised he ended up being a pirate, that he was worthless.

It stung. But not as much as when Emma had used his mother to make him feel small and unimportant. It was easier to deal with all of it the second time around, didn't throw him as much as it did the first time.

And it still changed nothing. His love for her was as strong as ever.

-/-

The third time she came he wondered who she would pull next out of his mind, and actually cringed when the dark swirls surrounding her body disappeared and Liam emerged.

It hurt. Gods, it hurt so bloody much to see his beloved brother again. To see his smirk, the way he walked up to him.

He was prepared for it this time, didn't let himself feel anything. Shut his heart away, and just stared into nothingness while Liam was first clasping his shoulder, telling him how much he missed his little brother, just to change tact moments later, accusing Killian of killing him, that it was all his fault.

Killian did manage to keep his cool as long as she was with him, only sagging to the floor when she was gone, tears spilling out of his eyes when he couldn't keep them in any longer.

He would do anything for her, but going through this was hell, and he didn't know how much longer he could endure this kind of torture without breaking into a million pieces.

-/-

The fourth time she came he knew which person she would change into. There was only one person left he'd loved deeply in his life.

Milah.

He steeled himself for the harsh comments that would inevitably rain down on him. But it never happened. Instead something happened he didn't expect at all.

With a swirl of her hand his clothes were gone, and he was sitting stark naked in front of her. Emma was crouching down in front of him, looking like Milah, and his thighs spread against his will, forced apart by an invisible force. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to keep control over his body, but he failed miserably.

"Emma, please. Don't do this," he pleaded with her as she trailed one finger up and down his length. "Not like this."

"You don't want me to suck you dry? To make you scream for mercy when I suck and lick your cock until you can't take it anymore and spill your release into my mouth?"

"I don't want it like this," he said hoarsely, taking in a deep breath, digging deep to find the pirate he'd once been, before looking up at her again, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk as he said, "Let me free, and I will fuck you like you apparently want me to, like you need to be fucked. In your own body of course."

It was easier to slip back into the darkness he'd been surrounding himself with for years than he'd expected. One shrug of his shoulders and Captain Hook was back, the pirate with the black heart who'd fucked himself into oblivion more than once.

Emma only hesitated for a moment before his bounds were gone and with another flick of her hand she was naked herself, letting the mask of Milah drop and looking like herself again.

Gods, she was gorgeous. But he hadn't wanted their first time to go down like this. He always imagined to worship her body for hours, to give her orgasm after orgasm before finally letting himself slip into her and find his own release. But if she wanted to use his body, he would be damned if he wouldn't be a willing part of it.

Her fingers closed around him and pumped him hard, and he reciprocated in kind, taking one of her nipples between his fingers and twirling it around sharply, making her hiss.

"Is that to your liking, Swan?" he growled, leaning down and burying his teeth in her shoulder.

"Maybe," she drawled, gripping him even harder.

He was rough with her, suppressing the urge that rose up in him time and time again to be gentle with her, to take his time. The gods only knew what she would do if he didn't give her what she wanted.

His fingers were thrusting hard inside of her, his voice echoing harsh through the room when he told her that she was soaking wet for him, and that she loved it when he was finger-fucking her, that she was desperate to feel his cock pounding into her until her walls were sore.

He might not have wanted it like this, but his body reacted to her mewls and whimpers, to the sharp pain her nails elicited when they dug into his skin, and his primal urges took over, burying every gentleness he had left inside of him. He swirled her around, pushing her down on the table and plunging into her from behind, taking her hard and fast, his fingers curling into her hair and yanking her head back sharply as he pounded mercilessly into her.

"Just like that," he groaned, sweat dripping from his forehead down on her body, skin slapping against skin as he thrust into her as deep as he could get. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk anymore, Swan. That's what you want, isn't it?"

She only moaned, arching her back into him, and he let out a guttural growl, his hook splitting the wood of the table as he smashed it into it, his hand grabbing her shoulder as he fucked her without any restraint.

They were both sweat soaked when he finally let himself fall, his fingers flicking hard over her clit to take her with him.

Killian hardly managed to slip out of her before she turned around and shoved him back, her clothes back on her body in a blink of an eye.

"Not bad, Captain. Not bad."

And with a swirl of her hand she was gone again.

-/-

The fifth time she came they were ready, bounding her with a spell Merlin had given them while Regina was reciting the anti-curse, hopefully freeing Emma from the darkness once and for all.

"Now, Hook."

He leaned down, pressing his lips on hers, hoping this would work. That they were True Love. Because if they weren't … Emma would be lost forever.

For one heart-stopping moment nothing happened, but then he felt the whoosh of magic, and almost weeped in relief, hugging her tightly against him, feeling her hug him back as fiercely. They kept wrapped up in each other for quite some time before she leaned back and looked up at him.

"I knew you would find a way to bring me back," she whispered, tears streaming down her face as she cupped his face, her fingers skimming over his cheek. "But God, I'm so sorry, Killian. For what I put you through. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, Swan. I'm tougher than I look," he replied, his quip making her smile through her tears. "Like I said, I'm a survivor. And I always knew that it wasn't you who did it, said those things."

"How can you still love me so unconditional after all this?"

"Because true love conquers all, right?"

"Right," she lifted a shaking hand to her lips, brushing her fingers over it, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "So I guess I'm stuck with you now. Since you're my True Love and all that?"

"Aye, you're stuck with me for eternity."

"Good."


	66. Long Time No See

_The Dust Storm trailer inspired my naughty muse. Of course it did. :-)_

* * *

Hot and sweaty. His hands and mouth everywhere. The place didn't matter. She was always hot for him. For his hard strokes that hit her deep inside. Couldn't get enough of him.

She still dreams about him, wakes up in the middle of the night with a rapidly beating heart and wetness pooling between her thighs.

She hasn't seen him for seven years, but now he stands before her again, his hair an unruly mess, his beard wild, and God … she wants him to fuck her against the next wall.

She can't wait. She just wants, wants, wants.

They haven't seen each other for seven years, but one look is enough. One look that seems to go on forever, his eyes boring into hers, and she can't see the color from the other side of the bar, but she still remembers how impossible blue they are, how they change color to a stormy gray when he is aroused, how they always burned her alive when he looked up at her, his head between her legs, his lips glistening with her arousal.

She just needs him. Now.

She feels her nipples tighten under her shirt when his tongue darts out and he licks his bottom lip, his mouth curling up into a lopsided smirk, because he damn well knows how it drives her mad with want when he licks his lip like that, and then he tilts his head almost imperceptible towards the exit.

She doesn't think. Her brain doesn't function anymore, her body just aches for him.

He waits for her just outside the door, his hand wrapping around her wrist and pulling her around the corner, behind the next dumpster. They are still visible from the street, at least their upper bodies are. But no one can see what they are doing below the waist, and she thanks the universe that she decided on wearing a skirt tonight – she ignores the voice in her head telling her that she is wearing a skirt because she was hoping she might meet him, hoping the fire would still burn as hot as ever.

She bites her lip when his hand slips under her skirt, his fingers sliding under her panties, finding her already soaking wet for him. Always him. One look of him has always been enough. Still is.

She hears the buckle of his belt, his tongue darting into her mouth, his kiss hungry and passionate. Her legs are hiked up around his waist, her skirt is shoved out of the way, her panties pushed aside, and then he is inside of her.

Finally.

It's a short ride. Hard and deep thrusts; her ass slapping against the brick wall. It might have only lasted a minute, maybe two. His teeth are digging into her shoulder, and then she feels him stiffen, feels his cum spurt out of him, and she realizes they didn't use a condom. It has been seven years, who knows what he's done the last seven years. But God, she needed him too much, and her body is still hungry for release. But he's never disappointed her before, and he doesn't disappoint her now.

He is on his knees a moment later, one of her legs thrown over his shoulder, and it's so goddamn hot when she feels his mouth between her legs, knowing that he doesn't only taste her arousal, but also licks off his own seed that is trickling down her thighs, and she is so close. So close.

He fucks her with his tongue now, and she wonders how it tastes like, the mingling of her arousal and his cum, but then she stops thinking altogether when his tongue finds her clit, and moments later she is gone, her fingers tightening in his hair as she rocks against him, pressing his face harder against her, riding out the waves.

Her legs are shaking when he stands up. He must have pulled his pants back up at some point, but he hasn't closed them yet, and she wants to wrap her hand around him, wants to feel him under her fingers again.

But suddenly she feels weird, they haven't even said one word to each other. Just fucked each other's brains out in a back alley. But he is Killian, and he doesn't let it get awkward. She should have remember that too.

"Hello, Emma," he smiles at her, cupping her face and leaning forward, kissing her again. This time it's slow but thorough. He tastes of her, and she groans when she tastes something else, knowing it's how he tastes. That's another thing she still remembers. He leans back and looks at her, and she knows his eyes are stormy gray, even if she can't see their color in the darkness, and then he shoots her a lopsided grin, his lilting voice shooting a shiver down her spine when he says, "Long time no see."

She chuckles then, leaning her head against his shoulder; suddenly she feels like crying, too much emotions colliding inside of her.

She tightens her arms around him, burying her face in his neck, her voice barely audible as she whispers, "God, Killian. I missed you. I really, really missed you."

"Missed you too, Emma." His lips brush over her forehead, and she closes her eyes, knowing deep inside that she will not lose him again. Will never lose him again. "I missed you too."


	67. Challenge

**Prompt:**   _Killian and Emma make a bet to see who can last the longest without sex which ends with them held up in their apartment grinding lotsa coffee for the weekend ;) (include teasing, seduction, cursing and ofc smut)_

* * *

"Pleaaaassse, you couldn't handle it."

The words are hardly out of her mouth when she remembers the last time she said these exact same words to him, and when she makes eye contact with him, his mouth is curled up in the same cheeky grin. He clearly remembers it, too. He evens pulls out the same swagger as he strolls towards her.

_Bastard!_

He closes in on her, leaning into her personal space, his voice a lilting challenge as he drawls, "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle  _it_."

She stares at him, feeling want sizzling through her body as his blue eyes darken with lust, and damn … this might actually be a lot harder than she thought. But she never shies away from a challenge, and definitely not when she sees the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You're so on, pirate," she says challengingly. "Rules?"

"None," he shots back, raising one infuriating eyebrow.

She almost kisses him right then and there. Almost.

"Fine."

-/-

Emma sees his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulps hard, and a smirk pulls her lips up. He was the one suggesting there were no rules in their little game, she is just heeding his request. Sort of.

She knows the lingerie is revealing more than it is hiding, and she feels her nipples tightening against the lace as he devours her with his eyes. His cock is swelling in his pants, and he reaches down absentmindedly to adjust it, and she turns around, swaying her hips as she walks back into the kitchen.

This might turn out to be a lot of fun.

-/-

Okay, that's not fair at all. Emma almost lets out a whimper, biting her tongue as she stares at him. It'd be another night where she ends up finding some release with the help of her vibrator. God, she thought she doesn't need to use it anymore since she is currently dating the hot as fuck Captain Hook, and he is satisfying all her needs.

Who did come up with this stupid idea again?

"Like what you're seeing, love?"

_Yes, yes, oh my fucking God, yes!_

She almost cries it out loud, her teeth digging harder into her tongue as her eyes trail up and down his body. She is allowed to look after all, right? Just no touching.

He is bare-chested, wearing only his leather pants – unlaced and unbuttoned – and she can see that he is commando, can see his cock hardening under her scrutiny, the tip peeking out.

She wants to wrap her mouth around him, wants to feel his fingers curl in her hair to keep her steady while he fucks her mouth, wants to feel him thrusting deep inside of her.

This was a stupid idea. A really, really stupid idea.

-/-

"Bloody hell!"

She knows the dress almost reveals half of her ass when she leans forward like that, but that's the whole point. To drive him crazy. To make him snap. Because she doesn't know how long she is gonna be able to play that game without jumping him.

The muscle in his jaw ticks as he grits his teeth together, his eyes burning so hot that she is surprised her dress doesn't go up in flames. His fingers twitch as he steps beside her bar stool, his head tilting to one side as he looks at her, his eyes dropping to her cleavage for a moment before locking on her eyes again.

"That's a good one," Killian rasps, leaning closer, almost touching her. "But not good enough, love."

_Damn!_

-/-

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

The shirt is plastered against his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, and what kind of pants is he wearing? Might as well run around naked. She can see everything, really  _everything_ , through that flimsy fabric.

He has the audacity to flash her a broad grin as he curls the rope around his arm, and tugs hard, the muscles in his forearms flexing, and God … a trail of sweat is trickling down his neck, disappearing in the V of his shirt, and she wants to follow it with her tongue.

"Come on, Swan," he coaxes, his voice a sin in and of itself, making her wonder if she could come by listening to his voice alone. "You know you want to."

He stands in front of her, sweating and panting, his hand and hook propped on his hips, the sunlight glinting off his rings and the curve of his hook, and her starved mind is coming up with pictures of his rings pressing against her folds, his hook sliding over her engorged clit, and she is so close, she just needs …

"Not gonna happen, pirate."

-/-

Emma thinks she might actually combust any time soon. Three weeks. It has been three weeks since the last time he fucked her into oblivion, and she needs him. With every single fiber of her being. Needs him so much. But she is stubborn. As stubborn as he is. And neither of them wants to give in.

"Seriously?" Regina's exasperated voice snaps her out of the staring contest with her pirate. "I don't know what you and Hook are playing at, but this went on long enough. There are children in here. Get a room, and get it out of your systems, would you?"

That's kind of rich, coming from the woman who is devouring Robin Hood with her eyes on a regular basis, but Emma knows Regina has a point, and she locks eyes with Killian nodding towards the back door, indicating that she needs him to follow her.

"If we keep this up we'll be arrested for public indecency when one of us finally snaps," she tells him the moment he steps out of the door. "I'm the sheriff, Killian. This can't happen. But neither of us wants to lose the bet, or whatever it is, and I think we should call a stop to it, before it ends badly."

"Truce?"

"Yes, truce."

-/-

Emma is hardly able to finish the cloaking spell for his ship – she made sure that no one could hear them either – before his mouth is on hers, and it has been so long, her body going up in flames in an instant.

They don't even make it under deck, her back is pressed against the mast, her jeans dangling down from one of her ankles, his pants just shoved down enough to free his cock, and then he fucks her hard and fast, shooting her over the edge in what must be a new record.

She does manage to call Regina after that, asking her if she can take Henry for the weekend, and the other woman lets out a muttered 'Finally' before telling her that it'd be no problem at all.

Emma always wanted to christen every surface on the Jolly Roger, and when the weekend is over she can hardly walk straight anymore, her muscles sore with exertion, her core throbbing slightly, clearly not used to a sex marathon that lasts forty-eight hours, but at the moment she doesn't really care.

Her boyfriend is sitting beside her with a goofy, satisfied smirk on his face, shoving some fries into his mouth, watching Roland wiggle around on his bar stool while Regina and Robin are exchanging exasperated looks as they try to make him sit still.

Emma flinches when she shifts on her seat to ease the burn between her thighs, and she sees his grin broaden out of the corner of her eye.

"I told you, you couldn't handle it," Killian murmurs into her ear, a smug grin plastered on his face as he leans back again.

Emma deliberately brushes her fingers over his cock as she leans towards him, and he hisses out a silent curse when his cock swells under her hand. She isn't the only one who is sore after all.

"I think we both handled it a little too fine," Emma breathes, tapping her fingers against the bulge in his pants. "How about we don't let it get that far again?"

"Agreed, love," he replies, reaching for her hand and curling his fingers around hers. "You just have to satisfy all my needs every night from now on."

He waggles his eyebrows at her, and she almost laughs out loud, wiggling her fingers in his grip, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper, "That's something you definitely couldn't handle."

"Is that another challenge?" he asks, flashing her a lopsided smirk and damn, she wants him again, even though she knows she has to give her nether parts a little rest before taking them out for another ride.

"Maybe," she says, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth when his tongue darts out to lick over his bottom lip and his eyes take on a darker shade.

If you ask her … having him every night seems to be a splendid idea.


	68. Clandestine Affair

**It's CS Smutfest over on Tumblr, and today's theme is '** _Season 1_ **'. What can I say … I got inspired. :-)**

* * *

This is not why she came to Storybrooke. She came here on a whim, because her son wanted her to come. To save everyone. Whatever that means.

She definitely didn't come here to this godforsaken place to have wild sex with a man she barely knows anything about. But here she is, standing in the cabin of his ship, her pants and panties somewhere on the floor, and her shirt tucked up over her breasts, on the brink of an orgasm.

"Aye, just like that," he murmurs when she moans, his blue eyes glinting dark with want as he shifts his fingers inside of her. "Let me hear you, Swan. Let me hear how much you like being finger fucked by me."

God, he is insufferable. Why is she even here?

His fingers curl inside of her, hitting  _that_  spot, and she gasps. Right, because of this. Because of the toe-curling, mind-blowing, earth-shattering orgasms he can give her.

He adds a third finger, spreading her wider and then she feels his tongue flicking over her clit, and she curls her hands into fists to keep herself from grabbing his hair and pressing his head harder against her.

God, he really knows what he is doing, and she just needs this. Needs him to relieve the pressure that is building up in her body.

She moans out a sound of protest when he suddenly leaves her, wanting to punch him when he chuckles lowly. But before she can push herself up to smack her fist into his chest, he has pulled his leather pants down, and she is distracted by the sight of his hard and long cock, watching him as he pulls a condom over his length. She is embarrassingly wet for him, aches for his touch, and he knows it, judging from the smirk on his face. She does want to reprimand him, tell him to stop being so smug, but he grabs her knees and splays her legs wide opened, and she falls back onto her elbows, ignoring that he is about to fuck her on his desk. This – this clandestine affair – is going on for weeks now, but so far they haven't been able to make it to a bed once, and she is trying very hard not to think about how desperate she is to be fucked by him.

"Aye, love. Spread your legs for me. Let me fuck you until you scream my name."

He steps between her legs, rubbing his cock through her folds. But he doesn't push forward, keeps teasing her with the tip of his cock, and she's had enough. She needs him to fuck her already.

"Would you get to the fucking already, pirate?" she hisses, and almost rolls her eyes when his teeth flash white as he grins down at her.

She doesn't want to call him that, but it keeps slipping out against her will. It is all her son's fault, he's put the idea in her head that Killian Jones is Captain Hook. What is completely ridiculous, of course. Just … he has a prosthetic hand, and she did find a hook in his drawer once when she was snooping around his ship. A ship that looks a lot like it could be the Jolly Roger.

Her eyes flicker to the drawer she knows the hook lays in, and she does definitely not imagine how it might feel like if he teases her with the cool metal. Closing her eyes, she grits her teeth. She wants to beg him to just thrust into her already, because her core is screaming with need. But she won't give him the satisfaction.

"Open your eyes, Swan," his voice barks, and her eyes snap open, finding his scorching gaze, and then he is finally there, slipping inside of her, and a moment later they both groan out loud when he buries himself inside her until the hilt.

He stills for just a few seconds, staring down at her, his eyes burning with a fire that threatens to consume her. She wants to close her eyes again, but finds she isn't able to, and then he starts to move, and all she can do is wrap her legs around his waist, and arch her hips up towards him to pull him even deeper into her.

"Gods, one day I'm gonna bind those gorgeous breasts of yours, and make you kneel in front of me so that I can fuck your mouth properly."

She does not get more aroused by the pictures he is putting in her head. She does not. All she needs is for him to fuck her until she stops thinking about anything else than his thick cock plunging into her.

But she can't keep herself from shouting his name when she falls apart.

"That was the last time, Jones," she tells him when she slips back into her clothes, determined to end this affair once and for all. "This has to stop."

"Right, love," he drawls, standing there with his arms folded over his chest and his ankles crossed, his cock already hardening again, and she forces herself to look away before she walks back over to him, and lets him fuck her again until she can't stand anymore. But he doesn't let her get away that easily, his lilting voice following her out of the door, "You and I both know, you're not gonna be able to stay away from me."

And the goddamn bastard is right. She resists the need pulling at every fiber of her being for a week. Then she is back in his arms, his fingers bruising her as he grips her hard, forcing her to lean forward, her hands splayed out on the wall as he slams into her from behind.

"Don't you ever stay away from me this long again, Swan," he hisses, his skin slapping against hers when his hips snap forward, and then his thrusts become erratic, and his voice breaks, his next words shooting an arrow straight through her heart, "I need you, love. I need you so much."

The words are still playing on a loop in her head when he slips out of her and swirls her around, pushing her to the bed. He is between her legs and back inside her in a blink of an eye, his fingers pressing hard against her clit, rubbing her roughly, pushing her over the edge. Her walls flutter around him, gripping him hard, and a few thrusts later he follows her, shouting her name when he comes.

He is lying atop of her, his cock still buried deep in her, crushing her into the mattress – it's the first time they actually fucked in a bed – and the room is smelling of him and her, and their bodies are covered with sweat, the blood is still rushing in her ears, and she feels his frantic heart beat against her chest, and all she can do is bite her tongue, because she will not say what is on her mind. Not happening.

_I need you, too._

-/-

She does laugh for minutes when it turns out he is indeed Captain Hook, and she is just a little bit scared the moment she realizes that he is her True Love. But she doesn't run. Not this time. Because she did fall in love with him a long time ago, and she knows – deep down in her heart – he is the one person who will never leave her.


	69. Say My Name

**Prompt:**   _"I'm your neighbor and I can hear you fucking someone who shares my name."_

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

She was cranky, her head was pounding and her stomach churning since she hadn't found the time to eat anything, and the coffee was probably burning its way through her intestines my now.

"Nothing good about this morning, Mr. Jones," she replied, her voice harsh with hardly suppressed anger.

After all, he was the reason she hardly slept at all last night. Because he'd been shouting her name in ecstasy over and over again, the walls too thin to not let her hear every moment of his climax. God, why did he have to fuck a woman whose name was also Emma? It was driving her insane.

"Come on, love. It's the first bright day this year. "

"That's the reason you've been fucking a woman last night whose name is also Emma?" she snapped, regretting her outburst a second later. That was definitely not something she wanted to say out loud.

"I ..." he trailed off, the tip of his ears turning bright read as he tilted his head and scratched behind his ear, clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I've disturbed your night rest, Swan."

God damn it, this freaking accent did things to her she didn't want to feel. She didn't want to feel anything when it came to him, and she definitely didn't want to fantasize about him while getting herself off.

"Just keep it down the next time, buddy?"

-/-

Okay, that was enough. She couldn't take it any longer. This breathy moans, followed by her name, made her stir crazy.

She stumbled out of bed, slipping into sweatpants hastily. She grabbed her keys on the way out, shoved them in the pocket and rushed out of her apartment, knocking her fist against his door moments later.

"Open that damn door, Jones."

She hammered her fist against his door, not caring if she woke up any other neighbors, until he finally opened the door.

"Is there a problem, Swan?"

For one moment she forgot why she came to his door in the first place, her eyes taking in his completely disheveled appearance. Hair standing in all directions, his eyes hooded by hardly concealed lust, a fine sheen of sweat was covering his face and chest, and she couldn't keep her eyes from following the trail of hair down his stomach.

_Holy hell!_

The very prominent bulge in his boxer briefs couldn't be missed, and she wondered if she could lean a little forward and get a glimpse inside.

_God, get a grip, Swan!_

"I really don't care who you fuck," she hissed as she met his gaze again, angry with him and herself for wanting him so much. Even now, when she'd interrupted him fucking another woman. "But please keep your voice down, or call her by some pet name. Some people want to sleep."

Well, I ..." he trailed off, a blush tinging his cheeks and the tip of his ears as he averted his gaze, but then he suddenly stiffened, and his eyes snapped back to her.

Gone was the embarrassed, shy man from a second ago. In his stead was a cocky, self-assured male that made her knees go all weak.

"Jealous, love?" he drawled, swaggering towards her.

She wanted to slap him, or kiss him. Maybe both. God, how was it possible that he turned her on so much? She should walk away. Shove him back, and go back to her apartment. But her body didn't listen, just walking backwards step by step as he closed in on her.

"There is no other woman," he growled, caging her in as her back hit the wall. His eyes were spitting fire by now, and with a deliberate tilt of his hips he let her feel his rigid erection, making it even more impossible for her to gather some resemblance of her wits, and then he spoke again and her wits completely flew out the window, "Bloody hell, Emma. It's your name I'm calling out, because it's you I imagine sharing my bed. I bloody hell can't get you out of my head."

"Me?" she asked, her voice an embarrassing croak.

"Yes." His lips were ghosting over her ear now, making certain parts of her body tighten with need. "You. I've fancied you from the first moment I saw you."

"That was six months ago," Emma murmured, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply, hoping he didn't hear her sniffing him out. But God, he smelled amazing.

"Aye." He leaned back a little, just until he could meet her gaze. "A lot of lonely nights with only my hand as company."

"You fantasized about me while … doing that?"

"I know. Not the most gentlemanly way to ..."

"You fucking idiot," she interrupted him, smacking her hand against his side, trying to ignore the jolt of electricity that went through her when her fingers curled around his waist almost on their own accord. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Pardon me?" he asked, shifting his hand from the wall beside her head, his knuckles skimming over her cheek a moment later, his eyes following the path of his fingers.

"We could have spent those lonely nights together," Emma breathed, her body tingling all over as his fingers trailed down her neck. "Doing much more enjoyable activities than making use of our hands."

He leaned back then, his blue eyes piercing hers, and carefully, afraid this might turn out to be all a dream, she let her hands start to wander, her nails trailed over his stomach and around his waist, her fingers skimming along the waistband of his boxer briefs at the small of his back. Maybe she should be embarrassed how wet it made her when he let out a low growl as her fingers dipped inside, but she was way too aroused to care.

"I wanted to do that since the moment I saw you," she whispered, leaning forward to lick a path down his throat to his collarbone, letting her teeth dig into his skin where his neck met his shoulder, his answering growl shooting a bolt of liquid heat straight between her legs.

"God, Emma."

And then his mouth was on hers, her head hitting the wall as he kissed her senseless. Her leg climbed up his thigh, their groans echoing through the hall when his erection met her core.

"Let's take this inside."

Emma didn't really know how they managed to get to his bed, and at what point they discarded their clothes, she could just enjoy the view right in front of her. Her hot as fuck neighbor lying on the bed, completely naked, his rigid erection bobbing towards her as she licked her lips. Let's see how often she could make him say her name in that breathy tone of his.

She scrambled up on the mattress, not able to keep her fingers to herself any longer, and wrapped her hand around him. She pumped him slowly first, gathering the precum at the tip of his cock to make the movement of her hand smoother, before she started on him in earnest.

His hips arched up from the mattress when her tongue flicked over his tip, a groan rumbling out of his chest when she took him into her mouth completely, letting him hit the back of her throat once before she went back to only stroking him.

"Say my name," she commanded, needing to hear it with a desperation that bordered on insane. "I want to hear you say it like you always do."

"Emma," he breathed, and she almost came from the sight alone.

His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly parted, his hips bucking up into her hand, and she leaned forward again, licking and sucking him until his fingers fisted in her hair and he pulled her away.

"Emma?" This time his voice was raspy, full of heat and want. "I want to be in you when I come."

"Okay."

She expected him to throw her on her back and just slam into her, but he surprised her as he pulled her up, and up, and up, until her core was in reach of his mouth, and her fingers curled around the iron bars of the headrest as he began to eat her out.

His fingers were digging into her skin as he kept her steady, not letting her get away as he alternated between flicking his tongue over her clit, and fucking it into her. She was panting, rocking her hips against his face, and a squeal slipped over her lips when he suddenly pushed her away until her back hit the mattress, and before she could take in another breath he was back between her legs, his mouth on her clit, and his fingers plunging into her. She was fisting the sheets by now, whimpers and moans escaping her mouth as he added a third finger, spreading her wide open while his tongue was working her clit relentlessly until she shouted his name, her walls grasping his fingers tightly as she came.

"That was ..." she breathed, staring up at him as he towered over her. She didn't even remember him moving.

"Just the beginning," he finished her sentence, his cock rocking against her still over sensitive clit, and she grasped his ass, her mouth opening on another groan when he kept moving atop of her, his hard length rubbing back and forth over her clit.

"Killian, I need ..." She let out a moan when his lips closed over one of her nipples, sucking it deep into his mouth.

"What do you need, love?" he asked, his breath brushing over her moist nipple, making her shudder. "Tell me."

"You …" Another groan as his teeth tugged at her nipple, her nails digging into his ass, and her voice took on a commanding tone as she snapped, "In me. Now."

"As you wish."

She'd never seen someone don a condom as fast as he did, or maybe she was just in a completely sex crazed haze, but by the time he settled back between her legs, her whole body was aching for him to fill her. She reached down and positioned him, letting go when she felt him nudge her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her hips up as she waited for him to enter her.

"Just one more thing," he growled, still hovering at her entrance, driving her crazy. "This is not a one time thing, Swan. Are we clear on that?"

She didn't know how he was able to even think straight anymore, but even through the fog of want she knew he was right. One time wouldn't be enough.

"Crystal clear, Jones," she replied, closing one hand around the charms of his necklace and pulling him down to her. "Now get back to work."

He let out a chuckle, and she wanted to slap him for torturing her like that, but before she could hit him he pushed his hips forward and entered her on one swift thrust, making her gasp into his mouth. The next minutes were all hot, and wet kisses, slick bodies slapping together, moans and groans filling the room, their names reverberating from the walls when they finally tumbled over the edge together.

-/-

"Morning, love,"

She was so not a morning person, but she had to admit that being woken up by butterfly kisses over her shoulders, and a rough accented voice whispering in her ear, had its merits.

"I need coffee," she grumbled, turning around without opening her eyes. Scooting closer to him, she rocked her hips invitingly against his prominent morning erection and murmured against his chest, "And then you can shout my name a few times more."

She did get her coffee, but only after she'd put her mouth on him and made him call out her name at least three times.


	70. Slip-Up

**A teeny, tiny one-shot to get my writing juices flowing again after my vacation. :-)**

* * *

Fireworks exploded all over the sky, and Emma turned around with a huge smile on her face, intending on putting a big smoochie on her best friend's mouth. She did realize in the split second before her lips met his that something was wrong, and she opened her eyes wide in surprise when the realization hit her that she was not kissing her best friend, but was engaged in a lip-lock with the one man that haunted her dreams at night.

Killian Jones, the English student who'd appeared at her college a year ago and to whom she was drawn the moment she laid eyes on him. She had been pleasantly surprised when Graham told her he invited him to their home town for Christmas holidays since he hadn't any relatives in the States, followed by a surge of disappointment when she assumed the invitation meant that Killian was only available romantically for the other gender, but Graham had just laughed out loud, obviously reading her expression correctly, and told her she didn't need to worry – he might like to look at Killian for obvious reasons, but the English hunk wasn't wired that way and was all hers for the taking.

And now she was kissing the English hunk – something she had dreamed about for ages – and a moan rumbled out of her throat as his lips opened against hers and his tongue darted out, flicking against her bottom lip, asking her silently to open up for him.

Of course she did, because she would not let such a chance pass her by. She wrapped her arms firmly around his neck, holding on for dear life as he kissed the bejesus out of her; his kiss hungry and possessive, his scruff scraping over her skin, probably leaving beard burn behind. But she didn't care, because right now his grip tightened and he pulled her closer into his body, an obvious bulge pressing against her stomach, making her knees go all weak.

But it was over way too soon, the blood rushing in her ears and her heart beating hard against her rib cage as she leaned back to look up into his eyes.

"Happy New Year, Swan."

His hoarse voice shot shivers down her spine, and she felt the intensity of his stare rolling through her whole body, from head to toe, every single fiber of her being vibrating with want as she stared up into his blue eyes, momentarily speechless.

But before Emma could find her voice and shoot him a witty remark, she was whirled around and crushed by strong arms, a chuckle slipping over her lips when Graham planted a wet kiss on her cheek and lifted her off the ground, swirling her through the air. When he put her back on the ground she chanced a glimpse out of the corner of her eye, but Killian wasn't there anymore, and she tried to mash down the disappointment about him leaving like that.

_It was just a kiss, you moron._

She forced herself to keep on smiling, taking the offered drink with gratitude and downing it in one gulp, almost choking on the liquid when her eyes suddenly zeroed in on blue ones just a few steps away, her core actually clenching when the bastard licked his lips.

Emma blinked and let out a swear word when he managed to vanish in that blink of an eye. She didn't want to seem desperate so she didn't start to search for him, instead going back into the house without looking for him, determined to enjoy the rest of the party without going insane. Nonetheless she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt arms envelop her from behind about an hour later, her body betraying her as it swayed back into him.

"God, Swan," his deep rumbling voice whispered into her ear, the lilt unmistakable. "I want you. I want you so much."

A brush of his lips against her ear, his fingers skimming under her sweater for just a brief moment and then he was gone again. She was gritting her teeth, not wanting to let out a scream of sexual frustration. It wasn't as if she hadn't some tricks up her sleeve as well.

So the game began.

In the end Emma wondered how they managed to get back to his room over Granny's diner without stopping to fuck in the next dark alley. Somehow they did get behind closed doors and naked, but the bed seemed too far away, and he kneeled in front of her, pulling one of her legs over his shoulder and starting to eat her out. It took only one hard pull of his talented mouth on her clit to push her over the edge, and her body was still shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm when she heard him cursing and she looked down at him, almost coming again by only looking at his rumpled sex hair and the hard glint of passion in his eyes when he stood up with the condom in his hand. He rolled it over his length with practiced ease and a moment later she was lifted up and wrapped her legs around him instinctively, feeling his hard length pressing against her entrance.

"About bloody time," Killian growled as he pushed into her, seating himself deep inside of her.

"You think so?" she whispered, clenching her walls around him, her nipples tightening even more upon hearing his guttural growl.

"You are a vixen, Emma Swan." His teeth dug into her neck, his fingers gripping her waist so tight that she would have bruises tomorrow, and then he pulled out of her, torturing her for seconds before pushing back in. "It's time someone teaches you some manners."

She definitely wasn't complaining as long as teaching her some manners included some of the best orgasms of her life, and she let out a contended sigh when she curled up against him way later, her muscles sore and still quivering, her whole body sated, her mind swimming in the post-coital bliss, and her hand splayed out over his heart, her fingers curling into his chest hair.

"All mine," she whispered against his chest. tilting her head to brush her lips over his skin, not questioning the sudden need to leave a mark, and without thinking about it she sucked hard, only easing up when she was certain she'd created a considerable hickey on his neck.

"Yes, I'm all yours," he replied, not even acknowledging the fact that she just branded him, instead his fingers skimmed over a patch of prickling skin, and she felt his mouth curl up into a smile against her forehead. She knew that if she turned her head she would see that he'd left some marks on her body as well, and goosebumps erupted over her skin as he added, "And you're mine."

She didn't argue with him about his possessive tone, because he was right.

She was his, and he was hers.

Finally.


	71. Do You Wanna Stay Or Not?

**I was very, VERY proud of our Captain that he walked away when Emma asked him to stay, but … the sex would have been fantastic. :-)**

* * *

"Now do you wanna stay or not?"

He should go; he really should. This was not who he was anymore, he wasn't a ruthless pirate anymore. But he could still taste her on his tongue, and the bloody kiss hadn't worked.

What if he would never get her back? What if she would stay the Dark One forever? Would he be able to stay away from her forever?

He didn't think he had in him to fight her for eternity, and when she met his gaze he admitted defeat.

"I'm staying," he growled, crashing his mouth on hers and kissing her senseless.

The hurt and want collided inside of him, and he knew it was so wrong, but her tongue pushed into his mouth, and her body pressed hard against his, and all he could think about was getting her naked and feeling his skin brush against hers.

"That's what I'm talking about, pirate," she drawled, her fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, and he felt her nails scrape over his skin, a shiver running down his spine with the contact.

He'd fought so hard against the darkness, fought so hard to leave the pirate behind and become a hero, but with her he'd always been weak, and she clearly wanted him. He couldn't deny her what she wanted, though for a brief moment he almost found the strength to walk away, but then she swirled her hand and when the smoke around her figure subsided she was standing naked in front of him, and all the strength he'd tried to conjure up was gone again in a blink of an eye.

"Gods, you're beautiful."

He lifted his hand, wanted to touch her with a desperation that almost split him in two, but he still tried to fight it, tried to stay strong. But then she smiled and flicked her hand again, and all his clothes were gone as well. A groan rumbled out of his chest as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his, her stomach pushing against his hardening length. She reached down then to wrap her fingers around him and started to stroke him.

"I want you to fuck me with that hard cock of yours." He flinched back at her harsh language while other parts of his body welcomed her crude talk, his cock twitching in her hand, and her low chuckle rumbled in his ear, her teeth scraping over his ear lobe as she whispered, "You like that, pirate, don't you?"

"Aye," he conceded, his body trembling with need as she pumped him slowly.

Another squeeze of her hand and all his restraints snapped. He grabbed her thigh, pulling her leg up, and she jumped up to wrap her legs around his waist, making it easy for him to carry her to the next wall.

"Wall sex," she drawled, her fingers playing over the strained muscles of his arms before trailing down to skim over his ass. "I like that."

He was breathing heavily now, her hard nibbles pressing against his chest while the heat of her core radiated over his length, and he felt dizzy with fighting the urges ricocheting through his body.

"Come on, pirate," she whispered into his ear, tightening her legs around him. "I'm not gonna break."

Her hot core was begging him to push inside, he could feel her arousal coating his rigid erection, and he quivered, pressing his head against the wall. He gritted his teeth as she shifted against him until his tip found her entrance, but she couldn't draw him in further. Not without him tilting his hips, and he was desperately holding on to the last strains of his strength.

"I need you, Killian."

Maybe it was his imagination, but he thought her voice had changed, and when he leaned back to look her in the eyes he was almost certain he could see the old Emma shining in their depths. Or maybe he just wanted to believe she was still in there somewhere.

The woman he loved.

His hand wandered down, his fingers curling around her ass, and he held her gaze, a voice in his head chastising him for being so weak, as he pushed forward and slipped into her, his legs almost giving out under him when he felt her warm, tight sheath enveloping him.

"You feel glorious inside of me, Killian."

He slid out again, very slowly, watching her face, drinking in all the emotions flickering over her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He wanted to take his time, he wanted to explore every inch of her body, he wanted to make love to her. But once again fate had intervened, and he couldn't stop now.

"Harder," she moaned, her inner walls contracting around him. "Just fuck me harder."

He slipped out of her then and pulled her up against his body, carrying her away from the wall towards the kitchen table, and she smiled up at him as he laid her down on the surface and stepped back between her legs.

"So you want it hard, Swan?"

"Yes, pirate," she replied, opening her legs wider. "Show me what you've got."

He slammed back in, and she moaned, her back arching up from the table as he plunged into her warm body, again and again. Her hand reached down to the point where they were joined, playing over her sensitive nub, and he leaned back further, gripping her leg and pushing it towards her body to hit her even deeper. Her moans turned louder as he picked up the pace, and he felt her hand moving faster and faster between their bodies. Gritting his teeth, he pistoned his hips against her ass, giving her what she wanted, and moments later she let out a loud groan, her walls fluttering around him as she climaxed, and he kept thrusting into her, prolonging her climax as long as he could before he let himself fall.

The moment his blood stopped roaring in his ears, and his eyes fell on her, lying on the table with a satisfied and smug smirk on her face, he was hit again by the falseness of his actions. He should have stayed strong. He should have withstood the temptation.

He slid out of her and turned around, walking into the living room to get his clothes, but they were nowhere to be found, and he clenched his jaw, letting out a harsh breath before he said, "Can I have my clothes back?"

He didn't look at her; he couldn't. Self-loathing was swamping him, and he needed to leave. Hearing her chuckle behind him, he closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear. He felt a brush of wind against his body, and when he opened his eyes again, he had his clothes back, and without looking at her he rushed out the door and down the stairs.

But when he reached the gate he turned around, seeing her standing on the porch, fully clothed again, with her arms crossed, the hard expression back on her face. He would hate himself forever for taking her like that. He'd promised himself to bring her back into the light, hoped their love would win over the darkness.

But he was afraid that his failings had just made it worse.


	72. Best Costume Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I was fighting my muse since the moment I saw a certain kilt video (I'm sure you all know what video I'm referring to), but I obviously lost the struggle. I hope you enjoy this tiny smutty one-shot that was inspired by Colin wearing a kilt. :-)**

Emma cherished these days when she could truly relax. It was still a rare occurrence, not something she was used to, after they'd defeated the darkness inside of her, so she tried to enjoy it to the fullest when such an occasion arose, and she had gone shopping for that special event.

She had to admit that for a brief moment she'd contemplated purchasing a slutty nurse outfit, but she'd decided against it since they wouldn't be alone most of the night. Instead she opted on donning a naughty pirate outfit; a tricorn on her head, a red vest with nothing underneath and a short skirt that contemplated her outfit, knowing her choice would make him smile, and maybe even elicit some sexual innuendos out of him, something she missed even if she'd never let him know.

When he knocked at her door, her heart skipped a beat and she opened the door with a smile on her face, but her mouth dropped open as she took him in. She'd wondered what he would choose as his costume, but she never expected that.

He was wearing one of his old pirate shirts, indecently unbuttoned almost until his navel, the fact making her mouth water since he showed off so much of his chest hair. But what made her core clench with need was the fact that he was wearing a kilt, and she couldn't help herself from wondering if he'd opted to go all true Scot and wasn't wearing anything underneath. The thought alone made her shift on her feet, liquid heat shooting straight down between her thighs.

"You look ..." they both started to speak, then they both chuckled, adding simultaneously, "I know."

She let her fingers trail over the fabric of his kilt as she stepped closer, deliberately skating around his middle, denying herself to satisfy her curiosity. "Let's go, pirate."

"I'm not the pirate today," he whispered into her ear, making her almost grab him by his shirt lapels to draw him into the apartment and have her wicked way with him.

But they needed to show up at a party, and she'd looked forward to it the whole week. And a little anticipation couldn't really hurt, could it?

-/-

The party was supposed to be fun, but it turned out to be more torture than fun after Killian pulled her into his chest, pressing his arousal into her ass and showing her that he was definitely not wearing anything underneath the kilt.

She lasted two hours after that, lust coursing through her body the whole time, making her aching and needy. The smug smirk he was throwing her way every time she met his eyes didn't help at all, but she had her own weapons, letting him see that she was wearing garters under her mini skirt, and when she locked eyes with him seconds later the smug expression had been replaced by an expression of pure yearning that made her even wetter.

Emma was surprised that they actually managed to make it behind closed doors, and she had never been more grateful for her own place than just in this moment, when she pushed him onto the couch and straddled him, letting her hand slip under his kilt to find him hard and ready for her.

"Gods, Swan," he rasped, his fingers opening the buttons of her vest, his hoarse groan shooting a shiver down her spine when her breasts spilled out the moment he released the last button. "I wanted you the moment you opened the door."

His mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking at it greedily, his teeth scraping over the erect peak, and Emma just flipped the kilt away and shoved her mini skirt up her thighs to be able to spread her legs to accommodate him. Killian hissed out his favorite expletive when he saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath either, no need to get anything out of the way, and she moaned loudly as she let him slip into her, welcoming his thick length in her tight sheath.

The sex was frantic and sweaty, exactly how she wanted it to be, and when she slumped against his broad chest afterwards, feeling him still pulsating inside of her while his hot breath was brushing over her breasts, she knew no matter what happened, her pirate would always stay with her.

And as long as he was with her the light inside of her would never be snuffed out completely.


	73. Riding A Horse

****_Missing scene of 5x04 - we all know what happened off-screen in the field of roses! ;-)_ ** **

* * *

"Well, now that we're alone ..."

She drew him closer slowly, her heart literally starting to race in her chest as their lips came closer and closer, until his mouth closed over hers and made her forget everything around her.

Her heart was still hammering in her chest like a sledgehammer as they came up for air, and she leaned back in his arms to find his eyes. "You know," she murmured, flicking her tongue over her bottom lip. "There might be another type of riding I could enjoy right now."

"Aye?" He cocked one eyebrow, but she saw the instance he caught her meaning, his eyes darkening with lust as he tightened his arm around her waist.

No one was around, no one could see them. Her mind was only filled with thoughts about him … very dirty thoughts about him. They waited long enough, and here – in the middle of nowhere – no one would interrupt them.

"Come on, pirate," she said, closing her fingers around his. "Let's go riding."

She pulled him closer to the forest, but the moment they stepped into the shadows of the trees she turned around to him and let her hands slip under his coat, shoving it off his shoulders. It fell into a heap on the ground, and she curled her hands around the lapels of his shirt and pulled him down to her.

She kissed him hungrily, not giving him or herself time to think about what they were about to do. She wanted him, wanted to feel him fill her, wanted to let him chase away all the demons in her head. She just wanted to enjoy the silence a little while longer.

And he was the only one who could give that to her.

His coat turned out to be quite practical as he kneeled down to lay it out on the ground before pulling her down to kneel in front of him. She almost ripped the vest off his body because all those buttons she needed to open to rid him off the garment were driving her insane. She was impatient to roam her hands all over his body, and he was still wearing way too many clothes.

"Let me help you with that, love."

He stayed her frantic hands and unbuttoned his vest one-handed with practiced ease, shedding it a moment later. But she couldn't keep her hands off him, and closed her fingers around his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, and over his head, the fabric getting caught at his brace but he helped her with that, too.

While he was opening his sword belt she was shedding her coat, and getting rid of her gown didn't take that long, just one impatient tug and she had pulled it over her head, her heart galloping in her chest as his eyes wandered hungrily over her. The gowns of this realm weren't designed to be worn with a bra, and since she couldn't exactly pack for the occasion she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped hard, and her nipples tightened under his gaze. Her eyes fell to his midsection and liquid heat shot straight between her thighs as she saw his arousal strain against the leather of his pants. Thankfully he had gotten rid off his boots at some point; she didn't think she would have had the patience to struggle with getting them off his feet. So the only thing in her way now were his leather pants, and she pushed her hands hard against his chest so that he tumbled backwards.

"What are you ..."

"I'm about to ride the horse," she said cheekily, her fingers already busy opening the fly of his pants, and a moment later she curled her hand around his length, letting out a moan upon feeling the smooth flesh of his arousal under her fingers.

"Swan ..." She started to pump him and his head fell back on a groan, his hips bucking up into her touch.

His pupils were blown wide as he looked up at her, and his hand trailed up her arm and down over her collarbone and chest until he reached her breast, his fingers ghosting over her erected nipple and making the longing inside of her skyrocket with the barely there touch.

She didn't need to hear his whispered 'Please', she was already slipping her hand out of his pants and tugging them down until he was able to shove them off his legs. Her core was pounding, and she climbed atop of him, relishing in the feel of his hardness brushing over her folds as she shifted.

"Gods, Emma," he rasped, his hand closing around her waist as she leaned forward, her hair falling around her face as she kissed him hungrily.

It had been a while since she'd last been with a man, but she still managed to position him without using her hands, and with another tilt of her hips he slipped in. The breath hitched in her throat as he filled her, and she pushed herself up with her hands on his chest, the movement allowing her to take him all in.

A jolt went through her as he groaned loudly, his mouth falling open as she started to move atop of him, slowly at first but which downward thrust of her hips she became faster, his hips meeting hers in the exact right rhythm as she rode them both into oblivion.

"Love, I ..." Sweat was coating his cheeks and chest, her own body also covered with a fine sheen, and she knew he was close, could feel it in the frantic thrusts of his hips, but damn it – she wasn't there yet. He let out a guttural growl as she squeezed her walls around him, his jaw flexing as he clenched his teeth together, and his voice was only a harsh rasp as he gritted out, "Ladies first."

She almost cried out in relief as his hand shifted and his thumb pressed against her a moment later. It only took a few flicks of his finger over her clit, and then she came around him. Her arms gave out under her and she slumped down on his chest while the waves rolled over her body. His hand closed around her ass, holding her steady as he thrust his hips up one last time, a new wave shooting through her as he came with her name on his lips.

His heart was beating frantically under her ear, his chest heaving under her with ragged breaths, and she could just lay there, relishing in the sparks of the afterglow that were still ricocheting through her.

"That was ..." he murmured, his fingers splaying out over the small of her back.

"Amazing," she whispered, lifting her head with some effort to look him in the eyes. "Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Swan," he replied, shooting her one of his cocky smirks that made her heart skip a beat.

"Pirate," she scoffed, trying to hide her own smile, and he chuckled, the sound warming her from head to toe.

She didn't want to leave him, wanted to stay with him inside of her forever. But of course that wasn't possible, and with a sigh she let him slip out of her and climbed off him. He shifted with a grunt, reaching for his shirt, and since he was a gentleman, he first cleaned her and then himself before pulling her back into his arms and spreading her cloak over both of them.

The wind was whispering softly in the leafs above their heads, and the birds were chirping around them; only nature's sounds were surrounding them. No unwanted voices in her head, no unwanted visions.

Her eyes fell on the rose lying beside his cloak, and tears gathered in her eyes. Sometimes she didn't believe she was worthy of his love; there were still remnants of doubt left; fear that she might lose him one day.

"I love you," his voice suddenly broke the silence as if he had sensed her inner struggle.

She relaxed against him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as her fingers closed around the charms of his necklace. "And I love you."


	74. A Little Celebration

**I needed to write this after I saw the new promo pics! Killian's rumpled hair definitely pushed all my buttons. Holy hell! :-)**

* * *

She never told him. She doesn't know how he found out about it. But the smirk that pulls the corner of his mouth up, tells her that he _does_ know about it. It's not a coincidence.

Her heart thuds hard in her chest as he saunters towards her, his hair a rumpled mess on his head, and she feels the answering tug deep down in her belly, a sizzle of lust coursing down her spine, making her legs feel limp.

She remembers the first time she saw him like this, all angry with her for turning him into a Dark One, for making him into what he hated for centuries. Her heart felt heavy in her chest as she remembered his words, telling her he would hurt her like she hurt him. Nothing has hurt more than seeing the contempt in his eyes at that moment, not a hint of his love for her in his blue eyes, only anger and hatred flickering over them, searing into her heart.

But then she saw him with his hair all rumpled, the first buttons of his shirt unbuttoned and a part of her couldn't help reacting. Reacting on a primal level to the things he was showing her. To his dark side. To all the things he's hidden deep down inside him.

One part of her wanted him to take her like this, all angry. Wanted him to pin her against the next wall and obliterate her clothes in a fiery fire just to push his hard cock deep inside her. Wanted him to take her with hard thrusts against the wall, letting her feel the anger and lust.

She didn't let herself feel it, didn't pull him into the next alley and let them both enjoy a few passionate minutes of pure lust. It'd have made things worse, not better.

But he is here now. And it's all over.

They defeated the darkness. He sacrificed himself for her, and she brought him back.

It's been months since she's last felt his arms around her without being afraid. Without being afraid of the darkness inside of her, the darkness inside of him. Without being afraid he might be torn away from her side at any moment.

"Ready for a little celebration, love?" he asks in that lilting voice of his, his mouth curling up into that lopsided smirk she missed so much.

"Oh hell, yeah."

He chuckles, pulls her into his arms and seals her lips with his. He kisses her softly at first, but she doesn't feel like being tender about it right now. She needs more. She scraps her nails over his neck, buries her fingers in his wild hair and tucks at it harshly until he leans back and looks down at her.

"Fuck me," she growls, his eyes turning a stormy gray as he hears the command, and she pulls him back down to her, digging her teeth into his bottom lip for a moment before she snaps, "God, Killian. Make me forget. Make me forget everything. Please just fuck me."

The next moments are a whirl of frantic hands before he pushes her down on the table and steps between her open legs. Their clothes are hanging in tether around their bodies, shirts and zippers and seams ripped open, but she doesn't care. All she cares about is Killian leaning down, his mouth capturing hers in a searing kiss as he snaps his hips forward and buries himself in her with one deep thrust.

He takes her hard and fast, just like she asked him to, and her back bows off the table when he hits the spot deep inside of her, over and over again. Her breath hitches in her throat, her fingers scrambling over his skin in the frantic need to hold on to something, and then he pushes her over and she screams his name as the climax rocks through her body, tearing her apart.

He falls down on her moment laters, his cock pulsing inside of her, his harsh breaths ringing in her ears and she forces herself to lift her arms, to wrap them around his body, to hold him close.

She tilts her head and skims her lips over his ear, letting one hand trail up into his hair. A satisfied smile tugs at the corner of her mouth as she imagine his hair being a complete mess now, and she clenches her walls around his slackening cock, grinning broadly when he jerks in her arms in response.

"Have mercy, Swan," he mumbles into her ear, his body shifting as he pushes himself up to take his weight off her.

She was right, his hair is even more rumbled now, and she brushes one lock out of his eyes, staring up at him, completely mesmerized.

She loves him so much that her heart constricts in her chest, and she lets her fingers trail down his cheek, cupping his face while her other hand curls around his waist to keep him right where he is. She isn't ready to let him leave her body just yet.

"I love you," she whispers, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she sees his gaze softening.

He pulls back, clearly wanting to pull out of her, but she tightens her grip and shakes her head. His eyes are so full of love that she gulps hard to keep the tears at bay, and he tilts his head into her touch, his knowing look telling her that he feels the same way she does. He shifts again, and her eyes widen as she feels him hardening inside of her. His mouth curls up into that smug lopsided smirk again, and he rocks his hips against her, the movements sparking her own desire again.

He pulls out slowly, hovering for a moment with only his tip buried inside of her before he pushes back in. Letting her eyes flutter shut, she wraps her legs around his waist to pull him even closer. She feels him lean forward, his cock slipping inside of her once again until he's buried until the hilt inside of her. She doesn't open her eyes, her hands resting at the small of his back as she feels his breath brush over her cheek, and a moment later his voice rasps into her ear, "And I love you."


	75. Dead Bodies

**Prompt:** _"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen" AU (with much humour please)_

* * *

"Swan! Get in here!"

Killian scowls at the floor, a shiver running through his body as he eyes the dark hairy bodies on the linoleum. Yes, bodies. Plural. Not one, not two, but at least four. He isn't really sure of the number, because he can't go near enough to actually count them. Another shiver is shaking his body as he squints at the dark spots, hoping the movement he's seeing is just a figment of his own imagination.

"Damn you, Swan," he mutters under his breath, pressing his back against the wall as he steps backwards to get away from the hairy bodies as far as possible.

He knows he's probably the only male human being on this planet who abhors being anywhere near fat hairy spiders, and Emma's made fun of him for that countless times. But this really tops it all, and from the smirk she wears on her face when she saunters into the room, she bloody well knows it.

"You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen," he grumbles, pointing an accusing finger at the dark spots on the floor.

"Dead bodies?" Her smirk grows even bigger as she watches him, clearly enjoying seeing him this freaked out. "You make it sound as if I actually left dead bodies in your kitchen. Like in … human dead bodies."

"You know bloody well that I hate these ..." He gestures towards the bodies again, suppressing another shiver. "These things."

"So the big, scary defense lawyer is scared of a little, tiny spider?"

"There is nothing tiny about them," he growls, waving his hand towards the bodies. "Get them out of here."

"Yes, sir."

She salutes him and chuckles as she scoots down to grab the spiders off the floor. She stands up with the dark bodies in her hand, and of course she can't resist waving them in front of him for a moment. Closing his eyes, he grits his teeth, hoping she won't be so cruel and put them on his body somewhere.

Killian lets out a relieved breath when he hears her snicker, the sound indicating that she is leaving the kitchen, and he opens his eyes slowly, fearing the worst. But Emma is gone, and so are the spiders, and he can finally relax. Since the hairy things are out of his sight now, he can think clearly again, and when Emma comes back into the room he has a plan.

"You know what, Swan?" he says, sending her a lopsided grin. "Payback is a bitch."

"Bring it on, Jones," she replies, grinning back at him. "Bring it on."

-/-

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

Emma is storming out of the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around her body as she rushes into the kitchen, knowing damn well that he's waiting for her in there with a smug grin on his face.

"I … you ..." she stutters, another shiver running down her spine as she recalls the picture that greeted her when she opened the shower to step in.

"Do you have a problem, Swan?" Killian drawls, shooting her a lopsided smirk.

For a moment Emma forgets that she's only wearing a towel and props her hands on her waist, sending him a death glare. He only chuckles and has the audacity to cock his eyebrow at her.

_Damn bastard._

But her body reacts to his grin in a totally different way; her nipples suddenly tighten and she feels a hard twinge low in her belly, a twinge she knows is arousal. But like always she tries to ignore it, because Killian is her best friend. She's not gonna risk this friendship for some good fucks, and the way he looks and moves the fucking would definitely be glorious. She doesn't have the tiniest doubt about that.

But she is not gonna go there. No steamy thoughts about Killian being under her, over her, behind her, in her.

_Stop that, Swan._

She pulls her mind back to the slugs currently crawling around on the shower floor, but even thinking about the brown slimy things doesn't help with cooling her arousal, and then he cocks that damn eyebrow again, his blue eyes shining with mischief and she growls, "Yes, I have a problem. How dare you decorate the shower floor with slugs."

It's definitely not her only problem right now, and definitely not the most pressing one, but he doesn't know that, and she's definitely not gonna enlighten him.

"It's my shower, Swan. You can always go to your own apartment right across the hall and shower there."

He has a point, but his shower stall is so much bigger and he's installed that waterfall shower head he knows she can't resist. She wants to shower in _his_ shower, and not in her own.

"Get them out of there," she commands, pointing with her finger towards the bathroom.

The movement is a mistake, a mistake she realizes too late. The towel she's wrapped around her body starts to unravel, and even so she tries desperately to grab it, it's like a slippery snake and slips out of her grasp, leaving her stark naked in front of her best friend.

She closes her eyes in embarrassment, waiting for a snarky remark from him, hoping he'll put her out of her misery. But it doesn't come, and way too late she realizes that she should have probably run out of the room, or at least should have tried to cover herself up, but instead she is standing rooted to the spot, unable to move a muscle, with her eyes squeezed shut as if not looking at him would mean he isn't looking at her.

"Bloody hell."

Her eyes snap opened as she hears his gravelly voice, her breath hitching in her throat as she sees the fire in his eyes. Her already hard nipples start to pucker even more under his heated gaze, but she still can't move. It's like her brain has stopped functioning; she still can't lift her arms to cover herself up, and apparently Killian doesn't want her to.

"God, woman," he rasps, closing the gap between them and shocking the hell out of her as he drops to his knees in front of her, his face only inches away from her core. "I need to ..." He looks up at her and goddamn licks his lips, and her legs almost give out under her when his voice drops even lower as he murmurs, "Can I taste you? God Emma, please tell me I can taste you."

As if she'd say no to that irresistible offer. Her core is already throbbing with need, and all she's able to do is give him a sharp nod. He doesn't even miss a beat, and Emma is grateful for the table at her back that keeps her upright when he pulls one of her legs over his shoulder. She lets out a gasp when he leans forward and his mouth lands on her already soaking wet folds. He laps and sucks at her as if he's starving, and she curls her fingers into his hair, her hips pushing forward to ask silently for more.

He delivers immediately, eating at her with a ferocity that causes stars to appear behind her closed eyelids, and all she can do is clutch his hair even harder as he starts to fuck her with his tongue. Whimpers spill over her lips, interrupted by her voice pleading with him to make her come. She doesn't think she can stand the pressure building inside any longer, and fortunately she doesn't have to. His fingers are replacing his tongue and he presses them deep inside of her, curling them just right to hit her sweet spot, and then he attacks her clit with his tongue and she is a goner.

Wave after wave crashes down on her, and he stays with her through it all, slowing down the movement of his fingers and tongue until the last shivers of her climax are running through her body. She blinks down at him as he pulls his fingers out of her, her walls contracting again when he puts his fingers into his mouth and licks them clean.

"Hmmm." His voice is a hoarse rasp as he slips his fingers out of his mouth and licks his lips. "You taste fantastic."

"Bedroom," she croaks out, letting her leg slip from his shoulder. "Now."

"As you wish, love."

When they reach his bedroom the desire is still burning inside of her, and she hardly gives him the time to pull his shirt over his head and shimmy out of his sweatpants before she wraps her hand around his impressive erection. His head falls back and he groans when she starts to pump him hard, gathering the drop of pre-cum with her thumb to slick up his flesh, making sure to twist her hand on every upwards pump.

His hips start to rock into her hand, and he pulls her forward to kiss her frantically while she keeps pumping him. A shiver runs through him when she tightens her grip, and he presses his forehead against hers, his voice a hoarse whimper.

"Emma, I need ..."

She knows exactly what he needs even if he's apparently lost the ability to form any coherent words. It's the same thing she needs.

Him. Buried deep in her.

Emma leans down without letting go of his cock and pulls the drawer open to find a condom. She takes the foil packet between her teeth and rips it open, releasing his cock only to pull the condom over it. The moment it's securely in place, Killian pushes her back on the mattress, following her suit.

She is so goddamn wet for him that she doesn't need any more foreplay, and she swats his hand away when he reaches between her thighs. She just pulls him between her open legs, positions him at her entrance and wraps her legs around him as he pushes inside of her. Killian fills her so perfectly, stretching her deliciously and she bows her body into his, welcoming each of his deep and hard thrusts.

"Fuck," Killian curses as she scraps her nails over his back, and his thrusts become sharper, faster.

"Oh my God."

Their moans are echoing through the room, the sound of flesh slapping together ringing in her ears, and Emma closes her eyes, her body shaking with the need to come again. Another moan slips over her lips when he hits her sweet spot with the tip of his cock every time he slams into her.

She is so close to another climax, she just needs him to fuck her a little harder. As if he can read her mind his thrust become more brutal, and she explodes under him, hearing him grunt over her as he pushes into her twice more before he follows her into oblivion, his hips jerking against hers as her orgasm crushes down on her.

Killian slumps against her a moment later, and she trails her fingers up and down his spine, relishing in feeling his heart beat frantically against her chest, and his harsh breaths against his neck are shooting goosebumps over her skin. She doesn't want to let him go just yet, but he shifts atop of her and pushes himself up, and her arms slip off his back as he rolls off of her and turns away to deal with the condom.

Emma closes her eyes for a moment, trying to come down from her high. She needs to be able to deal with reality in a few moments, because she definitely didn't expect this to happen and they need to talk about it.

A shift of the mattress causes her to open her eyes again. He is lying on his back beside her, his chest and stomach still covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and she can't resist touching him. So she lifts her hand and buries her fingers in his chest hair.

For a split second she wishes a conversation wouldn't be necessary, that they could just lay there in each other's arms until their bodies are ready for another round. But of course the real world doesn't work like that, and she takes in a deep breath before she lifts her gaze from his chest and meets his eyes.

His mouth curls up into a lopsided smirk as he looks at her, though she detects a flicker of uncertainty crossing his eyes, but in true Killian manner he tries to lighten the suddenly heavy mood with a joke.

"If I'd known putting slugs into the shower would get you naked, I'd have done it a long time ago."

She can't help it, his sassy comment makes her chuckle and she rolls her eyes at him as she scoffs, "Only you can talk about slugs during the post-coital bliss."

"Post-coital bliss you say?"

He waggles his eyebrows at her, and she doesn't even try to resist the urge to smack his chest with her hand.

"God, don't be so smug about it. You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"True," he replies, and his hand comes to rest on hers, his thumb ghosting over the back of her hand, the touch shooting another round of goosebumps down her spine. His smile falters, the uncertainty in his eyes reappears, and his gaze drifts down to their entwined hands as he murmurs, "So … is this … is this a one-time thing? Should we just act as if nothing happened?"

Her heart slams against her ribcage, and she wants to tell him that she does not want to act as if this never happened. But she doesn't know if he wants to forget about it. Maybe he just asked her the question in the hopes that she'd agree with him. Suddenly all remnants of the post-coital bliss are gone as she wonders if this was just a one-time thing for him. After all she dropped the towel and confronted him with her naked self, and he is a man. Of course he wanted to fuck her.

She could just turn around and leave his bed and his apartment. She could take the coward's way out. But she doesn't want to leave. She wants this to be more than a one-time thing. Her heart beats almost out of her chest, but she collects all the courage she can find and instead asks the question, "Do _you_ want that?"

"No!" he almost shouts, his fingers tighten around hers as if he feels the need to keep her from pulling away, and the relief washing over her would bring her to her knees if she'd be standing. She can't help a silly smile to creep onto her face, and his next words shoot warm tingles through her body. "No, I don't want that at all."

The smile on her face grows even broader when he cocks an eyebrow at her, and she feels the first stirs of lust again as his fingers keep skimming over her skin. So she leans forward and presses a brief kiss on his mouth, her lips hovering against his as she breathes, "Good."

She feels his mouth tilt up into a smile under her lips and when she pulls back the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes is completely gone. Her heart skips a beat as she looks down at him, and she asks herself why the hell they've waited so long to jump each other.

It doesn't really matter now, though. Because she is here now. Exactly where she wants to be.

In his bed. In his arms.

-/-

Emma moves in with him one month later, and after they've carried all her stuff from across the hall into his apartment she pulls two refrigerator magnets out of her jeans pocket, grinning at him as she puts them into his hand.

One is a spider, and the other one a slug.


	76. Truth or Cover

_**When I read this AU idea I knew I had to write a one-shot about it:** _

_My parents thought I was working for an insurance company in New York when really I was joining the CIA, so I just sort of never mentioned when I met you on an assassination-gone-wrong, and now we've been married for five years and they still don't know you exist, this has gotten wildly out of hand and you won't stop laughing about it._

**This turned out so much dirtier than I expected. I blame Emma and Killian's naughty nature. So … don't read this at work. :-)**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma hissed as she pulled Killian into the closet and shut the door behind them.

"Feisty, are we?" Killian drawled, caging her in as he stepped in front of her and pressed her against the door. "I like that."

"God, this has so gotten out of hand," Emma murmured, closing her eyes as if that would help in any way. His low answering chuckle shot shivers down her spine, and she smacked her hand against his chest. "This isn't funny, Jones."

"But we could have so much fun with it." If she opened her eyes she'd see his eyes glitter with mischief, so she kept them closed. Feeling him so near to her was already too much incentive to rip his clothes off his body. "You love playing like this. Don't deny it, love."

"Jesus, why did I ever agree to marrying you?" Emma growled exasperatedly, knowing damn well why she had married him five years ago. Because he'd worn her down, and she'd fallen in love with him between getting her head almost blown off and running for their lives.

"Because I'm irresistible, Mrs. Jones."

"Stop it, Killian," Emma said sharply as she snapped her eyes opened and splayed her fingers out over his chest, trying to push him away. Of course it'd be futile. He'd only step away if she threatened to break his fingers or crush his balls. Since she didn't want to maim him in her parent's home she huffed out an annoyed breath and leaned her head back against the door. "We agreed on keeping us a secret."

"I know. We're not telling anyone because it's safer for everyone that way," he rasped into her ear, his teeth nibbling at her ear lobe, his voice a seductive drawl he knew turned her on beyond measure as he filled her head with dirty images. "But I just love seeing you squirm like this, knowing your panties are soaking wet because you're thinking about my cock sliding into you from behind while your ass is spread wide open by my favorite plug, your nipples burning with pain and pleasure while I tug at the chain dangling down between your gorgeous breasts and ..."

"Stop it," Emma hissed, her fingers curling into his jacket as her hips started to rock against him.

"Just let me take the edge off, love."

She knew this was insane, but she was never able to resist his allure when he was talking dirty to her, and her nipples had already tightened to hard points, her core throbbing with need, and right now she didn't care that her whole family was only a few feet away behind this flimsy door she was pressed against.

"Make it quick," she breathed, spreading her legs wider to give him easy access.

The words were barely out of her mouth as her panties were shoved aside and he slammed two fingers into her wet, needy pussy. She wasn't even able to catch her breath as he added another finger, scissoring them inside her the way he knew she liked and then he was going even deeper, finding a certain spot and Emma jerked against him, fear and pleasure skittering through her body as she buried her nails in his shoulders.

"Don't you dare make me squirt, Jones," Emma managed to grit out through clenched teeth, wondering if he'd heed her command or if he really would make her squirt all over her parent's closet floor. There wasn't much she could do about it, but thankfully Killian obliged, opting on pressing his thumb hard against her clit as he finger-fucked her in a fast rhythm that pushed her over the edge in seconds.

She was still shaking as she heard the zipper of his pants, feeling the pressure of his hands on her shoulders a moment later. She went down on her knees without protest, taking him deep into her mouth, knowing damn well that they might be found any second. But she knew how to please him, how to get him off fast, and she reached with one hand between her thighs to gather her arousal before sliding her hand between his legs, letting her finger glide between his ass cheeks until she found the tight ring of muscles.

"Emma," Killian growled, a clear warning in his voice.

But she knew how much he loved it when she fingered his ass so she didn't heed the warning and pushed her finger in until the first knuckle, feeling a rush of fresh need hitting her still damp folds as he groaned above her. She sucked him in deeper, letting him hit the back of her throat, his cock sliding down her throat with each thrust of his hips. She let her finger slip deeper into his ass, twisting it until she found was she was looking for, and then she swallowed around him on his next thrust, her finger stroking his prostrate. He went off like a rocket in her mouth, his hands clenched in her hair as he held her head tight, his hot release spilling down her throat.

As she scrambled to her feet and started straightening her clothes Emma realized that they were way too good at making each other come in minutes, and her body tingled all over as she remembered all the times when the adrenaline had still been pumping through their veins after they'd just finished an assignment successfully and couldn't keep their hands off each other for a moment longer.

Though she'd have never thought they would end up jumping each other in her parent's closet. Emma was sure she was looking way too flustered. She just hoped no one would take a closer look at her when they joined the family in the living room again after a detour to the bathroom, of course, to clean up.

Before they could step out of the closet, Emma turned around to Killian again and wrapped one hand around his neck, pulling him down until her lips brushed over his ear. "You'll pay for this later."

"I will?" Killian's eyebrow shot up as he leaned back, his mouth tilting up into a lascivious, lopsided smirk. Oh yeah, she would so make him pay for it. "What do you have in mind?"

"Wait and see, Jones. Wait and see."

-/-

"Hah, stop right there." Emma jumped in surprise as Ruby's shrill voice stopped her dead in her tracks, and she turned around slowly to eye her friend, wondering what might have gotten her so excited. Her friend was grinning at her, a grin that told her she was in trouble, and a shiver of dread washed through her as her friend pointed upwards. "Mistletoe."

"Aehm ..."

Emma looked at Ruby confused as she wondered if her friend really wanted to kiss her under the mistletoe. Not that it'd surprise Emma much; her friend was unpredictably in that way. But before Emma could ask Killian was shoved into her arms with such a force that Emma needed to grip his arms to keep herself from falling.

"You're standing under the mistletoe," Ruby exclaimed. "Now kiss."

Killian's arms tightened around her waist, and when she met his eyes she wished Ruby had decided to kiss her under the mistletoe instead. The grin her secret husband was giving her was not boding well for her.

"How about giving them a show, love?"

"No, we're not ..."

Killian's lips were on hers before Emma could finish the sentence, and then he leaned forward, forcing her to bend back as his mouth slanted over hers in a fierce kiss that made her body ache with want again. A teasing flick of his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth on a groan, completely forgetting where she was as she felt his heat press against her.

But a moment later she was upright again, her heart beating like a sledgehammer in her chest, and it took her a few seconds until she came back to reality and remembered that they were standing in the middle of her parent's living room, and that the room was eerily silent.

Thank God, she was trained to school her features. Otherwise she wouldn't have been able to face her parents. When Emma met their gazes, she saw the excited glitter in her mother's eyes and the frown between her father's brows and guilt churned in her stomach. Her fingers went up to the necklace around her neck, hidden under her sweater so that the bulge of the ring she was wearing on it wasn't visible.

Maybe it was time for them to retire. They'd been married for five years now. But she didn't know if they were ready yet to give up the thrill of the chase, if they ever would be, and as long as they were both working for the CIA it was better if their marriage was kept a secret.

Emma knew that. But sometimes it just sucked.

-/-

Later that evening Emma tied Killian to the bed - she just needed to forget about their deceit for just this night - and tortured him for hours before she allowed him to come. She hardly gave him any time to recover, licking and sucking him back to life and riding him until he pleaded with her to let him come again.

In the end they were both whimpering messes, their bodies sore from their sex marathon and Killian's wrists carrying marks from the cuffs, but at least they were both sated and happy.

For now.

-/-

It took them three more years and too many brushes with death until they finally had enough and retired to the white picket fence life. Her father had been furious at first, her mother hurt when they found out that their daughter had been married eight years without them even knowing that she was dating anyone. Killian's family didn't take it that well either.

But in the end they came to understand why they needed to keep it a secret. They were family after all, and they just wanted them to be happy.

And happy they were.


	77. The Sheriff's Station

**Prompt: Restraining the other and biting and/or marking (I had way too much fun with this one)**

* * *

If she says she hasn't thought about this exact scenario it'll be a blatant lie.

He is sitting on a chair, facing her. His hands are handcuffed behind his back, his feet tied to the legs of the chair. His vest and shirt are hanging open, giving her a perfect view of his chest hair and the happy trail down his stomach.

He tries to slouch on the chair, tries to seem nonchalant and his mouth is tilted up into a lascivious grin that might fool everyone else but not her. He just can't pull it off that being tied to a chair isn't affecting him as much as her. Because the lust is blazing out of his eyes, and the bulge in his tight leather pants tells a completely different story.

"So,  _pirate_ ," she drawls, popping the 't' like he always does when he taunts her, his low chuckle reward enough. "Are you ready to be at my mercy?"

"Ready when you are, love."

He's thickened his accent and she knows it's on purpose, because  _he_  knows damn well what his voice alone can do to her (he did make her come only with his voice once and she will never live that down; he even threatened to read the phone book to her until she'd scream for mercy and she couldn't even be sure if it'd've done the trick as well).

"You sure you can handle  _it_?"

She can't resist popping the 't' again, especially since it brings up memories from years ago - a jungle, oppressive heat surrounding them and his challenge, a challenge that ended in her kissing the living daylights out of him.

The sparkle in his eyes tells her he remembers, too, and his teeth flash bright white as he retorts, "Maybe you're the one who couldn't handle  _it_."

She almost laughs out loud, her heart just feels so light in that moment. After everything they've been through together - all the losses, all the pain they've endured - they're now here. In the middle of the Sheriff's station, living out one of her fantasies.

Her life can't get any better.

Strolling over to him, she puts an extra swagger in the roll of her hips. His eyes follow the movement and when she stops right in front of him, his gaze meets hers again and a ball of hot lust rushes straight between her legs, makes her soaking wet in seconds.

His eyes are stormy gray now, a color she knows is promising her pleasures beyond any description, and for a split second she almost gives up on the plan. Of course he sees the flicker of doubt and shifts on the chair, the wood creaking as he pulls at his restraints.

"Untie me, Swan. I'll make it worth your while." His voice is so low that she can barely hear him despite standing so close to him that her leg is almost brushing his. "I want to lay you out on your desk. I want to lick and fuck your sweat little pussy until your walls clamp down around my tongue, and then I'll take you. Going as deep as I can get." She gulps hard, pressing her thighs together in a futile attempt of lessening the ache that throbs through her core. "Come on, love. You know you wanna let me go. You know how good I am at fucking you from behind."

It's totally unfair of him to use dirty talking on her. He knows how susceptible she is to that, and judging by the smug smirk he is wearing on his face he thinks he's gotten her already. But she has to disappoint him. She is stronger than that.

"Another time maybe," she replies as she leans forward, giving him a good look at her cleavage.

He lets out a deep growl, the sound telling her that he's spotted her bra. It's his favorite. It's not as if she came unprepared to this meeting.

"Emma?"

The whine is in his voice now, and she can't keep the satisfied smile off her face as she puts her hands on his thighs and leans even closer to him so that her lips skim over his cheek. "Still sure you can handle it?"

His hot breath is brushing over her skin, his muscles are bulging under her fingers and she feels his jaw tighten against her cheek, a shout of triumph bubbling up in her chest. She can barely keep it in; her whole body is vibrating with exhilaration. Torturing him like this is more fun than she anticipated.

"Hmmm, what shall I do to you first?"

She leans back again and tips one finger against her lips as she lets her gaze trail up and down, taking in the rigidness of his muscles. He is already close to breaking. She can see it crystal clear in the way his jaw clenches and unclenches. But she promises herself she can take it a little further still.

"Should I take out your cock and play with it a little?" His hips jerks up when he hears her question, his gaze alone is almost enough to make her come right then and there. But she isn't finished with him yet. "Should I use my hand first and then my mouth? Would you like me to take you all in? Would you like to feel my throat close around you when I swallow you whole?"

She might have taken it further, but she is already so turned on herself that she just needs him with a desperation that is bordering on insanity. Not that she cares in the slightest.

But there is one thing she needs to do first before she can release him and let him fuck her as if there is no tomorrow.

Leaning down again, she lets her lips trail a path from the corner of his mouth along his jawline until she reaches his ear, then down along his throat to the point where his shoulder meets his neck. A tilt of her head and she can feel his pulse beat frantically against her lips. Opening her mouth, she lets her tongue flick over his skin before closing her lips and sucking his flesh between her teeth. Hard. She wants to leave a mark. A mark everyone can see, and she doesn't let go until she is sure he'll sport a purple hickey tomorrow.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he hisses, yanking at his restraints when she steps back. "Untie me. Now."

She ends up with her hands cuffed to the bars of the cell, just at the right height so that she can step back and bend down as far as he needs her to. She lets out a loud moan when he enters her from behind with one sharp thrust, and she is almost embarrassed how only a few thrusts are all it takes for her to fall over the edge. But he isn't far behind her, his fingers closing over hers as he ruts against her one last time before he stiffens, his cock pulsing inside of her as he climaxes.

She can't move more than a few inches, the pants around her ankles and the cuffs around her wrists hindering her from getting anywhere. She is certain her blouse lost a few buttons and her bra digs uncomfortable into her breasts since he's shoved it down a few moments before to twirl her nipples between his fingers.. But she still feels completely satisfied and doesn't even want to move.

She can feel the dampness of his chest through the thin fabric of her blouse, his fingers are still curled around hers, his hook is pressed against her hip and his cock is still buried deep inside of her and all she can do is grin like a loon.

Best fantasy ever.

-/-

**Prompt: getting fucked over a desk or table**

* * *

She should have known that he'd make good on his promise. She should have known.

But she's still totally unprepared when he appears at the Sheriff's station three weeks after their wild fantasy session where she tied him to a chair first and taunted him a little before he cuffed her to the cell and fucked her into oblivion.

One of these days someone would walk in on them having sex in the middle of the Sheriff's station.

Not that voicing her concern would deter her pirate in the slightest. The glint in his eyes says it all, and moments later she is pulled up by her hand and her pants are pushed down her legs. She doesn't even know how he manages to get rid off her boots so fast, because she can hardly take in a breath before he lifts first one than her other foot off the ground, and she feels a cool breeze ghost over her skin when she realizes that she is completely naked from the waist down.

"Hop up on the desk, love."

_You bastard_ , is the only thing she can think. He is using his special voice again, the voice he always uses when he wants to drive her insane in the matter of minutes, the voice he knows makes her do anything he asks of her. Like hopping up on the desk and spreading her legs so that he can kneel down between them.

"Oh my God."

She bites her tongue to keep herself from moaning out loud when he doesn't miss a beat. Her legs are thrown over his shoulders, his tongue between her folds a second later and of course he makes her come in record time. He just knows exactly what drives her crazy and his talented tongue and fingers are always able to reduce her into a moaning mess.

"Turn around, love."

She slips off the desk instantly, almost crashing to the ground since her legs don't seem to be able to hold her upright. But he catches her before she can fall and chuckles softly as he helps her turn around. His hand presses against her back and she leans forward, shifting automatically so that his hips line up with her ass.

She hears the zipper of his pants and her walls contract in anticipation of his thickness filling her soon. He doesn't disappoint her, and she lets out a sigh of relief when he pushes into her moments later.

"Gods, Swan. You're so bloody tight and wet for me. Always so wet for me."

He takes her hard and fast, sending a few papers and pens onto the ground as they rock the desk over the floor. But neither of them minds the chaos they create, both are too occupied with chasing their releases which they find only a few minutes later.

She is just closing the button of her pants as the door crashes open and David rushes in, saying something about an emergency at Granny's before he's already back out of the door.

"Do me a favor and clean that mess up, would you?"

She only gets a chuckle as an answer and she smacks Killian square in the chest with the back of her hand before she follows David out of the door, Killian's chuckle accompanying her as she steps out into the brisk autumn night.

Like she said … one day someone is gonna walk in on them while they're in the middle of the deed. She just hopes it won't be her father.


	78. Dark Alley

**Prompt: grinding up against each other**

* * *

She felt him before she could see him, and her body responded to his nearness while the pain in her heart was so excruciating that she could hardly breathe. She knew that she could poof away. She could keep him away from her if she wanted to. But she couldn't fight against him any longer. She'd missed him so much. Even while he'd been standing by her side she'd missed him, because he hadn't truly been himself. She'd altered his memories, brought him back to life against his wishes, and the thing was … she would do it again under the same circumstances.

Because she could just not lose him.

So she didn't poof away, she didn't keep him away. She let him push her against the wall, embraced the pain shooting through her hands as they connected with the wall. He pressed his whole body against her back, his hot breath brushing over her skin as he leaned forward so that his lips skimmed over her ear. "I hate you so much for what you've done to me. But I can't stay away from you. I hate that I need you so much."

She bit her tongue to keep the sobs building in her chest from escaping, but she couldn't keep herself from pushing back into him. Maybe it was pathetic that she needed this, even if this was only physical. Even if he was only here because his body was stronger than his mind.

The breath was knocked out of her lungs when he suddenly pulled her around just to smash her back against the wall. She felt like crying as his hips rocked forward, the movement pressing his hard arousal against her stomach, but when she opened her mouth only a moan came out and her arms wrapped around his waist on their own accord; she just needed to feel him.

She groaned into his mouth when his lips crashed down on hers and his tongue darted into her mouth. He kissed her with such a ferocity that she saw stars, and the growl that rumbled out of his throat made her core clench with need. She rocked against him, wanted to climb him, wanted him to take her right here, wanted just to forget for a few minutes that they were the Dark Ones. She just wanted to be Emma and Killian for just one moment.

"I love you," she whispered, knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say right now but the words just tumbled out of her mouth.

He stiffened against her, stilling all his movements and she held her breath, hoping against any hope that she'd finally been able to get through to him. She knew her Killian was still in there somewhere, he just needed to find the strength she knew he possessed. But all her hopes were crushed with his next words.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." He pushed away, looking at her with that wounded gaze that made her heart constrict even more, and then she suddenly saw the ice in his eyes shatter, his inner fight clearly visible in the clench of his jaw. "Bloody hell, Swan. I love you so much, and it's killing me."

A red swirl of smoke and he was gone, leaving her standing alone and broken in the alleyway. The tears she couldn't hold back any longer started to stream down her face and she slid down the wall until she was curled up on the ground. Pressing her face against her knees, she bit her tongue so hard that she expected to taste blood any moment, but she needed the pain to center her. Without it she would break and she feared she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces again and put them back together.

She didn't know if they could ever go back to the way they were before, if he could ever forgive her, if their love was strong enough to survive the Dark One's curse. But the worst part was that she didn't really regret it. Even now. Even after seeing him that hurt about her actions, even after hearing his hurtful words, even after all this she still wouldn't change anything.

He might hate her for eternity. But he wasn't dead.

He wasn't dead.


	79. Sensitive Body Part

**Prompt: Discovery of an overly sensitive Body part**

* * *

She discovered it one day completely by accident. Killian was talking to David as she came back from the restrooms. His shirt was untucked at the back, hardly visible under his vest. It was just enough to slip one finger in, and as she stepped beside him she couldn't resist.

When her finger brushed against his skin he actually jumped into the air, and at first she thought it'd been just the surprise. But the next time her fingers skimmed over that part of his body – they were sitting on the couch and he'd just leaned forward to reach for his beer, making his shirt ride up and reveal his back - he actually shivered from head to toe. When he leaned back again she instantly spotted the erection he was sporting, and he didn't complain when she ordered him to lift his hips so that she could push his sweatpants down and take him deep into her mouth.

It happened every time after that – him getting instantly hard whenever she only brushed her fingers over this part of his back. She realized she could drive him mad by only touching this small patch of skin, and after she'd noticed how sensitive he was there she was taking advantage of it on a regular basis.

She loved it the most when she woke up before him (what didn't happen often) and could wake him up by nipping and biting at it. The repercussions were always worth it. He always woke up grouchy, and oh so aroused. His voice was always a hoarse gravel when he pushed her on her back and entered her with one swift thrust, rumbling threats (that weren't threats at all) into her ear while he took her.

If they could they always stayed in bed all day, laughing and talking and having so much sex that she was being sore for days after. She loved how caressing this patch of skin could make him lose control completely, how he unraveled in her arms each and every time, how close she felt to him when he shed all his layers and let her see right down to his soul. She loved every single second of it.

So who could blame her for touching this part of him as often as possible?

Right, no one would blame her.


	80. Sleepy sex

**Prompt: sleepy sex**

* * *

He woke up feeling slightly disoriented and needed a few moments before he could make sense of the noises around him. He was lying on the couch in their living room, hearing Emma rummaging around in the kitchen, and the moment his mind caught up to his surroundings he relaxed slightly.

Sometimes when he woke up from a sound sleep he still had a hard time to remember that he wasn't in the Underworld anymore. It didn't make much sense but it was easier for him to ground himself in reality when he was woken up by one of his nightmares. When he slept peacefully it was definitely harder. Probably because Hades had played with his mind, tortured him with having everything he always dreamed of without really having it. Since it hadn't been real. Everything he'd seen and felt had only been a figment of his imagination. What had made it that much harder to believe Emma was really Emma when she'd found him in the Underworld.

But she'd brought him back. He was back in Storybrooke. Back at her side. He was alive.

However, there were still these moments when he couldn't believe it to be true. But Emma always sensed it when he was in distress, and seconds later she stepped in front of the couch and lowered herself beside him, her fingers skimming over his cheek as she whispered, "Hey, sailor."

He didn't question the need to feel her lips on his, he just pulled her down and kissed her. She melted against him instantly, pressing her body into his.

His mind was still a little hazy, and even her presence didn't make his unease dissipate completely. He tightened his arms around her, threatening his fingers through her hair as he tilted his head to bury his face in her neck.

"Need you," he whispered against her skin, feeling slightly pathetic for being so needy.

"I'm here, Killian," she replied softly, pushing herself up to look him in the eyes. One of her hands reached for his face, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, needing the contact even more than her words of reassurance. "I'm real."

"Show me."

She smiled in that playful way he loved so much and his heart immediately felt lighter. Hades had never managed to get the nuisances right. The Emma in the Underworld had always felt off, even if he couldn't put his finger on it.

Her smile turned wickedly sinful as she pulled her flimsy top over her head and he balled his hand into a fist to not grab her and keep her beside him as she stood up to shimmy out of her pants and underwear. Her eyes shimmered with mischief as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and his breath caught in his throat when her eyes took on this darker hue that always made his cock jerk in anticipation. Her fingers curled around his shirt and she pulled him up into a sitting position.

"You're overdressed, pirate."

"Wanna help me out with that," he replied, wrapping his fingers around her waist and tugging her closer.

Gods, she was a vision. All smooth pale skin that was practically begging for his touch. His cock jerked again when he let his eyes trail over her body. Her nipples were already hard peaks and he could see her folds glistening with her arousal. He wanted to tug her even closer so that he could bury his face in her core and taste her. But she wouldn't let him since his swan knew what he needed the most now.

To be joined with her.

While he pulled his shirt over his head he lifted his hips off the couch, letting her push his pants down. She climbed back on his lap the moment his clothes hit the ground, her fingers closed around his length and pumping it twice before she pushed up on her knees far enough so that she could position him at her entrance. He watched his cock disappear inside of her body, felt it in every fiber of his being as her warm sheath enveloped inch by excruciating inch of him, and when he looked up to meet her eyes he knew what he would find.

Passion, lust, need. But also vulnerability and love.

She never hid anything from him in these moments, and he never hid anything from her. In these most intimate moments they were just them. Without any walls standing between them. They were just Emma and Killian. Finding ultimate freedom and peace in each other's arms.


	81. Voyeurism

**Prompt: accidental voyeurism by an outside POV**

* * *

It had been an exhausting day and she let out a relieved breath when the door closed behind her. Her jacket landed on the couch, her boots were left on the way to the bathroom. She needed nothing more than a long soak and a glass of wine, and maybe a massage from her devoted boyfriend.

But she didn't make it to the bathroom, a groan stopped her as she passed by the half-closed door of their bedroom and she pushed the door wider opened before she could think about it twice. The sight that greeted her made her forget everything about a bath or wine.

Killian on the bed. Stark naked. Jerking off.

It took her only seconds to be completely aroused by the sight. She knew from the erratic move of his hand that he was already closing in on the finish and her nipples tightened as she imagined him shooting off down her throat. The moan was out of her mouth before she could hold it back, and Killian's hand stopped its movement, his eyes fluttered opened and he tilted his head to look at her. And then he had the audacity to cock one eyebrow and curl his mouth up into a lascivious smirk.

"Want in on the action, Swan?"

She should probably feel embarrassed about being caught watching him jerk off, but she couldn't find one ounce of remorse inside of her. She wasn't even able to pull her eyes away from the obscene picture in front of her – his fist curled around his cock, the thick head just visible over his fingers, a drop of precum clinging to his slit and she licked her lips unconsciously, his answering growl making her head swivel up to meet his gaze again. And what a gaze it was, searing down straight to her core, her walls actually contracted, apparently already longing for his cock stretching her to her limits.

"Oh yeah."

She rushed forward, kneeled down on the bed a moment later and completely ignored his hoarse shout when she closed her lips around him and sucked him into her mouth. His fingers loosened immediately, letting her take him as deep as she wanted to, and a moment later she felt his hand in her hair, holding her there without pressuring her to take him even deeper. But she wanted to take him deeper, letting him hit the back of her throat over and over again until his moans became pleas.

"Emma, please."

She didn't need more incentive; his cock popped out of her mouth as she lifted her head and she wrapped her hand around his thickness; she needed to pump him while watching his face. It was just pure bliss to watch him while she played with him, to watch him fighting to keep his orgasm back while she used every trick in the book to make him come. She let her thumb sweep over the head of his cock every time she reached the tip, tightening her fingers with every downward pump and his hips started to buck into her hand, his voice became hoarser and hoarser until his back arched up from the mattress and his cock swelled even more in her hand.

"Emma, I'm … fuck."

His release spurted out of him, coating her fingers, running down the back of her hand and she kept pumping him until there was not one drop left in him. His body shuddered as his cock became over sensitive and she released him, knowing he didn't like his cock to be overstimulated.

He looked at her through half-lidded eyes, his chest still heaving with ragged breaths but he was still able to shoot her a crooked smile, and his voice was deeper than usual, the lilt more pronounced as he rasped, "Now it's my turn."

She grabbed his shirt which was lying conveniently right beside her and cleaned her hand haphazardly while his fingers were already busy opening her blouse. A moment later she was able to help him and it only took them seconds to get her out of her clothes. Her nipples tightened to hard points as he leaned back against the pillows and licked his lips. He crooked one finger and she straddled him without hesitation, scooting upwards until she was situated right over his mouth.

"Have been thinking about this the whole day," he murmured against her thigh, his scruff scraping over the sensitive skin as he tilted his head.

"You have?" she breathed, a moan slipping over her lips when his mouth finally found its destination.

"Couldn't stop thinking of fucking you with my tongue until you scream my name."

He didn't give her the time to form an answer, his tongue was on her clit seconds later and she curled her fingers around the headboard, holding on for dear life as he made good on his promise and licked and sucked and fucked her with his tongue until she was a trembling mess.

Not that he was finished with her then. He helped her lay down on her back before scooting down to lie between her legs, giving her another toe-curling orgasm. She had barely come down from that high when she felt him nudge at her entrance and she opened her eyes on a whimper.

"Ready for the finale?" he asked, a smile playing over his lips as he hovered over her.

His hair was plastered to his head, a fine sheen of sweat was covering his cheeks and chest, and her walls contracted again, needing him to finally push into her. She didn't give him a verbal answer, though. She grasped him by his necklace and pulled him down, pressed her lips against his and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pushed into her slowly as if he wanted to savor every second of filling her, and she let her legs drop down, lifting her hips to take him in even deeper. His thrusts were first shallow and slow until she dug her nails in his ass and asked him to move faster. He obeyed immediately, taking her deep and fast until they both toppled over the edge together.

He rolled off her with a grunt the moment he could move again, crashing down beside her and she felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as his hoarse whisper broke the silence, "Wow, this was …"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" she replied, the smile turning into a full-fledged grin.

"Where does that word come from?" he murmured, turning his head to meet her eyes. "Another movie?"

"Yes," she replied, shifting until she could curl against him. She placed her hand on his chest, splayed her fingers out over his heart and closed her eyes. "We'll watch it tomorrow."


	82. Not Always A Gentleman

**Prompt: getting fucked over a desk or table + drunk sex**

* * *

Missing a step, she stumbled forward and her boyfriend's grip around her waist tightened to keep her from falling.

"Easy, Swan."

She looked up at his face and the smirk playing over his lips made her feel warm all over, lust pooling deep in her stomach and like always Killian knew exactly what she was thinking about; his mouth curled up into a lascivious, lopsided grin and he cocked his damn eyebrow.

"Let's get inside, pirate."

"As you wish, love."

They didn't make it far. She was pushed against the wall the moment the door shut behind them, his mouth hungry and demanding on hers. His erection pressed against her stomach and the little grunts that rumpled out of his throat made her incredible wet. His fingers were digging into her skin, rougher than usual, and she filed that away for later use. Get her boyfriend a little drunk and he was forgetting his bloody manners. She definitely needed to remember that.

Since she'd brought him back from the Underworld the sex had always been tender. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But a part of her had missed this. This passion that couldn't be contained, and a whimper slipped over her lips when his hand found its way into her pants and his fingers pressed against her clit.

"Right here," he grunted. "The first one is going to be right here."

All she could do was hang on to his shoulders to keep herself from falling as his fingers started to rub, and she let her head fall back against the wall, closing her eyes to better concentrate on what his nimble fingers were doing to her.

But her boyfriend had apparently other ideas, his voice a harsh command. "Open your shirt, love. Need to taste your breasts."

Her fingers were shaking as she reached for the buttons, and her hips pushed against his hand as she fumbled to get her shirt and bra opened. He never stopped playing with her clit while he watched her and the moment her breasts sprang free from their confines his mouth was on them, laving and sucking, and then his teeth closed around her nipple, the bite sharp and poignant and the next flick of his finger pushed her over the edge.

His hand slipped out of her pants after he'd brought her down slowly and she let out a growl, his deep chuckle sending sparks through her whole body. "Always so impatient, Swan."

"You're the one who ..."

The words got caught in her throat when she opened her eyes and saw the dangerous glimmer in his gaze. She knew that look. She might not have seen it for quite some time. But she knew  _that_  look.

He smiled at her then, giving her a full-fledged grin, the white of his teeth almost blinding her as he tilted his head and lifted his hand. A flick of his fingers and a puff of smoke later they were both completely nude. He didn't even falter once, just wrapping his arm around her and pushing her towards the kitchen while she was trying to catch her breath. She was still not used to him having magic.

She felt the buzz of the alcohol she'd consumed running through her veins, and she blamed the intoxication for not being able to scold him for having sex in the room where they ate. For a split second she tried to find it in her to stop him from taking her on the kitchen table, but before she could find the right words he had lifted her off the ground and practically thrown her on the table.

She heard the ominous creak of collapsing plastic a moment before the table gave out under her, and if she'd been sober she might have prevented herself from crashing. But she wasn't fast enough; just able to lessen the blow a little but her elbow still made an acquaintance with the hard tile floor.

"Gods, Swan. You all right?" She locked eyes with Killian, feeling the urge to brush over the furrow between his brows. "Emma, where does it hurt?"

Her elbow was pounding in the rhythm of her heartbeat; not that she really paid much attention to it right now. Her boyfriend was kneeling in front of her with his hair in complete disarray, he was completely naked, his erection jutting out long and proud, and all she could feel was the burning desire between her legs.

"Between my legs," she breathed, shifting atop the splintered remnants of the table so that she was able to spread her legs wide apart. "It aches badly."

It took him only a few seconds to caught on to the meaning of her words and the flash of lust was back in his eyes. Moments later he'd poofed them both up into the bedroom.

Licking her lips, she stared at his prominent erection while she wondered what she would like to do next. Wrapping her hand around him, taking him into her mouth, or feeling him push inside of her where she needed him most. But before she could make a decision, he'd made it for her.

"On your knees for the captain," he barked, and she dropped immediately to her knees, closed her hand around his thick cock and leaned forward, sucking him deep into her mouth. "And don't touch yourself."

She grunted around the cock in her mouth, cursing him for knowing her so well. For a moment she contemplated disobeying him, but not following his orders normally ended with him stringing her along for hours, not letting her come until she was begging and pleading with him. She was just not in the mood for that today. She wanted him in her. So she intensified her efforts, using just the right amount of teeth to drive him insane with need, and reveled in the grunts and curses that spilled over his lips while his hips rocked against her mouth.

She could have sucked him to completion, just loved feeling him spurt into her throat. But she needed him in her as badly, so when he tugged at her hair to pull her head back she obeyed immediately, her whole body humming with anticipation as she looked up at him.

"On the bed."

She was sprawled out on the bed in seconds, the lust blazing out of his eyes shooting shiver down her spine.

"No," he growled. "Turn around. On your knees."

_Yes!_

She scrambled up on her hands and knees in a rush that would have been embarrassing if she hadn't been so turned on that she felt her arousal slick her inner thighs.

"Too far away." His hand closed around one of her thighs and he tugged hard. She lost her balance and her face hit the mattress as he dragged her back over the bed until her feet hit the ground. "This is much better."

She'd already had a sassy remark on her tongue as she felt his erection nudge at her entrance, and before she could say anything he plunged into her, pushing the breath out of her lungs. Her fingers curled around the sheets as he started to take her fast and hard, and she dug her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming when his thrusts turned even more brutal.

"No," his voice slashed through the air and he stopped with his cock buried deep inside of her. His hot breath was brushing over her neck when he leaned forward and she whimpered as the shift pushed his cock even deeper. "I wanna hear you scream my name."

She did scream his name, over and over again, as he took her to that fine line between pleasure and pain and kept her there for what felt like hours before he let her fall, following her over the edge moments later.

When she came back to earth from her high his weight was crushing her into the mattress, making it hard to breathe. But she was blissed out. Couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her walls were still throbbing with sated pleasure and she groaned when he pushed up and pulled out of her. She heard a grunt and then he flopped down beside her. With some effort she managed to crawl onto the mattress and into his arms and when she opened her eyes sleepily she met his worried gaze and smiled.

"Emma? Are you all right?" His fingers ghosted over her cheek, brushing her damp hair back off her sweaty forehead. "I'm so sorr ..."

"Stop it," she barked, surprising him and herself with the vehemence in her voice. Curling her fingers around his necklace, she pulled until he turned to his side so that she could intertwine her legs with his. "It was fantastic."

"But I ..."

She pressed her lips against his to stop him from finishing the sentence, shooting him a mischievous grin when she leaned back to look into his eyes. "I guess I have to get you drunk more often."

"You do?" he asked, a smug smirk titling the corner of his mouth upwards.

"As much as I love the gentleman," she drawled, splaying her hand out over his chest. "I do like it when you lose your manners from time to time."

"I'll remember that."

"Make sure you do."

Sagging against him, she closed her eyes. They needed to get up and cleaned. Everything felt sticky and sweaty. His semen was coating her inner thighs and she felt his cock spread more over her stomach as he shifted against her. The room smelled off sex and sweat and the sheets were probably a mess, too. But right now she felt too content and too tired to move. Staying in bed with her pirate for just a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

-/-

Her hair was a mess as she trudged into the kitchen the next morning, but she didn't have the energy to do anything about it. She'd been woken up twice during the night by the very insistent pirate in her bed, and now she could hardly walk.

"Morning, love."

She grumbled a morning in his direction, cursing him for being such a cheery morning person while she needed about an hour to fully awake. A cup of coffee appeared in her line of vision and she sighed as she curled her fingers around the warm mug. Only then did she really look at her boyfriend, and almost choked on her coffee.

He was standing a few feet away from her, leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen counter with his legs crossed at the ankles and his own cup of coffee in hand. His hair was as messy as hers, his scruff seemed to be darker than usual, and his eyes sparked bright blue as he watched her peruse him.

She couldn't keep herself from licking her lips as she looked him up and down. He was only wearing his leather pants; his feet and chest bare and the happy trail down his stomach was practically inviting her to trail it with her tongue.

She was already contemplating jumping him again right here in the kitchen and to hell with the soreness as she heard a key at the front door and remembered with a start that she'd made plans with Henry today.

Her eyes flitted to the chaos of broken furniture on the floor and then to the half-naked state of her boyfriend. It was too late to do anything about it, though. Not even her magic was this fast, and she let out a soft sigh and straightened her shoulders as Henry stepped into he kitchen.

"Mom, are you ready to ..." Henry's voice trailed off and his eyes grew huge as he took in the scenario in front of him. For a moment Emma wished him to be younger so that he wouldn't come to the obvious conclusion, but one look at his face was telling her he knew exactly what had happened the night before and he already retracted with his hands lifted in the air. "Okaaaay. I'm just gonna go outside for a few minutes, and when I come back I hope you're all decent and this mess ..." He gestured to the broken shards of furniture that covered the whole kitchen floor. "… is cleaned up."

The door closed behind him with a loud bang and Emma buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God. I think we scarred him for life."

"Nah, he'll be all right."

Something in Killian's tone raised all her motherly instincts and she let her hands fall down from her face to stare at her boyfriend. "Why do I have the impression you know more than I do?"

"The lad and I … we might have had a few conversations," Killian replied, his hand going to his ear to scratch behind and she knew exactly what kind of conversations he was talking about.

"You mean sex talk?"

"Well, he came to me with some questions and I ..."

"I don't wanna know," she interrupted him. "TMI."

"TMI?"

"Too much information," she growled. "I really don't wanna know what advice Captain Hook has given my son when it comes to sex."

"You never complain," he drawled, walking towards her with the pirate swagger in his steps and the cocky grin in place.

"Stop talking," she groaned, pushing him away from her and stepping past him before he could start a hot make-out session and make her forget that her son was coming back any minute. "Go away."

His laughter caused a ball of warmth to spread through her whole body, and she couldn't keep herself from smiling as she started to clean the kitchen with magic. Righting the chairs and putting the table back together. Shooing him up the stairs to get decent.

She heard him whistle her favorite song while he was rummaging around upstairs and her smile grew broader. She really didn't want to know what sex tips Killian had given Henry, but she had to admit that Killian definitely knew what he was doing when it came to giving a woman pleasure and her son could have chosen a worse adviser.

Not that she would ever tell her pirate that.


	83. Netflix

**Prompt:**   _Some time after the Underwold they are in their home, watching Netflix and Killian starts to kiss her neck from time to time, then they start kissing, and he gets on top of her and there's more kissing and grinding and you know sex on the couch, please?_

* * *

He was doing it on purpose, she knew he was. But this time she was determined to stay strong, to not give in to his persuasive fingers that shot shiver after shiver down her spine. But then he pulled out the big guns, and she knew she was over exaggerating here, but the moment he tilted his head and his lips ghosted over her neck she was a goner.

Though she still put up a fight, because she just didn't want him to get too smug.

She tried to ignore the butterfly kisses he pressed down her neck, but almost groaned out loud when his lips trailed even lower, and then the bastard flicked his tongue against her pulse point and her stomach contracted with lust, wetness pooling between her legs.

"God damn you, Jones."

"That took longer than usual."

"You're incorrigible."

"When it comes to seducing you, I definitely am."

It wasn't even the lust that was always just around the corner when it came to him, it wasn't that every touch of his fingers made her putty in his hand, it was the fact that whenever she looked into his eyes she was lost. He never hid anything from her, his gaze showing her everything he felt. All his insecurities he hid so well from anyone else, and the self-hatred that was still lingering inside of him.

They might have gotten out of the Underworld physically unscathed four months ago, but the emotional scars were still there. They needed more time to heal, more time to forgive themselves for all the things they did as the Dark Ones, for all the wrong decisions they made out of love.

She cherished all those moments they had for themselves, where it was just him and her, without any disruptions, without any catastrophes, without a new villain threatening the people they loved. These quiet moments were special to her, when they snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie on Netflix, these moments when she could just enjoy that he was still in her life, that he chose her.

And of course she never could resist his charms, not when he was looking at her like that. His eyes shining with love and his mouth tilting up into this lopsided smirk when she straddled his legs and rocked forward to rub her core against the hard evidence of his arousal.

"I love you," she whispered, sudden tears pricking the back of her eyes as she stared down at him.

His arms tightened around her waist, and he leaned forward to press his lips against hers, his forehead touching hers when he breathed, "I love you, too."

Fortunately, their sweat pants weren't much of a hindrance, their clothes divested in the blink of an eye and she swallowed a moan when he sat down again on the couch and her eyes traveled down his toned chest and stomach and stopped on the best sight ever.

His hard cock.

"Hop on, girl," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She smacked her hand against his chest just for good measure before she settled herself atop of him again, making sure that there was enough space between their bodies so that she could wrap her hand around his erection and pump it slowly, reveling in the groan that rumbled out of his throat when she tightened her grip around him.

"Gods, Swan, please."

A part of her wanted to torment him longer, wanted to see how long it would take until his control snapped and he would grab her, push her down into the cushions and slam into her. But she was too desperate for him to fill her, she couldn't wait any longer. She shifted forward and up, aligning his cock at her entrance, only pushing down a little so that his cock slipped in a few inches before she laid her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to open his eyes.

His eyes were vibrant blue when they finally fluttered opened, his hand closing around her waist when she took him all in, and she almost came from the stretch alone. Leaning forward, she let her head drop on his shoulder, just reveling in the feel of his cock spreading her wide open.

"Do you know what I love most?" she whispered against his neck.

His hand skimmed lower, his fingers splaying out over her ass as he rasped, "What?"

"The burn when you push into me, no matter how prepared I am for you it always burns a little and I crave it. I need it."

"I can't even describe the way it feels when your tight walls envelop me. Every time I come to you it's as if it's for the first time. You're always so tight, but so bloody wet for me and I can't get enough of you. I'll never get enough of you. If I could I'd spend eternity inside of you, never leaving you."

She wasn't even able to say something in return, she was only able to moan when he pushed her back, his cock sliding out of her, making her feel every single inch.

"I love to make you speechless, when I can give you so much pleasure that you can't say anything at all." She wanted to prove him wrong, but he chose that moment to slip his hand around, his thumb pressed against her clit and all that came out was another moan. "Just like that, love. Come for me. Let me feel your walls tighten around me. Let me see you fall apart."

She was helpless in his arms, could only react, her hips rocking back and forth while his fingers stimulated her clit until she exploded around him, and he still pumped into her with lazy strokes, prolonging her climax until she could only slump against him, totally spent.

She was still in a haze when he started to shift them and she followed without a thought, a whimper spilling form her lips when he lifted her legs on his shoulders and pushed back in, hitting her as deep as he could get in that position. He took her slowly at first but speeding up with each thrust and her body climbed up again, apparently oblivious to the fact that she'd just come spectacularly a few minutes ago.

"One more time," Killian groaned, slamming into her once again. "I'm not gonna fall without you."

She couldn't deny him what he asked for even if she had the wish to do so. With every thrust he rubbed over the sensitive spot deep inside her and on the next plunge she felt the first tugs of another climax. Two thrusts later she was gone, coming around him once again, but this time she took him with her.

Her legs slipped from his shoulders and he collapsed atop of her, pressing her into the cushions, his weight heavy on her chest, but she didn't care. She lifted her arms even though they felt as if they weighed a ton each, one hand settling on his back while she threaded the fingers of her other hand in his sweaty hair, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him right where he was.

They laid there for a long time, waiting for their hearts to calm down before he pushed himself up with a grunt, smiling down at her with a dazzling grin that made her heart skip a beat.

"Ready for another round?"

Despite his astoundingly quick recovering time she knew he couldn't go another round just yet but it wouldn't take him long so she replied with, "Always."

She was kind of mortified when Henry asked her the next morning why she was walking funny and she desperately scrambled for an explanation she could give her son while her pirate was grinning at her smugly.

She did get back at him for that later that day, though.


	84. Quite a Team

**Prompt:** _"A thief goes to work when the lights go out."_

* * *

She'd been waiting for hours, crouched down in the shrubbery surrounding the compound, wondering once again why she'd chosen that line of work. Most of the times she was freezing her ass off, drenched to the bones. However, she loved the surge of adrenaline coursing through her body every time she tried to reveal the loopholes of a security system, and the money she got when she achieved what the customers of her boss considered impossible was nothing to sneeze at either.

"Nice meeting you here, Swan."

If there wasn't that small problem that had appeared in her life about six months ago in form of a man who was too cocky for his own good, a man who drove her crazy. She groaned inwardly and gritted her teeth in an attempt to keep herself from snapping at him. She knew it would just make him grin at her with that devilish smirk she would never admit did funny things to her stomach.

Though one of these days she would ask him how he managed time and time again to sneak up on her; he was the only one who could get anywhere near her without her knowing he was there, and his sneakiness unnerved her a lot, to be honest.

"So they've decided to take the two-way approach again?" she asked with a low voice.

"Well, Swan … we do make quite the team."

She wanted to give him a smart retort, but he was right after all. So far there hadn't been a security system they couldn't crack when they worked together, and it was good money, even if she had to share it with him.

"Right," she replied instead. "So let's get to work, Jones."

Thirty minutes later they were standing in the alley across the compound, having successfully breached the security and left a note to tell the customer they achieved to get in without being detected.

"That was quite easy," Killian said, letting out a chuckle. "I feel a little cheated here."

"Me too."

"How about we make this night a little more interesting."

She knew that tone, it never failed to make her wet in the blink of an eye but she still asked, "How so?"

He closed the gap between them, invading her personal space. "Wanna see if we get caught this time?"

"Is that a challenge, Jones?"

"If you want it to be."

God, she wanted him so much. She was burning up inside, and if the darkening of his eyes was any indication he was as aroused as she was. She would just blame the adrenaline afterwards.

One moment they were staring at each other and the next his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue delving into her mouth. Like always one kiss was enough to fill her with the urge to rip his clothes off, and she fumbled with the buttons of his leather pants while he was busy opening hers, and moments later all the clothes that were in the way were gone and his cock was sheathed. She bit into his leather jacket when he plunged into her, the force of the thrust pushing her ass hard against the cold brick stones at her back. She would probably have bruises the next morning, but it was so worth it. He definitely knew how to get a woman off. Another thing she would never tell him.

"God, Swan," he growled as he pushed into her until the hilt again. "You're so bloody tight."

"Stop talking," she snapped, letting her hands drop to his ass, digging her nails into his flesh.

"As you wish."

He took her hard and fast, each of his thrusts hitting her just right and she yanked his head back, pressing her lips on his to keep herself from screaming as he pushed her over the edge, the kiss turning sloppy when he pushed into her one last time before he followed her.

But like always reality rushed in way too fast and she almost shoved him away, letting her legs drop from his waist to tell him that it was time to get moving. He didn't complain, just slipped out of her without hesitating even for a second, and she was definitely not feeling the loss. Definitely not.

She didn't look at him as she pulled her pants up again, hoping he would let her go without saying anything. Not that she was holding much hope that she could just slip away, and unfortunately he didn't disappoint in that regard.

"Emma?" His low voice reached her ears and she gritted her teeth. He only used her first name when he was trying to get behind her walls. Until now she'd been able to keep him at arm's length but it was getting harder and harder to push him away. She wished he would just stop trying. But of course he didn't. "When will you allow yourself to admit that there is something between us?"

"The sex is great, Jones," she shot back, trying to keep her walls up but they were crumbling faster than she could rebuild them. "I never said otherwise."

"You can't live in denial forever." She wanted to slap him, wanted him to stop talking. "I want you and you want me. For more than just sex in a dark alley."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She still didn't look at him but couldn't move either and after a few seconds he said, "I'm a patient man, Swan. I can wait."

Her legs finally decided to cooperate and she walked away without looking back. A part of her wanted to run, to run as far away as she could. Another part wanted to turn around and walk back to him, wanted to tell him she wanted more, too.

But she was too much of a coward to listen to the part that told her to give him a chance. Running away was just easier. It was the right choice.

After all, love was weakness not strength.


	85. Quite a Team - Part 2

**Three people asked me if I could write a second part to the previous chapter, so here it is. :-)**

* * *

Why was she even here? She didn't do hospital visits, especially not when she didn't really know the person she was about to visit.

If she was honest with herself she really didn't understand why she was standing outside of his hospital room right now. It wasn't as if they ever really talked to each other, all they'd ever done was breaking into a warehouse or house together or having sex. Granted, it was great sex. Okay, amazing sex. But it still was nothing more than sex.

They might have moved the sex from dark alleys to hotel rooms at some point, and yes, a bed had its advantages. And shower sex had its perks, too. But then she made the mistake and actually ended up at his apartment one night. Not that she'd stayed over night. Thank God, she did make her escape before she could fall asleep. But still.

And now she was here.

This was definitely too much. This was taking their relationship - or whatever it was they were having - a step too far. She should turn around and walk away, but her legs refused to cooperate. They were glued to the floor until she actually decided to go in, then they suddenly moved.

_Go figure!_

She ignored the shaking of her hands as she reached for the handle, pushed it down and the door opened before she could change her mind. When she entered the room she was actually relieved that he seemed to be sleeping, lying on his side, facing the window. But still she stepped forward, she just needed to see his face, needed to make sure he was okay, that he was breathing.

She didn't question that need, she was beyond questioning anything when it came to him. Somehow he'd wormed his way into her heart, a heart she'd closed off by building a wall around it, a wall she thought to be impenetrable. But he'd gotten through it. She didn't know how he'd managed it. But he was in now, even though she hadn't wanted him to get that far, but she couldn't change it even if she tried. And she _had_ tried.

She'd tried to push him out again and actually thought she'd succeeded until David told her that Killian had gotten hurt on his last job and was now in the hospital. Her heart had stopped beating for that brief second when she'd feared the worst, when she'd feared for his life, when she'd feared he was lost to her forever.

That was the reason she was here right now. She didn't want to live with any regrets. She didn't care about the consequences, her need to be with him was just too strong to resist.

"Hey, beautiful."

She hadn't realized that he'd woken up until she heard his raspy voice, but just looking into his too blue eyes lightened the weight that had dropped onto her shoulders when she'd heard about his injuries.

"Hey, handsome," she replied in a soft voice, stepping closer.

When he shifted in an apparent attempt to pull himself up, wincing with pain in the process, she pressed a hand against his chest without thinking about it to keep him down. He lifted his hand with some effort and curled his fingers around hers, his voice barely above a whisper as he said, "I think Hanson sort of knocked the handsome out of me."

Tears pricked the back of her eyes, but she chuckled softly as she turned her hand under his to squeeze his fingers. "No one is that powerful."

His grip tightened around her hand and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to stay awake, the pain meds he was getting clearly making it difficult for him to stay conscious, but he still managed to say, "I'm glad you're here."

Tears threatened to fall and she blinked them away, not wanting to actually start weeping. "Me too."

"Would it be too much of an inconvenience if I ask you to keep me company for a little while?"

She gulped hard, cursing him inwardly for making her so vulnerable. To give herself a moment to find her composure again she turned around and reached for a chair with her free hand and pulled it closer. She didn't let go of his hand as she sat down and when she looked back at him he was still struggling to keep his eyes opened. So she leaned forward to press her lips on the back of his hand, still fighting the tears as she whispered, "I'll be here for a while."

-/-

Should he even be here? Was it asking for too much to appear at her door in the middle of the night? Would she turn him down? Would she send him away?

"Bloody hell, this was a mistake," he muttered under his breath, already turning away.

At least he wanted to turn away, but his body refused to cooperate and instead his arm went up by itself and his fingers curled inward to form a fist, and then he knocked at the door without really wanting to.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire, Jones._

It was too late to walk away now and he waited with a wildly beating heart and bated breath for her to open the door, and when she did he didn't think he ever needed to breathe again as long as she was near.

She was just beautiful. So perfect that his heart ached with the knowledge of how much he loved her. He was so deeply and madly in love with her, and he desperately hoped that her visit at his hospital bed had been a turning point.

She looked at him questioningly, but he found himself unable to say anything at all so he just showed her the flowers he'd bought. He had actually no idea what kind of flowers she liked, but he was certain that roses were too clichéd for her so he'd gone for something different, opted for a bouquet of petunias instead, and the smile that appeared on her face told him that he'd made the right decision.

"Thank you," she said as she reached for the flowers before stepping back to let him in.

He'd never been to her apartment before and even though he wanted to look around and take everything in, to see all the small things that were special to her he couldn't focus on anything else but her. He followed her into the kitchen, watching her as she filled a vase with water and put the flowers in. When she turned around to face him again he found himself still unable to speak and an awkward silence descended, making the spot behind his ear he always scratched when he was nervous itch.

He knew he needed to say something but he just couldn't, cursing himself for not being able to do what he wanted to do, to say what he wanted to say. When the silence became unbearable he did the unthinkable. He turned around and walked back to the door, knowing that this was the worst thing he could do, but still he was doing it.

"Don't go." He thanked God and anyone else who was listening when her words stopped him in his flight and he turned around slowly, and then he met her eyes and he was lost. She was wearing a determined expression on her face as she walked towards him and when she reached him she just grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him forward, her mouth crushing on his, the kiss making his head spin until they needed to come up for air, and then she whispered the same words again she'd spoken before to stop him, "Don't go."

"Never," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer.

He never understood when people talked about the difference between having sex and making love, never understood what the bloody difference was. Until now. This was different. Every touch, every caress was loaded with so much emotions that his whole body was trembling. Every brush of her fingers felt like an electrical shock zipping through his system, every brush of her lips against his skin was pushing him to a height he'd never experienced before, and the moment he slid into her he finally understood what people meant by saying they'd become one.

Curling his fingers around Emma's, he kept his eyes open to watch her, to see the color in her eyes change when he buried himself in her until the hilt, to see her fall apart underneath him when he pushed her over the edge, following her only seconds later.

When she was lying in his arms afterwards he finally understood the term 'making love', and in that moment one thing was crystal clear to him. He would make bloody sure that she didn't bolt again. She'd finally let her walls down and he wouldn't let her rebuild them again. He was in it for the long haul, and now that she finally let him in he hoped she'd let him stay forever.


	86. Beautiful

**Prompt:** _A few days have passed since Emma gave birth to her and Killian's (duh!) daughter and she's exhausted (Killian had to take over her shifts at the station because it's never quiet in Storybrooke), feels ugly and of course her boyfriend/husband/fiance (your choice) is there to reassure her that she's not, that she's perfect and if you could also throw in some Swan-Jones new family cuteness that would be perfect._

* * *

She was so tired and exhausted. She felt as if she hadn't slept for weeks, Aisleen waking them up every goddamn night, and she just needed to close her eyes for a few minutes.

And then the wails of their baby came out of the baby monitor again, and she just wanted to scream.

"I'll go, love," Killian said in a low voice, shifting away from her to leave the bed.

She knew she didn't need to get up, since they at least got Aisleen to drink from the bottle at night, so Killian could help feed their daughter when she woke up hungry at night. But he was helping out in the Sheriff's station beside his job at the harbor office. He needed to function somehow during the day and she just felt bad keeping him from much needed sleep. But she was just so bone tired and couldn't even say a word when he slipped out of bed and moments later Aisleen's cries ceased and she heard Killian mumbling nonsense while he probably rocked their daughter to soothe her.

She fell into an exhausted sleep a few minutes later.

-/-

Okay, this wasn't working. She had wanted to seduce her husband tonight - Mary Margaret and David had insisted to take Aisleen for one night, though it had been harder than she anticipated to let her go - but she wanted to thank Killian for everything he'd done in the first eight weeks after their daughter's birth, for his support in everything and his soothing words every time she'd burst into tears because she thought she was a terrible mother. He'd taken it all like a champ, without even flinching once.

But now she was standing in front of the mirror and her plan crumbled when she looked at her reflection. She was ugly. Just plain ugly. She didn't want him to see her naked when she looked like that - with the baby fat still present, the stretch marks visible on her stomach.

"Emma, I'm home."

She let the negligee she'd purchased especially for this occasion drop and gulped hard as she felt tears prick the back of her eyes, because this would put the icing on the cake if she started weeping again when he walked into the bedroom. What a great seduction that was.

"Love, are you all right?"

"I'm ugly," she blurted out as she turned around and then she burst into tears. The tears just rolled down her cheeks and her body was shaking with uncontrolled sobs when he pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed, lying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You are not ugly," he whispered into her hair, his hand rubbing soothing circles over her back. "You're beautiful."

"And you're a liar," she murmured, her nose slightly clogged from her tears. She probably looked horrible.

"You just gave birth to our daughter eight weeks ago. To our _daughter_ ," Killian said firmly, scooting backwards to look at her, not letting her bury her face in his chest, and reluctantly she turned her head upwards to meet his gaze, the love shining out of his eyes taking her breath away. "You gave me the best present you can ever give me. You chose me to be the father of your child. I've never been more honored than when you told me you wanted to try to have a child together. She is just beautiful. Utterly perfect. Like her mother." She lifted her hand to his chest, pressing it directly over his heart as new tears welled up in her eyes. Damn hormones. And then he made it even worse when he continued, "I love every inch of you, body and soul. I always have. I always will. You're the love of my life, Swan. And I will tell you that every day so that you can never forget how much I love you."

"You always know what to say," she whispered, lifting her hand to cup his cheek. "How do you do that?"

"Magic," he replied, his mouth curling up into a smirk.

"I love you, too. So, so much."

"I know." He tilted his head to press his lips into the palm of her hand before returning his gaze to her, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he added, "So … it's been eight weeks since Aisleen was born and you told me a few months ago that it'll take about six weeks after until we'll be able to do _it_ again."

He cocked one eyebrow and shot her a lopsided smirk, his eyes growing darker as he let his gaze sweep down over her body, lingering on her breasts until Emma felt her nipples harden under his heated gaze. But she still needed to ask, "You still want me? Even like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured, his hand wandering down her neck and over her chest until his thumb brushed over her over sensitive nipples, then skimming lower until the tips of his fingers brushed over her clit. The touch caused her hips to arch off the mattress, and then he slipped his hand even lower, his fingers gliding through her folds, and when he slid one finger into her he rasped, "I'm starving for your body. The last weeks when we couldn't be together were pure torture."

"They were?" she breathed, her eyes falling shut as he fucked her slowly with his finger.

"Aye," he replied, and she let out a moan when he slipped his finger out of her, forcing her eyes opened to look at him. The fire she was greeted with made her heart beat faster in her chest and her stomach clenched with lust when he pressed his thumb against her clit again. "Will you give me the honor of pleasuring you with my mouth and tongue until you scream my name?"

She couldn't say anything, she could just nod. When she came back to earth hours later she definitely didn't feel ugly anymore. She felt completely sated and ridiculously happy. She might still fight with her insecurities, even after all this time, but as long as Killian was by her side she was able to never let them overwhelm her again.

In his eyes she would always be beautiful. Even when she was old and wrinkled. There were still those times when she feared to lose everything, but these moments became fewer and further apart, and she had to thank Killian for that.

He was the love of her life, and she would be grateful for the rest of her life that she'd jumped through the portal that led her to him. Their story was full of up and downs, but in the end he'd been the one who had given up everything for her. Even his life to keep her family and her safe.

"I love you," she whispered, not expecting an answer, thinking he was already asleep. But then he shifted under her cheek, his arm tightened around her and his lips brushed over her forehead.

"And I love you."


	87. Aboard The Jolly Roger

**Prompt:** _It's a secret fantasy of Killian's to sleep with Emma on The Jolly, but he doesn't know how to suggest it to her._

* * *

He could remain at the helm and watch her for eternity. He'd never grow tired of it. Her face was tilted upwards to the sky, her eyes were closed and she was wearing a blissful expression on her face while the wind was blowing her hair in all direction. But she apparently didn't care.

Gods, she was so beautiful. And he wanted to bend her over the railing and bury himself in her as deep as he could get.

It wasn't the first time watching her on the Jolly Roger had brought on those lewd thoughts, but until now he'd always been able to reign these thoughts back in. Probably because they'd never been alone. But today they were actually sailing without any company, and his cock had definitely taken notice. It had sprung to attention the moment they'd left the harbor, and by now it throbbed painfully in the confines of his tight leather pants.

Maybe he should have opted to wear pants that weren't that constricting, but he knew how much Emma enjoyed seeing him in full leather garb. She'd jumped him quite a few times whenever he'd worn it. So he had to admit he'd put them on on purpose today, hoping that he might get lucky.

He'd spent nights dreaming of taking her in different positions and different places on his ship, in the months when his dreams were the only thing he could have. The months when she was pushing him away, not letting her walls down even a fraction.

These months were long behind them now, though. She was sharing a bed with him for quite some time now, but still he'd never had her aboard the Jolly Roger. And he really, really craved to have her on his ship.

"Hey, sailor." He jerked in surprise when Emma wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, his thoughts had occupied him so much that he hadn't even noticed that she'd left her spot at the railing. "Penny for your thoughts."

His pants were still uncomfortably tight and he hoped she wouldn't let her nimble fingers trail a little lower to detect the undeniable bulge. "You sure you wanna hear them, Swan?"

She stiffened against him and then she tugged at his waist until he turned around, her eyes dropping to his midsection the moment he was facing her. She had probably seen his arousal out of the corner of her eyes and when she met his eyes again she couldn't hide the lust. She probably didn't want to hide it anyway. "Okay, now you have my full attention." She stepped closer, her hips rocking into him, making him almost hiss out a curse when her stomach made contact with his hard cock. "Spit it out, pirate."

"I want you," he told her. "Here. Now."

"Against the helm?" she asked, swiveling her hips left and right, making him almost come in his pants.

"Aye," he managed to get out through gritted teeth. "And against the mast. Bend over the railing. Bend over my desk."

"Oh," she whispered, her cheeks turning a lovely red as she blushed, and he already prepared himself for a rejection. But then her fingers curled around the lapels of his shirt and she rocked her hips forward, taking him somewhat by surprise when she added, "I'm in."

"Pardon me?"

"I'm in," she said firmly, her hand snaking between their bodies and palming his erection. "Let's do it."

"Any preferences for your first time on this marvelous ship?"

She tilted her head while rubbing her hand up and down his cock, making it really hard to concentrate. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and he almost spilled his seed into his pants. His breath came out in harsh pants as he willed his orgasm back again, though her next words almost pushed him over the edge. "Your desk."

He grabbed her hand and drew it away from his cock, taking a step back before waving his hand towards the hatch to his cabin. "Lead the way, love."

Climbing down the ladder in his state was a challenge and he was grateful that Emma started to discard her clothes without any help from his side. He was already struggling with taking his own clothes off and he let out a groan when Emma walked towards his desk completely naked and bend forward, presenting her lovely ass to him.

"Gods, woman," he growled when he stepped closer. He skimmed his hand down her spine, caressing her ass and relishing in the moan he elicited out of her.

"I've a confession to make," she breathed when his fingers slid through her already soaking wet folds and he paused with his fingers pressing against her entrance, waiting for her to continue. "It's actually one of my fantasies."

"Tell me," he demanded, letting the tip of one finger slip into her before pulling back again, just hovering at her entrance.

"Captain Hook bending me over his desk and fucking me senseless," she admitted, making his cock jerk in response.

"Bloody hell," he cursed under his breath, slamming two fingers into her and setting a brutal pace until he felt her walls start to flutter.

"I'm sure I can fulfill that fantasy." He aligned himself at her entrance and pushed in a few inches, feeling her juices coat his cock and almost losing it right then and there. But she had been fantasizing about Captain Hook so he would give her Captain Hook. "Hold on tight."

He plunged into her, seating himself until the hilt, only pausing for a second before he started to take her with deep and hard thrusts. Judging from her moans and screams he did a good job, her groans growing louder when he added filthy talk to the mix and he definitely would remember letting out his alter ego more often, since it was turning her on so much. He exploded the moment her walls tightened around him, spilling his release into her and collapsing atop of her when he was spent.

Somehow he managed to get them to the small bunk and pulling her into his arms until they'd caught their breaths. They both fell into an exhausted sleep moments later, wrapped tightly around each other, but when he woke up he was already rock hard, wincing slightly when she felt her fingers wrap around his cock. She pumped him slowly, swiping her thumb over his tip on every upwards stroke. He could definitely come like that, but he had a few fantasies of his own and was adamant to fulfill as much as possible.

"Do you mind taking this to the helm?"

"Ready when you are," she replied, still pumping him oh so slowly. And then the little minx took it a step further and added, "Captain."

A few minutes later he showed her exactly how ready he was as he took her against the helm.

When they got back to Storybrooke on Sunday evening he had to admit that his cock felt kind of sore. But it had been the most satisfying weekend of his life, and apparently it had been a great weekend for her, too - if the satisfied expression on her face was any indication.

"I definitely want to repeat that very soon, Captain," she said as she wrapped her arm around him and pressed her body against his.

He would definitely not say no to that demand. "As you wish, milady."


	88. Crown Jewels

**Prompt:** _Captain Hook disguises himself as Emma's tutor in the enchanted forest to get to the royal jewels and a lot of smut happens._

* * *

She should be mad at him. She should scream her lungs out to alert the guards to his presence in her chambers. He should be led into the dungeons for what he wanted to do. For what he actually did.

But she couldn't.

The jewels he'd just stolen were spread out on her bed, and all she could do was stare at him open-mouthed and utterly speechless. He'd just told her that he'd become her tutor in disguise to steal the crown jewels, that he never imagined he could develop any feelings for her. He'd fooled her, coaxed his way into her heart and her bed under total false pretenses. And she'd fallen for it. For him.

She wanted to slap him, wanted to find an outlet for the betrayal and hurt that coursed through her body. But years of training to be a proper lady kept her from lashing out in a physical manner. What didn't mean she couldn't scold him until her voice gave out on her. He didn't even let her get a word out, though.

"I love you, Emma," he breathed, his voice so hoarse with emotions that tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm in love with you, Princess. I didn't want to fall in love, but you came into my life with a force that blew me away. You obliterated all my walls, all my anger, all my scars. Your kindness, your righteousness, your braveness … I was a broken man, love. I didn't believe I could ever love again, not after everything I've been through. I ..."

"Shut up," she hissed. "Just shut the hell up."

"Aye," he conceded, averting his gaze. "You can call the guards now. I'm ready for my punishment."

"You're a bastard. You know that, right?"

"I know," he agreed without hesitation, his eyes flickering to hers for a brief moment before he looked over her shoulder. "And I'm sorry that I've deceived you."

"Just to get all out in the open … you're in love with me?"

"Yes. I love you."

"And you're Captain Hook, the infamous pirate?"

"Aye, that I am."

"And instead of taking the treasure you've been able to steal right out of under our noses and sail away as far as you could, you've decided to come to my chamber and confess everything?"

"What can I say?" He shrugged one shoulder, throwing her a lopsided smirk that made her heart jump into her throat. "There's apparently still some honor in me."

"Come here," she whispered, waiting for him to step closer. "I could call the guards and get you thrown into the dungeons, but … there's something that might complicate things a little."

"Something?"

"It seems that the princess has fallen for the pirate, too."

"She has?"

"Yes, she has."

The swagger was back when he closed the gap between them, his fingers brushing against hers as he breathed, "Are you calling the guards now?"

"No. I think it's time for the pirate to properly ravish the princess?"

"Is that so?"

"Are you telling me you're not up for it?"

"Not up for it?" he growled, jutting his hips forward to make her aware of the bulge tenting his pants. "Believe me, love. I'm definitely _up_ for it."

"Do you want to give me another _sword_ lesson?"

She canted her hips forward, his hard length digging into her stomach, and his mouth curled up into a smug smirk when he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down until his lips were only a hairsbreadth away from hers. "Of course, Your Highness. My _sword_ is always ready."

His _sword_ was definitely ready, but as always he didn't just throw her on her back and went for it. He might be a pirate, but deep down he was still a gentleman, and he'd always made sure she'd climaxed at least once before he found his own release.

This time was no exception. He teased her with his mouth and fingers until she writhed under him, until she begged him to finally take her. But he denied her the thing she wanted most – his cock buried deep inside of her. His fingers curled inside of her, sliding over her sensitive spot while his tongue flicked over her clit. She came with a shout, her walls clenching around his finger.

She was still in a daze when he settled between her legs, her arms lifting on their own volition, wrapping around his neck. A moment later he was finally pushing into her, her walls still sensitive from her climax to make her moan in pleasure as he slid in.

He first moved very slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, baring his soul and heart to her. She didn't hold anything back either. They'd fallen in love with each other months ago, his confession didn't change a thing.

She loved him and he loved her. Nothing else mattered.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders, hitting her even deeper and she dug her fingernails into his forearms when he leaned forward. The position wasn't the most comfortable but his thrusts hit her sensitive spot every time that way, and it didn't take her long to get close to another climax, his powerful thrusts pushing her over the edge in no time.

This time he followed her, though. His hips jerked against her ass as he spilled his release into her. Her legs slid from his shoulders when he leaned back, but he didn't pull out. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and shifted until they were lying side by side, her leg thrown over his thigh and his cock still in her.

She couldn't part from him, even though they probably should clean up. She loved having him in her, and she didn't want to let him go, fearing he might be gone when she woke up in the morning. So she just snuggled closer to him and shut her eyes, intent on falling asleep like that.

Of course Killian moved eventually, and of course he took care of cleaning her up before he joined her in bed again. She fell asleep in his arms, hoping that this hadn't been the last night they spent together.

-/-

When her maid entered the room the next morning and found her entangled with Killian she didn't really mind. She fabricated a ridiculous story about why the crown jewels were in her chamber, and they were still barely clothed when her father and mother rushed in. Her mother took one look at them and her eyes softened, a smile tugging her lips upwards. Her father wasn't seeing it as clearly as her mother, though. He didn't see that the pirate with whom she'd just shared the night was her True Love. He was seething with righteous anger, seconds away from calling the guards on Killian and throwing him into the dungeon.

But being caught was probably the best thing that could happen to them. After all it meant that her father had to force the infamous Captain Hook to marry her. They were the only ones who knew that they got married willingly. Her mother might have suspected something, though. Her gaze was to knowing, her eyes shimmering with tears when she said her vows in the church, promising to love Killian until death would part them.

She couldn't hold back her own tears when he spoke his vows, she didn't even see the ring clearly through the tears when he slipped it on her ring finger, but she didn't need to see anything. When he pressed his lips on hers for the kiss that sealed their marriage a blast of magic swept over them, shocking everyone but the bride and groom.

Because they'd known it for a very long time. They didn't need a True Love's kiss to know how special their love was.


	89. Coming Home

_**Prompt:** How about Golden Age of Hollywood AU? (I wouldn't mind a little smut.)_

_The first movie that came immediately to my mind when I read this prompt was 'Gone with the Wind'. I loved Rhett Butler. :-)_

* * *

 She stared at her reflection, nearly wanting to rip the dress off her body and stomp on it as if she was a five-year-old child. Two years ago she probably would have done exactly that and thrown a tantrum. But she wasn't the same woman she'd been back then. She actually hardly recognized herself anymore when she looked in the mirror. Her eyes had seen too much of the war, too many broken men who came back with scars on their bodies and souls, too many families who barely had enough to survive.

She didn't know when exactly the change inside of her had started, maybe already back when she'd met him at Twelve Oaks for the very first time. She'd sneered at him, didn't even want to talk to him. He shouldn't even have been at the party, he hadn't been invited. She had lost all her manners when he'd happened upon her, catching her watching Neal Gold charming the guests. He'd laughed at her, told her Neal wasn't man enough to handle her.

Killian Jones. A man who'd been thrown out of West Point, who'd made his fortune with questionable business dealings. He was a black sheep. She'd detested him on the spot, didn't want to be seen with him.

That was two years ago. Before the war destroyed all her dreams. Destroyed the look she had on the world. Cured her of her conceitedness, made her aware that beauty alone wasn't enough to get food in her belly. She found out that she could actually survive on her own, though Killian had to save her and her friends once from Union soldiers. And all she did was talk down at him as if she was still the Southern Belle and he the one who wasn't allowed in her world. He'd answered her tirade with a smirk that infuriated her even more. But before she could give him another verbal lashing she'd found herself in his arms and his lips on hers. She'd never been kissed before, and the contact had stunned her at first. Until his tongue had swept over her lips and she opened them instinctively. She might not have known what she was supposed to do but he definitely had, sweeping her away with a kiss that had left her whole body tingling. And then he'd turned around and walked away.

She'd been glad about it first, glad that she didn't have to see him every day. Until she'd overheard some people talking in town and found out that he'd joined the army. Her heart had plummeted into her stomach and dark spots had appeared in front of her eyes. She'd hardly made it back home without causing a spectacle by fainting in the middle of the street. With trembling fingers she'd opened the door to the small house she was living in now and she'd waved the only maid she had left away as she'd stumbled into her bed chamber. Tears had filled her eyes as she'd realized with a suddenness that took her breath away that she was in love with him. With the black sheep. The man who didn't fit into her world.

Ever since that revelation she visited his house at least once a week, walking the few miles to his estate by herself. Six months ago she would have called everyone a liar who told her she wouldn't mind walking for hours. Sometimes she wished those times back. When she didn't have a care in the world and thought everyone else was there to make her life easier. When she thought herself in love with Neal. Before a certain someone stepped into her world and turned it upside down.

Her heart was heavy in her chest and she knew it was time for another visit. She slinked out of the backdoor, enjoying to walk through the awakening nature to his estate. She took the key out of her purse when she reached his house, the one she'd taken with her when she'd seen him the last time. The moment she stepped over the threshold it seemed as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She felt closer to him when she was surrounded by his things. Everything was under dust covers but she still loved to stroll through every room, imagining him pouring himself a glass of whiskey and sprawling his lean form into the big leather chair before the fire place. When she closed her eyes she could practically feel his eyes raking over her body while he sipped at his scotch, could feel her body reacting to a look that wasn't there, to a man that she'd pushed away the last time she'd seen him. A man that might never come back to her.

She gulped down the tears that threatened to clock her throat, turning around on her heels sharply. Today was apparently not a good day to be here. She was close to breaking down, and she couldn't afford it.

She was half way down the stairs when the big door in front creaked open, the sound rooting her to the spot. She didn't know who to expect, her heart fluttering in her chest when she imagined some marauder coming in. She should probably flee upstairs and find her way out over some balcony before she was seen, but her legs didn't want to move.

A dark form stepped into the hall and then he shifted and she recognized him immediately. He was back. He was alive. Looking haggard and walking with a limp, but alive. Her legs almost gave out under her and she grasped the balustrade for support, not willing to faint in front of him and endure his inevitable mocking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, wondering why no servants were here to welcome him home.

"It's _my_ house, Emma darling." He sauntered towards her without answering what she really wanted to know, the limp taking nothing away from his swagger. His eyes gleamed with something she couldn't identify, something that made her heart race in her chest. Her breath quickened when he stopped a few steps down from her, his mouth curling up into the lopsided smirk she missed so much. "The question is … what are _you_ doing here?"

"I …" she trailed off, suddenly lost for words. She clearly couldn't tell him the real reason she was in his house. So she just shrugged her shoulders and tried for nonchalance as she said, "I don't know."

He took the last steps until he was eye to eye with her, his fingers brushing over her bare forearms and causing goosebumps to rush over her whole body.

"Are you still harboring those childish feelings for Neal?"

"No," she whispered, wanting to lean forward to press her lips against his. But she didn't want to let him see how vulnerable she was in his presence so she straightened her shoulders and attempted to give him a look down her nose. "I accepted the fact that he isn't in love with me."

"Do you fancy anyone else?" His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest when his hard body pressed against hers.

"Maybe."

"Do I know the gentleman?"

"Probably."

She'd expected him to kiss her like he did the last time, she definitely didn't expect him to sweep her literally off her feet. An embarrassing squeak spilled from her lips when he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her knees and lifted her into his arms.

The limp apparently didn't hinder him in the slightest, he didn't even get out of breath as he carried her up the stairs and into his bed chambers. She couldn't say a word when he put her back on her feet, couldn't make any witty remarks as he started to open all those small buttons at the front of her dress. It fell to the floor seconds later and before she could take in another breath he'd whisked her shift over her head, leaving her in nothing but her stockings and heels. She'd never been naked in front of a man and though she knew that she was beautiful she still felt a stab of uncertainty when he stepped back and let his eyes roam over her body.

"You're beautiful, love."

She couldn't answer him because he was hauling her into his arms a second later, and then he kissed her and every coherent thought fled out of her brain.

He made love to her very slowly and very thoroughly, cherishing every inch of her body and doing a lot of wicked things with his fingers and tongue she could have never imagined even in her wildest dreams. When he pushed into her it hurt, but just for a few seconds. When he started to move inside of her the pain subsided at once.

When she was lying in his arms afterwards, listening to his heart beating steadily under her ear she realized she was right where she belonged.

By his side.


	90. Getting Older

**Prompt:** _I just want a BUNCH of fluff. Like just give me so much fluff. Like okay can you write Killian with like 3 girls and at least one is in her teenage years and idk I just need that in my life._

_There is a lot of fluff and a hint of smut. :-)_

* * *

He'd tried to ignore the gray hairs the first time they'd appeared, because it had been kind of a shock. After three hundred years of not getting older at all, these signs of his mortality shocked him down to his core. But Emma apparently appreciated the gray in his hair. He'd gotten jumped more than once whenever he let his hair grow out which made the gray more prominent. And getting older also meant there were no more curses that prolonged their lives unnaturally. Hades had been the last villain they had to defeat. After he'd come back from the dead their lives had calmed down considerably, and they'd be able to actual plan for the future.

A future that included them getting married and having three beautiful children of their own. Three daughters that caused his hair to go even grayer the older they got.

Which brought him back to the presence and the fact that his oldest daughter was getting ready to go out on her first date. A fact that had caused him to pull out his old hook.

"Killian Jones, you're not putting your hook on."

He hadn't heard Emma step into the room, but when he turned around she was staring at him with a scowl and her arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Why not?" he asked, trying for innocence even though he knew Emma wouldn't let him get away with it.

As if on cue, she rolled her eyes at him before she stepped closer and threaded her arm through his. "Our daughter will never forgive you if you're scaring Brian like that."

"Well, he should be scared," Killian replied, eyeing his hook longingly. "He is going out with my daughter. I just want to make sure he knows what will happen if he hurts her in any way."

"You don't need the hook to convey that message, Killian. Only you opening the door will do the trick. And it's the only thing Ashley will allow you to do."

"Fine. I'll forgo the hook."

-/-

Ashley had rolled her eyes at him exactly like her mother when he sent threatening looks in Brian's direction after telling him that he expected his daughter back in his house at ten o'clock at the latest.

He did feel kind of old when the door closed behind her, and then he walked into the living room and was greeted by the sullen expression on Leslie's face. With her thirteen years she already wanted to go out on dates, too. Something that wouldn't happen for at least another two years.

Emma always said that it was a given that they suffered as much as their daughters when they hit puberty, but sometimes he just missed those days where they'd snuggled up to him and begged him for a goodnight story.

At least Cat still wanted him to read to her every night. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss on Leslie's forehead, ignoring her sneer. She would sulk on the couch for a little while longer before immersing into one of her computer games on her Xbox.

With a silent sigh he stepped out of the room, his mouth tilting up into a smile when she entered the room of his youngest daughter who was already waiting for him in bed with a book opened on her lap. He climbed on the bed beside her, his heart leaping into his throat when she snuggled against him and poked her finger into his stomach when he waited too long to begin reading the story she'd chosen.

He was standing in the door and watched his sleeping daughter half an hour later as his wife of eighteen years stepped silently beside him.

"I sometimes miss it, too," she said softly.

"Miss what?"

"The times when our girls still needed us."

"But they're still our girls, Swan." He never got tired of calling her that, even though she officially changed her name eighteen years ago when they got married. "They'll always need us. And we'll always be there for them."

"Yes, we will," she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. And then her wicked fingers slipped under his shirt and caressed the small of his back, dipping under the waistband of his pants to skim over his ass and he shivered with pleasure as she tilted her head and brushed her lips over his neck. "And there is one definite advantage to them getting older."

"And that is?" he asked, shifting his own hand so that he could grab her ass.

"They don't appear in our room in the middle of the night anymore," she replied, pushing against his back until he started moving.

"Aye, that's clearly of some advantage," he murmured when they stepped into their bedroom.

"Leslie will go to bed in an hour, so ..." Her nimble fingers trailed along his waistband until she reached his front and then her hand moved lower, cupping his already rock hard erection. "Later tonight … I'd like the Captain to come out and play a little."

His cock jerked under her hand with anticipation and she looked up at him with a big grin on her face. All he could do was lean down and kiss her, whispering against her lips, "As you wish, Princess."


	91. Taking a Shower

**Prompt: Killian's first night in the house and sex in the bath**?

* * *

If she was honest this felt kind of weird. Being in the house with him, knowing he wouldn't go home to the Jolly Roger tonight, knowing they were completely alone in the house.

It felt weird.

And exciting.

And yes, parts of her body were definitely aroused by the thought that this would be the first night they would spend together.

From dusk till dawn.

The housewarming party had been a total success. Everyone had had a good time, and she hoped that everyone had forgotten about Hyde and all their problems for a few hours. Henry had thrown her a cheeky grin when Regina made her round to say her goodbyes, telling her with a wink that he would stay with Regina to give her and Hook some alone time. She might have blushed a little bit. Her son was definitely growing up too fast.

Her parents had said their goodbyes only a few minutes later after throwing the last dwarves out of their home with Killian's help. Her mother had had a goofy smile on her face and her father had shot Killian a stern look that made her roll her eyes at him. Because seriously ... she was a grown woman, moving in with her boyfriend. There was no need for her father to go all 'if you hurt her I will kill you' on her boyfriend.

When the door closed behind her parents she let out a sigh. The party had been great, but she was glad to be alone now. Alone with her boyfriend. Who had just moved in with her on this exact day.

She'd expected to freak out about it just a little bit. Moving in with someone was huge. At least for her. But she was just insanely happy. Without any queasy feelings. Without any doubts.

Putting love before life. She would do that from now on.

"I'll go take a shower, and then we can watch some Netflix," Killian said softly, leaning forward to brush a kiss over her lips. "If that's all right with you, love."

"Sure, we have some leftover wine and it's the perfect weather outside to snuggle up on the couch."

"I'll be quick."

She slumped down on the couch after he'd disappeared up the stairs, grateful that her parents and Ruby had cleaned the living room before leaving. Now she didn't have to do any cleaning up herself. She heard the soft rumble of the dishwasher in the kitchen and closed her eyes for a moment.

This was great. Being in her own home, with the man she loved upstairs, taking a shower ...

She jerked up and was on her feet in an instant, shaking her head about herself while she already walked to the stairs. Her boyfriend was about to take a shower. Her insanely _hot_ boyfriend was about to take a shower. In a house that was free of any teenage boys that would prevent her from doing what she wanted to do. To her insanely hot boyfriend.

The door hit the wall hard as she threw it open, startling Killian who stood on the bathroom carpet with his shirt half-unbuttoned. Her mouth watered up at the sight of him, without his brace but still almost fully clothed. Great, now _she_ could take all his clothes off. Or not. Maybe she would just get rid off the clothes that were in her way.

"Swan, is something amiss?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern as he already reached for his brace to face the next threat.

"Nothing amiss. I just realized we're alone in the house." She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Just you and me. And no one else."

Her pirate caught up almost immediately, the concerned expression on his face was replaced by a cocky smirk and devilish glint in his eyes and she knew he was on board with everything she had planned in the short time it had taken her to rush up the stairs to join him.

"Is that so, Swan?" he drawled, leaning back against the sink, giving her a perfect view of his chest hair that peaked through the open shirt and the bulge that strained against the zipper of his tight pants.

She hadn't even touched him yet, but she already felt her core pulsing with need and wetness pooling between her thighs as she looked him up and down. Until now their sexual encounters had always been rushed. Not that anything was wrong with that. It had been insanely hot to be fucked by him whenever they found a few minutes for themselves. But it had always been frantic, both of them not lasting long because they wanted each other so much that all they needed were a few thrusts to tumble over the edge.

But tonight would be different. Tonight they would have time to explore each other's body. She couldn't wait.

"Emma?"

His voice was hoarse with arousal and her nipples tightened as she met his gaze, the fire in his eyes almost burning her alive.

She didn't answer him, just walked up to him and curled her hand around his neck, pulling him down and crushing her lips against his. She kissed him with a desperation that bordered on insane, as if it was their last day on earth. But she didn't want it to be frantic this time, so she forced herself to actually slow down. She softened her lips, playing with his tongue, nipping at his lips while she trailed one hand down his chest, her core clenching when his muscles shivered and flexed under her touch, until she was finally touching him down there, her fingers closing around his rock hard arousal and squeezing it hard.

He groaned against her lips, rocking into her touch, his hand slipping under her pants and gripping her ass. A whimper escaped her when his kiss became more demanding. Before she could lose herself and beg him to fuck her senseless she pulled away and dropped down on her knees, his mouthwatering bulge right in front of her eyes now. She hadn't had time yet to actually give him a real blowjob and her throat went dry as she imagined his broad head hitting the back of her throat.

When she looked up she was met with a heated gaze, his hand finding its way into her hair. His thigh muscles trembled under her fingers with the obvious struggle to keep himself from rocking his hips forward. His tongue came out to swipe over his bottom lip and she almost lost it then and there, a sharp bolt of arousal making her stomach clench.

"I've been dying to do that," she whispered, reaching up to open his belt.

He just let out a hiss as she lowered his zipper, his fingers tightening in her hair. She cursed under her breath when his cock sprang into her face a 'fucking pirates' spilling from her lips when she realized he'd gone commando. He just grinned down at her, his fingers letting go of her hair to grab his cock and practically offering it to her.

"Want to have a taste, Swan?" he asked, his voice oozing cockiness while his hand started to pump his erection.

"You bet I do," she growled, batting his hand away and taking him deep into her mouth seconds later, adamant to reduce him to a mumbling mess before this was over.

"Bloody hell, love."

She sucked and licked him with abundance, using her hand for additional help to drive him insane. His hips stuttered, his breath hitched and then he shoved his cock deeper into her mouth. But she wasn't finished with him yet. She eased back and flicked her tongue over his slit, lowering her hand to massage his balls. His precome coated her tongue as she took him deep again and she contemplated slipping her hand into her pants to get herself off. But then Killian cursed again, his fingers tightening in her hair, a sharp pain shooting along her scalp as he pulled hard. The pain only heightened her arousal, making her suck him even harder.

"Swan, you have to stop. I'm about to come."

She leaned back, letting go of his cock reluctantly to look up at him.

"You're telling me you don't have enough stamina for more than one round per night, pirate?"

"You want to swallow my seed?" he asked, slightly baffled, and through all the lust coursing through her veins a bolt of affection hit her right in the heart. God, she loved him so much.

She didn't give him a verbal answer, just swallowed him again and that was apparently all he needed. His fingers tightened around her scalp and he fucked her mouth in earnest now, keeping her in place as he thrust deeper and deeper. She fought the gag reflex and swallowed around the head of his cock on the next deep thrust, the roar tearing out of his throat sizzling through her a second before his come hit the back of her throat. She took all, suckling him dry before letting him slip out of her mouth.

His gaze was totally dazed as she looked up from her kneeling position, his pupils blown wide, his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

"Bloody hell, woman. That was amazing."

"Let's get into that shower," she replied as she straightened herself, grinning at him as she added, "And then you can put your very talented mouth and fingers to good use."

"As you wish."

Those three words never ceased to send a shiver down her spine and she fumbled with her clothes as she tried to stave the need inside of her. She wasn't up for shower sex. They had consumed too much alcohol for that. She didn't want to end up on the shower floor with a broken tailbone after all. She had other plans tonight than spending it in the emergency room.

They managed to actually get cleaned up without ending up on the floor, though her knees came close to giving out when her pirate decided to put those talented fingers to use already in the shower. But he retracted those delicious fingers before she could fall over the edge and she smacked him hard for that one. All she got in return was a wicked, lopsided smirk that almost managed to make her come, and a raised eyebrow. His dark hair was plastered against his forehead and his smile so wide that his teeth were almost blinding her as he helped her out of the shower and toweled her dry before leading her to the bedroom.

Five orgasms later she slumped onto his chest totally exhausted and sated, a goofy grin on her face as she snuggled against her boyfriend. This was how you should christen your new home.

He shifted under her to find a more comfortable position for both of them, his lips brushing her forehead as he asked, "Is this going to be a frequent occurrence?"

"What? Me blowing your brains out in the bathroom?" she replied, grinning against his skin.

His chest vibrated under her ear as he chuckled, his fingers closing around her waist as he pulled her even closer. "Aye, that and the rest of it."

"Definitely," she told him, letting her eyes fall shut. "We'll enjoy our new home to the fullest whenever we're alone."

She was close to drifting off as his low voice pierced the silence again, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, pushing herself up. There had been something in his voice that made her want to see his eyes. The two simple words had held too much emotion for it to be something mundane like him thanking her for an amazing blowjob.

"For letting me in," he replied, his hand coming up to cup her face. She leaned into his touch, loving the feel of his thumb brushing over her cheek. "For letting me in completely."

"You're welcome." Her throat suddenly closed up with emotion and she snuggled back against his chest, not wanting to end up crying. She settled her hand on his chest, right above his heart, relishing in feeling his chest rise and fall under her. The emotions were still swirling through her and before she could think it over she uttered the words that came easier with each passing day, "I love you."

His arm tightened around her and she felt his mouth press a kiss on her head, his whispered words barely audible as he breathed, "And I love you."


	92. Falling

**Prompt:** _Do you think you could write me a CS college AU where Killian and Emma meet in a music club and fall for each other? Please include sexual tension, lots of witty banter and smut._

* * *

Ruby had dragged her to the music club after one week of assignment after assignment. Her head had been throbbing and she'd snapped at her roommate. Ruby had just shaken her head and told her that she had dealt with her in this mood long enough. Her friend had rushed into her room and came out of it a few minutes later with Emma's guitar in her hands. She hadn't played in years, but Ruby had been adamant that it was time to get back to it. That it would help relax her.

She had given in just to make her shut up and stop going on her nerves. But the moment her fingers landed on the strings and the first tone came from the guitar she knew that Ruby had been right. It _did_ relax her.

So she went to the club every week. Most of the times Ruby was with her, telling her that singing along when the others played their different instruments to popular songs was helping _her_ to relax. Emma wouldn't argue with her since it was clear that they both needed that release so that the strenuous college life wouldn't eat them alive.

Playing music was the best way to recharge her batteries. She loved losing herself in the music, feeling always lighter after spending a few hours with people who shared the same passion. She even got better and better with each passing week, the practice bringing back her skills.

She loved the music club. Couldn't imagine how she could have functioned without it for so long. The club was her safe haven. Her retreat.

She didn't think that would ever change. But one day she entered the room and _he_ was there.

Killian Jones.

Everything about him rubbed her the wrong way. He was too good looking for her taste and of course he knew it. Being cocky and flirty as hell, throwing sexual innuendos around while smirking and wagging his eyebrows at everyone on two legs. To be fair, he was charming everyone and not only the women. He also made fast friends with the guys of their club. After only being at the club the third time he was already making plans with August and Jefferson to go out and have a few beers while watching the game. Of course the women were all fawning over him, playing with their hairs and batting their eyelashes at him whenever he was talking to them.

She definitely didn't stoop so low. Yes, he was good-looking. And yes, he was a great guitar player and his voice wasn't that bad either. And yes, he was kind of charming and had an easy-going personality. And yes, he was a nice guy when you overlooked his innuendos.

But that was exactly the reason why she didn't like him. Guys like him were too good to be real. From her experience they would turn out to be douchebags eventually. It was just a matter of time. So she would not get charmed by him. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. Because in the end he would hurt her. She just knew it would happen eventually. So she ignored him as best as possible, resenting him for taking her save haven away from her.

Because no matter how hard she tried coming to the club just wasn't the same anymore.

-xxx-

"What put that frown on your face, Swan? You look like you want to kill someone. Who is the poor git?"

_You_ , she almost blurted it out, catching the word just before it could spill from her lips.

"You want me to beat him up for you?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, her lips twitching as she imagined him hitting himself.

"There is no one to beat up."

"Just a bad day at the office?" he asked, sauntering closer with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You know I have magic fingers." She wanted to roll her eyes again, because ... seriously? But he didn't stop there, adding with a voice thick with innuendo, "I can help you relieve some tension."

The bolt of heat surging through her made her knees go weak, hitting her totally unexpected.

_Fuck, where did that come from?_

"No need, Jones," she replied brusquely, ignoring the heat still rocking through her body. "Go throw your charms at someone else. I'm sure there are a lot of women who would jump on that offer."

"But not you apparently."

"Nope, not me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"What did I ever do to you?" He questioned, real curiosity tinging his voice. "You were hostile right from the start, and I can't figure out what I did to make you so angry at me."

_You're just being you._

She really needed to stop talking to herself like that. And she needed to point a hose on all this heat the look in his eyes elicited inside of her. Better extinguishing the fire before it could burn her alive. She didn't want to feel attracted to him, didn't want to wonder how his magic fingers might feel on her skin, didn't want to imagine how his fingers might feel pumping inside her.

_I'm just sleep deprived. That's all._

A good ten hours of sleep and a hearty breakfast and all those weird feelings about the guy she loathed would vanish into thin air.

"Love, are you all right?"

Okay, this was getting out of hand way too fast. The worried expression on his face and the concern in his eyes were just too much for her frazzled mind right now, not to mention that him calling her 'love' in that damn accent of his made her lower body parts tingle.

"Yep, I'm fine," she replied, turning away before she could do or say something stupid. "See you around."

-xxx-

He still wasn't a douchebag. Why was he still a nice guy? Why hadn't he turned into an asshole yet?

It was driving her bonkers to hear about all his good deeds. Apparently, he was a saint. He'd helped Ruby when she had car troubles back in February. Emma didn't even know Ruby had his number, but she couldn't fault Ruby for calling Killian instead of a tow truck. He did have a truck after all, and she didn't have to pay him for his help. He was helping Jefferson and Elsa with their math course, Graham and Mary Margaret with lit class. He volunteered at a retirement home and helped in the soup kitchen around the corner of their college.

It wasn't fair. Additionally to his good looks he was apparently very intelligent and had a good heart.

This wasn't fair.

He had crept up on her, pushing through the shields around her heart without her realizing it and now it was too late. She'd fallen for him. She'd spent as little time as possible around him, but apparently her attempts of staying detached had been all for nothing.

Which didn't mean she would turn into a mooning teenager. She was stronger than that. She could keep her distance. The feelings she'd developed for him would go away eventually.

They had to.

-xxx-

"Swan, what a pleasure to meet you here?"

She groaned inwardly before turning around to the person standing behind her. Of course he had to be here. She already had a barb on her tongue, but it disappeared the moment she laid eyes on him.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

His hair was a rumpled mess, his mouth pulled up into a lopsided smirk, his eyes betraying the fact that he had a little too much to drink. He was leaning against the wall, probably for support, with his arms folded over his chest. She did definitely not acknowledge the way his black button down shirt was straining over his biceps or the fact that she wanted to lean forward and lick a path down his neck and over his chest. After all, if he'd opened one more button of his shirt she might have seen his navel.

_Cocky son of a bitch._

"The pleasure is _not_ mine," she grumbled, trying to avoid looking directly at him.

"Ahhh," he replied with a hurt voice, stumbling back a few steps and laying his hand over his chest as if he'd been stabbed. "You wound me, Swan."

Rolling her eyes, she tried to step around him but he moved quickly, blocking her way.

"Move your ass, Jones," she gritted out through clenched teeth, hoping he would let her go without throwing one of his trademark innuendoes in her direction. But no such luck.

"If you want my ass you just have to ask," he replied, cocking an eyebrow and shooting her a shit-eating grin that made her hand itch with the urge to smack him.

"I've no interest in your ass, Jones. You're barking up the wrong tree here. Maybe you should make that proposition to Jefferson. I think he might be into fucking the hell out of you."

She let out another inward groan, because ... where the hell did that come from? Had he driven her completely insane now?

"Maybe," he said, stepping even closer. His voice lowered in volume so that she had to strain her ears to hear his next words. "But what if I want to fuck the hell out of _you_?"

She wished the music from the bar had been louder so that she couldn't understand him. She also wished that her body wouldn't betray her like that. Because it clearly screamed 'Hell, yeah'. Not that she would listen to it.

"I'm just going to ignore what you just said and let you have the whole 'I was drunk as a skunk and didn't know what I was saying' excuse and just forget about it."

"Right," he drawled, his eyes narrowing as he added, "You wouldn't be able to handle it, anyways."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm probably too much man for you to handle," he replied cockily, jutting his hips forward while grinning like a lunatic, his eyes throwing a silent challenge right in front of her feet. He was goading her, she knew that. But damn it, she did want to shoot back that she would be able to handle everything he could throw at her. But before she could say anything he spoke up again, "Like I said. It'd be too much."

She didn't know why this last comment made her snap, maybe she'd been doomed right from the start of this inane conversation. But as her mind was still contemplating slapping him, her body had other plans. Her fingers curled around the lapels of his shirt and she yanked him forward, crushing her lips on his. Why she thought kissing him was the best way to shut him up and deal with this situation was beyond her. But every coherent thought fled her brain when his tongue pushed into her mouth and he kissed her back.

And it was not a timid kiss. It was all tongue and teeth. All passion and ravenous need. It totally knocked her off her feet and she felt slightly dazed when they needed to come up for air. From the looks of it he didn't fare any better. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown wide as he stared at her. Before he could find his wits again and tempt her with another one of his cocky remarks she straightened her shoulders and stepped back to get some much needed distance between them.

A part of her was proud that she'd caused the baffled expression that was still lingering on his face. At least she could blame the exhilaration that still coursed through her body for the words that came out of her mouth before she could hold them back, "Maybe you're the one who can't handle _me_."

She didn't give him time to recover. She just shot him a cocky smile and walked away.

-xxx-

She stayed away from the music club for the next three weeks until she was sure that she wouldn't jump him the moment she saw him. Her mind was on board with staying cool, but her body didn't want to listen.

Every time she replayed that kiss in her head her body went up in flames, demanding from her to go find him and let him fuck the living daylights out of her. The biggest problem was that she actually believed he might do exactly that if she showed up on his doorstep.

His body had been pressed against hers from head to toe during the kiss and she had felt _everything_. His broad chest against her breasts, the contact making her nipples grow stiff with need, the play of his back muscles under her fingers as he shifted against her, the press of his rock hard erection against her stomach as he deepened the kiss, and the hard planes of his stomach as she let her hand trail over the muscles there as she stepped away. Not to mention his magnificent ass in that tight leather pants of his. He was definitely working out, you didn't get that kind of body by sitting on your ass all day. Though the thought of him being all sweaty after a workout didn't cross her mind even once, nor the thought of him hovering above her while his hips snapped forward and his cock slammed into her. She definitely didn't imagine being bend over a couch and fucked hard from behind while his fingers tortured her clit until she shattered into a million pieces around him. She most definitely didn't use her vibrator more often than usual to get off. And she definitely didn't make herself come over and over again to images of Killian's head being buried between her thighs while his tongue and fingers were driving her crazy.

Yeah, she was totally fine here. She didn't want to jump him at all.

-xxx-

But she couldn't avoid him forever.

Four weeks after their passionate encounter she gathered all the courage she possessed and went to the club. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she entered the room and a bolt of lust shot through her when his eyes met hers. But she managed to break the eye contact and act normally for the rest of the evening, though she caught him looking at her from time to time which didn't help with keeping her body calm. She thought she did a fine job, though. Until he followed her out to the parking lot and stopped her before she could get into her car.

"I might have been drunk that night," he whispered into her ear as he leaned closer. Great, he jumped right into it without any preamble. Her mind screamed at her to push him back and get into the car while her body wanted the exact opposite. And then he continued talking and her mind short-circuited as his raspy voice turned the low simmering heat in her body into a raging inferno. "But I want you. And not just for a quick fuck. I want to take my time with you, want to explore your body, want to find all those places that make you squirm, that make you scream my name when I push you over the edge." He drew back, his scruff scraping over her cheek, shooting a shiver down her spine and then he locked eyes with her, this one look stealing all the air out of her lungs. "God, Swan. You're driving me insane. Can't you find it in yourself to have mercy with me?"

"It can't work," she said firmly, wondering how she was able to even speak when she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She was trying desperately to listen to her mind and not her body. But it became harder and harder with each passing second she was near him.

"Why not?"

"It just can't."

"So you're taking the coward's way out. Not even giving it a try because it might end horribly sometime along the road?" he asked, shifting forward so that she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. "I know you feel it, too. There is something more between us. This is not just lust. This can't be one-sided. It's just too big to be one-sided." His hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing tentatively over her skin and everything inside of her melted. "Are you brave enough to face it head-on or are you going to turn around and flee?"

"I'm not a coward," she retorted, her whole body buzzing with anticipation as if it sensed that she was about to give in.

"Then prove it."

God, this was so cliché. But it worked. She would not shy away from a challenge. She never had. Standing up on her tiptoes, she pressed her mouth on his, a shiver rocking her body as he opened his lips on a groan. She was hauled against his body a moment later and his mouth devoured hers as if there was no tomorrow.

When they broke off the kiss she didn't even argue as he told her in a clipped tone that she was going home with him. Her body was throbbing with need and she was tired of fighting it. So she just stopped and followed Killian to his apartment.

She was barely inside when she was pushed against the closing door and his mouth was back on hers, their hands colliding as they tried to get rid of each other's clothes as fast as possible. A groan spilled from her lips as he lifted her up to carry her into his bedroom. When he lowered her on the mattress she just wanted him to succumb to the lust sizzling between them and slam into her. But he didn't just take her. He actually made good on his promise and explored her body, finding all the spots that made her squirm and beg him for more.

She almost wept when he finally pushed two fingers into her. His tongue was torturing her clit and a cry burst out of her when he closed his lips around her clit and sucked while curling his fingers inside of her. He licked and finger-fucked her through her climax, leaving her breathless. All she could do was stare up at him as he reached into the drawer of his nightstand to pull out a condom. He was back between her legs moments later, lowering himself slowly until his mouth was only a hairbreadth away from hers.

"I want you, Emma," he whispered, the head of his cock nudging against her entrance. "I want you so much."

"Then take me."

She expected him to surge forward, she definitely didn't expect him to slip into her excruciatingly slow. She was embarrassed to admit that she was already close to another climax when he was finally seated completely inside her.

"Aye, that's it." She didn't know what he was talking about but then he leaned back and reached between their bodies, finding her swollen clit. She took in a sharp breath when he rubbed it softly while his eyes bore into hers. "Come around my cock before I take you."

And just like that she shattered, her walls fluttering around his cock as another climax washed over her. The aftershocks were still rocking through her when he started to move, taking her with slow and deep thrusts. Her body was exhausted from two orgasms and she didn't think she had another in her, but then Killian pulled her legs up until her ankles rested on his shoulders. With every thrust his cock rubbed over her sweet spot and she tightened her hands around his forearms, another orgasm tugging at her.

"Oh my God," she moaned, sparks coming to life throughout her body.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," Killian rasped as he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Come for me, Emma. Give me another one."

He leaned forward, so that his pelvis rubbed over her clit with each thrust. It was all it took for her to fall over the edge once again and she cried out his name as she came, hearing her own name being shouted into the room as Killian slammed hard into her one more time before he stiffened against her, his cock pulsing inside of her as he came with her.

She would have kept him inside of her forever if possible, but eventually he had to slip out. He took care of the condom before pulling her close and she came willingly, resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep tight," he murmured and moments later she heard his breath even out.

As if a switch had been flipped she started to freak out, thinking about all the things that might go wrong. Already talking herself into a frenzy, thinking this had been all a mistake. But before she could bolt Killian shifted and his arm tightened around her.

"Don't run," he murmured into her hair, his fingers ghosting over her skin. "Please don't run away from this. From us."

She relaxed into his arms, the wish to run receding as his hand settled on the small of her back. Turning her head, she pressed a soft kiss against his chest, listening to his heart beating steadily under her ear as she whispered, "I won't."


	93. Water vs Rum vs Stamina (post 6x11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I haven’t seen the ep yet, only gifs. But this popped into my head on my way to work and didn’t stop pestering me. I couldn’t convince my muse to wait until we’ve seen the ep. So, here is a little post-ep smut. :-)_  

She’d be forever grateful that her mother knew exactly when Emma needed a little alone time with her pirate. And she was also grateful that she’d only blushed slightly when her mother told her Henry could sleep at their loft tonight. Regina’s thank you had been a little sharp, but maybe that was because she couldn’t just take Robin into her bed like Emma would do with Killian after the celebration at Granny’s.

She was kind of tipsy when they walked from Granny’s to their home. Because after the whole wish realm and Gideon mess banning the rum just had to wait a little while longer. She might have had more than one _Long Island Iced Tea_ , and she might have thrown in a few Tequila shots, too. It definitely gave her a great excuse to lean against her pirate on their way home, her arm tight around his waist.

Thankfully, Killian hadn’t drunken as much as she. He’d only drunken a few beers. So he was actually able to get them out of their clothes, since the alcohol made her hands too uncoordinated. She would have ripped off a few buttons. But this was much better. She could concentrate on kissing him while he peeled them out of their clothes.

He hadn’t even protested when she shoved him against the wall and attacked him the moment the door closed behind them. Normally he tried to slow her down until they made it to the bed. But not this time. He was as eager as she was, leaving a trail of clothes behind as they stumbled up the stairs.

She definitely needed to remember to clean up that mess in the morning.

She shimmied out of her panties while he pulled her shirt over her head. Her breasts were swollen and aching, desperate for his touch. But she couldn’t wait for him to remove her bra. She wrapped her hand around his cock and tugged at it, not so gentle. He let out an expletive as he curled his hand around hers and pulled it away from his cock. But that was definitely not working. She needed to feel him. If he didn’t allow her to touch him with her hands, then she had to get more creative here.

“Bloody hell, Swan”, he muttered under his breath when she practically climbed him, eager to align their bodies in just the right way so that he could slip into her with ease.

He didn’t miss a beat, his hand cupped one of her ass cheeks and hauled her up until his cock brushed against her soaking, wet folds. The back of her head hit the wall when he entered her with one powerful thrust, her walls already fluttering around his hard length. It definitely wouldn’t take long for her to climax. Maybe a few hard thrusts, and then …

“Oh no, Swan,” he grumbled against her neck, stilling inside of her. “You won’t come without me.”

She might have whined. She wasn’t sure. She was way more interested in getting fucked hard against the wall until she couldn’t even remember her own name, not to mention that it would be nice if all the memories she had of that stupid wish realm would just disappear. Maybe her pirate could fuck them out of her. She didn’t really care where the fucking would commence. But maybe the bed would be a little more comfortable.

Apparently Killian had the same idea, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his body as he walked them slowly towards the bedroom. He lowered her gently on the bed, following her suit. His nimble fingers made quick work of her bra, and then they were finally both completely naked and their bodies pressed tightly together.

“Killian, I need …”

“I know exactly what you need.”

Her brain short-circuited when he thrust deep into her, slamming into her over and over again. Her whole body started to tingle, the orgasm just out of her reach. But of course her pirate knew how to make her fall over the edge. He leaned backwards, grabbing her thigh and pushing her leg up to her chest. She helped him by pulling her other leg close to her chest and tilting her hips into his thrusts. In this position he could hit her really, really deep. Black spots appeared in her vision as their skins slapped together as he hammered into her.

“God, Killian. I’m … I need to come,” she cried out, digging her nails into his forearms, hoping she wouldn’t draw blood.

He leaned forward even more, pressing her thighs harder against her chest as he pistoned his hips back and forth. With every thrust his pubic bone rubbed over her clit, bringing her closer and closer. And then the orgasm erupted inside of her, rushing through her body. She was shaking under him, her walls clamping around his cock. His guttural groan when he came himself shot her even higher, his cock jerking inside of her as he spilled his release into her.

She might have had an ‘out-of-body’ experience, because it definitely felt as if she was floating back to earth when the last waves of her orgasm rippled through her. She was so relaxed and sated that she wondered why she didn’t just melt into the mattress. Her body was slick with sweat, her thighs sticky with his seed. They should probably take a shower, but she couldn’t convince her body to get up. She was just lying there, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for her heart to calm down. She heard Killian’s harsh breathing beside her, saw his chest rise and fall out of the corner of her eye. It took her a few minutes before she was able to move to her side and face him.

He tilted his head towards her, giving her a soft smile. His hand reached for her face, brushing back a few damp tendrils of her hair, his fingers ghosting over her cheek. He trailed his fingers over her neck and shoulder, down her arm until he reached her hand and intertwined their fingers.  

“Are you gonna tell me what happened in that wish realm?” he asked, his voice barely audible in the silent room. “What was the whole thing about only drinking water from now on?”

“You were kind of different in the other realm,” she replied, biting down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing out loud as she remembered how ridiculous he’d been in the other reality.

“How different?”

“A lot older. Drunk to the gills. You could hardly stay upright, stumbling around and almost falling on your own sword.” She let out a soft sigh, shooting him a smile as she added, “And you were about sixty pounds heavier.”

“So you’ve missed my dashingly handsome self.”

“You definitely look better in this realm.”

He arched an eyebrow at her, the corner of his mouth pulling up into the lopsided smirk she loved so much. She laid her head back on his shoulder, putting her hand on his chest and closing her eyes. Being just content to be here with him.

His fingers skimmed up and down her side, leaving goosebumps in their wake. On every upward stroke his thumb ghosted over the underside of her breast. But still, the barely there touch rekindled the fire of lust low in her belly, her nipples puckering, demanding his attention. He shifted against her and she moaned when she felt his cock swell against her thigh. His ability to get it up again so soon after an orgasm never ceased to surprise her.

“I have to admit your stamina is astounding,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering open when he pushed her legs apart and settled between them once again.

He flashed a grin at her before lowering his head to give her breasts the attention they craved. Threading her fingers through his thick hair, she kept him close, arching her back to push her nipple deeper into his mouth.

“I’m here to please, love,” he murmured, his breath whispering over her damp nipple, making her shiver all over. “Even a little rum can’t change that.”

“I know rum is your solution to everything. But I’m sure it’s bad for your stamina,” she said, tugging at his hair until he looked up at her. “And we wouldn’t want your performance to suffer.”

His warm chuckle spilled over her and made her heart jump into her throat as she looked into his twinkling eyes. God, she loved him so much.

“Duly noted,” he replied, shifting atop of her again so that his now hard cock pressed right against her clit. “I have a fiery lass who keeps me well occupied in and out of bed. I’m sure she’ll stop me from getting too lazy.”

His mouth curled up into a lopsided smirk as he rocked his hips back and forth, his cock sliding over her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing her body to go up in flames again.

“You’ve got that right, pirate,” she breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Thankfully, I have great stamina. I can fulfil all her primal urges.”

She opened her mouth to shot back a retort, but instead a low moan spilled from her lips as he slid into her again, burying himself until the hilt in one smooth thrust.

“Gods, I’ll could stay like this forever.”

His thick cock was stretching her deliciously, her already slightly sore walls pounding with her heart beat. He lowered himself gently atop of her, making sure he didn’t crush her. And then he started to move. Taking her with slow and deep thrusts this time, letting her feel every inch of his length as he made love to her. Her whole body started to hum, her skin prickling as he pushed her towards another earth-shattering climax.

“I’m not sure I’ll survive another one,” she whispered, cupping his cheek and pulling him down for a kiss.

“You will,” he breathed against her lips, his hips never stopping in their lazy movement. “We both will.”

Her mind stopped working then, her body taking over.

She let herself fall. Knowing that he would always catch her.


	94. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Someone over on Tumblr called on us fic writers to write a little something about their bachelor/bachelorette parties. And here I am ... though this little story isn't about their respective parties but what happened afterwards. It's fluffy, a little smutty, and pretty cheesy.**
> 
> **Hopefully, you'll all enjoy their little 'meeting' on the Jolly Roger. :-)**

Emma leaned forward, put her elbows on the railing and closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she let the silence surrounding her wash over her, leaving the last remnants of the hectic of the last few hours behind her.

She loved her family and friends dearly. Loved that they put a bachelorette party together for her, despite the threat of the Last Battle hanging over all their heads. She'd loved it. But that didn't mean she didn't feel utterly exhausted right now. And it might sound a tad pathetic, but she missed her pirate, even though she'd just seen him this afternoon and would see him at home very soon.

The only reason she didn't go home immediately after her bachelorette party had come to an end was the fact that she didn't want to walk into an empty house. And she knew her father. He probably wouldn't let Killian out of his grasp until they were both thoroughly drunk. Not that she wasn't also tipsy, and she definitely didn't begrudge Killian the fun. He might think she didn't notice, but every time David smiled at him or patted him on the back Killian's eyes betrayed his relief that David hadn't casted him out of their family because he'd killed David's father all these years ago.

She was really glad that Killian could spend some 'man time' with her father, but she still missed him. The fear of being separated from him due to a new curse or another villain who was hell-bent on trying to break them up was still lingering in the back of her mind. She just felt calmer when he was by her side. When she could see him with her own two eyes.

Sighing softly, she shook her head and pushed herself back from the railing. It was time she went home. She could snuggle into bed and wait for her pirate to come home to warm up the sheets with her. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she imagined Killian's hands roaming over her body. Anticipation warmed her all over and made her body quiver.

It was time to go home.

* * *

Killian was grateful to David for managing to throw him a so called bachelor party, though he didn't really see the point in drinking himself into oblivion because he was about to 'lose his freedom', as Grumpy had put it. He didn't understand why he should feel sad about the fact that Emma wouldn't only share his bed and home with him in a few days, but had decided to give her heart wholeheartedly to him and show all the world with the rings on her finger that she wasn't alone in the world anymore.

His heart still skipped a beat when he remembered the joy that had coursed through his body after she'd accepted his second proposal. He had to admit he had been a smite worried she might turn him down. But she didn't. She chose him. And made him the happiest man in this realm.

He should probably go home, but it was still early and he imagined Emma's party would go on for a few more hours. He didn't want to step into their empty home just yet. So he followed the wave of nostalgia that had washed over him after he'd stepped out of the Rabbit Hole into the brisk night air and walked towards the pier. He just needed a few minutes on the Jolly Roger. A few minutes to remembered how far he'd come. A few minutes to remember the loved ones he'd lost and the loved ones he'd found.

But when he stepped on his ship every thought vanished out of his brain as he saw her standing at the railing, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind and her face illuminated by the full moon. She was a vision. So beautiful that he could stand here and look at her for hours. He would have, but she turned around then as if she'd sensed him, her face lighting up when she saw him.

"What are you doing here, love?" he asked softly as he approached her.

"I can ask you the same," she replied, stepping into his arms and resting her head against his shoulder. "Probably for the same reasons you are. Peace. And nostalgia."

"Aye," he replied, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before her soft voice broke through the silence. "I'm sure he'll be with us on Sunday."

"Who?"

"Liam." His heart jumped into his throat and he felt tears prick the back of his eyes when she added, "He'll be watching from above."

"Probably," he whispered, burying his face in her hair and thanking all the gods once again that he'd found this extraordinary woman. "And complaining about the fact that he can't stand at my side as my best man."

"You also wanted to get married here because of him. Because a part of him will always live on in this ship."

"Aye," he told her, leaning backwards to look down at her. "I'm an old sentimental fool."

"No, you aren't." Her hand came up to cup his cheek and he leaned into the touch. "I get it.

"Then let's do it," he said, suddenly not able to wait one minute longer.

"Do what?"

"Marry each other. Right here, right now."

* * *

"How much did you actually drink tonight?"

Killian only laughed, his eyes shining with mirth as he let go off her and turned to the sails that were lying in a heap on the ground beside them, probably in need of mending. He fumbled around for a few seconds before he faced her again and held up his hand. Two thick metal rings were lying on his palm and laughter bubbled out of her as she realized what he had in mind.

God, she loved him.

"All right, pirate," she gave in, smiling up at him. "Let's do this."

Killian carefully put the rings down on the railing before he reached for her hand. A lump formed in her throat when she looked up at him, his eyes shining bright with love.

"Emma Swan, I love you. I started loving you the moment your dagger dug into my skin," he said, dimples appearing in his cheeks as he grinned at her. She almost smacked him with her other hand across his chest for being so cheeky, but then his voice turned low and serious and she needed to concentrate on not bursting into tears. "You are fierce and compassionate. And one of the strongest women I've ever met. I love you. Every single part of you. And I'm honored that you consider me worthy to be your husband." He released her hand to reach for the ring on the railing, his eyes so full of love as he took her hand again and slipped the ring over her finger. "With this ring I take you to be my wife. I will always stay by your side. Through curses and witches and every bloody villain who tries to keep us apart." She chuckled through her tears, curling her fingers around his as he continued, "I love you. And I will show you how much every single day of the rest of our lives."

Her grin grew shaky as she stared up at him, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest as she looked at the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She hoped she would be able to get through her vows without her throat clogging up completely.

"Killian Jones, you came into my life when my walls were still high and what I assumed impenetrable. But you showed me that trust can be earned. You showed me that people can change, and that sometimes it's worth to risk your heart when you know, deep down, that the partner you chose to give it to would never hurt you. Ever." His shy smile took her breath away, made it almost impossible for her to continue. Her fingers were shaking as she reached for the ring and she needed to gulp hard a few times to get her emotions under control enough for her to slip the ring over his finger. "With this ring I take you to be my husband. I will cherish every single minute of every day we spent together." The tears were blurring her vision again. She could hardly see him, but she didn't have to see him to say the most important words. "I love you."

She intertwined their fingers together and leaned upwards, pressing her lips against his. The kiss might have started innocent, but only for a few moments before his mouth devoured hers, the evidence of his arousal pressing hard against her stomach.

She needed him. She needed him inside her.

She pulled him with her as she lowered herself down on the planks, wondering for a brief second if she would end up with splinters in her ass. She might have considered that a fair price to pay for having him right here and there without having to wait another second, but of course her chivalrous pirate didn't agree with her.

"I'm not going to defile my wife on these hard wooden planks like a common wench," he rasped, his voice shooting sparks all over her body. Before she could even attempt to convince him that she didn't care where he was taking her he stood up and yanked her up with him. "Not to mention that my private parts aren't that fond of this cold weather. They might not be able to perform as you wish."

Emma rolled her eyes, giddiness bubbling up inside of her and almost spilling over. She was just so damn happy. She couldn't stop grinning like a fool as she told him, "Then let's get your fancy ass comfortable, shall we?"

She waved her hand once and a mattress appeared beside them, completely made up with pillows and a thick blanket. Another wave and the air around them warmed in an instant. Grinning up at her pirate, she snapped her fingers and the air around them rippled as she put up a cloak so that no one could see them or disturb them.

"Just making sure that no one can catch a glimpse of your naked ass or private parts."

"How considerate of you, love."

"Can we now get to the good part, husband?" she asked, letting out a squeak when he leaned down and swept her off her feet just to drop her on the soft mattress a moment later.

"As you wish," he said, joining her on the mattress, his hard body pressing against hers as his mouth curled up into a lopsided smirk that shot another shiver down her spine. "Wife."

Her heart almost burst out of her chest with the single word, so much love and awe tinging his voice as he said it. Sometimes the deepness of their love still scared the hell out of her, but before her mind could worry too much he descended upon her, his wicked mouth making her forget that she even had a brain as her body just took over.

She knew Killian was the master of foreplay and if she let him he would probably drive her insane before he let her fall over the edge. Not to mention that she would certainly wait for hours until he finally joined his body with hers. She definitely didn't have the patience for enduring this kind of sweet torture today, though.

"I need you," she whispered in his ear when his naked body settled atop of her. "Now."

The tip of his cock nudged at her entrance when he leaned back. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she put her hand over his heart, tears obscuring her view as her eyes fell on the iron ring on her finger.

He was hers. Always.

He shifted against her, leaning down on his forearm so that he could lift his other arm and put his hand over hers, the rings clacking together as he closed his fingers around hers.

"I love you," he rasped, pushing into her at the same moment, filling her so completely with one deep thrust. "I'm yours. Forever."

A tear spilled over, running down her cheek. She reached upwards, wrapping her other hand around his neck and pulling him down to her.

"I love you, too," she mumbled against his mouth, a moan spilling from her lips as his hips started to move. "I'm yours. Forever."

And then he showed her that he wasn't only a master of foreplay. He could also torture her for hours while being buried deep inside of her. She lost count of the orgasms he gave her before he finally joined her.

When they were lying on the mattress afterwards, their hearts still racing and their bodies slick with sweat, her eyes wandered to their rings once again as if her mind needed the visual proof of what had just happened. They might not have signed any papers, the vows they'd exchanged didn't bind them legally in any way. But they meant way more to her than any paper ever could.

They were married. She had a husband. She was a wife.

She couldn't keep the grin in check. She was just so happy. Truly, truly happy. And yes, she was still amazed that she found him. That they found each other. She didn't think she would ever stop being surprised that she found the one thing she didn't think she would ever have.

True happiness with her True Love.


End file.
